Fallen Angel
by Inlovex
Summary: Sequel to Kidnapped By an Angel. Bella. Broken. Edward. Destructive. It's been five months since Bella and Edward last saw each other. Five months since he pushed her away. Until Alice shows up and they meet again. And this time he won't let her go...
1. Chapter 1 Five Months and Counting

**I know I know you guys are actually going to kill me forever, im almost 6 months late in delivering this story, the cause? My father blocked fanfiction BUT NEVER FEAR BECAUSE I HAVE LOADS OF THE STORY ALREADY WRITTEN AND ITS REALLY LONG SO FARR :D Ok so where did we leave off? Ok Basically Bella got kicked out from Edwards life because she thinks he doesn't love her. Of course he does, it's the bloody volturi that get in the way, right? SOOOO :D here it is, oh and BTW Bella and Edward don't meet again for a while and before you guys do ask again NO NO NO THIS STORY ISNT GOING TO BE LIKE NEW MOON. IM SO SORRY AGAIN LOVE YOU ALLL XXX**

**Chapter One- ****Five Months and counting**

**BPOV**

Five months. Five months and counting. Five months and counting since he left me. Five months and counting ever since I began to slowly loose my mind. Everywhere hurt. It always hurt. Like a hole that couldn't close but continued to widen.

I had no awareness of time or the outside world. Pain was like a second nature to me. Instead of trying to resist it, I let it soak up my body. Suicide would have been a healthier option, but then again, maybe not.

Ever since my return I had been examined, probed and interrogated. I never gave up where I was kept or who it was that kept me. I said I didn't know anything, spinning so many lies that I couldn't remember a single one of them. I said I was locked up in a tiny room, they fed me but I never saw their face. And when they delivered me home, the knocked me out so I didn't see the location. It wasn't just to protect me. It was to protect him too.

Renee stayed with me at Charlie's until two months after my 'ordeal', as they liked to refer to it. Then her husband, Phil, got a job, finally cracking the major leagues. She didn't want to leave me, but I made her, convincing her that Phil needed her. The truth was I really didn't want to talk to anyone. If it was just Charlie, and me chances were that the communication between us would be minimal. Just the way I liked it.

Renee being Renee knew I was hiding something and didn't miss a chance to inquire everyday, gently of course. Even after she had left, her hourly phone calls still consisted of her subtly trying to find out what I was hiding. How could I tell her? How could I tell the police? What would I tell them? That I was in love with the one who held me hostage? That the one who held me hostage wasn't even human?

So, like I said, here we are. Five months later.

***

_Angel. The angel. He was there in front of me. Smiling. His hand came up and rested against my hand, as if a high five that was frozen. It took me a minute to realize that there was glass in between our hands. The glass widened, separating us. I tried to push against it, trying to come in contact with him again. But it kept on separating us, pushing us further apart._

"_NO!"_

_But the angel didn't say anything, he smiled his perfect smile, ignoring my cries. He was almost out of view and my protests became louder._

"_NO EDWARD. STOP. PLEASE NO. NO!"_

"Bella? Bella, wake up honey."

Suddenly everything was gone and I was awoken to an anxious looking Charlie peering at me. It was the same routine every morning. I screamed, yelled and begged, totally obliviously unconscious to the fact that I was yelling them out for Charlie to here. But today was different. Today was worse. Because this time I had used his name. _Edward. _

I slowly sat up, slightly dazed by the semi- light flooding through the curtains. My head flicked towards the clock on my night table. 7:17. Saturday morning. Brilliant.

It took me a minute to remember Charlie was still standing awkwardly beside my bed. Taking a deep breath he sat down on the edge.

"Bella, we need to talk."

My stomach plummeted. I knew it would come to this eventually. How long could I expect him to keep silent for?

"Dad please, not now."

"Bella. It's urgent."

"I don't care. Dad don't go all chief police on your own daughter," I grumbled, fiddling with the covers.

"Bella, please listen to me. We seriously need to talk."

I threw up my hands in protest.

"FINE YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT. LETS TALK ABOUT. YOU START DAD."

Charlie stared at me for a second and took a deep breath, softening his tone to a point where I almost felt bad. Having conversation's like this weren't really Charlie's strong point.

"Bella, I think I have given you enough time to come to terms with what happened. You won't talk to anyone. The police, the physiatrists, no one. We are trying to help you honey, please try and understand. Now I need you to answer me truthfully, Bella. Can you do that for me?"

Numbly I nodded.

"Were you raped Bella?"

I looked at him in amazement. When I had returned Charlie made sure that I was checked over for signs of abuse and drug use. They found nothing. But what he was asking me now, made me wonder why he didn't et the medical team to check this as well the three hundred other tests performed on me.

"Dad, why would you think that?" I asked, my voice quivering slightly. I refused to look at Charlie. There was always an unspoken rule about no sex talk with Charlie and I was almost close to blushing. I hadn't blushed months. Never had reason enough to.

"Your nightmares honey. The way you're screaming for someone to stop or to not do it again. Tell me Bella. You're killing yourself inside. I can help you Bella." There was a silence while I tried to pick my words carefully.

"Dad. I wasn't abused in any way. You know that."

"I wasn't asking that."

"Basically you were."

"Fine. Let me rephrase. Did something happen that you didn't tell us about? Anything, Bella."

Anything? More like everything. I shook my head, meeting Charlie's concerned eyes.

"Nothing Dad. I swear." Charlie sighed and leaned in to kiss my forehead.

"Come down, Bells. I'll make you some breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

"Bella, please. You've barely eaten anything since you've come back. Your losing so much weight and it's not exactly as if you were the slightest bit overweight before."

"Dad…"I sighed.

"Fine. But lunch is a must. You're going to get yourself very ill."

"Fine."

I watched him heave himself off my bed and walk towards the door. He slowly closed the door behind him. As soon as the click of the handle I dropped my mask, letting the tears leak out of my eyes onto the quilt.

My hands started to shake and I pulled the sheet to my shoulders and lay against the headboard. Huddled. I cried and cried until I gradually fell into a disturbed slumber. My last thoughts were his face, beautiful, perfect, gone.

**DEPRESSING HUH? WELL REVIEW AND THE NEW CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP SOON X**


	2. Chapter 2 Goodbye

**OK TO MAKE UP FOR MY HORRIBLE DITCHING OF YOU GUYS OVER THE PAST VIEW MONTHS YOU GET ANOTHER CHAPTER woooooooooooooooooooo :D ok so basically the next few chapters are Bella just moping around a bit but ho hum, she shall see Edward soon. PLEASE review everyone :D xx**

**Chapter Two-Goodbye**

**BPOV**

When I woke up the sun was setting over the trees of forks. It was rare to even see the sun, let alone it setting. My head pounding I woke stood up and began to make my way towards the hall. Walking downstairs into the kitchen, I saw a note taped to the fridge.

_Dave's gone off sick. I'm taking over his night shift. Eat something please Bella. Charlie._

I sighed, it was six thirty in the evening and my stomach was growling in anticipation. I sighed again; I couldn't deny myself food forever.

Switching on the radio, I aimlessly walked around the kitchen. Since he had gone, I had denied myself all types of music, books, and movies. Anything that could associate myself with _him._

I opened the fridge and began to take out some pasta Charlie had left for me. Luckily it wasn't too difficult otherwise he would have blown up the kitchen. Taking out the glass dishing and placing it into the microwave, I let my mind absently wander towards the radio presenter's voice. I was so used to my own internal screaming and Charlie's voice that the outside world seemed like a new concept to me.

_Today's headline. Governors becoming increasingly concerned about the number of teachers failing to hand exam results back. Janet Cane, a respected member of the teacher board claims that the deadline in which to send student's exams back were done at little notice. _

That made me think of school. My boarding school. I had to go back on Monday. Ugh. Perfect. I had started going back there a month ago; Charlie thought it would distract me. Boy was he wrong. I was treated with sympathy, I couldn't deny that, but everyone was so careful around me. Even Jess and Angela seemed subdued around me. As good friends as they were, I didn't tell them anything. I just sat there quietly all day, looking outwardly cool, but burning to death on the inside. I also knew Jess felt guilty; after all it was at her birthday party that I was kidnapped at. I didn't hold it against her, not just because it wasn't her fault, but also because I wasn't sorry for what had happened.

…_Now for the music. It's Saturday night but we're going to mellow down around town. Here's some new Miley Cyrus for you. Keep it tuned on Platinum Radio. _

Music? It had been ages since I listened to music. I let the introduction wash through me. Maybe this could help. The microwave beeped. I walked to it, opening the door and taking the dish out. Then I dropped it with and noisy clatter and froze. The lyrics. That song.

**(A/N: Now I'm not really a fan of Miley Cyrus but this song is quite good and appropriate, so listen to it on YouTube or something **** )**

_I can honestly say you've been on my mind since I woke up today._

_I look at your photograph all the time._

_These memories come back to life…_

_And I don't mind…_

_I remember when we kissed,_

_I still feel it on my lips,_

_The time that you danced with me,_

_With no music playing,_

_I remember the simple things,_

_I remember till I cry,_

_But the one thing I wish I forget,_

_The memory I wanna forget…_

_Is Goodbye. _

_I woke up this morning and played our song,_

_And through my tears I sang along,_

_I picked up the phone and I put it down,_

_Cos' I know I'm wasting my time, _

_And I don't mind._

_I remember when we kissed,_

_I still feel it on my lips,_

_The time that you danced with me,_

_With no music playing,_

_I remember the simple things,_

_I remember till I cry,_

_But the one thing I wish I forget,_

_The memory I wanna forget…_

_Suddenly my cell phones blowing up with your ring tone,_

_I hesitate but answer it anyway,_

_You sound so alone,_

_And I'm surprised to here you say,_

_You remember when we kissed,_

_You still feel it on your lips, _

_The time that you danced with me…_

_With no music playing…_

_You remember the simple things,_

_We talked till we cried,_

_You said that your biggest regret,_

_The one thing you wish I'd forget,_

_Is saying Goodbye._

_Saying goodbye._

_Goodbye. _

No, this couldn't be happening. All these memories came flooding back, crushing my head, and clenching my heart.

"I hate you Edward Cullen. I hate you."

**Ok now please can I get proper feedback on how it is so far and and questions I shall be pleased to answer so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEEEEEEW :D X**


	3. Chapter 3 Why Come Back?

**I actually love you all forever, 21 reviews in 2 days? AMAZING please keep it up because that's what gives me my amo write, I mean you don['t want to write something you think that people don't care about.**

**Can I just clarify here that NO Bella is OBVIOUSLY upset but she isn't going to be depressed and all punk rock rebel like other stories ok, this one will be different, trust me.**

**Also it may be a tinyyyy bit of a wait for Edward to come in, Sorry guys but when he does you'll all be like BAM WOAHHH :D **

**ANYYWAYY review and enjoyyy x**

**Chapter Three-**** Why come back?**

**BPOV**

I didn't know how long I sat against the kitchen cupboard. Hours. Enough time for Charlie to come home and witness my mess.

"Jesus Christ, Bella," he said, kneeling by my side and gently lifting me up. I was almost unaware of what was going on around me.

"Bella?"

I snapped out of my frozen reverie. Dried tears stained my face and my teeth were chattering. Nevertheless, I could see the horror on Charlie's face.

"Dad, don't worry. I hurt myself and dropped the plate. I'm fine." I croaked, trying to be reassuring it. My dad was on idiot. He didn't even look convinced.

"Bella. This will cheer you up. Jacob Black has moved back to Forks."

"Dad please just leave me- what did you just say?" I whispered.

"The Black's are back in Forks."

"Son of a bitch," I hissed under my breath. Charlie looked at me reprovingly.

"Bella, he was your best friend. Just because he moved doesn't mean he is a bad person, Bells. Cut him some slack."

And there Charlie goes back into clueless mode.

"How do you know there back?"

"I was driving back and I saw the removal van outside. I went inside and Billy and Jacob. We had a quick catch up. That's why I'm late."

That fucking little…

I pushed Charlie off and slipped my shoes on. Just as I turned to get my jacket, Charlie was there, standing behind me.

"What are you doing Bella?"

"Catching up."

"Not at this hour, you don't."

"I think I have the right."

"Young lady, you do not have the right to barge into people's houses at this time at night."

"Watch me, Dad."

"Bella, I can't let you go out alone. Your fifteen and you can't legally drive alone. As the chief of police I will not condone it."

"CHARLIE YOU WILL GIVE ME THE KEYS TO YOUR CRUISER NOW. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW IMPORTANT THIS IS."

"ISABELLA DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME."

Well that idea can blow out the window. Time for plan B.

"Dad, please. Think of it as an early birthday gift. I haven't seen any of my friends since I came back, they won't talk to me. They won't help me get over what I'm going through. Jake will. Please dad, I can't bare this any longer. For me. Please."

Finally, I cracked him.

"The keys are in my jacket pocket. You get caught Bells and I'm not going to bail you out." was all he said gruffly before shuffling into the living room. He was about to start crying; even a blind man could have seen that. I immediately felt bad. _No Bella. Don't start feeling guilty now. _

I ran to my dad's jacket in the hallway and grabbed the keys, sprinting out the door and to his police cruiser. I revved up the engine and took off at 50 miles per hour. Shit, maybe I should slow down.

I had started driver's ed. before I was kidnapped and to be honest, I wasn't that bad. I must have really torn Charlie up all these months if he had let me do something as irresponsible as this.

I reversed my mind away from Charlie as I sped down road after road. I knew the way to Jake's old house off by heart. Luckily there were no cars on the road at, oh my god. One am. How long was I sitting on the kitchen floor for?

I remembered the last time I saw Jake, he was carrying me away from him. From Edward.

"_Jake, please let me go. I need to go back to Edward. I'm going to die without him. I swear I will."_

_Jacob didn't even look at me as he carried me down endless corridors. _

"_No Bella. He doesn't want you."_

"_But what about you?" I needed him. He was my best friend. He couldn't leave me again. He just couldn't._

"_I don't want you either."_

That was the point where it went dark for me. I didn't know I had been knocked out or if I had fainted. Either way I had woken up in a hospital with my parents, a medical team and a flock of police around me. Apparently I was left on my doorstep, blindfolded and unconscious.

I finally brought my self away from memory lane as I saw Jacob's house. It was in an almost uninhabited part of forks. My anger boiled over as the front of the house came into view. I stopped abruptly and marched out the car. Pay back time.

"JACOB BLACK GET YOUR FUCKING ARSE HERE RIGHT NOW."

The door slowly opened to reveal Billy wheeling himself out to the dark drive. Shit, I forgot about him.

"Charlie?" Billy's confused voice called out. Because of the dark blanket over the sky, he could see the cruiser, and not me. Hearing his voice brought back memories and tears of fury pricked at my eyes.

"Not really, Billy. But close enough."

"Bella?"

"Yes Billy," I replied scathingly.

"Is that you?"

"Nope."

I mean, what a stupid question to ask.

I walked towards the porch where Billy was, smiling as I went. This should be fun.

"Howdy Billy."

"It is you. I though you were at boarding school."

"Hmm. Funny story that. Maybe I'll tell you one day."

"You'll tell me why you're not at school?"

"Yup."

"Bella, you seem…different."

"It tends to happen to people after something traumatic. I'm sure you understand."

I didn't know why I was talking like that to Billy and Charlie. It's like compensation for all my seclusion since the past five months. Every minute I was living seemed like a year. There was no reason for anything. I decided to cut the cynicism. My battle wasn't with Billy.

"I do understand…Charlie did mention…How are you?"

"I'll live. What decided to bring you back down here?"

"Just...life really. We couldn't live where we were living anymore. We needed a change of scenery. Jacob especially."

As I gazed at Billy's wise face, his body encased by the wheel chair, dark hair blending into the darkness, I realized that he had just let something slip. He shuffled uncomfortably in his chair as if hell would be a better option than this. He knew. He knew I was kidnapped. He knew whom by. He knew where _he_ was.

"Billy, where's Jacob?" I whispered. Suddenly his forehead creased and a look of understanding passed between us. He knew I was no longer ignorant to his role in this façade.

"Upstairs, first door to the left."

I stumbled into the house, engulfed with darkness. I found the stairs and ran up them, not seeing anything. As I reached the hall I saw three doors. The light was on in the hall, presumably done by Billy downstairs. I could see Jacobs room. Taking a deep breath I turned the door handle and flung the door open.

There he lay, on his front, still huge as I remembered. No, even bigger, the muscles on his back were defined and hard as rock, his tan skin perfect, his jet black hair, short. He cut it? I was momentarily distracted by him, just him. My best friend. Or ex- best friend should I say. Standing in his doorway gazing upon his sleeping figure I felt a rush of anger. He left me, twice. I hated him. Walking in loudly, I slammed the door shut and switched on the light. Nothing.

His body shuddered for a second; he snored loudly and then drifted once again into a dreamy slumber. I noticed he was sleeping in his jeans. Wow, how cool of him. I walked up to him, ready to make damn sure he woke up this time, suddenly I caught sight of something on his bedside picture, a gold photo frame, pick it up I looked closer my head thudding in my ears. It was me and Jake, standing side by side when we were younger, much younger, and me I would say about eleven or twelve. I remembered that day, our dads had taken us out to Port Angeles for the day. Our arms were slung around each other and we were smiling cheesy grins. A tear splashed on the glass on the frame, I looked up quickly alarmed, until I realized it was my own.

Before I knew it, they began to mount and soon I was sobbing uncontrollably. I didn't even know why exactly, but I knew I needed to get out of here. I slammed the picture down, whirling around and stumbled towards the door, running down the flight of stairs, I flew out of the door and into the cruiser. I should have said goodbye to Billy, but I couldn't bring myself to go back in there. Gripping the steering wheel, I started shaking even more, my teeth chattering. Looking back at the house, I felt a lump in my throat.

I needed to see Jake, to speak to him, for him to hold me and tell me its all ok, but at the same time I wanted to smash the frame over his head. I hate you Edward Cullen and God, I hate you Jacob Black.

**Hate hate hate, that's all Bella know atm :L PLEASE REVIEW X**


	4. Chapter 4 Exposed

**OMG GUYS IM SORRY FOR DITCHING YOU AGAIN, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME **** I had modulessssss and so all the time I was like STUDY STUDY STUDY.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews they mean the world to me **** if anyone's go any idea they would like to tell me then GO AHEAD : D**

**OK BUT FIRST I just want to say, someone reviewed really recently, either on this story, or kidnapped by an angel, saying "WTF THIS IS EXACTLY LIKE TWILIGHT, WHY DON'T YOU USE YOUR OWN NAMES" please can I kindly point out THIS IS A TWILIGHT FANFIC YOU NUMPTY :D**

**Any also, no Edward still **** im dragging this on I know but trust me when the times comes for Edward to reappear you shall all be happy, and besides they say that the longer you wait for the fruit to grow, the nicer it tastes. WELL sorta :D**

**Anyway ENJOYYY AND PLEASE REVIEW, LOVE YOU ALL x**

**Chapter Four-Exposed**

**A****POV**

"Carlisle please listen, we need her. She's the only one that can help this situation."

"Please Alice, you know very well we can't. If the Volturi found out, she would be doomed," he replied, sighing. He had repeated himself fifty times and counting, still I was persistent.

"So we condemn our brother instead?" I hissed to the phone, anger seeping into my voice.

"No Alice, we can help him ourselves, we don't need-"

"NO WE CANT CARLISLE, LOOK WHERE THAT'S GOTTEN US SO FAR. SHES GOING TO COME BACK ONE DAY, WE JUST HAVE USE THIS ADVANTAGE NOW."

"Alice, calm down. I'm still not going to condone it, I'm sorry." Carlisle did sound apologetic but I wasn't in the mood.

"Ok, thanks anyway, I'll speak to you later."

Before I had even hung up, I'd made up my mind. I was going to get her back.

**BPOV **

_Milk, eggs, bread, pasta, fried chicken. _

I was skimming down the grocery list from Charlie, seeing as I had nothing to do. He had insisted that the day before I went back to school, I at least got back on my feet. Funnily enough, he gave me _his_ chores.

Since last night, we had some sort of agreement not to talk about what happened, so he left me a nice note and left for work. This suited me just fine, especially as this morning he found me sleeping in our drive in the police cruiser. He didn't know what happened with Jacob last night, but I'm positive Billy will inform Charlie of my little episode last night. Boy, am I looking forward to that.

Pushing my trolley into the supermarket, I began skimming down the isles. It was then I realized how long it's been seen I've been here. I had no clue what I was doing or where anything was. How flipping perfect for me. Well I guess I'd just have to wander about for a bit, in the hope I'd eventually find what I'm looking for.

After about an hour, I'd found everything on my list, absolutely exhausted I walked to the checkout till. While the cashier scanned my products, my eyes wandered over to the magazine section, I saw the tabloid titles, splashed with my picture. _My picture. _For fuck's sake, please don't tell me I'm still news. But it had my attention, usually I was in the normal broadsheet newspapers, you can imagine the press having a field day, a girl goes missing without a clue, her captors call her parents to say she'll be delivered safely home, not raped or injured. There had been loads of speculation about theories about what they had wanted me, and why they didn't just dispose of me.

Charlie of course, being chief of police, make sure no one bothered us at home, he could be quite intimidating when he wanted to be and for that I was grateful. I knew for a fact, all tabloids did were make up trashy stories about how they "supposedly" interviewed the victim and they came up with this amazing story, which tainted their name forever. Once I paid for my groceries, I picked up the bag and walked my way over to the news stand area.

Curiously I picked up the first one.

_Isabella Swan: Did she plan her own kidnap?_

Then the second.

_Publicity Stunt or Actual Kidnapping?_

I started to chuckle to myself, these magazines were actually pathetic. What publicity stunt? I wasn't even a stupid celebrity. I was about to turn to the exit of the shop, when another caught my eye, this was the one with the picture of me that I had seen earlier. It was of me in high school, probably the one Charlie and Renee had submitted for my missing persons report, I gasped at the title of this one.

_Swan's swing with the scandalous _

My throat closing up , I picked up the magazine and flicked through it, until I found the article. It was a double page article, with one side of the same full blown up picture of me from the front. The difference between this one and that? Above my head was a heart and a speech bubble saying, "My love sprung from my only hate." Skipping across all the details of my actual kidnap, I looked for the main point. My throat closed up as I read it.

…_however, many people have now come to the conclusion that our dear victim Bella Swan may have had a more than friendly acquaintance with her captors. Many questions have been asked due to this very mysterious incident. Why did the captors return the girl? Word has it, she has gone into a state of depression, maybe her heart was broken. The possibilities are endless. Perhaps she intended to elope with a boyfriend, but it didn't turn out too well, so he dumped her back home. Or the most famous is, she loved him, he took pity on her unrequited love and left her alive…_

I couldn't read anymore, my heart was thudding in my ears and my hands were shaking. I slammed it shut and turned around, ready to get out of here as soon as possible. Who did I run straight into? None other than Jacob Black.

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong? Shaking even more, I looked up at his face, his face had turned hard in the last five months, and the natural softness of his expression was gone. He looked different…he looked…scary. I gulped, remember last night, did he know I was in his room? Judging from his expression, I think he did. Must have been Billy's doing. Darn it.

Wordlessly, I handed him the magazine. He flipped the pages and began reading quickly, realization dawning on his face, his eyes growing narrower, his expression looking petrifying.

"Bella, don't listen to this shit. It's a load of crap."

_But it's true, _I told myself. _Its true. _I'm the idiot who fell in love with someone who treated me like a _toy, _took pity on _me, _and all the while pretended he could tolerate me. Then I suddenly realized _Jacob _ was standing right in front of me. My insides burned and my teeth clenched, picking up my bags, I tried to get past him, but his arm shot across my stomach.

"Where are _you_ going?"

"Away from you Jacob Black," I hissed, gritting my teeth, not even looking at him. I was positively fuming inside, how fucking dare he stop me from leaving. I tried pushing his arm away, but it wouldn't budge. Ugh, stupid werewolf.

"Ouch Bella, you've changed your mind pretty fast, you wanted to see me last night, why not now?" I looked at him, his eyes were serious but the contours of his face were set out in a mockingly smug look. Shit, yup, he definitely knew.

"I changed my mind," I mumbled, again trying to move his arm again and again from my abdomen. It had somehow managed to curl itself all the way round. Stupid, stupid, stupid werewolf.

"Well isn't that too bad," he grinned again that smug smile I just wanted to slap off his face. Damn it.

"JACOB FUCKING BLACK GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME RIGHT THIS SECOND. HOW FUCKING DARE YOU? LOOK AT ME, IM BROKEN ENOUGH AS IT IS, WITHOUT YOU SHATTERING THE PIECES I MANGED TO PICK UP. STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU- YOU FUCKING BEAST."

He looked as if I'd taken a gun and shot myself, his hard smug face crumbled, his arm dropped and tears formed in his eyes. I was fully aware that basically the whole shop had stopped as was listening to us. Fuck them. Fuck this.

"Bells, I think we need to talk." Jacob whispered, adverting his eyes from me. I snorted.

"Not in my lifetime."

Then I walked, proudly and with dignity. Well so I thought, as soon as I reached the parking lot, which I had to go through to lead me to the exit, I bumped into a pole. Someone up there really hates me.

**IF YA ALL REVIEW, I PROMISE TO HAVE THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS UP BY THE END OF THE WEEK :D AND AGAIN, SHOOT ANY IDEAS AT ME. LOVE YA :D X**


	5. Chapter 5 Unexpected Visitor

**HEYYY GUYSSS :D HERE IS YOUR SECOND CHAPTER THIS WEEK, ARENT YOU LUCKY? OK STILL NO EDWARD : ( YES ITS SAD INDEED.**

**OK REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND JUST REVIEW : D and enjoy x**

**Chapter Five- Unexpected visitor**

**BPOV**

Later that night, the usual nightmares began again, the screaming, the pain, the hurt and the tears. I tucked my feet in and rocked back and forth, biting my lip until I felt the sickening rusted taste of blood seep into my senses. Swallowing it before I could smell it and throw up. I walked to the bathroom and washed my face, taking a deep breath, I looked in the mirror.

My eyes were puffy and red, my features gaunt and my cheekbones more prominent than ever. I'd lost a lot of weight, I almost looked sick. I didn't care though, how I looked didn't matter, especially as I had no one to impress. I jumped as I heart a distant knocking at the door. At first I thought it was Charlie knocking on the bathroom door, but I realized it was the front door. It was approximately two am in the morning. A knock on the door this late at night could only mean one thing. Trouble.

Clearly the same thought had entered Charlie's mind, I heard him get out bed, and then the cock of his gun. Opening the bathroom cautiously, I walked straight into Charlie, who flinched, pointed his gun at me, then seeing I was actually his daughter, not some evil axed murderer, he relaxed.

"Thanks for that, Charlie," I smirked.

"Hey enough of the lip young lady. Stay behind me."

Creeping down the stairs, Charlie reached the door. I decided to stay on the steps, at least I had a good view of the drama.

Charlie opened the door slowly, his other hand clutching at the trigger of his gun. Over reaction much? When he saw who it was, he lowered it and smiled. I froze. Jake.

We stared at each other for a millisecond before I span on my heel and ran upstairs, flying into my bedroom and slamming the door shut. Why did he have to come _now? _Of all times, he had to come when Charlie was here. I guess this would mean I would have to behave. It would mean I would probably be forced to talk to Jacob. I didn't want to. I would _not_ talk to him.

As my breathing eased, I stood against the door and closed my eyes, listening to the vague murmur of Charlie and Jacob talking. I didn't even hear footsteps, just a pounding on my door three seconds later.

"Bells, you in there? Open the door."

I swallowed and tried to breathe at a normal pace. Surely the stupid werewolf would no I'm on the other side of the door thanks to his superman hearing.

"Bells, I can hear you. Open the door before I break it down."

Ugh he figured out that there was only three inches of wood separating us. I could almost feel the warmth radiating off his body. I found myself wanting to hold it, to hold _him_, for my sunshine to erase all my pain. A tear slid down my face slowly and I began to feel the familiar angry sensation building in the pit of my stomach. He had abandoned me _twice._

_Go away, go away, go away_, I silently prayed.

"Isabella Swan, please, I beg of you, open the door. Please." This time his voice was different, it was softer, quieter, warmer, he was pretending like he _cared_ about me.

"Fuck. Off." I hissed through the door, gritting my teeth.

"Never." That was all I got back and _that's_ when I exploded.

"Oh that's funny, it's not like you haven't buggered off before, Jacob Black."

"Bella."

"Jacob."

"Please."

"No."

"Why."

"Because."

"Because what."

"Because its two in the morning."

Shit, wrong thing to say. I could almost see the grin on his face.

"Hey, that didn't stop _you_ from breaking into my house. It's my turn now."

"You didn't break in."

"Neither did you."

"What's your point?"

I heard him sigh, almost in despair. Thank god, maybe he would just go _away._

"Bella please let me in, we _really_ have to talk."

"No we don't." I cut back shortly.

"Oh yeah? What were you doing at my house last night, Bells? Nightly stroll?"

"It didn't mean I wanted to talk to _you."_

"Well it sure as hell didn't mean you wanted to talk to my dad," Jacob chuckled to himself.

"How do you know?"

"Come on, Bella. You may not know it, but you really do want to talk to me."

I opened my mouth to deny it, but I couldn't. I hated Jake, but I loved him. I couldn't deny that. He was my best friend. He always would be. Jacob took my silence as his victory.

"See, Bella, you _do. _Stop lying to yourself and make my job a little easier."

"You don't deserve it."

"That is true."

"Then hit the road."

"Admit it."

"What?"

"You want to talk to me."

"Bye Jacob."

"I'll kick open the door. "

"Well then you'll end up kicking me into the wall. Please do, you'll be doing me a favour."

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that. Bella you have so much to live for."

"Like…?"

"Charlie, me…him."

That did it. Flinging open the door, I looked up at all seven foot of Jacob Black.

"Him? _Him? _The only reason I haven't stabbed myself yet is for Charlie, for Renee. Not you and certainly not for _him. _I HATE YOU BOTH." Screaming the last sentence, I stepped back and preparing to slam the door on his startled face. But it wouldn't close. Looking down I saw Jake had stuck his foot in between the door, jamming it. Crap, now I was in trouble.

Stepping back, Jacob walked in, his face like thunder. All the hardness of him visible, his eyes staring straight into mine.

"_Now, _we have to talk."

**OHHHHHHHH WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NOW I WONDER. Any suggestions let me know :D AND in case u didn't get the message earlier REVIEW :D x**


	6. Chapter 6 Only His Nature

**Woooooo ain't you guys lucky? Another chapter: D like promised. Well actually to be honest I wasn't impressed with the amount of reviews **** come on guys we can do better than like ten right? : ( : ( PLEASE MORE REVIEWS. Ok here is your chapter, and then after that I have completed the seventh chapter. But I'm going to make you wait a bit for that one before I put it on. No not because im evil and I want to ruin your lives, but because A) I want more reviews. B) I want longer reviews. C) I won't have time if I post the seventh chapter to write an eighth for a while, and that would just make you sad because the seventh has an UNBELIEVEABLE cliffy. **

**Ok so wait a bit till I start writing the eighth because I have some important exams coming up so that may take time, but if I get enough reviews I may reconsider and give you the chapters without that long of a wait. Ok now im going to stop my mental torture and just get on with it.**

**SO ENJOY AND REVIEW X**

**Chapter 6- ****Only his nature**

**BPOV**

I gulped audibly, Jacob looked terrifying, but I wasn't going to show I was afraid, I noticed that when people see my weakness, they tend to push me around even more.

"Fine, take a seat, Jacob," I said, stepping back and motioning to my bed. His face scrutinized my expression for a second, then without a word he sat down, my bed creaked, sensing the difference between my petite body and Jacob's muscle packed one.

"So…" he said, looking anywhere but me.

"Yup."

"Uhuh."

I looked away; this was probably the most awkward moment of my life. Taking a deep breath I looked at Jacob, catching him looking at me in wonder.

"Bells, what happened to you, you look so different? Look at you, you're practically anorexic, so pale." My nostrils flared in anger, crossing my arms I glared into his hard face, which was tainted with a soft expression.

"Well if you're _done_ analysing every part of my body, Jake." He stood up; eyebrows raised and looked down on me.

"Jeez Bella, no need to keep getting all defensive, we're going to get no where if you carry on like this." I glared at him, how dare he, didn't he realize how hard this was for me. Putting my hands on my hips I narrowed my eyes.

"Fine, sorry, sit."

He smirked at me then sat back down again, resulting in another loud creak. Brilliant, this little exchange was going to cost me my bed.

"But your still beautiful Bella, stunning in fact," he whispered softly, grabbed my hand from my hip. I felt the warmth spread from his hands to the tips of my fingers, spreading through my whole body and suddenly I was at ease, and once again I was reminded _why_ Jacob was my breath of fresh air. The tears pricked at my eyes and without thinking my arms wound around Jacob's neck and he pulled me into his chest, where I silently cried and he gentle rubbed my back.

"Hey, hey Bells, your not going all weepy on me are you?" He soothed in my ear. I laughed through my tears and pulled back, plonking myself next to him on the bed.

"I missed you Jake. You have no idea."

He looked away and snorted loudly.

"_I _have no idea? Bella you have no idea how much _I _missed you."

"Liar." I mumbled looking down at my pyjamas.

"Why would you say that?"

I looked at him sceptically and then it dawned on him.

"I can see that being a werewolf obviously doesn't improve your brainpower."

"Ohh Ouch Bella, harsh," he said in mock hurt. I looked at him sadly and shook my head, sometimes Jacob could pretend to be so dense, and he knew exactly what I was talking about, he was just too afraid to admit it.

"Want me to tell you what's harsh?"

I think at that moment he decided to cut his crap.

"I think I got some explaining you do."

"Uhuh," I said looking away again, my heart beating fast, he was going to talk about _him_, I wondered how I was going to react to that, would I break down again? Ha, yes most probably.

"Where to start…"he muttered, taking my hand in his.

"Anywhere is good, just as long as you get to the point."

"Right, Bella there is actually no easy way to do this so I might as well just do it quick and easy." I nodded.

"He called me, Bella." I knew very well whom he was talking about, I stared at our entwined hands, pale skin to bronze, and tried to ignore my rapid breathing and constricted chest.

"He asked me to help him. He told me about the Volturi and everything, he asked me to help him take you home, so you would be safe and away from him. Of course, I agreed, I didn't want you anywhere near him, it made me sick to just think about you two together."

I was…confused.

"Wait, what? I don't get it. The Volturi, I thought they didn't mind us being together. I thought it was his choice to let me go." Honestly and truly I was lost. Jacob looked at me curiously for a second and then looked straight ahead.

"No Bella, it certainly wasn't his choice, it was Edward Cullen's helplessness that drove him to…leave you."

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't talk, and the words got stuck in my throat, yet I had so much to ask. I think Jacob read the panic in my eyes and began to carry on explaining.

"The Volturi were either going to kill you, or change you, or keep you human but away from the outside world. Edward had a choice to make; he decided to keep you alive and wanted to be happy, he didn't want to _damn _you Bella."

I sat there, shocked, my mouth were forming soundless words and my eyes closed in pain.

"He is the most unselfish person I ever met," I whispered hoarsely. I heard the smile in Jacob's voice when he answered.

"That's why I helped him, Bella. He, like me, wanted only what was best for you. I thought I loved you more than anything in the world, but it tore me apart when I had to leave you, and when I had to cruelly reject you at Edward's expense, yet again. It was horrid for me Bells. But then I realized something; I think he loved you more than I was even capable of. You too had only known each other for a few days, but you were so in love, it was painful for me to watch, but nonetheless, it stunned me. It shocked me even more to see both of your states without each other. There's something between you too, perhaps his vampire abilities or just you were meant to be together, but without each other you can't breathe, you can't live."

"Wait a second, backtrack, _both_ of us?" My heart filled with hope and love and my stomach unclenched itself slightly, after being curled in a ball inside all the time, this was a miraculous feeling.

"Yes both of you, Bella. You think you're in a state? He's even worse."

I swallowed.

"What-?"

"I think I better tell you the whole story. Tell me something Bella, do you think vampires ever go mad?"

"What did you just say?"

"I said, do you think vampires ever go mad?"

It took a while to process this thought. Surely he didn't mean-?

"No," I whispered, a sort of numbness filling my body. "No, no, no, no, NO., tell me your lying Jake, tell me he's ok, tell me, anything…please…"I was panicking in earnest now, my chest constricted, I was unable to breathe.

"Shhhhh, Bella, it's ok, please let me explain before you start having a seizure."

I stopped and swallowed, he was right; I needed to pull myself together.

"Go on, please," I whispered.

"When you had gone, Alice, came, she was trying to stop him from hurting you, from leaving you. She had already seen the consequence of what he was going to do. She was too late, when she arrived, she saw all the guards, dead."

I didn't dare breathe, I didn't dare think, I didn't let my mind process what he had just said, I knew it was going to break me. I just stared continuously at a blank spot on my wall, blocking my mind out from the rest of the world.

"Bella?"

"Hm."

"Are you okay?"

"Hm."

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"Hm."

"OI BELLS," he yelled, right next to my ear. I flinched and turned around. I was ready to face the facts now.

"You're saying he killed his guards?"

"Yes, that _exactly_, what I'm saying."

"He killed humans."

"No Bella."

I looked at his face in disbelief and the answer that I craved not to be there was staring me straight in the face.

"He's _still_ killing them." I wasn't asking, I already knew.

"He can't help it, Bella, it's only his nature."

"I know, its just, it's horrible. At least the vampire that I knew only drank the blood of animals, and even then I had some issues with that. Humans just takes it onto a whole new level, as far as I'm concerned."

I took a deep breath still shocked; well I guess it couldn't be avoided.

"Then what?" I urged Jake.

"Well then the Volturi decided that he became too much of a liability, so they-" he broke off at the look on my face, I thought I was going to faint. I could only guess what the Volturi would do to someone who became a liability.

"No Bella, nothing like that. They wouldn't dare touch Edward. The leech leader, Aro or whatever, bums up to Mr Cullen, they wouldn't even think about hurting his son. What I mean was they decided to let him go, so he still works for them, but they no longer try to drive him away from being a real vampire that eats humans, he's actually uncontrollable now. They no longer watch him, and therefore we weren't needed anymore and Billy and I decided to move back to good old Forks."

"So he still works for them?"

Jacob nodded. Ok, I _had_ to ask.

"What did he do for them?"

Jacob smiled.

"No worries Bells, nothing illegal or dangerous, he just heads up some office, he doesn't really have to do much and he's stinking rich for doing nothing."

Again I had so many questions that needed to be answered, ugh darn me and my curiosity.

"But why did you have to work for them?

Jake seemed to be thinking the same thing, he sighed and snorted.

"Bella it doesn't really matter, it's got nothing to do with Edward."

"Yeah but it doesn't mean I don't care. You're a part of my life as well Jake. Please."

He rolled his eyes but began to talk.

"Sam is our pack leader, our job is to protect the human race against vampires, as in we were to destroy them. The Volturi approached us and struck a deal with us, their vampires in the area wouldn't attack humans, only animals. However there was a catch. We were to help the "suffering" vampire, Edward, regain control of himself. Ugh even Sam was repulsed at the idea of helping one of them, but if it would minimize the attacks on humans, then help him we would."

"He's stopped trying to stop himself though Jacob, shouldn't that mean that you could take him out?"

"I wish, but we couldn't. You see the bloody Volturi are _very_ clever people. They knew the possibility of Edward failing to convert to their idea of "vegetarian" ways was always there, so they made us sign a contract, we wouldn't attack Edward if he failed. Sam, not even thinking that was possible, signed it. We're not allowed to touch the bloodsucker," he finished, and I could have sworn I detected a bitter note in his voice.

There was a long silence. I processed everything Jacob had just told me, eventually everything had started to sink in, I thought I was going to pass out and throw up simultaneously.

"Jake…"I whispered. He was silent as well, staring into the same space on the wall as me. I nudged him again.

"Jacob?"

"Hm," he replied. He was obviously in deep thought as well.

"Does…does that mean that he still…you know?" I couldn't bring myself to say it, just in case I was wrong and all the hope building up inside me would crumble. I wasn't sure how many times a person could have their heartbroken without actually physically and mentally breaking inside. Jake turned to me frowning, confusion in his deep brown eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Does he still…you know?" I gulped.

"Bella, you're not really making my life easier by assuming I'm telepathic."

"Does he still have feelings for me?" That was the furthest I could go without spilling the word "love" out.

Jacob looked at me incredulously.

"He's fucking crazy about you, Bella. Literally, he's gone mad."

That was it. That was all it took. He still loved me. He loved me. HE LOVED ME. The last five months of pain and agony disappeared. It didn't matter, none of it matter. Because Edward Cullen loved me, Isabella Swan.

**YEAH, YEAH, BORING? I KNOW. BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS VERY…MWAHAHAH, YOU WON'T KNOW UNLESS YOU REVIEW, SO FOR YOUR SAKE PLEASE DO. **

**LOVE YAA ALL X**


	7. Chapter 7 The Angry Phase

**Ok I officially decided to be nice and ditch my four pages of Spanish to learn off by heart and just put this up. I know I said guys wait a week or to but to be honest my homework was seriously pissing me off so I was like what they hey : ) ok a little intense chapter and yeshh Edward coming vair soon, in two chapters I think : ) actually iv been struck my inspiration. At least 90 reviews before we get Edward back in : ) hehe yup im cruel. **

**Anyway enjoy and thank you all for your reviews x**

**Chapter Seven- The Angry Phase**

**BPOV**

We fell asleep after that. Jacob and I on my bed. Charlie didn't seem to mind to be honest, I think he was glad I was happy again. I didn't have to go to school that morning, in fact I didn't have to go to school for a … while. Charlie took me out for a bit, he clearly realized that it was a mistake sending me back when I wasn't fully recovered.

He spoke to me this morning after Jacob stumbled downstairs, shoved a whole toast in his mouth, said morning to Charlie and ran out the door. In that order. To be honest I think he found the whole situation a bit funny.

"Bells I think we should leave school for a while," he said gruffly over the morning paper. I frowned in confusion, that's exactly what I said a few months ago, no one ever listens to me.

"For how long exactly?" I asked, picking up a spoon and spinning it between my fingers.

"For however long it takes for that smile to come back onto your face." I snorted and cringed internally at the same time.

"Works for me."

And it did, I wasn't in the mood for school to honest, especially not in the current situation. All I could say was, that I was thankful for a break. But then it happened. One word. Realization.

The next few days passed fast, it was sort of a blur to me. Almost all day I spent with Jake, at his, at mine, by the beach, just talking. We didn't talk about _him_, thankfully we avoided that topic. Even my brain seemed to be rejecting any thoughts about him. It was a powerful bliss to be honest, I would deal with what Jake told me that night, but not for some time. I needed to just blank it out.

Then it happened five days after Jake came to my house in the middle of the night. I was sitting in my usual spot on La Push beach waiting for Jake. As he came running over to me a huge smile was spread across his face. His face reflected mine, happiness. He plopped himself next to me on the sand.

"Any reason you're particularly happy today Jacob?" I said, my eyes teasing.

"Actually, there is."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Shoot"

"I want you to meet, Sam and his fiancée Emily."

"They're here?"

"Yup, my job with the Cullen's has finished, as well as with rest of the pack, I think there all thinking of moving back here as well."

My mind erased all memory of the word "Cullen" in that sentence. _Don't think about it Bella._

"Wow, that's great Jake. I'd love to meet them."

"Great, let's go." Jacob stood up, brushed the sand off his jeans and helped me up. Swinging one arm casually over my shoulder, we began to walk to Jake's house. I knew this wasn't Jake trying it on, it was always how he was, protective, loving, caring. I didn't know why I never had the same feelings he had for me. I knew he was very, very handsome, and now it didn't hurt he turned into a tall, eight packed wolf. I remembered he was the hunk when we were younger, all the girls drooled over him, except me. He didn't even seem to notice those other girls. Why he wanted me was beyond my self-esteem.

"Bells I need to tell you something about Sam's fiancée."

"Uhuh?"

"Don't stare at her ok?" I looked at him confused and he shook his head.

"Sam, he attacked her. Like last year, it almost killed Sam out of regret. This is exactly the reason you shouldn't be allowed near me when I'm. If you ever see my lose my temper, just run Bella." I looked at Jake's serious face and smirked.

"Chill your bill mate." Jake smiled back at me, he knew I'd taken what he said in, but I was tired of being serious, I think I deserved some fun!

We approached Jake's house, I looked around quickly to see if Billy was insight. It would be a bit embarrassing after I sort of barged into his house and screamed into his face.

"Don't worry, Billy's out," Jake said, a twinkle in his eye. I blushed. It felt weird, it felt…new. I had forgotten what it felt like to blush.

As we walked into the house a huge guy appeared out of, what I recognized to be the dining room. He looked similar to Jacob, jet-black hair, bronze skin, and huge muscles and extremely handsome. He let out a small smile and put out his hand for me to shake. I took it; his hand was warm like Jake's. A werewolf thing I guess.

"Hey you must be Isabella, I've heard a lot about you," Sam said, nodding his head towards Jacob, who smiled, unabashed.

"You must be Sam, I've heard a lot about you too," I said, winking at him. He let out a small laugh.

"Come in Bells, my Emily has some food cooking." Jake took my hand and we stepped into the dining room and the smell of the most amazing food hit me and I sighed contentedly.

"Whatever that is, it smells amazing," I said, as me and Jake sat down at the table. I don't think it was the smell of the food, well it was, but I think a little bit of it was Jacob's house, it felt like home again, familiar territory.

"Why thank you," a tinkling voice said. And coming out of the kitchen was Emily. I had to hold in my gasp and keep my face straight. She must have been beautiful once, stunning, incredibly gorgeous, with long thick brown hair, almond shaped eyes, and bronze skin. But down one side were three deep scars that went through her eye, and came out from the other side. My stomach lurched with anger, how could Sam be so careless? Then I remembered that I wasn't supposed to stare. _Come on Bella, she's probably feeling as crappy as you are, just make it a bit easier for us. _

From my right side I saw Jake staring at me for my reaction. Brilliant.

"No problem. It really does smell great, and I'm starving. I'm Bella," I said standing up and shaking her hand. She let out a warm smile that lit up her whole face as she extended her arm as well.

"I know, i've heard," she chuckled lightly, looking at Jacob. I rolled my eyes.

"Jake has a big mouth."

"HEY," Jake complained. Then he caught sight of the gourmet chicken burgers in Emily's hands.

"GIMME!" Jacob cried.

"Erm stop being rude Jake, I cant believe your making Emily cook," I said, shaking my head in mock disappointment.

"HEY she offered," he mumbled, his mouth full of the burger he already snatched at.

"True, I did," Emily admitted sheepishly. Sam grabbed Emily's hand and kissed it softly, gazing deep into her eyes.

"It's because you're amazing at cooking," he whispered. Sam neither seemed to mind nor care me and Jacob was sitting there. The way they looked at each other, it was so private, so beautiful, I felt a lump come to my throat, trying to ignore the tears pricking at my eyes. Instead I looked at Jake, either oblivious or trying not to look to the little romance scene in front of us, he was still absorbed in his plate.

I looked down at my own food and suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore. But I had to distract myself so I began to eat.

Twenty minutes later, after endless jokes and conversation had been passed around the table, Emily stood up and took Sam's dishes, and mine as well as hers. Jake was still eating.

Sam stood up like a gentlemen and helped her.

"He loves her so much," I mumbled to Jake under my breath.

"It's stronger than that Bella."

"What do you mean?"

"Later, " was all he replied. I looked at Jake's three plates and coughed exaggeratingly. "Fatty much?"

"I'm hungry Bells, growing werewolf _much?"_

"No Jake, your just greedy. Sam didn't even eat as much as you, and no offence he is a bit bigger than you," I said, standing up, and picking up all his plates and heading towards the kitchen.

I stepped inside quietly in time to see Sam and Emily facing the window washing the dishes. They were laughing quietly, Sam splashed Emily with the water and she had elbowed him away.

"Behave," she chided, a smile blatant in her voice.

"Make me," he whispered back, grabbing her hand he whipped her around to face him and stroked her cheek. She traced his face with her fingers; he closed his eyes in bliss. I backed away slowly, leaving the plates at the side, my head pounding in my ears. An unknown feeling was bubbling in the pit of my stomach; all I could see inside my head was Sam and Emily. Sam and Emily. Sam and Emily.

My head was spinning and my palms were beginning to sweat. I stumbled back into the dining room, my mind blank.

"Bella?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"Bella, are you okay?" Again the voice was distant.

"BELLA?" Jacob hissed, shaking my shoulders. I was bought back into reality.

I looked as him, the pace of my breathing escalating rapidly.

"I need to get out of here," I whispered, my teeth clenching in pain.

Jake saw the hurt in my eyes and nodded.

"Go Bella, get out of here."

It wasn't said harshly, it was said as if he knew, as if he understood.

I ran to the door and pushed it opened harshly and carried on as fast as my legs would carry me. I found myself back at the beach. I looked around frantically, I needed a release, I needed to let it out.

Stumbling towards the cliffs I climbed up, slipping on the sand. As I reached the top, the tears were erratically falling down my cheeks and my chest was struggling for oxygen. I gazed around hysterically, unable to see the view below due to the tears stinging my eyes.

I screamed. Loudly, desperately, out of anger, frustration, hurt, pain, torment, out of _agony_.

"I HATE YOU EDWARD CULLEN. I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. DO YOU GET THAT? DO YOU GET THAT? YOU LEFT ME. YOU LOVED ME? WHO ARE YOU KIDDING? YOU DON'T CARE. YOU DON'T GIVE A _SHIT._ YOU LEFT ME BROKEN AND TORN. YOU LIED TO ME. I HATE YOU. STAY OUT OF MY LIFE. STAY AWAY FROM ME. LET ME LIVE A LIFE WITHOUT YOU. I _HATE_ YOU."

I screamed, I yelled, I cried, I sobbed, until eventually I feel to my knees, my ears echoing, my heart protesting and my lungs on fire. The cliffs were repeating my words, the wind whipping past me, the ocean roaring in protest. I didn't care. I drilled it into myself again and again. He didn't love me. It was lies. He didn't care. Jacob lied. He's not mad. He's fine. He just DOESN'T CARE. I blew one last breathe before collapsing into the sand, a numbness filling my body, the charged adrenalin fading and dissolving. Finally my eyes closed and I drowned into a sea of unconsciousness.

*********

There was a fire. A deep smell of burning filling my lungs. It wasn't enough to make me choke, but enough to seep into my senses and resurface me from a disturbed oblivion.

I slowly opened my eyes, just to close them again, they were burning. I took a deep breath and opened them again, letting them flicker as I took in my surroundings. It was getting dark; I was still on the cliff side. Next to me a fire was burning, presumably to keep me warm. I looked up, about to thank the person making the fire. I saw Jake sitting on the other side of the fire, staring into it, a hard expression on his face. I don't even think he noticed me. I sat up slowly, my head feeling oddly disconnected from my body.

"Jake?" I croaked.

He looked at me, a guilty expression written all over his face.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have taken you to see Sam and Emily. They both feel so bad. I didn't know, I thought- well that's the thing, I didn't think. I didn't realize. I'm sorry." He said, swiping the sand with this hand.

Everything that happened before I passed out came flying back.

"Oh!" I said, clutching my head. "Jake, it's not your fault. I can't help it, I tried to control myself, but it hurts so much, you don't understand."

He looked at me sadly and longingly.

"Yes I do Bells, believe me."

"I hate him, Jacob, I hate him."

"I know. I heard. I don't understand why though Bella, he was helpless, and he had to make a decision."

I hissed, the familiar anger bubbling up inside me, and sprung to my feet.

"If he loved me, he would change me. He would want me to stay with him forever. He played with me. He broke my heart. Simple as." I snarled.

"Bella you know how much I would kill for you not to be one of them? You understand that right?"

I nodded impatiently.

"He feels the exact same way."

I looked down, I didn't have anything to say. I decided to deal with this myself. I would never think about him again. He was gone, gone, gone.

Change the subject, I told myself.

"Why are we still here?" I said, crossing my arms and staring into the fire.

"I couldn't take you home."

"Why didn't you take me to yours?" I asked in confusion. Jacob looked at me, his eyes darkening.

"I couldn't take you to mine."

"But why…"

"Because the fucking vamp wouldn't let me."

**TUN TUN TUNNN. OK NOW SERIOUSLY REVIEW BECAUSE IM GETTING DEPRESSED : ( LOVE YA ALL REVIEWERS AND READERS X**


	8. Chapter 8 Into The Fire Again

**:O you guys are AMAZING! I asked for one hundred reviews before Edward came back and from 66 or something we went straight to 80. Now I want MOREEEE. Especially now most of your wishes have been granted. For this Chapter I want 100 PLEASEE :D and NO this isn't Edward. Thank you please REVIEWWW :D LOVE YAAA ALL X**

**Chapter Eight- Into the Fire again**

**BPOV**

For a second I wasn't sure I heard right. I stared at Jacob for half a second, my mind frozen in place. Please no, please no, please no.

"Hey, don't be mean!"

My breathing ceased. No fucking _way. _I whirled around and there she stood. Alice Cullen. Her short spiky hair sticking up in a perfect array, her golden eyes gleaming, her lips pouting and her pale ghostly face reflecting the fire. Ten foot away from me. No.

Without realizing I backed away into Jacob, never taking my eyes off her hurt expression.

"No," I breathed. I was in shock; pulse accelerating rapidly, goose bumps prickled at my arms.

"Bella?" Alice said, in her soft singing voice. She had heard me. She had seen my reaction. Why didn't she just turn around and go back to where she came from? I felt that familiar anger build in the pit of my stomach. She was probably here to make fun of me. She would go back and tell her beloved brother all about my pathetic heart broken ways. And oh how he would laugh.

I whirled around to face Jacob, snapping out of my trance, knowing what I had to do

"What. The. Hell."

Jacob looked at me, guilty and helpless.

"She refused to say why she was here, not until you woke up," he whispered taking his hand in mine. I felt the warmth of his hands spread through mine. The calm swept over my body.

"What do you want Alice," I muttered through my gritted teeth, turning towards her with a hard expression on my face.

The beautiful pixie stared at me for a moment and then looked at Jake's interlocked hands and mine, confusion and despair shattering her pained mask.

"Bella, I've missed you a lot," she said quietly, cautiously.

"How?" I snapped, unable to control myself, "You met me for about thirty seconds, you don't know me, you don't know what I've been going through. Don't pretend like you care."

"Bella, I care about you and I just want to talk about Ed-"

"No. No. NO FUCKING WAY. I'm through with him. I'm through with you. I'm through with all you Cullen's," I spat harshly, satisfaction taking over when I saw her shocked expression.

"Bella-"

"Enough Alice! You left me, you didn't care if I rotted in _hell," _I was losing more and more control, I felt Jacob's hand tighten in warning.

"Bella," she said quietly, her golden eyes boring into mine, "I _never_ left you. I never wanted you to go. I tried to stop him. I was too late. Please believe me Bella, I saw it all, us being friends, me loving you like a sister. Then suddenly the Volturi arrived and left a cyclone behind them," she let out a bitter laugh, "They usually do though."

I then looked at the tiny pixie and realized. She cared for me. She cared about me, I should listen to her, comply. I owed her that at least, I didn't doubt her earnest tone at all. I sighed and looked at Jacob, I was surprised to see he was nodding at me in encouragement. Maybe that meant that he too agreed that I should listen to Alice.

"Ok then Alice, let's talk."

Alice smiled in relief and took an unnecessary deep breath.

"Bella, I don't expect you to forgive him for what he did. In fact I thought it was a pretty jackass move myself," she paused again and took another deep breath, "But I need you to help me."

"Why would I help you? Especially for him?" I said non-chalantly, shrugging.

"Because he still loves-"

"Alice please. Stop. He doesn't, just stop saying that. You just making me feel worse because I know it's not true."

Alice bit her lip in thought and then narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips and turned to Jacob.

"You must have told her? You must have told her what happened, that he still loves her. That he's crazy about her."

"Yeah, I did. But if she wants to believe it that's her choice isn't it?" Jacob shot back.

"Bella, ok listen. Sit down. Seeing as the dog- I mean Jacob- obviously hasn't been clear on what's going on, let me explain."

I pulled myself to the sandy ground and Jacob with me. It was colder now, much colder, so I held on to Jacob, absorbing the warmth of him.

"Edward's a good liar Bella, he had to be. He had to lie to you to save your life; otherwise the Volturi would have tortured you and killed you, then chucked you away as if you meant nothing to them. It killed him though, saying all those things to you. It killed him. I tried to stop him but by the time I got there it was too late. He had already killed every human in the place and was on the prowl for more. He refuses to be happy Bella, he never smiles, never talks, he's completely changed. Edward is very violent and blood thirsty now Bella, I suppose you could say he was…a true vampire."

My blood ran cold at her words.

"Carlisle's trying to help him get back to normal, it's not working. The Volturi gave up and the werewolves were sent home. Not even Jasper could control his pained temperament. Jasper's the one that gave me the idea, perhaps if only he saw you, you talked to him, he would get better. He's like a mentally ill vampire."

My throat closed up and a piercing pain stabbed into every inch of me. He was hurt. Not physically, that was almost impossible, but he was hurting _inside. _Damn it.

All my restraint, my self promises, out of the window. I was going to help him.

I closed my eyes and gulped.

"OK."

"WHAT!?" Alice and Jacob screamed in unison. I looked at Jacob, shock emitting from every part of him. I looked at him helplessly, trying to make him understand.

"Bella-"

"No Jake, I have to."

"But you said…"

"I love him, Jacob, I still love him."

Jacob sighed, and immediately I felt guilty, I was hurting him so much.

"Yeah, I know Bells. Do what you gotta do, kick his sorry ass for me while you're at it. I've got to go, I can't stay here," he whispered, glancing at my apologetically. I understood.

He stood up, letting my hand drop from his.

"Bella, be careful, ok. I understand you have to do this, but just watch out for yourself, I don't want to see you making the same mistake twice."

I nodded, "Love you Jacob."

He smiled sadly, "You too Bells. Any harm comes to her bloodsucker and there _will_ be hell to pay," he growled. Alice tilted her head in a curt agreement and he took off, down the cliff and soon out of sight into the darkness.

I turned to Alice with apprehension; she broke out into a huge grin, running towards me, her arms open wide. I put my arms up, to stop her. She stopped short, looking hurt. I stood up and brushed the sand off my knees, I seemed to be doing that an awful lot these days.

"No Alice, maybe I didn't make myself clear. I do love Edward, but you dare tell him that and I swear I'll deny it, secondly, I'm doing this for myself, and I need some closure. So I'll see him, I'll see if that helps, whether it does or not, as soon as I have done my bit, _I'm gone._"

Alice looked at me, eyes wide.

"But, if you leave _again_, how will that help anything?"

"I don't know Alice, but you ask for me to come and see him and see if that resurrects the old self, but do not fucking expect me to stick around, I'm not some waiter that gets called when needed for her services," I spat. She stared at me again, a sadness filling her expression.

"We hurt you real bad, didn't we?" she muttered, lips trembling.

"No Alice, _he_ hurt me. I'm sorry you all have to suffer from it, but that's the way its going to be."

"That's understandable I guess. I truly am sorry Bella Swan."

"Save it Alice Cullen, I believe you."

We smiled at each other then, a truce stood between us, joining us in one.

"When?"

She knew what I meant.

"As soon as possible."

"Then why did you not come sooner if you were really that desperate."

She sighed.

"I was watching you Bella, your future. I was waiting to see when the opportune moment would strike. But then Black came back and it all went dark. I can't see the werewolves," she said, staring straight ahead, biting her lip, "So I just decided this was it, especially with Edwards situation becoming much worse."

"What am I going to tell Charlie?"

"Anything Bella, anything."

I smiled at her.

"I think I got a pretty good idea actually."

**OK I took Jacob out for a bit because he was boring me beyond words. PLEASE REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, GIVE ME IDEAS. x**


	9. Chapter 9 Still his toy?

**OK OMG OK OMG OK OMG, GUESS WHOS BACK IN THIS CHAPTER?? ALSO GUESS HOW LONG THIS CHAPTER IS? THE LONGEST IN THIS STORY SO FAR WOOP. Ok BUT one thing. I'm going on holiday, so once I leave you with this chapter, you probably won't get one for a week and a half or so, ill make an effort if I get AT LEAST 120 reviews by the time I am back. You guys got till the 14****th**** April, or I'll leave it for another two weeks. Oh yeah, I'm mean, deal with it, I am. JOKING (: I love you all really. Anyway BACK TO THE STORY. ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW X**

**Chapter Nine- Still his toy?**

**BPOV**

Why I was doing this was beyond me. Confusion was the only thing I was feeling right now as Alice drove me home in a silver Volvo. I loved him, I couldn't bear to see him in pain, but at the same time I hated him for leaving me, for lying to me, for thinking that he knew best for me...

"Bella, you alright?" Alice said, taking her eyes off the road. What a stupid question.

"Just slow down and keep your eyes on the road Alice," I sighed, twirling a piece of my hair around my index finger, in deep thought, watching the blur of scenery as it past. I was thinking about what to tell Charlie, I knew he wouldn't want to let me out of his sight after what happened to be, I had to convince him. If my plan didn't work, something told me Alice would take me to her suffering brother anyway, in almost the exactly same way as last time. I couldn't bear to watch my parents hurt again.

She pulled up outside my driveway, Charlie's cruiser was there, and there was no turning back now.

"You want me to come in with you Bella?" Alice said softly, concern filling her eyes.

"You better Alice, try and charm him, make it easier for me," I muttered in a resigned tone.

"Don't worry Bella, I've seen it, it's going to work, just keep your cool," she said, stepping out the Volvo and flashing me a smile.

I let myself in, Alice skipping cheerily behind me.

"Bells, is that you?" Charlie called from inside, walking toward the hall. He looked at Alice, eyes wide, probably at her perfect appearance, and then confused, finally suspicion.

"Hey Dad, this is Alice, she's from Phoenix, I met her when I went to see Mum," I said, my cheerful chirp forced.

My father is the most gullible man on the planet if he can accept my bad acting.

"Hello Alice, welcome to Forks. I'm Charlie Swan," Charlie said, extending his hand.

Alice looked at me panicked and shook my father's hand. I saw him shudder slightly because of her ice cold skin.

"God Alice, are you ok? You're freezing."

Shit, I stopped breathing for a second, my eyes wide, but I looked at Alice, she was calm and composed.

"Bad blood circulation," she lied smoothly.

"Oh." Was all he said.

Time to cut to the chase.

"Erm, so Dad, Alice is staying over at her aunt's house and seeing as it's almost all the way in Seattle, she's got no one to hang around with so I was wondering –"

"Yeah sure, of course she can stay here."

Shit times two. I shot Alice a warning look. Alice barely looked at me, giving Charlie a most winning smile.

"Well _actually, _the whole reason why I came to Seattle is to look after my aunt, you know she's recently recovered from an operation, so I was wondering if maybe Bella could come and stay with me…just for a week perhaps…" Alice said sweetly, her big brown doe eyes wide and her lips pouting slightly. Oh she was wearing contacts, no golden eyes to arouse suspicion. Man she was good. I could almost see Charlie going along with this. Almost.

I saw his brow furrowing in dilemma.

"Well Alice, I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Surely, I am anxious after what happened to Bella a few months ago. I'm scared to let her out of my sight."

"_Dad_," I insisted, "This will be good for me, besides, me and Alice have loads to catch up on, I'll call you everyday, promise."

"I don't know Bells…"

"Mr Swan," Alice said, suddenly turning very serious, looking my father directly in the eye, "I assure you, she I perfectly safe with me, the most we will go out to is a movie or some shopping, and besides, I got my big brother Emmett there to protect her."

I tensed slightly.

Charlie still looked torn.

"What about Jacob?"

I froze one again but quickly composed myself.

"What about Jake, Dad? Its only a week, and I've already said goodbye to him, it's no big deal," I said laughing it off. Please say I was the only one to notice the hollowness of the sound.

Charlie rubbed the back of his head, still not convinced. Right, time for the hard cell.

"Charlie,_ please. _Jacob is great, amazing, but I need to get away from here for a bit, I'll call you every single day, every hour if it keeps to sane, just_ please." _I whispered, guilt bubbling in my gut. I felt so bad for playing the injured daughter card on him.

"Well," he said sighing," all right, but for a _week_ ok? And call me at least twice a day, your old man needs to know you're safe."

"Thanks Charlie," I said, hugging him awkwardly. Alice on the other hand was far more…what's the word? Just plain Alice.

"THANKS MR SWAN, I PROMISE YOU SHE'S IN GOOD HANDS!" Alice yelled over her shoulder as she pulled me up to my bedroom, dragged more like.

"Right, pack."

I looked at her dumbly.

"Pack what?"

"Clothes you silly, surely your not going to stay in _that_ outfit for a whole week," she said, eyes wide, as if the whole concept of it was the blackest of blasphemy. I snorted lightly.

"Maybe I will, maybe he'll get so repulsed by me, he'll just get over it and wonder why he was ever mourning this so called "loss" over me."

Alice gave me a pained look and bit her lip. Then the frown lines were gone, instead they were replaced with a shocked expression as she eyed up my closet.

"Right, I'm taking you _shopping."_

"No. Fucking. Way." I hissed back, "This was never part of the bargain."

"Fine, but one day, mark my words, I shall get you a totally new wardrobe," she huffed, beginning to chuck handfuls of clothing at vampire speed into my canvas bag. I just stared; it's been a while since I'd seen anything like that.

I snapped out of my trance quickly, not wanting Alice to see. I grabbed my wash bag from the bedside table. Before I even had a chance to turn around, I heard a tinkling noise, as if something had been dropped. Looking down on the floor my heart almost stopped.

There was the ring, Edward's promise ring, the one he gave me, marking me as the whole he worshipped, the one he adored. I can't remember the last time I saw it, it must have slipped off my finger behind my wash bag on the beside table.

"What's that?" Alice said, and before I could stop her, she swiftly picked up the beautiful ring and twisted it in her fingers. Suddenly realization dawned on her.

"Jazz and I gave Edward this, years and years ago," she muttered, staring intensely at it.

"I- I know you did," I mumbled, unable to turn away, a lump rising to my throat. That ring had been around Edward's neck, along with the male counterpart, which he himself had. He had _touched _that ring.

Alice looked up at me in awe.

"God Bella, why don't you just see it? He loves you, he fucking loves everything about you. We gave him this and said give one of the them to the special one that captured your heart like no other had done, who you know no other ever would."

"That doesn't change anything Alice, weather he loves me or not, truthfully I do not know. But the…pain he made me feel. No one would ever understand and therefore I don't think I can forgive him," I said, turning around and putting the wash bag in the canvas bag and zipping it up.

"I think he understands Bella," she whispered, I still refused to look at her. Swinging the bag over my shoulder I headed towards the door.

"You'll see," she said. Yeah right.

"Let's go Alice," I said, the lump constricting my speech as well as my breathing.

"What do you want to do with this?" She asked. I sighed and turned around.

"Give it took him for me Alice. Tell him I don't want what doesn't belong to me."

"But he loves you, please Bella, please trust me, he's broken."

"It's like you said, I'll see." I said harshly. It gave me pleasure to talk like this, the harsh tone removing the anger from my body. God it felt good.

"I'm not giving this to him Bella, give it to him yourself," she hissed angrily, opening my hand and placing it in my palm. My hand closed over it tightly, roughly, I squeezed it with all my being. Why wouldn't it just _snap?_

Alice sauntered past me casually, stopping at the top of the stairs and grinning smugly.

"That won't break Bella, trust me, I'm the one that bought it," she said, then ran down the stairs at full pelt.

Grrrr STUPID VAMPIRES.

**(A/N: I was going to stop it here, but then I thought how about I be nice, especially as a lot of you demanded longer chapters)**

****

After a very awkward goodbye to Charlie, we were on our way. It was late by now, too dark for me to see where we were going, especially seeing as Alice drove so fast I couldn't even read the road signs.

"Alice_ please_ just slow down."

"Bella we have to be there soon, this can't wait any longer."

"And yet there was you all set to take me shopping," I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, that's different, clothes are essential!" she complained.

"And my safety is not?" I challenged.

"Bella, honestly what's going to happen to you with me here?"

I didn't reply to that and she smirked in supposed victory.

We sat there for maybe ten more minutes then Alice popped on the radio, classical music tinkled out.

"Jesus, that boy," she muttered. I didn't get what she was saying until I felt the familiarity of the song, it was a song that Edward had once played for me on the piano. Clair de Lune. I felt the all so familiar lump reaching my throat.

"Alice, what do you mean?"

Alice looked uneasy about something.

"This is Edward's car you know," she said, her unblinking now golden eyes staring at the road.

Of _course._ Now she mentioned it, this place practically _screamed_ Edward Cullen. Impeccably clean, classic music, expensive and god that amazing scent. It wasn't Edward's scent exactly; something told me he hadn't used this in a while. Nevertheless, it was his car.

"Bella you ok?" Alice said, staring at me concerned.

"Hmmm," I lied, I felt sick.

I rolled down the window and felt the cool breeze hit my face. My sweaty palm tightened around the ring. I had an idea. If Alice wasn't going to let me dispose of it, I was.

"Don't even think about it Bella," Alice said, not even looking at me. Damn it, she saw my decision. STUPID BLOODY FRICKING INTERFERING VAMPIRES.

"Are we nearly there yet Alice?" I asked, closing my eyes, letting my slight nausea pass.

"Nope."

Ugh, I couldn't bear to be this car for much longer.

Before I knew it, I was sinking into a disturbed oblivion.

***

"Bella, wake up sweetie, we're here," Alice whispered, her cool arm touching my shoulder gently. I snapped awake. I couldn't breathe; I was going to see him. Edward Cullen.

"Alice," I asked quietly, my eyes still fighting to stay open," What will he say when he sees me?"

"I honestly don't know Bella, firstly because I don't control what I see, it usually just comes to me. Secondly, at the moment Edward is erratic and his mind is a mess, he doesn't know exactly what he wants, therefore I can't see what's going to happen."

Shit. I thought she knew this was going to work, I thought maybe she had seen _something._ Apparently not.

"Alice, I'm scared."

"I know you are Bella, but he would never hurt you I promise."

I took a deep breath and looked out of the window. The familiar white and glass modern house, looking beautiful under the moonlight.

"Where are we Alice?"

"He never told you?"

"No."

"For good reason, we can't have anyone find you Bella, or him, or any of us."

Brilliant.

"Alice you promise me then, if this doesn't work you'll take me back home?" I had to ask to be sure.

"Well…"

"Alice!" I hissed. For gods sake, if she was messing with me…

"No No Bella! I don't mean it like that, I just mean if you honestly try, then of course I will, I mean you just have to give it your all."

Haa, fucking great, except I saw a tiny flaw in her plan.

"Charlie said I got a week, I'm guessing that's your limit pixie," I smirked. She smirked back.

"That could be extended if I wished."

UGHHHH. Right now all I wanted to do was scream.

"Let's get this over with Alice," I muttered, opening the door and stepping out into the cool night.

"Wait a second Bella, your scent…" Alice said, grabbing her phone from her back pocket and punching in a number.

"Carlisle, where is Edward?"

"Well keep him restrained would you, get Emmett over here and Jasper to help. I have Bella."

I heard Alice sigh.

"I know Carlisle, I went against your wishes, but please, if this doesn't help, nothing will, our efforts are futile, we need to take action, he's my _brother_ Carlisle. I can't see him like this."

She bit her lip as she listened to Carlisle.

"I know, I know, I haven't seen weather this could help him or not, but it's worth a shot."

She smiled slightly at her fathers reply.

"Thank you Carlisle."

She hung up and looked at me.

"Ok we are good to go. Ok Bella remember this please, under no circumstances will Edward hurt you, even if it looks like it. You can handle him, I know you can."

I nodded numbly.

"First do you want to shower and get something to eat?"

"Yes please," I said in a small voice.

Before I knew it, Alice had lifted me over her tiny body and was zooming into the house, the house where I first met Edward.

**EPOV**

Why the fuck were Emmett and Jasper here? Staring at me nervously. For fuck's sake I wasn't going to hurt them.

"Get the fuck out of here both of you," I growled menacingly.

"No Bro, just relax ok."

"Emmett, would you just fucking rot in hell? Or do something else more constructive like fucking Rosalie?" I hissed.

"Edward, please, how many times have we told you to just calm down, please. You've changed so much," Jasper said, trying to calm me down with his powers, though we both knew that would never work. I tried to read their minds, I couldn't. Jasper was singing an old country song loudly in his head and Emmett was now actually thinking about fucking Rosalie. Something was going on, and I needed to know what.

"AND HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I REPLYED, I KNOW OK. I DON'T GIVE A SHIT. WHY WON'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME AND RIP ME APART, OR BURN ME. I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE." I yelled, smashing the bookcase and watching in satisfaction and it broke through the wall.

I whirled around, I had enough. If my brothers weren't going to finish me, I'd finish them. The monster inside me purred. Revenge baby.

I ran towards Emmett, smashing him into the wall by his neck, prepared to break it in two. He didn't even fight back, he looked at me in pity.

"Are you really going to hurt me Ed?" He whispered.

"Don't CALL ME THAT," I hissed through my gritted teeth. My arm raised, ready to tear him apart. That was when I smelt it. The most deadly aroma in the world. _Fuck._ It was her. Her. Isabella Swan. My love.

**BPOV**

I heard a despaired scream of agony. It was Edward; I froze and looked at Alice fearfully. I had barely started eating the sandwich Alice had shoved at me. Before I knew it, Alice had her arms around me in a protective cage.

"Alice, who's hurting him?" I asked frantically. She clamped her hand over my mouth.

"He's coming to find you Bella," she whispered in my ear. It sent a chill down my back. No I wasn't ready for this, I just couldn't do this.

"Well well, what do we have here?" A malicious voice asked. Edward. My Edward. I looked at him. My dreams, my mind my thoughts, they were nothing compared to the real thing. My brain had marred his beauty, they didn't do him justice. Broad shoulders, narrow hips, tall, protruding muscles. His golden bronze hair in a messy array on his head, pale skin, one beautiful hand on his hip. Beautiful, stunning. There was no word enough to describe him. Except his eyes. They were red, red and mirthless.

I couldn't breathe; he stood in the doorway, arms crossed leaning against the doorframe, a smirk playing on his full pink lips.

"Edward." I breathed. He looked at me in wonder for a few minutes, tilting his head. God I loved him. He was wearing low slung jeans and a black sweatshirt, you could see every single muscle through them.

"How nice, you have a body guard," he whispered, his voice velvet. I let the most amazing voice wash over me as I closed my eyes.

"Edward." Alice acknowledged curtly.

"Ahhh well if isn't my sweet sister. You know I almost killed your husband, fucking lucky you turned up," Edward said. I opened my eyes, and he was grinning spitefully. I felt Alice tense behind me. What was wrong with him, why was he acting like this?

Emmett and Jasper appeared behind him. Jasper's eyes met Alice behind me, and he nodded at her, saying he was ok. Then they both looked at me, Emmett winked and Jasper smiled. I felt a little hint of relief.

"Bella, I can't tell you what to do, you have to do it yourself. Please I beg you, just help him, I assure you he won't hurt you, I can see that much," Alice whispered softly in my ear and then she was gone, right next to Edward glaring at him.

"Grow up Edward, you hurt her, I hurt you," she hissed, her height nothing compared to him. Then she pushed Emmett and Jasper out of the room and out of sight. I thought I was going to throw up, it was all going blurry. _Please don't let me pass out,_ I begged.

"Edward…" I said again, standing up and facing him. Suddenly his ' I don't give a shit' demeanour was gone.

"Why the _fuck_ are you here?" He spat harshly. To be honest, I didn't know. I knew I loved him, but I wasn't going to tell him. I was never going to be the weaker party _ever_ again. I put my hands on my hips.

"Thought the spoilt vamp might want his toy to play with," I said, my voice matching his.

He stared at me for a second and then let out a laugh, a low rumbling sound from his chest. It was a sexy, gorgeous sound, fuck no I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Piss off," he said, turning around and headed for the door.

I snorted.

"It wasn't my choice to be here, do you think I want to sit here trying to convince a person I never loved to fucking calm down."

He stopped dead in his tracks. Before I knew it, he pushed me against the wall of the kitchen, his arms either side of my face, completely trapping me. His breath whirled into my senses. God it was better than I remembered, he smelled so sexy, and his sweet scent was the best thing I had ever smelt.

"You did love me. You were _crazy_ about me," he growled, red eyes glowing.

I fake coughed and he froze, his body like stone. It took a moment for me to figure out what was going on. My smell. Human eater. Shit. Fuck. Crap.

"I think you should move back," I whispered. He shook his head slowly, his gaze boring into me.

"You scared?" he whispered, his long graceful fingers tracing my cheek. I shuddered at his stone cold hands.

"No, now get the fuck away from me," I hissed, my eyes unable to pull away from his. Behind the red glistening orbs, I could see him, my old Edward.

"Make me. You said yourself you were my toy, what's the matter? Little girl doesn't want to play?" he hissed seductively, hand trailing further down my neck. My breath froze in my throat. Why was he acting so…cold? As if we had no history, as if we never met.

I pulled my hand up to touch his; he looked at me slightly surprised, a smile playing at his lips, eyebrows arched perfectly. I pulled his hand further down towards my chest. But not as he was expecting, before it reached that part of my body, I bought my other hand up and detached his hand from my body, opening his palm and placing the ring that I had been clutching for what seemed like hours.

"I believe this belongs to you," I whispered smoothly in his ear, closing his hands over the ring. Suddenly he began to shake and he closed his eyes and exhaled. When he opened them there was only one thing I read in them. Anger. At what? Me? Hate? I didn't know.

"I. Gave. This. To. You." He said, hands clenching into fists, his teeth gritted. Oh, was that it? He was repulsed at himself that he's given me this. Fucking fine by me.

"Yeah. I didn't believe it either. I always knew it was wrong for you to love me." I said sadly, looking away at his arm that was still enclosing me.

Then he was gone, he had lifted a chair and hit it at full force against the window, which shattered into a billion pieces. I was in shock as he crouched at the other side of the room, his eyes never leaving me, a growl rupturing from his chest. Then in one movement he ripped his shirt off.

"LOOK AT THAT, DO YOU SEE THIS?" he roared, pointing to the gold chain with his ring on it. I couldn't help my eyes wandering downwards until I saw that familiar body, the body that no male model could even dream of.

Before I knew it, he had got up and crushed me once into that same wall, instead this time his arms pushed mine above my head.

"I told you not to come back. I told you to live your life. I told you to forget about it. I told _you_. I don't love you anymore. Get away from here, you don't belong In my world. Do you get that? Just fuck off," he snarled, releasing me.

Then he'd gone, leaving me in the destroyed kitchen, the wind blowing through the broken window hard. Slowly I slid down the wall and the tears escaped. I stared at the door, seeing nothing, feeling nothing.

I don't know how long I sat there, enough time for me to pass out apparently.

**AND HE'S BACK BABYYYYYY. OK BASICALLY NO DOUBT THERE ARE THINGS YOU DIDN'T LIKE AND THINGS YOU LIKED, LET ME KNOW OK, AND REMEMBER 120 REVIEWS OR ELSE NO CHAPTERS :D LOVE YOU ALL. PEACE OUT. HELLO DUBAI :D X**


	10. Chapter 10 Selfish and Afraid

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY ITS SO LONG, I PROMISE TO DO BETTER EXT TIME**

**And guess who's BACK BABAY? Well actually, I was back on Wednesday but I needed some time to write this chapter. And OMG bloody lucky I did, because have you guys heard about the volcano explosion and how everyone is delayed, I would still be in Dubai in some airport right now and you certainly would not have got this chapter.**

**OK AND WOW thank you so much for the reviews. See I told you all that you could do it :P and seeing as we passed the 100 mark, this chapter is around the same sort of length as the last. And a little surprise waiting for you at the end, so it's not just the whole chapter before, but with Edward instead so don't cry :D**

**Hmm. Someone asked why this story was rated M? This because mainly (as you can see) is language and sorta older themes. No lemons, well maybe, depending on the way I write the story, but seeing as I am only 15, it is a TAD awkward for me to write sex scenes, if I do, I'll get someone else to write it for me ok? And no wait actually. I'll do a vote. Please say if you want lemons later or not, by your reviews.**

**A little bit about this chapter, Edward isn't **_**as**_** demented as you all thought, but yes, he needs help :L**

**Also, I know I've literally just thanked you all for the reviews BUT still. I'm actually so touched that I actually almost cried. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. See the way this works guys? You give me loads of lovely touching reviews and the longer the chapters get, and the faster the updates. **

**OK, BUT HERES THE CRUNCH. I've got exams all week from Monday onwards. So I may not review till after the next weekend (not this one). So I am so very sorry so please make this chapter last ok doke? BUT if I get loads of responses and thought and reviews, I might actually. Because trust me, writing this story is how I blow off steam and I do actually love it.**

**ANYWAY OMG I'm so sorry, I'll shut the fuck up now. ENJOY GUYS, YOU ALL DESERVE IT. (BTW I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OWN PLOT)**

**Chapter Ten-Selfish and Afraid**

**EPOV**

The most pained sound, the loudest most horrifying sound was echoing around me, filled with the deepest pain. It took me a micro-millisecond to figure out that was me. After all that, after everything I had put her through to save herself, after everything I put _myself_ through, Alice had bought her back.

My instincts took over, before even listening to my heart, my immediate reflex was to get her back out.

I looked up at Emmett and Jasper, who were looking at me eyes wide, reading to spring into action if I misbehaved. I swallowed down the venom in my throat, I can't believe I was about to hurt them. What the _fuck_ was I thinking?

Fuck this. Three seconds with Isabella in close proximity and I was already atoning for my mistake and regretting my behavior? She needed to get out. I wasn't going to let her be hurt _again._

"Emmett, Jasper, _move,_" I hissed through my teeth.

"Don't hurt her Edwa-" Jasper began. Fury raged through my empty veins, before I knew it, I had sprung and knocked Jasper to the floor, clenching his neck between my fingers.

"Why in the name of God, does everything think I'm going to hurt her? That's why you're here right, to protect her from me? I'm doing this to fucking protect her and I don't give a _damn_ about what you guys think, so _move."_

Before I knew it, my legs were carrying me out of the room as fast as they had ever gone. I caught her luxuriant beautiful scent and my throat seared painfully, the venom once again pooling into my mouth, my recollections of her scent did not compare to now. I followed it, leading me to the outside of the kitchen, where I stopped. I held my breath and closed my eyes. She had probably gotten over me in a heartbeat and now I was going to have to hurt us both all over again. _I'm sorry Isabella._

I leaned against the doorframe. I saw Alice hugging a figure comfortingly.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Alice moved away and my eyes fell immediately upon her. _Fuck_ my vampire memory did no justice to any part of this girl. Her eyes wide as she took me in. Those beautiful deep chocolate brown orbs, glittering and spiraling. Her flawless skin, her perfect nose and ears, long dark lashes framing her eyes. Those full pink lips, which she was gently biting on. And that long mahogany hair, in a messy ponytail. God, she was so stunning I couldn't even put it into words. Then I noticed, the gaunt look about her cheek bones, the dead look in her eyes, the bags underneath them. She was thinner, a lot thinner, pretty close to anorexic. I seared inside. Why was she like this?

Alice seemed to read my face. _This was all you. She never got over you. Well done twat. _

Damn it. I shouldn't have done what I did, I should have told her the truth, I should have…

"Edward," it was so quiet, that I doubt _she _even heard it. The voice was as beautiful as I remembered, better. Magical. I leant my head to the side, my eyes never leaving her face as she still looked me up and down, I could here her heartbeat, fast and erratic. Fuck. I should tell her the truth, I should just get on my knees and apologize and tell her I love her, I should…

But why was she here? Was she here to try and get me back, was she here to try and make me understand and tell me that she wanted to be with me forever?

It was then Alice slipped and everything she had said to Bella was in my mind. How she had begged and pleaded with her to come here and fix me, to make sure I was normal again, how she said I still loved her, how even the Dog said it. How Isabella had fought it and denied I could ever love her, that she was nothing to me. How she had reluctantly agreed to come with Alice and how Bella said, even if I did still love her, she could never forgive me. I felt my heart shatter and my fists clench. So fucking be it, I would make sure she _never_ changed me back to how I used to be, I needed to get her out of here, where she couldn't hurt me and I couldn't hurt her.

I regretted what I was about to do, make it look like she was _nothing.__Again, please forgive me Isabella. _

"How nice, you have a body guard," I said, hinting towards Alice. Isabella closed her eyes, in pain? I hated myself beyond words.

"Edward," Alice warned.

_Fucking hell, I know you're somewhat crazy but would you just behave?_

HAA. NO.

"Ahhh well if isn't my sweet sister. You know I almost killed your husband, fucking lucky you turned up," I said, to annoy her purposely. Alice hissed internally and glared at me. Target hit.

Isabella opened her eyes and looked at me shocked and confused, I could see her body rigid and tense under a hoodie and jeans.

Behind me I heard Jasper and Emmett approach. Great, I was beginning to wonder where_ my_ protection were.

Bella smiled slightly when she saw them and I heard her pulse slow. I felt a pang of jealousy, why couldn't t she be happy to see me? Oh yeah.

Right then I got wind of a vision Alice had just seen. Me pressing Isabella up against the wall, stroking her cheek. We were in the same room, wearing the same clothes. I should assume this was going to happen now.

Alice whispered softly in her ear, "Bella, I can't tell you what to do, you have to do it yourself. Please I beg you, just help him, I assure you he won't hurt you, I can see that much."

Damn it, fucking finally at least someone sees I would never cause her physical pain intentionally.

Alice was in front of me then, glaring at me meaningfully and after barking a few sharp words at me, she ushered my two brothers out. I heard the door close behind me. Now was my chance to get rid of her.

She looked faint; I thought she was about to throw up. Was I doing this to her? The question didn't even need answering.

Her legs shaking she stood up. She had grown. Three and a half inches.

"Edward…" she whispered. God the way she said my name. This was definitely hell, being forced to turn away my personal heaven. Time to get down to this.

"What the fucks are you doing here?"

I expected her to falter, to walk backwards, at least flinch. Nope.

She put her hands on her hips and smirked.

"Thought the spoilt vamp might want his toy to play with," she said, her tone almost as malicious as mine.

She didn't love me that was all that was staring me in the face. She wasn't interested and she only came here for Alice. This certainly made it easier because my worst fear was hurting her again. At least this way it would only be my heart ripped apart again, I could live with that to be honest, I had to.

"Piss off."

Simple as. I turned to walk away from here and far away from here. From her.

She snorted lightly, mockingly.

"It wasn't my choice to be here, do you think I want to sit here trying to convince a person I never loved to fucking calm down."

My feet stopped moving. She didn't have to rub it in my face that she didn't love me. Hang on a second, I remembered Alice's thoughts, how broken she was without me, either because she still loved me or she couldn't handle rejection from someone she knew a little less than a week. She was bluffing, to try and get her own back at me.

I'd remind her of that.

I turned around as fast as lightening and pushed her against the wall, my arms forming a cage to either side of her. I held my breath as much as I could but her scent still seeped into my senses. I could have lost control and killed her right then, God knew she smelt better than other human to me, it was torture.

"You did love me. You were _crazy_ about me," I growled, more trying to convince myself, then her.

She coughed sarcastically. I froze. She was different, this Bella. Stronger.

I was about to say something, but then something clicked. I called her Bella. I never did that anymore. Never ever. She was bringing the old me back, so I would be broken when I forced her away again. I stifled a growl.

She was looking at me, eyes wide, definitely fear.

_Please don't be scared of me, _I begged.But how could she not? I was a monster.

"I think you should move back," she said, her lips barely moving. She was trying not to breath. Oh I see. She thought it was her scent that I had smelt just then. Fuck, how I wanted to smell her and devour her.

"You scared?" I said, my fingers touching her soft cheek. She shivered at my cold touch and tensed even more, if that was even possible. I heard her gulp.

"No, now get the fuck away from me," she hissed, her eyes never leaving mine. There was a fire in her eyes, and not just the reflection of my eyes on hers.

"Make me. You said yourself you were my toy, what's the matter? Little girl doesn't want to play?" I cursed myself for this, but I had no control of my hand moving softly downwards, across her nose, over her lips, under her chin, to her neck. I could feel the pulse there, filled with hot warm blood.

Out of nowhere she bought her hand up to meet mine, her skin made mine fizzle and tingle with want. Control, I reminded myself.

I raised my eyebrows at her, curious to what she would do next. She led my hands slowly further downwards, towards her chest. My eyes widened in shock and surprise. As she inched further downwards I gulped and felt myself harden. Down _there_. Before she reached her breasts however, her other hand came up softly and turned mine over, placing something in my palm.

Her ring. She was giving this back to me, it was a sign that she wanted to move on, that she was going to get over me and live her life, that she didn't _care _anymore.

"I believe this belongs to you," she whispered in my ear. Why wasn't I happy at this? She was going to move on just as I wanted. I closed my eyes and felt the spread through my, I exhaled in an attempt to calm down, it didn't work. The only conclusion that I had come to was that my survival instincts had taken over, I needed her to survive. My body knew this, my body heart ruled against me, making me selfish, going against my brain that was telling me to let her go. The Volturi wasn't watching me anymore, I only worked for them, but if they got a wind that I had Bella back here, they'd come back to enquire, this time something told me they would not be so _lenient. _Unless I decided to change her, or keep her here with me forever, taking her away from her life and making her unhappy. I would never change her though, I would never kill her or make her suffer like that, I just craved her company and her love and her heart. Something else also told me that I was getting more and more selfish and making sure that taking her away from her life to accommodate mine was definitely something I could possibly consider. Fuck it, what had I become?

"I. Gave. This. To. You." I reminded her, my teeth clamping down together and my jaw tensing, attempting to keep my selfishness and anger at bay.

She looked at me sadly, tears pooling in her eyes. "Yeah. I didn't believe it either. I always knew it was wrong for you to love me." She looked away, breaking my intense gaze.

Damn it. _Damn it._ DAMN IT. She was making this so easy, practically aiding me in my final goodbye to her. It was then I knew that to keep my selfishness at bay, I would have to release my anger. She needed to leave before the monster inside me that was slowly taking over tempted me into making her stay, locking her away from the world forever.

It was then I realized she honestly genuinely believed that I had no feelings for her, that all the hope inside of her was long gone. That was when I lost control.

I picked up the chair and smashed it through the window. This only gave me a hint of satisfaction and release. _Let her know, _the selfish part of me said. Why? So that she could get her hopes up again, making me give in and keep her here?

_Fuck no. _I wasn't going to tell her that I still adored her, I was going to at least let her know though, try and desperately make her see, one last attempt.

I crouched and leapt in front of her, her back pressed against the wall, trying to keep as much distance as possible. I tore my shirt off.

"LOOK AT THAT, DO YOU SEE THIS?" I roared, making her flinch, _slightly._ I pointed to my promise ring, the one that I still had on. I never took it off, because she needed to understand that it was out of helplessness I let her go, that I was going fucking mad over her. She bit her lip in confusion; she didn't understand what I was trying to tell her. I really had to improve on giving people hints.

Leaping back at her, I pushed her against the wall and pulled her hands up over her head, she didn't even blink. She was used to this. I remember the last time I did this to her, when she wanted me to make love to her and I insisted I couldn't do it without hurting her. Perhaps if I had, things would have been different.

Perhaps. But this was here and now, and I needed to sort this out.

"I told you not to come back. I told you to live your life. I told you to forget about it. I told _you_. I don't love you anymore. Get away from here, you don't belong In my world. Do you get that? Just fuck off." I spat harshly.

With that, I flew out the door, banging it loudly. Without thinking I just ran and ran, out the house, through the forest, the surroundings not even visible. I followed the scent of a late night hiker, now most likely camping. Two. Even better. I found them sitting around a campfire, talking in quiet tones. A man and a lady. Hmm. I wasn't going to go with my usually "foreplay" that induced fear, increasing the thrill. Tonight I just needed to get some blood in me. Approaching them from behind, I broke their necks simultaneously, they didn't feel any pain at all, and they didn't even have time to blink. How generous of me. Draining the blood, I grinned sadistically at the lifeless bodies. I kicked them both into the fire, watching them burn, the smell of deteriorating carcass calming me down.

After about thirty seconds, my smile was wiped off my face, and realization dawned on me. I was in fact, the worst of my kind, the most monstrous, the most selfish, and the most _despicable_, how did Bella ever love me? I felt my heart twinge again and also realized that killing these humans hadn't even given me that much pleasure, or compared to the scent of Bella's blood in any way.

Reaching for my phone in my back pocket, I dialled Alice.

She picked up after one ring, growling.

"You're a right fucker, do you know that?"

"What?" I hissed back.

"What did you _do?"_ she hissed.

"I told her to piss off, you shouldn't have bought her here and you know it."

"I know, but I couldn't do anything else, look at you Edward. You've gone mad."

"It's how I deal with my pain, alright? It's not as if I'm the worst vampire out there. I'm doing what is actually natural for our type." I growled, "And Alice, I think you've forgotten something."

"What?"

"I am a mind reader. This was not your only motive for bringing her here, am I correct?"

There was silence at the other end.

"That's what I thought."

"I thought if you two saw each other…it would be ok…I just-"

"_No_ Alice. I'm trying to keep her safe, away from me and the Volturi."

"And how's that working out for both of you?"

It was my turn to go quiet.

"Exactly. Have you seen the state she's in? I've never seen anything like this. You knew each other for little less than a week. How is _fuck's_ name could it hurt you two so much to be apart…unless..."

"NO,"I snarled.

"I think…"

"ALICE NO."

"She's your soul mate."

My chest rumbled in disagreement.

"Don't ever repeat that."

"Why not? It is probably true. It all makes sense, she fell instantly in love with you and you with her. That can be the only explanation."

"That. Is. Not. True. It's fucking rare Alice."

"But not impossible…"

"Do you know what this means Alice? If you apply the legends of soul mates from the Volturi," I growled.

"It means, Edward, there is no getting over her. She is meant for you and therefore it will hurt you when she is away from you," Alice whispered.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I don't care about me. I can live with that as long as she is safe and away from me."

The selfish monster inside of me roared in contradiction.

"But Edward, she will be in pain as well. For all her life."

I felt as if I'd been stabbed as if I were a human.

"I'd counted on her getting over me…" I mumbled.

"I honestly really doubt that is going to happen."

"Alice, what do I do," I whispered, my insides tensing in fear.

"You tell her the truth, you let her know you love her and you explain it all to her."

"Then…?"

"Then you give her the choice if she wants to be with you." Alice said, simple as that.

"The Volturi…"

"We can help with that. And anyway Edward, if she does want to stay with you, you do realize that you must change her."

"NO," I roared. "NO, NO, NO FUCKING NO."

"I see no other way…"

"ALICE NO ,THAT IS NOT EVEN A FUCKING OPTION, HER SOUL IS TO IMPORTANT TO ME. SHE'S SO INNOCENT, SHE CAN NEVER BE COMDEMED TO SUCH A LIFE."

Alice's sigh calmed me slightly, minimized the anger flowing through me.

"Ok then, so what's your alternative."

"I can pick one of Aro's other options. I can keep her with me, away from the world."

"That's selfish."

"You wonder why I didn't pick it in the first place."

"OK how about to just pretend to the Volturi, when she is finished school, you will change her. Meanwhile you just be with her."

"She will never forgive me Alice," I said sadly, turning around from the burning corpses and walking back slowly into the forest.

"Try."

"She doesn't love me."

"We both know that's not true."

I tried another excuse.

"She'll never believe that I still love her."

"The Dog told her everything, but you're right she doesn't even believe it, so show her then."

"Why does she think she's here?"

"To bloody fix your mess. You make you better. See that show's you she cared enough to come."

"She said she didn't want to be here, helping me."

"Well, I gave her a choice. She chose the yes option."

I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. Hope. The fire quickly fizzled out, however.

"Alice, something happens to me when I'm around her now, it's not normal. It's so confusing."

"If you're saying you act like a jerk, arsehole and bastard all in one, then trust me, that's how you are _all_ the time."

"You can't see me in the future properly can you?"

Silence at the other end.

"Alice, am I going mad?" I asked quietly.

"_Going?_" she asked, totally incredulous.

"Fine," I snapped, "Am I mad?"

"I think… a little," she admitted. Fuck this, I was so ashamed of the way I was acting.

"But," she added, "I think I was right."

She was smug, anyone could see that.

"About what?"

"An hour with Bella around and your actually talking almost properly."

I made up my mind just then. I didn't know who was guiding me, my selfish part or my natural instincts.

"Alice, I'm going to ask her to forgive me. I'm going to tell her I still love her."

I heard a huge squeal from the other side of the phone.

"YESSSSS, finally!"

"No wait Alice, I don't think you got what I said before. I can't help but be a dick around Bella, her blood still calls to me worse than ever, and I – I- I have to refrain from sexually touching her because I just loose control. I act so cold, like the way I usually do to the rest of you, but one hundred times worse. I act like a sadistic vampire rapist." I said quietly, never stopping in my pace. didn't know where I was walking but it was all I could do.

"She'll help you Edward, if you give her the chance."

"How can you be sure, I have hurt her so much, I'll kill myself if I have to do it again."

"You'll never know unless you try."

Ugh, Alice was so irritatingly obvious.

"Alice, she won't be able to stand that I kill her kind."

"Then don't."

I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it in ridicule for a second, then put it back to my ear.

"I'm sorry, I thought u just said don't."

"I did.

I sighed.

"I can't, I've tried so hard. And, please don't tell anyone this, but, I like drinking human blood," I whispered pain, closing my eyes, ashamed.

"Shhhhhhhh, hush Bella, go back to sleep, no one is going to hurt you, I promise," I heard Alice sooth. I froze in my tracks. She was with Bella. I stopped breathing.

"Alice, what happened," I said, my voice low and urgent.

"She fainted."

Concern immediately flared up inside.

"HOW?"

"Calm down, it's your fucking fault, that's why I called. She was a mess when I found her. This is the second time she's passed out in less than 6 hours. She's so weak, I need to have Carlisle to take care of her. She's back to sleep now, but she keeps screaming her sleep, all your-"

I cut her off, I couldn't bear this.

"I get it, it's my fault. Don't call Carlisle, I'll take care of her."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea…?"

"Yes," I snarled, my anger causing me to kick a tree. It moaned and then collapsed on its side with a loud _clunk._

"YES ALICE. I'm going to put this right. Well I'm going to try."

"You keep that side of your bargain, and I'll help the Volturi situation, we all will. It's time you grew up and dealt with yourself. Deal?"

I snorted.

"Nice support, sis."

"I'll take that as a yes."

And with that she hung up.

Sighing, I realized I actually felt nauseous, what if she didn't forgive me? What if she was afraid of me? What if I acted the way I did less than two hours ago? It was then I realized, I was actually afraid of myself.

**OHHHH SO EDWARD'S ALL ERRATIC AND CONFUSED. TUN TUN TUN. OK WISH ME LUCK FOR MY EXAMS, REMEMBER THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE CHANCE OF ME UPDATING AND NOT MAKING YOU WAIT, AND ALSO MAKING THE CHAPTER EXTRA LONG.**

**ALSO I KNOW IT'S A PAIN, BECAUSE I HATE READING OTHER PEOPLE'S AUTHOR'S NOTES, JUST READ MINE (^^^^^ WAY UP THERE) BECAUSE IT HAS A VOTING THING THAT YOU COULD HAVE A SAY IN FOR THIS STORY. THANKS GUYS, LOVE YA ALL X**


	11. Chapter 11 For Both Our Sakes

**Hmmm wasn't too pleased with the amount of reviews : ( but as promised :D your chapter with minimal authors notes.**

**Hope you enjoy. x**

**Chapter Eleven-For Both Our Sakes **

**BPOV**

Ugh! Everything hurt. My head was throbbing and pulsing, a cold sweat was breaking through and to top it all off I felt so sick and weak.

Opening my eyes slowly, I froze. It was that room. The room I had been bought to the first time I came here. Nothing had changed, the grey stone walled outlined the large and beautiful room, the stain glass windows separating me from the darkness outside. I sat up and groaned, closing my eyes and sighing as everything that had happened came flooding back. How the fuck was I supposed to know that he was going to be so harsh? The constant hole in my chest was more prominent and painful.

If this how much I was suffering after being around him for a few minutes, I should get out of here now before destroying myself again.

_I'm sorry Alice, I can't help you._

Glancing around the room, Alice was no where to be seen. No one was. I needed to find her and beg and plead her to take me home. However, I was too afraid to go walking around in case I bumped into _him_.

My heart clenched and a tear slid down silently down my cheek. I brushed it away furiously. My Edward was gone. Dead. This _thing_ I saw earlier, was a demon-possessed version of my love.

Slowly, I lay down again, my eyes flickering with exhaustion. I was so weak and fragile. Fuck him, this was all his fault. I couldn't deny I was afraid of him now. This change that had taken place had frightened me more than ever, and now after my little breakdown, I doubt I'd be able to act as cool as I had before, without breaking apart.

Before I knew it, I had drowned in a sea of unconsciousness yet again.

Something soft and cool was rubbing against my cheek, breaking me out of my slumber. I sighed contentedly, pushing my face towards the coolness, relieving me of my apparent fever.

"Hmm."

Opening my eyes, I expected to see Alice. Instead I came face to face with the Greek Adonis himself, crouching at the side of the bed.

Flying upright, I crawled as far back as I could, my eyes wide and my heart beating erratically.

"ALICE!," I screamed.

His eyes looked at me in pain, pleading me to stop.

"Bella…" he whispered, his red eyes locking with mine.

"NO, YOU CANT BE HERE. ALICE!" I yelled, panicked.

"She's gone Bella," he said again, looking through me from his dark lashes.

I stopped and gulped. Getting off the bed the opposite side, he straightened up, only the bed between us.

"Please can you get her," I whispered, biting my lip. My gaze held his intense stare.

"She went back to Jasper. She won't come back here for a while."

Alice had tricked me? She dumped me here and took off? I felt anger bubble at the pit of my stomach.

"That's fine. I can make my own way home."

He said nothing, just staring at me, his gaze stunning me, I couldn't breathe. I was waiting for him to leave. I thought he had his way with me? Why couldn't he just go away and leave me alone? Hadn't he caused enough damage.

I don't know how long both of us stood there for, never breaking eye contact. All that could be heard was my rapid breaths and loud heartbeats.

Then I remembered what I was supposed to be doing. _Damn it Bella; stop getting memorized by this…monster. Your Edward is no longer._

Tearing my eyes away from his beautiful face, I walked slowly backed the door, keeping my head lowered but still in his direction.

"Bella you can't leave," his velvet voice murmured, his face look restrained as if he was suffering just being in the same room as me.

"_Get away from here, you don't belong in my world, just fuck off._ Words sound familiar?"

"You're ill, Bella," he replied.

"Then let me _go._"

"Please. Stop." He was pleading with me? Fuck this, I'm not falling in his web of words again.

Slowly, I shuffled further backwards towards the door, my arm reaching out behind me to grasp the handle.

His teeth gritted, his jaw clenched and he tensed.

"Stop."

The tone was different this time, he was demanding and harsh.

"No."

And with that I ran out of the room, slamming the door behind me and took off down the corridor as fast as my legs could manage. Except my dizziness and natural lack of equilibrium were of course a major factor that I didn't consider. Before I managed to hit the floor, strong arms wrapped around me waist and caught me, his nose was just inches away from mine.

"I told you to stop," he whispered, his eyes boring into mine, his indescribable scent drugging me, everything about him rendering me barely alive.

"You don't have a right to tell me to do anything. You wanted me gone, remember?" I hissed.

His eyes closed and he swallowed. I remembered then how hard it was for him to be around me.

"Bella, please just go back to the room, your ill. Very ill."

"What do you care?"

His eyes snapped open, pure anger visible in every perfect contour of his face.

"I _care_. Just get back in there."

"Firstly, let me go," I snapped. With one swift movement I was standing on my own two feet. Without even glancing in his direction, I walked straight past him, opposite the direction he wanted me to go. I managed to take half a step before he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to face him.

"Why. Don't. You. Just. Listen. To. Me." he whispered, his jaw set and his eyes burning.

"Give me _one_ good reason why I should? Get your hands _off_ me."

"I don't want to have to take you back there myself," he warned, his eyes glistening blood red. _Blood. Killer._

"Don't you dare, you fucking _murderer._" I hissed. Now I'd done it. Dragging me at human speed back to the room, he pushed me inside and slammed the door and I heard the turn of a key.

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW." I screamed, banging against it. I felt so sick, the tears rushing down my face and my head spinning.

This was worse than when I was actually kidnapped in the first place.

Banging at the door one final time, I dropped my hands to my sides in despair.

Something caught on my jeans as I tried to move a hand away. Lifting my left arm closer for further examination, I saw that on my finger was the promise ring. Yes. The promise ring that I gave back.

**EPOV**

I slammed the door shut, turned the key and pressed my head against the wall. Why couldn't I just act normal around her? Why was I forced to lock her in?

I honestly wanted to tell her the truth and of course in due time I will. However, she's so weak now and I'm going to _try_ to help her get better. I made this mess; I'm going to clean it up. I promised Alice and myself that earlier. Yet, after seeing how weak she was, I couldn't just in case it made her condition worse.

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW." My angel screamed. Damn it, she was straining herself again, she's actually going to faint. I made to open the door and check on her, but no. She had wound the devil inside me up and I was in no state of mind to be calm about this. Especially when she called me a murderer with so much loathing, I was physically about to explode. There was no telling what I could do.

I heard a broken sob at the other side of the door. Then another. Then another. Then more banging and shouting. God I loved her.

Then suddenly she stopped and I heard an intake of breath, presumably shock. Then. Silence.

My mind jumped to the only conclusion, she had seen the ring.

When I went into her room earlier, she was sleeping fitfully, muttering something under her breath, frowning about something in her sleep. Such a beautiful sight. I had taken her hand and placed the ring back on it and then gently began to stroke her soft cheek. I hoped that when she woke up she'd see it, she wouldn't panic and I'd be able to control myself and then I would explain. It had all gone so very _wrong._

I'd try and explain to her after I calmed myself down. And of course given her something to eat. Her health came before that of both our sanities.

But when she was in close proximity, my anger always escalated and my will flew out the window, and I ended up hurting her even more.

First I should make her comfortable just being around me, she was obviously afraid, so I should just wait this out and hope and pray to the God that I had long ago abandoned that she listens and loves me back. For both of our sakes.

**TUN TUN TUNNN. OK I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER WRITTEN AND WILL HAVE IT UP BY THE WEEKEND IF YOU REVIEW LOADS. THANKS **** X **


	12. Chapter 12 Get Me Outta Here

**Loool. Sup guys. Sorry didn't update at the weekend, I forgot ;)**

**Ok I have written the next three chapters of this story, so yay **

**BUT before I post the next one, please at least make the amount of reviews go up to 175, so if I haven't updated and there aren't 175 reviews, you shall all know why. Ok I know, this chapter is eagerly awaited.**

**I hope I don't disappoint. **

**Thanks for all your ideas that I may incorporate **

**ENJOY X**

**Chapter Twelve-Get me outta here**

I just sat there, legs tucked under my arms, no more tears to be shed. I stared at the wall, but seeing nothing. Dawn was breaking, sending a spectrum of colours through the stain glass windows, the light trickling and dancing its way across the white carpet.

What did the ring mean? Did it mean that he still wanted me? Or did it mean he still was trying to _use_ me? OR maybe, I didn't even give it back to him and I'm actually going crazy.

I heard the key turn and the door handle move. My heart stopped. He was back.

I stumbled to my feet as the beautiful creature walked in. His bronze hair tousled, ruby eyes glowing, high cheekbones prominent and pink lips set in a straight line. He was wearing a tan sweater and low slung jeans. After all that had happened, I couldn't disagree with this, he took my breath away.

"Breakfast?" he murmured, his silky voice making my legs shake.

I was starving, how could I deny him?

Slowly I walked towards him, my legs unstable. _Please don't let me fall, please don't make me fall._ Miraculously my wish came true and I managed to stay upright as I approached the door, with Edward never taking his eyes off me. I decided I wasn't going to anger him. Not only was I physically too weak anymore, but emotionally I knew I just couldn't handle another confrontation.

He held his hand out to me. I stared at it for a moment and looked up at him, my eyes begging him not to make me touch him. Without another word, his hand was gone and he was walking briskly away, I followed.

He led my down the corridor to the kitchen and held open the door for me. Wordlessly, I walked in prepared to see the damage from last night. But it was all gone, the chairs were back against the breakfast bar in it's place and the window replaced. That was quick.

"Sit," he said, motioning towards breakfast bar. Cautiously I walked towards it and hopped it, resting my arms against the counter, watching Edward walk over to the other side and face me.

"What would you like?" Edward whispered, biting his lip, the same restraint apparent on his features. I shrugged.

Edward frowned and turned away, picking up two pieces of bread he placed it in the toaster and put a plate in front of me.

I fiddled with the dials of a radio against the wall, switching it on. Suddenly music blast out of it.

_Get me outta here,_

_Because my eyes are burning,_

_From these silly tears,_

_That you bought when you showed me you don't really care,_

_And you never loved me,_

_Somebody get me out of this place._

_Right now, it's so amazing,_

_How do you have so many faces,_

_And you are not that person that I thought,_

_That I had fell so deep in love with._

_You changed up, your make up, your DNA,_

_I can't recognise, you're a stranger to me,_

_I feel so betrayed, what a waste of a-_

Edward slammed down the power button, a low growl rumbling in his chest. I stared at his tense posture for a second.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Don't be."

We sat there in awkward silence, staring at the toaster. I jumped when the toast popped up. Edward took it out, spread butter over it and pushed it towards me. I bit my lip and reached out towards it and took a bite. And then another, extremely conscious of those red orbs watching me.

"Ok?" He asked softly. I nodded, looking up and catching my breath. His beauty physically stunned me every time.

It was then I noticed his absolutely rigid posture, he wasn't breathing, his fist was clenched and his jaw tensed. My scent was messing with him.

"Edward…?" I whispered. His eyes snapped up to meet mine.

"Do you want to…leave?

He had misunderstood. Before I knew it his face was inches away from mine, anger and hate consuming his features.

"Do you _want_ me to leave?" He hissed. I was…confused.

"Don't you want to leave?"

He slammed his hand onto the counter.

"You believe I hate you _that _much."

Oh I see. He thought that I was telling him to leave because I didn't want his around. This flared up anger inside me. Why would I want him to be around? How could he expect me to after everything he's done and said to me?

"I _know_ you hate me that much," I said softly, looking away my stomach churning in fear or his murderous expression.

_Bang. _Edward leaped over the counter, pushed me off the stool into the wall. My head slammed painfully against the wall and I closed my eyes. _Again_? Was this a joke?

My eyes flew open in shock.

Edward's flawless, pale skin, glittering with the sunlight from the window. His bronze hair streaked, his eyes penetrating and his teeth clenched. Predator.

"Your wrong," he hissed.

Realization dawned on me; the ring, not letting me go. I should have believed Jake and Alice. They were right, he loved me.

"Edward. I think I'm going to be sick," I said, my head spinning and my stomach heaving. I expected him to move out the way in disgust. Instead before I knew it, he flew out of the kitchen and into a bathroom. This was the fastest I'd ever seen him.

He let me go and I dashed towards the toilet, leaning over. I threw up what little food I had consumed and bile. I stopped for breath and tried to push back my hair, while my stomach heaved again. Then it was over. I leaned over and flushed the toilet, closing the lid and placing my head against the cold seat, the blood pounding around my head and a cold sweat breaking out on my forehead. I didn't care he was behind me. I didn't care he had just watched me throw up. I just needed to get away from all of this.

My eyelid fluttered closed, my breathing slowing down to its usual pace, an acidic taste burning the back of my throat.

Cool hands placed themselves over my hair and placed delicate soothing strokes to it.

"Bella." He murmured.

I flinched and shuddered away from his touch.

"Please. Please just stay away from me." I begged.

"You don't mean that."

I looked up and glared, my eyes burning with the stench of vomit.

"The hell I don't."

He looked like I had punched him in the face. And it had actually hurt.

"I need to explain…"

"No. I don't want to hear anything. I don't deserve this and you know it. Please just let me go."

His face was like thunder, lips pressed firmly together.

"I'm not going to let you go until you hear what I have to say. Then you can do whatever you want."

I groaned, my head searing.

"Fine."

He disappeared in a quick blur and reappeared holding out a towel.

"Here Bella, get cleaned up."

I managed to stand up, my legs shaking slightly and took the towel, without making any contact with his skin. I muttered a thank you.

He nodded once and left to take a shower. Immediately I ran to the door to check it was closed and then locked it. I then turned around and looked at the bathroom. It was huge, not as big as Edwards but definitely on the same level. There was a bathtub with a shower attached.

Taking off my clothes I climbed in, closed the curtain and switched on the shower. My tense muscles relaxing as the hot water pound against my back, the sweet smell of shampoo and I massaged it into my scalp, calming me. My mind was switched off, refusing to think about him.

When I was done, I switched off the shower and got out, wrapping the huge white towel around me. I bit my lip. Clothes. Hadn't thought of that one. I internally cursed myself for making myself so venerable all the time.

"Edward, clothes?" I whispered. I knew he could hear me if he was in the house.

A second later there was a knock at the door. I walked towards it and opened it. Edward standing there in his usual radiance, looking down out of respect. I clutched at the towel. Shit.

"Bella. Alice didn't leave me with any clothes for you. If you want you can wear mine," he said softly, now his eyes were locked on mine. He must have seen me panic. Surely Alice planned this, how did she of all people forget about clothes.

"Its ok Edward, I bought a bag. It's in your car."

Edward sighed.

"Alice took my car."

Oh yeah, she defiantly planned this. I couldn't wear the ones I was wearing before, dirty with nervous sweat and my insides. Ugh.

"Ok," I whispered, nodding towards him. He quickly disappeared and reappeared again with a sweatshirt of his and some…boxer shorts?

Please someone wake me up from this nightmare. _Please._

"Sorry, there are the only things that would fit you." He said whispered in his perfect voice, looking away and handing me the clothes.

For the first time in forever, I blushed. Edward closing his eyes and moaning as the blood rushed to my face. I could see it was taking him everything he had not to breath.

I quickly took the clothes and nodded, biting my lip again. Once again he was out of sight, and I closed the door and put on the grey jumper that reached past my thighs and the shorts. I took a deep breath as I dried my hair and all I smelled was Edward. I turned around but no one was there. Then I looked down. The clothes were giving off the most amazing scent of Edward. The pure essence of his was driving me crazy.

When I was done, I walked out the room. Not really sure where I was going. This place was absolutely huge. Every time I thought I saw something familiar, I would gain get lost in a whirlwind if corridors. I tried some of the doors. Locked as usual. Then I tried another and surprisingly it had opened.

There was nothing but a desk, a chair and a laptop and phone on the table. I made to close it again when the phone jogged something in my memory. _Charlie._ I could call him and he could come and…and…

I had nothing. Edward would surely destroy him and anyone else who came with him without even trying. My heart clenched at this thought and I immediately felt nauseated again. But I could call him and tell him I was alright, like I promised.

I ran back inside and closed the door quietly and prayed Edward didn't come looking for me just yet.

Picking up the cordless phone, I dialled my home number and faced the window, my heart hammering as the phone was picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

My heart swelled as I heard my dad's voice. I took a deep breath and started to talk. I couldn't let him think there was anything wrong.

"Hey Dad. It's Bella," I said cheerily.

"Bella baby! How are you? Did you get there ok? Is Alice ok?"

"Yeah, it's all fine Dad. Alice and her family are great."

"Good that's good to hear."

"Yeah. I just called to tell you that," I said, tears spilling from my eyes.

"Ok honey . And…how are you feeling so far? Is it a relief to get away from it all."

I laughed slightly. Oh the irony.

"Yeah Dad, it's so much better. It's really hot here."

"Ah lucky girl."

"Anyway, I think Alice is calling me so I better go."

"Ok then, love you Bella. Call me tomorrow."

"Love you Dad." Then I quickly hung up before he heard the sob that escaped my lips.

I wiped them away hastily and turned around. Edward.

His hand were folded across his toned chest, his broad shoulder hunched casually and his eye brows raised, leaning against the back of the door. He was so silent I didn't even hear him come on.

"You didn't tell him to come and save you?" He asked, genuinely curious and hopeful.

"Yes. I didn't want you to hurt him as well." I muttered, looking down.

Edward hissed and clenched his teeth.

"Bella, I would never hurt you."

"Physically. Oh wait actually, yes you have. The smashing me against the wall isn't thrilling," I snapped sarcastically. Speaking to my Dad had made me angry towards Edward and hate him even more.

In one second he was in front of me, his finger sliding down my cheek, cool to the touch, and tracing my nose, my coolness of his hand making me shudder and my heart thundered.

I stepped backwards. He stepped with me.

"Don't. Don't do this." I said softly, looking anywhere but him.

"Are you going to give me a chance to explain?"

"Edward, you say you love me," he opened his mouth to interject but I shook my head. "I love you." He looked shocked that I seemed to give in so easily. That I admitted it. His face was shining and glowing like an angel's. Elation. His hand reached out slowly again to touch my face. It broke my heart to do what I was about to do.

"But I hate that I love you. I hate myself and you for these feelings. Even if you did love me, I could never forgive you for what you did to me." His hand froze, pain filling his eyes. He shook his head.

"No please. Please. Bella listen to me. I did this for _you_. Everything I've done since I met you. For _you."_

"No Edward. You never asked me what I wanted, you never told me the truth. You broke my heart. You hurt the people around me. I don't think I can trust you anymore. I don't even think I can be with you."

With that, I manoeuvred myself around his stunned body and began to walk out the room, my heart breaking again and again and again. I couldn't just forgive him. It didn't work like that.

Something cold and strong grabbed my hand, I stopped, the breath caught in my throat.

I turned my head slowly around to face him.

"Bella, I haven't finished."

"Yeah? Well I have. I'm done with you. You're _crazy_. I'm calling Alice."

I tugged my hand away as hard as I could. I didn't even jog him. I tried again.

Suddenly, he spun me towards him so my hands landed on his shoulders for support and his arms wound around my waist. The angry monster was back in his eyes.

"You. Will. Listen. To. Me. Isabella," he growled. I noted the use of my full name again.

"Make me."

"Be reasonable Bella."

"NO YOU BE REASONABLE. HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU STILL LOVE ME. LOOK AT ME? IM SO UGLY, I LOOK LIKE A WALKING SKELETON. IS THIS A JOKE? AND WHY THE HELL WOULD I EVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID?"

He flinched, anguish twisting on his face.

"You're beautiful Bella," he breathed, pressing his cold soft lips onto my neck and moaning against my skin at my blood, his vibrations making me close my eyes in ecstasy. For a second there, I almost believed him.

My heart stuttered and my breathing hitched. I pushed him away, he fell away easily, his red eyes burning with lust.

"I can't have my heart broken again" I said simply, and with that I turned and walked swiftly out of the room. This time he didn't stop me.

**YOU WANT MORE? 175 REVIEWS.**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT U THINK OF THIS CHAPTER, AND IF YOU GOT ANY IDEAS LET ME KNOW.**

**THANKSSSS X**


	13. Chapter 13 Tears Of Blood

**Wow guys, 175 reviews already :O anyway as promised your next chapter :D Aren't you guys lucky?**

**Ok here the deal. **

**Someone asked about when is EPOV coming, soon guys, maybe in 2 chapters because I've already written the next chapter after this as well.**

**200 reviews, you get the next chapter.**

**Deal?**

**Enjoy :D**

**Chapter Thirteen-**** Tears of Blood**

**BPOV**

Somehow, through the tears and the balance deficiency I managed to stumble all the way back to my room. Well the room that always seemed to be given to me.

I crawled onto the bed, my forehead burning again and the nauseous feeling returning to the pit of my stomach.

I needed to get out of here…just for a while. Even it meant getting lost in a world of imagination or dreamless oblivion. Anything would be less painful than this…

_I was in a room. High walls and no windows or doors. By the walls piles of lifeless dummies lay, chucked on top of each other. I walked up to the first one, my footsteps echoing around the room. I turned the face of the first one next to me. Charlie. I screamed and backed away, bumping into another on the side of the room, Jacob. And another. Mum. Phil. Angela. Billy, Jessica. Everyone I loved. Dead and drained._

"_Now it's your turn Bella," a voice overhead growled. I couldn't see where it was coming from. It was the most heavenly voice, yet sinned. I began to run and run and run, going nowhere. Suddenly he was in front of me, grinning sadistically, moving closer…closer…closer…_

I was bought back into reality with someone shaking me gently. I opened my eyes, the blurry figure in front of me becoming clearer after I blinked a few times. Carlisle. I recognized him as. I remember the stunning vampire only too well, he had a fatherly air about him which always comforted me.

"Bella, are you ok?" He asked, concern evident. I just couldn't believe he was here.

"Carlisle?" I said, it sounded like a load of mush, but I think he got the general idea of what I was trying to say.

He smiled, revealing dazzling white teeth.

"Good to see you again Bella. You feeling ok?"

It was then I realized there was a plaster on my arm with a wire coming out of it.

"Fuck not another IV," I hissed, closing my eyes tightly. I tried not to breath. Every time I did, I smelled Edward's glorious scent on me, and that dug a hole inside me with each mouthful I took into my lungs.

"Sorry, Bella. Your really ill. You haven't eaten properly in so long. Your stomach has shrunk, it will be a while before you can keep any big meals down. Your fever has just decreased, which is a good sign. But you're still extremely weak. What happened?"

"Edward happened," I mumbled, his name making my pulse quicken in fear.

Carlisle sat at the edge of the bed and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry Bella. I told Alice not to. Even though Edward is my son and I'd do anything to see him back to normal, it was wrong for you to be here."

I sighed, my head muddled and my eyes struggling to remain open.

"Why are you here though? I mean, I'm glad you are, but…" I asked, trying to prop myself up on my elbows. Carlisle wouldn't allow it. He gently pushed me back down.

"Edward knew you were ill and weak, he told Alice he would take care of you."

"Oh."

There was a moment of contemplating silence.

"His degree in medicine isn't enough. He barely has control over himself anymore. He walked in when you were sleeping, he knew very well that he couldn't do it, so he called me."

"Where is he now?" I whispered.

Carlisle shrugged.

"He can't be far, he's worried about you," he said softly.

I coughed meaningfully.

"He is Bella. Say what you will, he loves you more than anything. It's the most fascinating and disturbing thing I have ever seen for a vampire. Especially one who has no control over his blood lust," Carlisle said, leaning over and placing a cold cloth on my forehead. I exhaled in relief from the unbearable heat in my body.

"I know he loves me. I love him. But. I can't forgive him. I just need to get out of here. Please just take me home Carlisle," I begged.

Carlisle took the cloth away for a second.

"Bella. May I please make a request, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. I won't make you do anything that you don't feel comfortable with."

I smiled opening my eyes to meet his golden, kind ones.

"Sure, you're the first one that's actually asked."

"Ok, I don't mean any health risk to you. If you feel to weak, or ill, or even stressed to do this, then please don't. Just stay with him. Please. At least until he gets better.

He must have seen the helpless and panicked look on my face, for he added quickly,

"Don't feel obligated to do it. Do whatever you feel is best for you. It's just that since the day that you have been here…Edward has improved. He called me and spoke to me, harshly and in urgency it is true, but he also talked to Alice. He's trying so hard and it's all for you. I can't bear to see my son in an angry vendetta against himself. I know this is beyond selfish of me but please, just think about it."

I turned my head away from Carlisle, the water trickled from my forehead down into my ear, it made me shudder.

"I'm afraid of him Carlisle…" I whispered.

"He would never hurt you Bella. Not intentionally."

"Whether he would do it intentionally or not, it's still the same thing," I gulped, just imaging all the horrific things Edward could do to me.

"I didn't used to be afraid of him. Well, obviously at times I was because of him being a vampire. But it was always a fear of what he did, not what he was. But now…it's him I'm scared of. I want him to get back to he was before, but I want him to suffer, like I did," I said, wishing I could take the words back as soon as they were out of my mouth, seeing Carlisle's tortured expression.

"Don't worry Bella, I knew it was too much to ask. I'll get you out of here as soon as I can. But I'm sorry. Until you're fully healed, I'm not letting you go. After you're back to full strength, I won't, nor will Edward, stand in your way." I nodded in acceptance. I mean, it could only take a few days right.

Once again the cloth was placed on my forehead and rubbed in circular motions. I was about to fall back asleep, comforted mildly by Carlisle's presence. Just as I was about to sink back into the black abyss, I heard a low, calm and velvet voice;

"Here Carlisle, let me," he whispered. I felt the cloth being lifted from my face, the splash next to me as it was dipped back into the bowl of icy water. It was then placed back on my forehead, gently. It traced my nose and my cheekbones, relaxing me even more.

I was too far gone to realize immediately who it was, my mind the victim of ignorant semi-consciousness. That was until I breathed in contentedly and the scent of the most beautiful and dreaded creature hit my nose. It wasn't the shirt this time. This was the real thing.

I tried to stay calm, to stop myself from panicking. But my body betrayed me. It started shaking uncontrollably, and I opened my eyes. The most exquisite man- vampire sat in front of me. His red eyes an even darker colour. He had just fed. My dream came flooding back to me. I never used to be afraid, because of my numbness, I never allowed myself to be. But the numbness had melted away and the terror was now resurfacing.

_Murderer. Killer. Slaughter. Bastard. _I just lay there, my teeth chattering in fear and the sobs stuck in my dry throat.

When I was kidnapped the first time, why hadn't I minded that he was a killer? Well I obviously did, but I didn't know any pain, it didn't bother me. Now I realized. And now it wasn't just convicts he was killing. It was the innocent. He was going to kill me.

I closed my eyes, feeling the sickness re-emerging.

"Carlisle. Please. Get him out of here."

There was no reply. I opened my eyes and glared at the spot where I had assumed Carlisle was. He was gone. He had been gone before I even woke up.

I stared at Edward, struggling for breath.

"Get…out," I choked, the salty tears stinging my face.

Edward looked hurt. Well fuck him.

"Bella calm down. I'm just…"

"I SAID GET OUT," I screamed, sitting up, pushing him away. My forceful action didn't even rock his stone like body.

He grabbed my wrist gently, my body shuddered and I tried to pull away.

It didn't work, his face was gently threatening and his grip firm.

Bloody vampire.

This was it. I stood up, the IV still attached to me.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing? Get back on the bed," he said roughly, his hand pulling my wrist back down.

"Don't," I whispered, my whole body trembling. "Don't hurt me," I said closing my eyes and letting the tears wash down my face.

I felt soft hands lift up my face roughly. My eyes met his fiery ones, smouldering and burning into mine.

"I would never fucking hurt you. I love you. I care about you more than life itself. I'd end my existence for you," he hissed.

"Then go."

He looked as if the wind had knocked out of him.

"What?"

"Go. And. End. Your. Existence."

"You don't mean that," he growled, standing up and towering over me.

"If you were dead, you wouldn't be able to kill innocent humans. If you were dead, you wouldn't be causing your family this much pain. If you were dead, you wouldn't be causing anyone any more pain. Including me."

Silence.

More silence.

Then he backed off and dropped to his knees, red eyes wide with shock. Perfect pink lips slightly open, posture rigid.

Then I saw it. Blood. His eyes were unblinking, his whole body unmoving. The red liquid came from the corner of his eye, streaking down his beautiful pale face. I was horrified as I saw yet another tear of glistening ruby red. My heart broke as I saw another and another.

"Edward!"

Carlisle was back. With a glass of water and some medicine in his hand. Quickly he put it down on the bedside table and approached Edward cautiously and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Edward?"

Edward just stared straight into my eyes, the streaks of red contrasting against his pale skin. I couldn't move. I was paralyzed with shock.

Carlisle began to shake him vigorously. Edward snapped and held his out, signally for just one minute.

He stood up, his eyes still blazing. The streaks just a ghost of his pain on his beautiful face.

"I'm sorry for being such a bother. I won't hurt you anymore Bella. You and me…"

He didn't finish it. He just backed slowly towards the door. Our eye contact never breaking, as if an invisible thread was in between us. I physically felt my heart break again. And again. And again.

Then he left. As soon as he reached the door, he took off at vampire speed. The contact broke. All the suppressed sobs escaped my quivering lips.

"Bella," Carlisle said, running towards me and putting his arms around me and gently laying me down again. I was barely aware of my actions or his. The numbness was back.

"I'm so sorry. I should have never let him in here. I'm so sorry. Don't worry Bella. He won't ever come near you again. He won't ever get in your way. It's what you wanted right?"

**WHAT DID YA THINK? LET ME KNOW. ANY IDEAS? LET ME KNOW? 200 REVIEWS AND YOU GET THE NEXT CHAPTER :D**

**LOVE YA ALL X**


	14. Chapter 14 Epiphany

**BANG BANG BANG. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWSSSSSS GUYS AND THE AMAZING IDEAS, WHICH I HAVE SORTA USED HERE :D**

**I KNOW I SAID 200 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, BUT I ADDED LIKE THREE PAGES TO IT SO ITS OK IF ITS ONE DAY LATE. **

**ALSO THE REIVEWS WERE VERY SWEET AND TOUCHING WHICH MADE ME CRY SO THANK YOU VERY MUCH :D **

**I MAY NOT DO EDWARD'S POV FOR A BIT, MAYBE LATER IF I CAN BE BOTHERED. **

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**LOVE YA ALL READERSSS WOO X**

**Chapter Fourteen- Epiphany **

**BPOV**

Carlisle told me I still had to stay. He said that until I was back to full strength, I couldn't go anywhere. I didn't protest. I was too unaware of what he was saying.

I think he felt guilty in behalf of Edward, in all honesty. Perhaps he found trying to heal me like a little bit of repentance.

He said he couldn't be here all the time, but Jasper and Emmett were here to stop Edward doing anything reckless, and to watch me.

I could barely concentrate on what he was saying.

_I'm sorry for being such a bother._

His words kept repeating themselves inside my head.

_I won't hurt you anymore…_

I drifted in and out of consciousness, thanks to the meds Carlisle had fed through my system. Day and night meant nothing to me. I was unaware of the time.

It was when one of my strange constant dreams had taken a turn and suddenly I was reminded of my dad.

"Charlie!" I gasped, sitting up, my head spinning and my muscles aching. I finally looked out of the window. Morning.

Suddenly the door handle turned and I held my breath. The door opened to reveal all six and three quarter foot size…Emmett. Why was I disappointed?

"Sup Izzi," he said cheerily. His bounciness was contagious. I smiled, my cheeks seemed to hurt, as If this was something I hadn't done in a long time.

"_Bella_, Emmett. Get it right."

He bounded up to me at vampire speed and hugged me really tight, knocking the air out of my lungs.

"Here's the girl who's driving my brother crazy."

The smile was gone, I was staring at the sheets, picking at a stray thread.

"Woah. Sorry Izzi, don't cry," he said. I looked up and glared at him.

"Emmett, don't make me hurt you," I hissed. He smiled angelically.

"Try your hardest, squirt," he said proudly.

Without even realizing I was trying to hurt a vampire, I punched him.

"OW FUCK," I yelled, clutching my throbbing hand to my chest.

Emmett looked smug.

"There, there Izzi, braver men have taken on the Em-ster and failed," he said, patting my head condescendingly.

I narrowed my eyes again, Emmett staring back innocently. I cracked a small smile.

"I've missed you Emmett."

"Ditto, _Bella," _He emphasized. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh now you use my name."

Emmett raised his eye brows seriously and nodded.

"Carlisle had an emergency at the hospital and had the leave. So how you feeling?"

"Pretty sick to be honesty," I admitted.

"Well, you look a lot healthier. Carlisle told me that you can eat solids now, it may take a few trials to get used to without puking your guts out, but yeah, should be ok," he said, grinning.

"Oh, brilliant," I groaned, laying my head back on the pillow and staring up at the swirly pattern on the ceiling.

"How's…he doing?" I asked quietly, not looking him directly in the eyes.

There was a moment of silence.

"He'll live, Bella," Emmett whispered.

I sighed. That told me nothing.

"Bella, I want you to know, Jazz and I. Alice, Rosalie, Esme. None of us hold this against you or him. We just want you to be happy…"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now," I pleaded, sitting back up again, the muscles on my arms aching as I propped myself up.

"Erm, could I please use the phone. See, Alice's cover story to my father was that I was going to stay with her for about a week to look after Alice's sick aunt who was recovering from an operation. I promised I'd call him everyday. And seeing as I've been here…? Three days now?"

"Four," Emmett interjected.

"Yeah well four then, I need to call him. It's urgent."

I could see the cogs in Emmett's brain go double time.

"Please. Alice promised I could."

Emmett nodded and took out his cell from his back pocket and handed it to me. I punched in my home number. Before I pressed the green button, I looked at Emmett, signalling for some privacy.

"Sorry, Bella. Carlisle's orders. You could be telling your Dad that Alice was lying and the people that had you before have you again. We just can't take that risk."

"No trust in the world," I grumbled, pressing the green button. It rang once before Charlie picked it up.

"Hey Bells, honey, is that you?" He asked anxiously. Damn it, I was causing him grief as well.

"Yeah hey Dad, its me," I chirped in the most cheerful tone that I could muster.

"Oh thank god, I got worried there. You haven't called everyday like you promised Bella, and it's not as if I have a number that I can call."

"Dad, chill. I'm fine. It's just because Alice and I have been having such a good time, late nights and sleeping in, I've lost track of time. I'm sorry it won't happen again."

I said, a lump coming to the throat.

"Oh, I see. Well make sure that doesn't happen again young lady," he joked, but I could detect a single hint of hysteria.

"Sure thing Dad, relax. I'm absolutely fine."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. I was just wondering, when are you coming back?"

"When am I coming back?" I repeated dumbly, Emmett's eyes widening.

"Yeah, I mean I know I said one week tops. So I was just wondering…that still on?"

I panicked looking at Emmett for help.

"Ohhhhhhh Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, could you help me with something, please!" Emmett sang in a fake girlish voice. I had to cover my mouth to keep from doubling up laughing.

"Hold on Dad, I'm going to put you on hold for a sec, I need to erm…help with Alice's aunt's medication," I managed to choke up, shaking of laughter. I clicked the hold button and broke out laughing.

"Emmett (laughter) I sure as (laughter) hell (laughter) wasn't expecting that!" I said, trying to breath.

Emmett on the other hand, looked panicky.

"Bella, yeah, I'm fricking hilarious. What you going to tell your Dad? You won't be allowed to go until your back to full health."

I stopped for a moment to breath.

"I'll buy me some more time," I said, composing myself and going back to the phone.

"Hey, sorry about that Dad. Erm, I meant to talk to you about that. I'm having such a good time here, it's so great. So I was just wondering…could I stay for another week? Please?"

"Bella…I don't really think-"

"Dad, I don' have school. And I'm happy here…It's helping me forget…" I said quietly, feeling guilty for again using the injured daughter card on him.

I heard him sigh.

"Ok Bella. One extra week, but this is my absolute limit. D'ya hear me?"

"Yes, sir. Love you Dad."

"Love you sweetie."

I hung up and sighed, looking at Emmett, my jokey mood deteriorating with each second.

"He's hurting and he's worried."

Emmett shot me a helpless glance.

"I'm sorry Bella. For all of this…"

I shook my head.

"Not your fault. Can you do me a favour?"

He shrugged.

"Sure, anything for the squirt."

"Can you find me some other clothes…not his. Please," I asked, biting my lip.

Emmett drank in what I was wearing.

"Oh, yeah sure. I'll go find some, maybe Alice left some of her crap lying around."

I cringed at Alice's version of clothes, but anything was better than his. His was a constant reminder of my pain.

"After that I'm sure you can take a shower. Don't worry Bella. You'll be fine," Emmett said, patting my head again, but this time in reassurance. I nodded as he disappeared into the corridor.

Without meaning to, my mind strayed towards thoughts of Edward. Carlisle had said he was getting better, just by being around me. Now I had rejected him, was he back to his usual state? My heart clenched at the thought of this. But then another part of me was saying, _Isn't this what you wanted. For him to leave you alone?_

…Was it?

"Dude, Bella?"

Emmett was back, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hmmm?"

Emmett was standing right in front of me, waving his hands frantically in front of my face. He looked thoroughly relieved when I responded.

He held out a pair of jeans and an oversized jumper apologetically.

"Sorry, Izzi, this was all I could find, at least it's not Edward's though right?"

I nodded again, smiling slightly.

I stood up and took it gratefully. Emmett opened his arms out for me. Lifting me up I closed my eyes as the air speed past me. I felt myself be gently placed on the floor of the bathroom.

"Carlisle said you could go and eat when you're done. You know where the kitchen is right? We've stocked up especially for you. Take what ya want," he said, grinning. I whispered thanks and then closed the door.

I was thankful for the alone time. Everything hurt, my heart, my head. Just everything. My brain was screaming _you fucking selfish bitch, you love him but you're hurting him; probably worse than he hurt you._

I tried to ignore it. Now the realization was setting upon. Everything that I said to him, piercing me again and again, the wretched sobs tearing themselves from my lips. I kneeled over and buried my hands into the tiled floor, the sobs muffled by the ceramic.

I knew I was doing the right thing for me, how did it hurt so much? I felt the sudden jolt in my stomach, before I scrambled to the toilet and threw up again, the acidic bile burning my throat.

I just wanted to die.

Die.

Ugh.

I WANTED TO FUCKING DIE.

_Forgive him, Bella._

_Give him a chance._

_You love him._

_You'd do anything for him._

_You know it._

_Let your guard down._

_You know he won't hurt you again._

_He loves you._

_Look at the state he's in._

_And your still hurting._

_There's no other option._

_You two can never be happy unless you're together. _

_Forgive him._

The breathing was slowly, my pants less frantic, almost to a point of concordant normality again. Something clicked into place.

Something finally made sense.

I could not live without him, no matter how hard I tried. I needed him. I needed him to be safe.

I needed him to be happy, or if not, my life wouldn't be worth living.

I knew just what I had to do.

I stood up, going to the sink, rinsing my mouth, and flushing the toilet.

I stripped, and got into the shower, washing my hair quickly, my hands shaking in anticipation and fear. Whatever I was feeling though, my decision felt right.

I stepped out, almost slipping in my haste, and grabbed Edward's oversized sweatshirt, and put it on. And then his boxers. Emmett's substitute's were not necessary. I inhaled the deep scent, breathing it in. Just a taste of heaven.

My hair damp, I ran to the door. As soon as I touched the door handle I heard a milk curdling scream.

"_WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?"_

I gulped, and flung open the door, and walked out. That could only be for me. Shit. Fuck. Crap.

I walked slowly, trying to remember the way to Edward's room, I needed to see him.

Before I made it even half way down the corridor, something whooshed to a halt in front of me. I gasped. She was actually the incarnation of pure beauty, with golden blond hair, which cascaded gracefully down her back, piercing golden eyes, full lips and the most perfect figure.

"Rosalie…" I breathed. My mind jumped back five and a half months ago. When Edward was telling me about his family.

_Then came Rosalie. God how I hated the bitch. Of course, I grew to love her but her arrogance, which so matched mine, clashed with every ounce of my being._

It was as if his beautiful voice was singing into my ear, making my shudder delightedly.

"Bitch…" She breathed, mocking me.

I shook my head in disbelief, rude much?

_Her vanity irritated me. Too shallow to even understand herself._

Once again his delicious voice filled my mind.

I extended my hand out to her.

Her big golden eyes glared at it as if she was about to snap my arm off. I blushed and looked down, bringing my arm back to my side.

"You're the slag who did this to my brother?

I inhaled sharply.

_Regardless, I loved her like a sister. She proved not to be as selfish as I thought._

She was here to fight for her brother. To scream and shout my down for all the pain I had caused him.

This made my stomach drop. Whatever I said to him, when I told him to piss off, had hurt him. The impact had hurt them all.

"NO," I gasped, my mouth wide.

_Selfish Bella, Selfish selfish, SELFISH._

Rosalie growled, folding her arms, practically nose to nose with me.

"He sacrificed you, he kept you away, only to keep you happy. Now he admitted his mistake, and you go and hurt him all over again. It killed him the last time, it drove him mad. The only thing that kept him going is the thought that you still loved him, that was all he ever wanted. At least you were safe. And now, you don't forgive him? You destroyed him all over again. You destroyed the hope that was keeping him alive. And for that. I won't ever forgive you," she hissed, her eyes flashing. I didn't retaliate, I didn't do anything. I knew she was right. That it was all true. All of it.

I was more selfish than he could ever dream of being. He sacrificed his happiness for me. He could have kept me here, but he didn't want to hold me prisoner, he wanted to give me a chance at another life.

I nodded. Rosalie looked surprised for a millisecond, and then recovered, her hard demeanor put back in it's place.

The tears were pricking at the corner of my eyes.

"I know Rosalie. I haven't just hurt him. I've hurt you. He tried to get back with me, by telling me the truth. But I didn't listen. I wanted him to suffer, I wanted his pain. But watching his pain is breaking me. It's killing me. I couldn't bear to see him kill anyone. The innocent especially. But not I realize it's only his nature. He can't control himself. Even with me. I was the human, I should have realized his helplessness. I'm going to put this right, Rosalie," I said, staring her straight in the eyes fiercely.

Again, her shock was apparent. This time the shock remained on her face. She opened her mouth to say something, obviously surprised at my intentions. But before she could, there was a huge bang above us, the smash of windows and shouting.

Rosalie gasped in horror, grabbed my hand and lifted me into her arms. I didn't even have time to process what she was doing. At vampire speed she sped past the corridors and up some stairs. I was thrown down gently and in panic. Then I saw it. A hole in the wall, the glass shattered in tiny golden pieces.

Emmett and Jasper were staring at it in disbelief. Rosalie's eyes flash towards her brother and her husband.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?"

Emmett snapped out of it.

"He…He's going to the Volturi."

"WHAT! WHY DID YOU LET HIM GO?" Rosalie shrieked.

"BECAUSE HE'S FUCKING STONGER THAN BOTH OF US PUT TOGETHER," Jasper bellowed.

"What does he want with the Volturi?" I whispered. Their eyes snapped towards me, almost in a sad accusation. I knew. He wanted to end his existence. It was almost as if my world stopped.

"NO. FUCKING HELL. NO. NO. TAKE ME TO HIM, NOW," I screamed, helplessly, the tears running down my face.

"How's that going to help Bella? He made his decision when you told him the whole world would be better off without him. We managed to restrain him this long, but he just snapped," Jasper whispered, biting his lip.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE HE'S YOUR BROTHER. STOP HIM. FUCK, WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN NOW?" I cried, falling to my knees.

Jasper and Emmett looked confused.

Rosalie piped up.

"She wants him. It took her this long to realize that they are both soul mates."

"What…?" I breathed. Soul _what?_

"Bella, I'll explain later."

I agreed. I got up quickly, tugging my hand roughly through my hair.

"We're wasting time, COME ON. PLEASE."

"Oh no Bella. We have enough time."

I looked at them in confusion. Emmett was grinning as if he had cracked the most impossible code. Jasper's eyes narrowed, and Rosalie stared dumbly at Emmett. Then they both got it, their faces a mask of triumph.

"Em, you are actually brilliant," Jasper said, slapping him on the back. I was still oblivious.

"What?" I said urgently, my heart beating rapidly in my ears. My heart clenching and unclenching. We were running out of time.

Emmett looked in my direction and smiled angelically and pulled something out from his back pocket.

"Cell." He said simply.

"Who?"

"I'd try Eddie Boy first, we should keep the Volturi as ignorant to this as possible," Emmett said, dialing.

"Let me," I whispered, holding my hand out for the cell.

I put it to my ear. It rang twice before the voicemail message came on.

"He cut me off," I whispered, my desperation to hear his voice, safe, to reach my ears.

"Ok, then we have no choice. I'll call the Volturi," Jasper murmured. We all held our breaths as Jasper dialed and put it on loud speaker.

"Aro Volturi's office, Giana speaking. How may I help you," an annoying pleasant voice chirped from the other side. I hissed in impatience and annoyance.

"Get me Aro, please," Jasper said, quickly. He saw my stress and immediately I felt an unwanted wave of calm sweep over me. I was slightly grateful.

"I'm sorry, Aro isn't here at the moment, can I take a message?"

I wanted to scream at the stupid lady on the other side of the phone.

"I'm sorry, this is urgent. Do you have another way to reach him?" Jasper said, frantically.

"I don't think I can divulge that sort of information," Giana said cheerfully. Oh if I ever met her I swear I would stamp on her annoying face.

"Well, I don't think Aro would be very happy that Dr. Calisle's , _an old and dear friend of your boss_, would be too pleased if we were turned away," Jasper hissed menacingly.

"Forgive me, sir. Associates of Mr. Cullen get priority," she stuttered.

Thank fuck for that.

She gave us Aro's personal number. Then Jasper called Aro, sending out more waves of calm towards me as I buried my head in the carpet, a lump coming to my throat, shaking vigorously.

Rosalie kneeled beside me and stroked my hair, not lovingly, but in reassurance. It helped a little. I heard Jasper murmuring to Aro on the phone, but his voice was too low and he was speaking to fast for me to hear.

Five minutes later, Jasper was gently pulling me to my feet, slightly relieved, but his shoulders still hunched in tension.

"They said, they won't agree to kill him, they'll lock him up, heavily guarded until we arrive. Then Bella, you can talk to him. Does that sound ok?"

I didn't realize that I was crying in relief until I tasted the bitter salty tear in my mouth. I nodded, the panic draining from my body, the numbness resurfacing.

"Where is he?" I whispered, leaning against the wall.

"Well, Aro isn't in Italy at the moment. He's in the states. Somewhere in New York, he said. So obviously that is where Edward is going. So we'll go there now and bring him back, Emmett and I. You and Rose stay here," Jasper said.

Rosalie nodded in agreement but I shook my head. I needed to see him as soon as possible. I would go with them.

"No Jasper, please let me come with you. Please. I have to see him. Please," I whispered, biting my lip.

Jasper sighed and exchanged looks with Emmet.

"We don't know Bella…you being around the Volturi…"

"I don't care," I snapped, "Aro already know I'm here and why I am here. Whether I come or not, he will find a way to talk to me if he wishes. I have to see Edward, it's killing me, knowing he's trying to kill himself, and take himself away from the world. I fucking love him," I hissed angrily, planting my hands on my hips defiantly.

Emmett smirked, looking impressed.

"Ok Bells, looks like you're coming to New York."

**I KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE THINKING. FINALLY RIGHT?**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	15. Chapter 15 They Had Me

**HEYYY **

**Firstly I'd like to say THANK YOU. For all those who reviewed. But I barely got ten : ( and it was a really long chapter.**

**This is payback.**

**Short chapter ;)**

**You want a long ASAP?**

**Get me lots of reviewsss :D**

**I'm off to write the next chapter noww **

**Enjoy and Review x**

**Chapter Fifteen-**** They Had Me**

**EPOV**

I ran straight through the entrance of the Volturi's New York base, my intentions never wavering. I knew I wasn't going to come out of this place alive, not if I could help it.

I said to her, if she told me to go and die, I'd happily do it. But I thought he loved me, she told me she did. Then I saw it, I had hurt her too much to even hope of a little mercy. I couldn't carry on living. I needed an end.

I knew where the Throne Room of this place was, I'd been here on countless occasion. The place was huge, made of black marble and full-length windows, giving it an eerie chill.

I stopped running and walked down the vast reception, reaching the other side and climbing up a spiral staircase. The place was deserted, I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts, or them at all.

As I reached the top floor, I blinked and Alec was in front of me. His small figure barely reaching my shoulders, his eyes burning red. His mind was filled with some gibberish that I didn't understand. He was trying to block me from his mind. This could only mean one thing. He knew my intentions.

I turned around, preparing to spring away but Jane and four other members of the guard appeared from thin air. I crouched defensively, a snarl escaping me.

Their thoughts were also blank. Fuck this.

"Edward, how lovely to see you again. You look. Well," said Jane, smiling up at me, and grinning, revealing her sharp dagger teeth. She was threatening me.

"Jane," I said smoothly, my brain working fast. This was even better, if I fought them, I wouldn't even have to go to Aro and wish for my demise, surely they'd kill me right here and now.

I sprang and grabbed the neck of a guard, pushing him against the wall.

No reaction. No one flinched.

"We're not going to give you what you want Edward," Jane sang. I whipped around to glare at the little minx.

"You fucking well _will," _I hissed, leaning down so I was practically nose-to-nose with her.

"Edward." Alec warned. He was too protective over his sister.

"We can do this the hard way, or we can do this the easy way," Jane hissed, glinting her ruby red orbs at me. I hissed in frustration.

"I don't even get the chance to decide if I want to live or not?"

"Oh, well, no." Alec said pleasantly, "You see, Edward, it would be such a _waste_,"he emphasized sympathetically.

And with that, they had me. I didn't know why, I didn't know how. But they had me.

**R E V I E W.**

**If you love my story **

**x**


	16. Chapter 16 Coming to Save You

**Ok you guys are actually going to murder me. This chapter isn't very long and it's basically a chapter which drags the story on a bit.**

**Because I have exams and I don't have time to write a long epic chapter, I have to be in the zone and honestly im just rather stressed. I'm going to make it an amazing chapter, so if you guys love and support me on this one, I'll get more incentive to write the next.**

**LOVED ALL UR REVIEWS.**

**ENJOY X**

**Chapter Sixteen-Coming to Save You**

**BPOV**

"Are you sure Bella?"

Alice asked me as we buckled ourselves in. We were on the Cullen's private plane; apparently they had one of them as well. Emmett was the one flying it. We were all going to die.

Rosalie had gone to Esme, they weren't going to tell her that her dearest son was attempting suicide, it would destroy her. So Rose had gone to make it look like nothing was wrong. It was me Emmett, Jasper, Alice (who as always had popped out of nowhere) and Carlisle.

"Yes I am fucking sure I want to come," I hissed, frustrated, "Please can we get this thing off the ground."

"You hear that Em?" Alice called, inclining her head towards the cockpit.

"Yep! Don't worry, were next in line for take off," he bellowed back. I sighed and sat back.

"Alice are _you_ sure that it wouldn't just be quicker for you guys to run us to New York?" I asked for the hundredth time.

She shook her head.

"It would be, but it's not the smartest idea," she replied. I shrugged and tapped my foot impatiently.

All that was going through my head was Edward, Edward, Edward.

I felt a wave of calm sweep through me, I looked up at Jasper sitting on the far side of the lounge with Carlisle, and glared accusingly. He grinned cheerfully back.

"Alice," I whispered, "Can I ask-"

"Bella, there isn't any point whispering, they'll all be able to hear you," she said, cutting me off.

Oh yeah.

"Ok, I'll just ask this anyway. Rosalie…she let something slip. About soul mates?" I asked, turning red and biting my lip.

Alice looked at me and sighed.

"It's fine Bella, you were going to find out eventually."

"Find out what…?"

Alice's weariness diminished and she smiled proudly, flashing her glittering white teeth.

"You and Edward are soul mates," she announced triumphantly. I stared blankly at her.

"Eh?"

Alice's cheerful face wavered for a second.

"Oh right, you haven't heard the stories then?"

I shook my head slowly. Alice began to talk, and I was so engrossed in her story I didn't notice our smooth take off.

"Basically, the concept of soul mates were discovered centuries ago. It's a vampire thing, it only look at the person and you fall in love with them and your life is never the same. You can't reverse that love once it happens, you either be with that person or you suffer the worst internal pain ever. In some way's it's like imprinting-"

"What?" I asked quickly, cutting her off.

"Imprinting is the same but for Werewolves. It's when you see your soul mate, one which is going to give you the best chance to produce offspring and nothing else but their happiness matters to you."

I remember a few days back when I had commented to Jake about Sam and Emily's love.

_It's a lot stronger than that Bella_.

That's what he had said.

"So you think, Edward and me…?" I said, gulping.

Alice shrugged.

"That's what it looks like, except the thing is, it's really rare, and the chances of it happening at all, especially between a vampire and a _human._"

"So…how do we know for sure?"

"Marcus. He's a member of the Volturi, he can see relationships between people. We will have to ask him."

My stomach dropped at the mention of coming in contact with the Volturi.

Alice must have seen my fearful expression and put her arm around me.

"They won't hurt you Bella."

"Why would they leave me alive? I thought they didn't give second chances. There going to be furious you bought me back, once again putting them at risk. They're going to tell Edward or either let me go and never let me see him again, or they're going to make him change me. He will never change me," I whispered.

"Bella, I'll take care of it. Just take care of Edward, you'll be fine. No one will let anything happen to you. And anyway, you will have to be changed eventually."

I nodded again numbly.

"Why don't you get some shut eye? Even if its for a little less than an hour, it'll do you some good. We have a bed in this thing" Alice said brightly.

I shook my head.

"I can't sleep, I need to see him," I said, looking at my lap. Alice nodded and kissed my forehead and went over to her husband and father.

I looked out of the window, into the darkness. I'm coming Edward Cullen. I'm coming to save you.

**WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER?**

**REVIEW.**

**BTW I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR TWILIGHT **

**x**


	17. Chapter 17 Mine

**DON'T CRY GUYS. I DIDN'T DIE.**

**FIRST I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO REVIEW, I WAS SO BUSY WRITING THIS, AND REVISING AND ALSO I HAD A MILD CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK. SO I'M SORRY IF THE ANTICIPATION WASN'T WORTH IT.**

**HOWEVER THIS CHAPTER IS LONG, SOOOOOO **** BE HAPPY.**

**Last I would like to say SORRY to LOVEABLETWILIGHTER17 as I didn't put this chapter up on your special day, I'm sorry : ) So this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**CAN WE MAKE IT UP TO 300 REVIEWS? Please and thank you **

**Chapter Seventeen- Mine**

**EPOV**

"It's my fucking choice Aro," I roared, tugging myself violently against the vampire restraints that were holding my arms and my shoulders, keeping me from pouncing or escaping.

The crinkle skinned vampire, just stood there, smirking slightly and giving me a pitying look.

"Edward. Just tell me, for what reason are you giving up your valuable life."

"BELLA. SHE DOESN'T WANT ME. SHE HATES ME." I growled, once again attempting to pull away from the seven vampires restraining me.

At the mention of Bella's name, Aro let his thoughts slip. Bella was coming. Here.

"NO." I snarled.

Aro looked guilty, I knew he was trying to keep as much in his head as possible.

"She can't let you go through with this Edward."

"She. Wants. Me. To. Do. This."

Aro raised his pale eyebrows and his blood red eyes widened.

"Oh, no, no, no! Of course she doesn't Edward."

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ARO. ANYTHING."

He had skillfully trained himself to attempt to block my power. He was getting pretty damn good at it.

"Tell me, Mr Cullen. You let dear Isabella go. I know that, it was our little deal. How did you not want to destroy yourself then?"

I hissed.

"I did. I wanted to end it all. But the fact that she was alive and well was all that kept me alive. Then Alice brings her to me, and I see that she was only _barely _alive. She wasn't happy. I had caused her that pain. Then I had enough, I told her I still loved her, that I lied to protect her. She hasn't forgiven me. She doesn't want me anymore. I don't blame her. I hurt her too much," I whispered, looking at the marble floor, my dead heart splintering.

"So for this reason you think it would be best to remove yourself from this planet? How foolish you are Edward. To think that we would ever grant you death. What a waste it would be to dispose of you," Aro said gently. Threateningly.

It was my turn to smirk and look directly into those merciless orbs of his.

"I am aware of your laws Aro. If I break any by exposing myself, you'd have no choice but to kill me."

Aro smiled pleasantly. He let his thoughts drift towards me.

"_Well. It's a good thing we're not going to give you a chance to do so."_

"Take him to the chambers. Keep him there." Aro said dismissively to the members of the guard holding me back. At once they began to drag me out of the room.

"DON'T HURT HER ARO. DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER." I snarled, before I gave up and let the others take me away. I closed my eyes.

_God. I know I have no right to ask of this. I know that I've sinned again and again and I'm not worthy to even take your name. But please don't let them hurt her. She is innocent. Make her happy, Lord, something I could never do._

**BPOV**

"So this is it?" I gulped.

Location: Volturi Branch, New York.

The place was huge. And ancient. With wrought iron gates around it's perimeter. I half expected

"Yup," Emmett said, cheerfully slapping me on the back.

"Don't worry sweetie," Alice said, taking my hand in her leather gloved ones.

As we entered, I was aware it was _completely _empty.

"Carlisle? Where is he?" I asked frantically, I needed to see him.

"Don't worry Bella. We find the Volturi and we find him. Relax."

How the fuck could I relax? I'm sure Jasper felt my tension and annoyance for the next minute I felt blissfully light and a strange sense of bizarre happiness.

I turned around and shot daggers at him. I kind of ruined the affect by breaking out into cheesy grins.

"Jasper. Keep. Your. Powers. To. Your. Self. Please." I muttered through clenched teeth.

He snorted and smiled angelically.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's so nice of you to finally join us, my friends."

I whipped around and my stomach lurched. Aro. I remembered him so clearly; in his formal old fashioned clothing and shoulder length white hair and ancient lines all over his face which told tales of many battles.

"Aro!" Carlisle exclaimed. I watched as Carlisle and Aro embraced tightly. As if old brothers. I remembered something Edward told me. Aro respected Carlisle and his way of life, beyond words.

Aro turned to me, barely acknowledging the rest and smiled.

I shrank back into Emmett.

"Ahh dear Bella. Do not be afraid. I won't hurt you."

Pfft, yeah sure mate.

I stood frozen, I hadn't really thought what he was going to say to me. Or do to me for that matter.

"Go Bella. He needs you."

I blinked in shock. I wasn't the only one surprised, even Carlisle frowned and Alice looked thoroughly taken aback. I'm guessing she didn't see that one coming. What happened to some possible long lecture about how Edward promised to stay away from me?

"Bella, need I ask twice?"

I shook my head hastily.

"Where?" I whispered.

"He's in a secure room, let me take you there," he said, extending a pale withered hand. I looked hesitantly at it, then immediately took it, the ice cold sensation not a shock anymore. I was used to it.

For a millisecond Aro closed his eyes and stood there stationary, my hand still in his. Then they flew open, looking at me with a great sadness. I don't think his devestation was to do with the fact that he couldn't read my mind.

"I'm sorry for you're pain, dear Isabella," he said, his voice contrasting to his face, was lacking any emotion.

I nodded, my words getting stuck in my throat.

"Edward," I said simply. Aro inclined his head and the next thing I knew we were moving at vampire speed, the stone walls flashing past in a blur.

Then we stopped outside a huge wooden door.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Secure?"

Aro's lips curved into a small smile and shrugged.

"It is stronger than it looks, Isabella. Do not be fooled."

"Bella," I corrected.

He nodded.

"Of course. Now he is in there," Aro said, indicating towards door.

"Is he…?"

"He hasn't fed Bella. He won't hurt you though. He can't."

I nodded my question answered.

Aro took out a key from his pocket and turned it in the door.

I smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Aro, for everything. Thank you for not complying to his demands of death."

**EPOV**

The most luscious, musky, sweet, mouthwatering scent was seeping into my senses.

God _Bella._ She was here she was so _close._

I growled as my parched throat burned.

My heart was trying to reject the pain, my brain trying to demolish the thoughts of what she last said to me.

They had placed me in this…this _room._ It was impossible to escape, the walls were about thirty foot of unbreakable concrete. I had tried and failed to get out of here. Like I said…impossible.

I heard the door unlock. I hissed and crouched into the corner, smelling Bella and Aro.

"He hasn't fed Bella. He won't hurt you though. He can't."

I breathed in relief. Aro hadn't hurt her. Yet.

I read his mind, he was gazing at Bella with a little guilt and pity. That was weird. Aro never felt any emotion. He was a fucking sadistic monster.

Then, Aro's scent had gone. Dissappeared. His thoughts taken with him.

Bella was still there. She was going to come in and talk to me. Did she really care about me? Or was it because of guilt she was doing this? I was about to find out.

**BPOV**

As I walked in, I felt my heart thud in my ears, audible to him.

The room was dark, lit by a single candle on the far side of the room. My eyes didn't search for him. I already could feel his presence.

Instead I turned around and closed the door, my gentle thud making me jump slightly.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and turned around.

He was crouched in the corner, dark circles under his eyes. His pale skin reflecting the light of the candle. His beauty took my breath away.

His red eyes locked with mine, his face emotionless. My heart began to beat triple time, my breaths coming out shallow. I tried to hold them in, I knew what smelling any part of me did to him.

**EPOV**

Beautiful. Stunning. Magical. Those were the only words to describe her, and even they weren't enough. She was tired, that was apparent, her waist length hair tied in a messy bun, she was still wearing my clothes.

I hissed as I inhaled her delicious blood. She was going to be the end of me. Literally.

Her chocolate brown eyed locked with mine, her pulse drumming loudly, pain and anguish etched on every perfect contour of her face.

I don't know how long we stared at each other for. But seeing her face, seeing it alive, just seeing it; offered me the most peace I'd had in a long time.

Then suddenly, she broke my gaze, and looked away, her lips parting as if she was about to say something.

She stopped again. I held my breath, I knew if I managed to fully inhale her, I'd rip her to shreds. I wouldn't have the control to stop.

I heard it. It was soft, it was almost as if she had breathed the words;

"Why…?"

**BPOV**

Once I asked, I looked him directly in the eye, pleading him to tell me.

He didn't even move, or blink.

Then slowly, he straightened up and stepped back, further away from our already far proximity.

"Because I love you."

I closed my eyes and let a tear slide down my cheek. A tear I didn't even feel until the salt touched the edge of my lip. His voice was soft, threatening and husky.

"But this. Why?" I whispered.

"Knowing…you couldn't forgive me…it was the only option."

I breathed sharply.

"Suicide was your only option?"

"What else was there?"

I took a step forward and sighed.

"I wish you could read my mind right now."

He stood silently, his eyes probing me for an answer.

"I thought I was doing the right thing. Saying that to you. Telling you to go and end your life. I didn't mean it Edward. Any of it. I realized after that there was no way I could be happy without you. No way. I'm selfish Edward."

I heard a low growl under his breath.

I shuddered slightly but took another step forward. He was about ten feet away from me now.

"What you want to do…what you want to happen. Your death. I can't let that happen."

More silence. Then…

"How do I know you're telling the truth? How do I know that your not just saying that to make me not kill myself, or a favor to my family?"

I didn't know the answer to the question. I shook my head.

"Edward I love you."

His beautiful features twisted into the most heartbreaking expression that I had ever seen.

"After all I put you through?"

"Do you love me?"

"More than you will ever know," he said, taking another step away from me. Too far.

"After all I put you through?"

I repeated his very words.

He stared at me shocked.

I couldn't say anymore. I turned around facing the door and wiping the cascading tears streaming down my cheeks.

"You asked me how you knew I was telling the truth, Edward. That I wasn't just here to take you back, a favor to your family. The truth is you don't know. But you have to trust me."

More of the echoing silence.

"Bella turn around."

I couldn't look at his face anymore. It hurt too much.

"Bella, _look at me_," he hissed softly, pleadingly.

I complied.

"Bella…we can't be happy without each other. You know that don't you?" His beautiful red eyes were fixed on mine again. I nodded.

"Edward, I don't…they said…what if…are we soul mates?"

Edward raised his eyebrows, surprised I knew about it.

"I'm not sure Bella. But what we have…soul mates can be the only explanation."

"But…you would never change me?" I asked cautiously.

"Never," he snarled.

I nodded, my throat was thick with more tears, threatening to spill over.

My legs were shaking. Stepping backwards, I hit the wall, and slid down to the floor, tucking my knees in my arms.

His expression was one of agony. He took one step forward, towards me. Then stopped abruptly. He couldn't handle being so close.

"What now?" I asked.

"I can't live without you Bella."

I inhaled, my chest burning with the cold air from the room.

"Me neither."

"I want you."

"I want you. Forever." I retorted gently.

He hissed and clenched his fists.

"I'm not taking your soul and dragging you to the deepest pits of hell, Isabella Swan."

I was furious. I stood up and stormed towards him. We were three feet away. So close but so fucking far.

"What gives you the right to decide what happens to my soul?" My voice was shaking from anger.

His anger turned to match mine.

"I have just as much right to decide what happens to your soul as you do," he said, raising his voice.

"NO YOU DON'T. GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY. ONE FUCKING REASON." I yelled.

Edward stopped and closed his eyes, his jaw clenched. Shit.

He began to shake and his eyes flew open. The red dissolving into black.

"Because _you, _Isabella Swan, are _mine."_

His expression was murderous and adamant.

"Weather you like it or not. You are _mine_. _This_ is why I'm trying to end my existence. Because as long as we both live, I won't be able to see you with anyone else. Having their babies, making love to them, being happy with them. You think you are selfish? News for you, Miss Swan, you're _nothing_ compared to me."

Every silence that we had yet had in this room was nothing compared to the deathly nothingness now. It was contemplating. It was a silence that screamed for understanding.

All the while his black eyes never left mine, his jaw tensed, posture rigid and hands balled into fists.

"Immortality," I said quietly, "Will be the only option if you want me to get out of the Volturi alive."

"I know."

Then finally, I understood something. He knew that this is how this had to end. He knew that he had to change me. He knew that he was going to. But Edward didn't want to. He had to try and resist first, to try and change my mind, to avoid demolishing my soul.

I tilted my head.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Can we start over? Please?" I asked, staring at the floor and biting my lip.

"No." He snapped harshly.

My eyes flew to his, searching for an answer, hurt and confusion filling my up inside.

"No," he repeated, softer this time.

Then taking a step towards me, he slid his hands around my waist, bringing his nose close to mine, they were practically touching. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe.

"I don't want to start over, because every single second I had with you was magical. Every single second of pain without you was worth it. Can't we just…carry on?" He whispered, his scent consuming my mind, his low, husky voice blocking my mind of any coherent thoughts.

I nodded numbly, moving my lips dangerously close to his.

He tensed again, the grip on my waist vice like.

"Bella," he murmured, "Stop. I won't be able to stop, if I kiss you, I'll lose control."

I shook my head.

"You won't hurt me Edward, you won't be able to. You just can't. But please, I need this kiss. I need you."

There was a deep rumble in his chest and before I knew it. His soft, cold lips were on mine, pressing gently, testingly. It was the most amazing feeling, bells were ringing in my head, and my legs turned weak.

He sucked gently on my lower lip, then pulled away, leaving me breathless, my heart smashing against my chest. I looked up at him, smiling. His bronze hair in it's usual array, his pale skin contrasting against his black eyes. He seemed to be restraining himself. Successfully.

"You won't hurt me," I whispered, pressing my lips to his again, more tears of happiness trailing down my face.

He looked stunned, either from the kiss or his own self-control, I didn't know. His finger caught one of my tears, which he then put to his lips. He had done this once before, I remembered.

He closed his eyes in bliss. I took his other hand in mine, and kissed it, smelling the sweet scent from his skin.

His eyes opened, the blackness filled with lust as well as hunger.

"Fuck Bella," he hissed. At vampire speed, he pushed me back into the wall, I didn't even feel a thing, it was gentle this time, done without aggression, but with need.

He placed his hands either side of my head, our eyes feasting themselves on each others.

Again he kissed me, his mouth coaxing open mine, his sweet breathe mingling with mine. I felt the coolness of his tongue enter my mouth and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer. His moans vibrated through my body as our tongues met. Fireworks. Exploding loud and clear in my ears, my breath broken and ragged.

Our tongues dueled, our need increasing, his hands trailing over my waist and my stomach until he was holding either side of my hips. Then, without warning, he bucked his hips into mine.

I pulled away in shock, my eyes blurring with the rate and strength of my pulse.

Edward was stood frozen, his eyes closed and his breathing as hard as mine.

I bit my lip and smiled, trying to calm him down.

"Guess you had more restraint than we both thought," I said, my hand trailing his nose.

He looked at me pained.

"How did I not hurt you?"

I smirked.

"You. Won't. Hurt. Me. Cullen."

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I don't think it's that I _won't, _it's that I physically _can't_. Damn it, I love you Bella," he murmured. And with that he crushed me softly to his chest. I'd never felt so complete. So whole.

"My scent not as appealing anymore?" I teased lightly.

He shook his head.

"If anything it's more. But being away from you, it's done something to me. Unlike everyone had anticipated, it's made me stronger, not weaker."

"I'm glad," I breathed contentedly.

Edward pulled back and put his arm around my waist, tightly.

"Let's get out of here Bella."

**WHAT YOU THINK? WAS IT WORTH THE WAIT?**

**REVIEW :D 300 REVIEWS OR NO NEXT CHAPTER : )**

**X**


	18. Chapter 18 Miracle

**Sorry I'm late with this.**

**I had this written for about a week now, I just didn't have ten minutes to upload it.**

**Sorry : (**

**I've been extremely busy, and I should be revising for a MAJOR GCSE I got tomorrow.**

**So here's the next chapter :D**

**I hope you like it.**

**Loved the reviews, it made me write double the amount I would have written ;)**

**So review.**

**LOVE YA ALL X**

**Chapter Eighteen-Miracle**

**BPOV**

_Edward pulled back and put his arm around my waist, tightly._

_"Let's get out of here Bella."_

I thought it would be so easy, getting out of there. Fuck I was wrong.

Edward lifted me bridal style, I clung to his chest, and my eyes squeezed shut and inhaled the scent I had been dreaming about for so long. My mind didn't do it justice.

Now the fear of losing Edward was gone, I was reminded of the Volturi and the dreaded terror was returning.

He walked down the corridor at human pace his black eyes smoldering into mine.

"You ok?"

I nodded.

"Your really sorta pretty," I said absent-mindedly, tracing his jaw with my finger.

He snorted and chuckled.

"A little tired are we sweetheart?" His silky voice breathed.

I smiled angelically, not denying it.

"Sleep," he ordered softly.

But I didn't want to close my eyes. I didn't want to take my gaze of his beautiful face for one single second.

He smiled smugly again.

Did I say that out _loud?_

How incoherent was I?

My fingers reached the dark purple bruises under his eyes, and gently I ran my fingers over them.

"Your hungry," I murmured.

"It's bearable."

I tried to sit up, preparing to jump off his arms, trying not to make this harder for him than necessary.

His vice like grip didn't let me move an millimeter.

"Bella, what are you doing," he breathed.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable," I said, blushing. _Then _cursing myself for blushing.

"Don't be ridiculous. I've never felt so in control."

I sighed contently and lay my head back into his chest, clutching his sweatshirt. The questions, I am sure, would soon come pouring out of my mouth, however, not yet. I was still in disbelief.

Edward stopped abruptly, a growl escaping murderously.

I panicked.

"What's going on?" I hissed, the fear returning in the pit of my stomach. Not for me. For him. He wasn't supposed to be with me.

"Aro. He wants to speak to me," he hissed. My stomach plummeted.

"Don't worry Edward, he won't hurt you, I won't let him," I said fiercely.

He smiled at me sadly.

"My angel. It's not me I'm scared for. Even if it was, how exactly would you protect me?" he whispered softly, holding me even tighter to his chest.

"I'd give him the only one thing he wants."

The words escaped me before I could restrain them. And I wish I hadn't said with all my heart, because although it was true, it wasn't worth seeing the agony on my God's face.

"Isabella Swan. You will _not_ give him your mortality."

"Edward, if it was enough for him not to lay a single finger on you, I would give him a lot more."

He'd had enough. Without even looking at me, he swiftly placed me down on the floor and began to walk away. I panicked again.

"Where are you going?"

He stopped but didn't turn.

"To talk to Aro. Stay here, you're not going anywhere near him." He said briefly, without emotion, and then carried on walking.

My breathing was coming out in gasps.

"Edward don't leave me," I pleaded, tears of desperation pricking the corners of my eyes. I couldn't be separated from him. Ever. Again.

He stopped again.

"Don't. I can't breath without you Edward, please."

A millisecond later he was back crushing me into his chest.

"Fuck Bella. It's the same for me. Exactly."

"Then why leave me?" I said, almost choking through my tears. He pulled me away from his chest to look at me.

"Bella, please. You're saying that you would do anything to protect me. I can't let you do that. I need to go and talk to him on my own."

I grabbed his hand then laced our fingers together defiantly.

"No. No you won't."

He sighed defeated.

"You know I'm going to have to be one of you eventually. It's the only way."

He closed his eyes in anguish and tightened the grip on my hand.

"I know. I know. But I can't say to myself that I didn't fight, because Bella, the truth is, I am going to fight. Even though I can't stop you becoming a vampire, I can try."

"I don't just want to be one for immortality, or power or strength. I don't even want it for you. Because I already have you. I want it, because if I stay human and eventually die, there's nothing stopping you from destroying yourself. I want to be like you, to save you."

He cold black eyes, melted and burned at the same time.

"I'm still going to try, I'm still going to try and prolong your doom." He murmured.

I nodded. I understood he had to at least try and dissuade me from my chosen fate.

We started walking again, my pulse pounding in my ears. Where his hand was burned and fizzled, the incredible electricity scorching us. I know he felt it too. I knew this was right.

We approached a huge oak door, with a knocker of pure gold.

I pushed against it, the result was me with a sore shoulder.

Edward smirked and stood back, grinning, though the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Allow me."

And with one gentle push of his hand, it swung open silently.

The room was huge and circular, with high windows and polished rock floors. The light was flooding through, illuminating and sparkling everyone. Everyone except me.

Alice, Emmett and Jasper were standing in the middle, uneasy, but outwardly cool. Carlisle seemed to be in deep conversation with Aro. Cauis and another male vampire, just as old and paper like, sat on the throne beside him.

"Marcus…" Edward murmured in my ear. I shivered at his cool delicious breath.

Marcus's dead red eyes were staring at me in shock and wonder. I cringed into Edward, my heartbeat audible to everyone including me.

Everyone turned around to stare at our entwined hands, and Edward's triumphant, angelic smile. Despite the situation, he was ecstatic.

Emmett and Jasper were grinning, Alice on the other hand was obviously trying to restrain herself from crying out with bloody joy. You would have thought that she would have seen this coming.

Then I looked at Aro and Calisle.

Aro's eyebrows were raised, but I detected a glint of victory.

The whole room fell silent, Edward pulled me closer to him an nodded towards Carlisle. He was probably responding to something he had heard in his mind.

"Ahhh, marvelous!" Aro said, stretching his arms grandly.

Aro opened his mouth to say something else, but Marcus beat him to it.

"Brother."

They exchanged a look of pure awe. Aro once against turned to us, in astonishment.

"It seems your hunch was correct. Isabella here is indeed…your soul mate."

My breath caught in my throat. I always knew. Yet, hearing it out loud for real…

Edward growled next to me slightly. I gently rubbed my thumb against his hand, calming down whatever was agitating him.

"What now Aro?" Edward spat.

I thought this would anger Aro, instead he looked amused. Carlisle shot his son a warning glance.

"I think it's all too clear what is to happen now. You can't live without her, and as I am not willing for you to kill yourself just yet, the only option is to change her. Believe me if I have to, I will do it myself, Mr Cullen, let's get that clear," he finished pleasantly.

Edward began to shake, a snarl erupted.

"Edward," Carlisle said quietly, " I see no other choice, you decided you wanted her, and this is the only way. And in all honesty, as long as she is ok with it, there should be no problem."

I didn't even have to look at my love to determine what he was feeling. He was afraid. He was furious. He was betrayed.

"I want…I want this," I said, looking directly at Aro, my palms beginning to sweat.

Aro was triumphant.

"I see no reason to delay."

That was when it happened. Edward's hand was ripped from mine, as fast as lightening, he prepared to spring upon Aro. Out of no where, five vampires caught Edward mid-fly and bought him smashing down to the ground, holding back every part of him they could reach.

Nobody's eyes flickered. No one even blinked. They knew something like this would happen, it hadn't gone unanticipated.

"Patience, my boy. Calm." Aro sang. The bastard was thoroughly enjoying himself, there was not one ounce of doubt about that.

Edward was fighting the restraint.

"YOU CAN'T. NOT NOW. NOT HERE. NOT UNTIL I SAY SO," he hissed menacingly. He managed to throw one of them off, but they quickly grabbed him again. I stood there, shocked, frozen, petrified.

"I believe, it is her choice."

All their eyes snapped back at me then. I couldn't move, I couldn't breath. I felt Jasper's wave of calm come over me. That helped. A little.

"I…I…"

My voice got stuck in my throat. I looked at Edward. My Angel. My God. My Everything. His beautiful expression was tortured and pleading.

"Please Bella. Please. Not now. Some time."

I shook my head sadly, my chest burning at the thought of hurting him.

"What if you don't keep to your promise," I whispered, " At least if it happens now, it will be definite, there will be no going back."

"Anything Isabella. I'll give you anything. Please, just wait," he begged, his eyes seeking out mine, softness present in them, which I had never seen before.

I forgot about the fifteen or so odd vampires in the room.

"All I want Edward, is you forever. And this is the only way to get it." I looked at Aro, fear seizing me, and nodded.

He looked exhilarant at the thought of biting me. Weirdo vampire.

"NO!" Edward roared, "NO, NO, NO. WAIT A MINUTE ARO."

Then he looked again at me, the deepest of desperation on his face.

"I'll do it."

I blinked.

"I'll change you."

"What?"

"You heard me. I want to be the one to do it. You're _mine_ Isabella. _Mine._" He emphasized, glaring at Aro.

And suddenly. That is what I wanted. To be changed by Edward, and Edward alone. To have his venom coursing through me. To have my blood in his body. I wanted it more than anything.

"Yes," I whispered, my eyes burning in defiance.

Edward relaxed against the grip of the vampires.

"But you wait."

There was a fucking _catch?_

"No." I shot back.

"Fine, let Aro do it," he said, dismissively.

"No!" I hissed.

A smirk played at his lips, he knew now I knew what I wanted, I'd do anything to get it.

"How long?" I asked.

"Till your twenty-five."

"If you're a teenager, so am i."

"Nineteen."

"Too long."

"Eighteen."

"Still too long."

His jaw tightened.

"Seventeen?"

I considered it and nodded.

"Seventeen."

At once the guards released Edward and in that split second he was right next to me, holding my hand.

Aro looked positively put out.

But there was nothing he could do about it.

"How do we know that you Cullen's will keep your word?" He asked skeptically.

Alice stepped forward.

"I think I can shed some light on that."

She bounced forward and held out her hand for Aro. He clasped it and closed his eyes in focus.

Then they snapped open, he looked awestruck.

"And you are sure this is going to happen?"

"It's definite. And if not, I'll bring her straight to you. You can do it yourself."

Aro nodded, mesmerized.

"Intriguing…"

Then as if by magic, he snapped out of his little daydream.

"You are free to go, my friends. Keep in mind, we will be there, the instant Bella turns seventeen. To wish her well…"

It sounded like a threat to me.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

Aro gave Carlisle a grave look and hugged him.

"Farewell my brother."

I was in his arms then, being fled out the door, down the stairs, out the foyer and into the cool New York morning; the rest of the Cullen's behind us.

He was looking at me, curiously, it was true yet there was hurt written all over his face.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

He growled, his lips parting to reveal his dagger sharp teeth,

"You should be, Bella."

In an instant I was on the ground, Edward turned away from me, still holding my hand, but refusing to look at me.

"Edward, I really am, I-"

He cut me off.

"Emmett, you want to take a break? I'll drive the plane." I stared at him, my mouth dropped open, the tears pricking at my eyes in hurt.

Emmett shrugged non-chalantly.

"Sure Bro, whatever."

Alice prodded her brother.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I thought they'd be a fight," he grumbled, like a spoilt child.

I laughed, stopping catching Edward looking at me, his eyes filled to the brim with pain.

"Em, stop being such a dick. You should be thankful. That was the bloody easiest encounter I ever had with the Volturi." Jasper said.

"Yeah, it was a fucking miracle," he muttered.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Emmett you just kill everything. _And_ I wanted to say earlier. That top doesn't match those trousers."

Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper groaned simultaneously.

My eyes never left Edward, his face avoiding looking anywhere but me.

I hurt him in there, he felt betrayed by me.

Fuck I know how to screw things up.

But then a huge smile spread across my face. Emmett was right. In a way. I was with Edward. My angel was standing in front of me, he was _with me_.

Miracle Indeed.

**The next few chapters are just going to be Bella and Edward moments, trying to build up their relationship again, hope that's ok :D**

**Maybe some "sexual" stuffs ;)**

**Maybe.**

**THANKKKKK YOUU FOR THE PREVIOUS REVIEWS THEY MADE MY DAY.**

**More pleasee :D**

**x**


	19. Chapter 19 The Cockpit

**WOOO. Ok EXAMS this week, so no more updates until…maybe Friday **

**Sooner if I get more reviews ;)**

**This chapter is long, but nothing much happens, just some cute times between our fav couple **

**Anyway**

**ENJOYYYYYY **

**On this loverly summer's day…which is rare for London.**

**R&R POR FAVOR x**

**Chapter Nineteen-The Cockpit**

**BPOV**

We were back on the plane at the Cullen's private take off point. How rich were they? Bloody hell.

I walked in through the door, mine and Edward's hands still interlocked, but the coldness between us as evident as ever. It was killing me.

I had him for about a grand total of ten minutes and I managed to somehow ruin it again.

Alice sprang past me and bounded in her lounge, Jasper and Emmett close behind her.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Bella. You need some rest, and you need to eat something. I have to check your temperature as well," Carlisle said, offering his hand to me.

I looked at Edward, who glanced directly at me for a second and then released me and walked rigidly into the front of the plane. The cockpit.

Taking Carlisle's hand he lead me into the lounge, into a chair, where he stuck a thermometer in my mouth.

"How are you feeling?"

I shrugged; I was too hurt over Edward to give a better response than that.

"Well, your temperature is back to normal, which is a good sign. I'm going to get you a proper meal and then you should sleep," he said, smiling kindly and walking away. I sighed and tried to keep my breathing composed before I had a panic attack.

I needed Edward.

The plane began to move towards the runway.

Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap on the other side of the lounge, squabbling with Emmett about something.

She caught me looking and grinned, suddenly appearing in front of me at vampire speed, squeezing my hand.

"You ok Bella? You did great back there, the Volturi are a group of extremely terrifying people, the way you spoke…you should be proud," she whispered, pulling me close to her.

"And," she added, "Your going to be one of us very soon."

"He doesn't want me to." I stated shortly.

"Pfffft, fuck what he wants. He's a spoilt baby. He can't have it all. He can't be with you forever unless he changes you. And you don't know how much he wants you for eternity Bella, you have no idea."

I snorted.

"I think I have a vague idea."

I felt the plane pick up speed, fast and faster, until I felt that swooping lightweight sensation that we were off the ground.

"He's not talking to me," I whispered, after five minutes.

"He's a grump, its quite unfortunate you ended up with him," Alice stated matter of factly.

I glared at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm _kidding_. Lighten up Bella. He-"

She cut off for a second. I looked up to see a far away glazed look in her golden eyes.

A second later she was back, biting her lip.

"Well, I wouldn't worry _too_ much about him being mad at you. You'll make up. And _boy _will you like it," she smirked and gave me a wink and leapt back onto her husband on the other side.

I blushed but made up my mind. I couldn't wait any longer.

I stood up quickly, coming face to face with a confused Carlisle with a sandwich in his hand.

"I'll be back. Two minutes. I promise. I have to see Edward," I said hastily, tripping over the seat, but composing myself and ignoring Carlisle's chuckles.

I walked to the front and pulled back the curtain to reveal the kitchen area. Crap, this was like a flying palace. Everything was marble and so very _shiny._

_Bella, stop getting distracted, _I told myself, walking straight past to the door of the cockpit. I took a deep breath.

_Just open it Bella, the man you love is in there. _

I still couldn't bring my feet to move.

_Bella he can probably smell you anyway, or hear you. Just fucking do it._

I swung the door of the cockpit open. There he was, the back of his beautiful head, bronze and golden.

"Edward."

He didn't even flinch, simply turning his head slowly, his black eyes meeting mine, the crushing agony in his eyes.

I walked in and closed the door behind me, my heart going at three hundred miles per second.

"Edward please don't be mad. Please."

He didn't say anything, he simply turned his head back to face the direction of the gazillion buttons on the dashboard.

I walked over, my legs shaking, and sitting on the seat next to him.

He pointedly looked away.

"It hurts. Stop." I said, my voice breaking with the pain.

This time, he turned too look at me directly, his black eyes burning and distant.

I moved closer and I saw him tense. I ignored it and lifted his stone cold hand and entwined our fingers, disregarding his curious look.

"Can I ask you something please?" I whispered, placing my forehead against our hands and closing my eyes.

I took his silence as his consent.

"Do you…do you not want me to be one of you, because you don't want me for that long?" I whispered. I didn't watch the pain in his eyes, but I'm sure they matched mine.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Do you have no faith in my love for you?" He breathed.

"Do you not know, that when I say I want you with me forever and always, I mean it? Do you not know that when I say I love you, I mean it with every fibre in my body? Do you not know that you are the _one and only _thing keeping me alive? Do you not know _anything?_"

A sob escaped me. I opened my eyes and tore our hands apart.

"Then _why?_ Why?"

He growled.

"Bella. How many times have I told you this. How many fucking times? I will never doom you, well, I'll try and avoid it. I'm going to make sure you have time to change your mind, because once you are one of us, you're stuck for eternity. Eternity," he said, capturing my face in his hands and pressing his lips harshly against mine. It felt amazing. So amazing that I had to remind myself to breath, and wait for the shoots of electricity between us to weaken.

"Do _you_ not know anything?" I repeated, flinching away from his touch, though my body was begging for more of him.

"I want you forever. I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Everything thought I have, is of you, every breath I breath, its all for _you._"

He opened his mouth but I cut across.

"Don't blame me for wanting what I want, because the truth is, you want it too."

"I can't deny that. I do want you forever. But the though of you frozen and dead, it's something I cant handle."

"Handle it." I said sharply.

"I'll have to won't i? But please understand, I have to try. I'm going to try and stop you every opportunity I get. You get that?" He said, his eyes never leaving my face.

I nodded slowly.

"But you'll still change me?"

"Is that what you want? For me to do it?"

"More than anything. It has to be you. And it has to be for you."

He sighed.

"I won't have control."

"Yes you will," I told him, raising my eyebrows.

He smirked and leaned back into his chair.

"The way you talk to me Isabella. If you were anyone else, you'd be dead and gone," he chuckled seductively.

"I'm not anyone else."

"You're right. You are my Bella. The love of my existence," he smiled, my heart was about to burst. He looked at the controls musingly.

"You know, I can put this thing on auto pilot?" He said seriously.

I tilted my head.

"Is that so?"

He winked and clicked a button.

"All done."

"Hmm."

He opened his arms, I stood up and walked over. But instead of sit across his lap like he had probably anticipated, I swung my leg over the other side and straddled his lap.

He looked surprised.

Heck, so was I. Bloody hell, where did that come from?

But then he smirked and wound his arms around my waist, while I wrapped my arms around his neck and breathed deeply, his sweet scent calming me.

I don't know how long we sat there staring into each other's eyes, but every second was pure bliss.

Then I realized the darkness of his black eyes. He was hungry. I felt a coldness wash over my, which wasn't from Edward's freezing marble body.

He would have to feed soon. On what?

He obviously felt my body tense.

"Bella, angel, what's wrong?" He whispered, a worry line appearing on his forehead, one of his hands stroked my hair.

"You're hungry."

He continued to frown, not sure what I was getting at.

"You have to feed," I whispered, my body shaking slightly.

Realization dawned on him and his hands froze on my head.

"Oh."

I looked down at his hard chest, the muscular contours visible through his sweater, and refusing to look at him.

"Look at me Bella," he ordered softly.

When I didn't, with his finger he gently pulled my chin up to look at him.

"I need you to understand something. I can't, physically can't go straight back to just consuming blood of animals. I will try, I will try my hardest for you. But I'll have to start all over again; it will take time to get to the point I was at five months ago. And…it won't be easy. I'll be dangerous to be around, I'll have constant mood changes due to my hunger and trying to control myself. You have to understand that."

My breath caught in my chest and I looked towards the window, seeing nothing but an endless blanket of clouds.

"Not the innocent…" I mumbled.

He shook his head.

"No Bella, I promise you, I won't ever hurt the innocent again."

I nodded, a little put at peace.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He smiled and bought me closer to him.

"Don't mention it, beautiful."

I scoffed and he raised his eyebrows.

"I look like a walking skeleton, so hideous. How…how can you love this?"

"Bella, don't ever doubt the way you look. I have never seen anything so stunning, so breath-taking, as you in all my existence. So fucking perfect," he growled, pressing his cold lips to mine tenderly, my hold on his neck tightening, trying to pull us impossibly closer.

His tongue trailed my lips, asking for entrance. I granted it. He could have anything he wanted. Our tongues dueled for dominance, his of course winning. Bells in my head were ringing and every past of my body was tingling. Without thinking, I rolled my hips over his lap. Over something very, very hard.

In that millisecond, we were no longer swept away in a beautiful kiss, but pulled away from each other, panting, his eyes were squeezed shut.

"Fuck…" he moaned, his whole body rigid.

When his eyes opened, the blackness was dissolving into a possessive hunger.

"Bella." He growled.

I stopped breathing, and pulled back, trying to detach myself from him. His strong grip remained on my waist, not letting me move myself an inch away from him.

"Talk to me Bella, distract me," he hissed. I could tell he was nearing the loss of control that he always fought so hard to keep.

I cupped his face in my hands and kissed his forehead.

"You know what?"

"What?" He muttered, his jaw clenched.

I looked into his eyes, the animalistic hunger slowly retreating.

"I love you more than you love me."

"Not possible," he grimaced, his eyes burning with a passion.

"Really? Do you want to prove it?"

"You first."

His rigid posture was slowly relaxing underneath me.

"I can't, that's how much I love you, theres no way possible to prove it."

He let out a long slow breath and smiled softly in reassurance.

"Thank you, my angel."

I nodded and blushed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…I…it was going to far."

He shook his head and gave me that crooked grin that took my breath away.

"It's nothing new, love."

I looked confused.

"Blood _lust_ Bella. Do you know what that fully means?"

I shook my head.

"When a vampire smells bloody, not only doesn't their throat react, but it triggers a sexual want."

My one hundred questions got stuck in my throat.

He continued.

"Most vampires, the more sadistic ones, shall we say, rape the human before feeding off it."

Oh my…

Fear suddenly seized me, and positive disgust.

"You…you never-"

"Fuck no Bella. I maybe crazy but I'm not _sick_."

I nodded relieved slightly.

"So…you get turned on smelling my blood?" I smirked.

"More so than normal vampires would."

"Why's that?"

"Firstly, you are my soul mate, so everything about you is supposed to make me feel that way. Second of all you're blood is more potent than any other human for me in the world. Thirdly, you are the most attractive women I have ever laid eyes on. And, my love, you're only fifteen. I can't wait to see you as a women Bella." He breathed, his hands inching upwards towards my chest, my breathing erratic.

Then…my stomach growled. Loud and clear. Ugh stupid stomach, ruining a perfect moment.

He pulled his hand away and frowned.

"Have you eaten _anything?_"

I shook my head and guilty remembered the sandwich Carlisle made for me.

"I'm not hungry," I lied.

"Well weather you like it or not, you're going to eat."

I rolled my eyes.

"Stupid vampire."

"I think you'll find I'm a stupid vampire who has a bit of a crush on you," he said, winking. I laughed.

"You're a perve you are. What are you, like two hundred?"

He snorted.

"I think you'll find I'm more like than eighty years younger than that." He scoffed.

"I'm about…well a lot younger than you," I said, too exhausted to do any math.

"Bella, I don't even know your birthday," Edward said, his beautiful eyes wide.

"11th June," I said shrugging.

He looked at me for a second.

"What's the date today?" I asked.

"The ninth. Of June."

"Oh."

The concept of my sixteen birthday seemed so far away to me. Then I felt a thrill inside, I was almost one year closer to becoming a vampire.

"Sixteen," I mused, "Sixteen."

He rolled his eyes.

"God Bella, you must be tired. I'll get you something to eat and then you really have to sleep."

I shook my head.

"I won't eat it, I'm really not hungry."

The truth was, I was starving, but I didn't want him to let me go.

Edward looked me a suspiciously for a second, I looked back, just as defiantly.

He sighed.

"Ok, sleep then." I didn't think for a second he believed me, but perhaps he saw my eyes drooping and decided my need for rest was greater.

I nodded and made to get off him.

I didn't even manage to move an inch.

"And, _where_ do you think you're going?"

I shrugged.

"To sleep."

He smirked.

"Stay here," he murmured, indicating his lap.

I nodded and rested my head on his chest, breathing in his scent, relaxing me to my very core.

My eyes closed.

"Can you drive this thing like this?" I mumbled.

He rested his arms around my waist.

"Trust me, love, I'm more than comfortable."

I sighed contentedly, drifting into a far away world.

Somewhere in the midst of sleep and consciousness I heard the door open.

"Ed, Esme knows."

It was Jasper.

I felt Edward tense underneath me.

"What? How?" He hissed.

"She overheard Rosalie on the phone to Em. She's at your place now, she's extremely upset that none of us told her, and that you went and did that in the first place."

I heard Edward sigh.

"Ok. She does deserve to know. Is she ok with Carlisle?"

I didn't hear Jasper's response, but I felt Edward vibrate underneath me, his delicious chuckles filling my ears.

I was too far-gone to wake up, the crushing exhaustion taking over, yet my senses were aware of this little exchange.

"Is she ok? She felt a little…crushed earlier," Jasper said.

I felt the cool marble hand stroke my hair.

"She's fine. We just had some…issues to clear up."

"Naturally."

Edward let out a little snort.

"Naturally," he agreed.

"I'm happy for you Ed. We all are. She's…she's something special. Did you see the way she spoke to the Volturi. I didn't know she had it in her."

I felt his grip tighten on me.

"Me neither," he said softly. In my unaware state, I detected a hint of something that sounded like admiration.

I breathed heavily and clung to his shirt tighter.

"We're landing soon, wanna wake her up, Bro?"

"Nah, let her sleep. She's hardly closed her eyes in the past almost forty-eight hours."

"As long as you're sure you can steer this thing safely with her on your lap," Jasper said mischievously.

"I'm sure I can. Go get belted up. We'll be landing in a few minutes."

Jasper scoffed and then I heard the door close.

Edward kissed my hair and I felt the whoosh as I realized he breathed in my scent, whilst tracing patterns on my back.

Before I knew it, my half awake state had dissolved, and I was captured by darkness.

**GOT WRITERS BLOCK.**

**Any ideas welcome :D**

**And feedback **

**Love yaz all x**


	20. Chapter 20 Other Plans For Us

**22****ND**** June. That was the last time I updated. I am actually so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so SORRY. I honestly have no excuse for why I didn't update. For the past two weeks I have been on holiday, but even before then I had this chapter. I think I'm getting lazy. I PROMISE THIS WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN. **

**And now I have even more ideas so BONUS. Before school starts next week, I will promise to try and have at least another 2 chapters out to you. Promise.**

**Sorry again.**

**READ AND ENJOY. YOU ALL DESERVE IT!**

**x**

**Chapter Twenty- Other Plans For Us**

**EPOV**

"Ed, Esme knows."

I froze as I saw Jasper open the door and walk in.

No, this could not be happening. I knew my Mum. She would be heartbroken.

"What? How?"

I had to hold securely to my beautiful Bella, sleeping in my arms, to stop myself from shaking with anger. Her scent hitting the back of my through like a slicing dagger. It was a good kind of pain; it reminded me she was here. With me.

"She overheard Rosalie on the phone to Em. She's at your place now, she's extremely upset that none of us told her, and that you went and did that in the first place."

I groaned internally, but I suppose it was right she would know. I think she'd be more upset that everyone else didn't even think about telling her and keeping her in the dark.

"Ok. She does deserve to know. Is she ok with Carlisle?"

I hoped this hadn't caused any argument between them, they loved each other like no one else I had seen, and they weren't even soul mates, Marcus had already tested, but the love they felt for each other almost crippled me sometimes, when I could see it or read it in their minds.

_Yeah, it's nothing one of their make up sessions won't cure. _Jasper thought, inwardly chuckling.

I couldn't help a small laugh escaping my lips either.

Jasper's eyes darted to Bella, straddling me, her head against my chest, breathing evenly, her mahogany hair fanned across her face, pink lips pouting. Words couldn't describe my love for her, sometimes it was too overpowering for even me handle.

Jasper obviously felt my outburst of love and protection.

"Is she ok? She felt a little crushed earlier?"

Something pierced my heart as I realized I had hurt her. Fuck me, I'm a jerk. I stroked her hair, silently promising never to hurt her again.

"She's fine, we just had some issues to clear up."

Ironically, I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what my brother was thinking. I _always_ had issues.

"Naturally," he said, grinning.

_While you're at it, control those crazed vampire hormones of yours, just feeling what your feeling is making me want to take Alice right here and now, _he thought.

I snorted, when did he _never_ want to take Alice? Sometimes he was as bad as Emmett and Rosalie.

"Naturally," I said, repeating his words. Besides, I couldn't help my feelings for Bella. It's not her fault she's the most desirable woman out there.

"I'm happy for you Ed. We all are. She's…she's something special. Did you see the way she spoke to the Volturi? I didn't know she had it in her."

The thought of my shy Bella ever standing up to those bastards made me cringe. I held her impossibly tighter to me. My brave, beautiful, Bella.

"Me neither."

"We're landing soon, wanna wake her up, Bro?"

"Nah, let her sleep. She's hardly closed her eyes in the past almost forty-eight hours."

Unconsciously, as I held her, she pulled me closer to her, causing the upper part of my lap to come in contact with her again. I held in a moan, and Jasper smirked and rolled his eyes.

"As long as you're sure you can steer this thing safely with her on your lap."

I wanted to hit him, but resisted the urge and clenched my teeth.

"I'm sure I can. Go get belted up. We'll be landing in a few minutes."

That was me politely saying, FUCK OFF.

He took the hint and walked out, closing the door.

I breathed in the tortuous, mouthwatering smell of Bella, and kissed her hair, tracing my fingers up and down her body, which wasn't s good idea considering the turned on state which I was in.

I froze again, trying to control myself. No Edward, breath and stay calm.

I pressed my lips to her ears gently.

"I won't hurt you again, baby, your life always has and will be mine."

**BPOV**

I felt like we were moving. At a high speed, the buzzing of the plane was gone, leaving my ears with a blocked sensation.

I groggily opened one eye to find myself sitting on the front passenger seat of Edward's Volvo.

"You ok sweetheart?"

My head flicked around from the hilly scenery to the driver's seat.

Looking at me was my beautiful Edward, his eyes dark black, staring intently at me, a soft smile playing at his lips.

I didn't answer, couldn't answer. My whole body froze at the glorious sight of him, the morning sun flooding through the windows, causing his skin to shimmer and glow, like diamonds.

I think my heart stopped beating for a second. Then it happened. Tears started pouring down my face, strangled sobs escaping from me.

Immediately I felt us swerve to the side of the practically deserted road. My seatbelt was off, so was his, and he had lifted me up and put me in the back seat, lying across his lap, holding my face in his hand. His beautiful eyes were narrowed with concern and adoration.

"Bella. Calm down. Breathe," he whispered, his hands locking my face so there was so way I could advert my gaze.

"Edward…" I gasped, my hands scrambling to touch his face, his smooth cold skin calming me to the touch.

His hands released me and he closed his eyes as I let my hands explore his face, my finger running over his delicate pale eyelids towards his nose, over his perfect lips and strong jaw line.

The tears were still silently dripping down my face, my sobs subsided.

My hands found his shirt, clenching it in my fists; I bought them to my face and buried myself in his heavenly scent.

"Oh…Edward…" I breathed, clinging on to him tighter.

I felt his strong arms gently pull me away from his, and once again he trapped my face in his hands.

"Bella. Would you care to explain?" He asked, his eyes sweeping over me erratically, as if there was something wrong with me. Fuck, maybe there was something wrong with me.

"You're…you're here," I whispered.

He nodded again, urging me to go on.

I shook my head, he wasn't getting this.

"You're _here._ I'm crying because I'm so _happy."_

Edward breathed out a sigh of relief, his whole posture relaxed and he chuckled.

"I know. It's so hard to believe. Both of us, we're together. Bella, please believe this, you and me, we're going to stay together forever. I'll kill anyone who dares to separate you from me," he growled on the last sentence, his eyes growing impossibly darker, his grip on me tightening.

"Good," I said, avoiding his intense gaze, "I won't be able to survive…if we're apart. Not again."

I saw the agony appear in his eyes.

He took my had and bought it to his lips, pressing them softly to my flesh.

"Please forgive me for thinking I knew what was best for you, my angel, what I did, almost killed us both. Well…me I couldn't care less about. It's you. I hurt you. I hurt an angel," he said, burying his face in his hands.

I sat up on his lap and tried to pry his hands away unsuccessfully.

"Hey," I whispered in his ear, "Of course I forgive you. I don't care about that anymore, its _you_ who is everything to me. I would die without a second thought for you."

At this his head shot up, glaring at me.

"You will do, not such thing, I'm not worth it, my love."

"Neither am I," I snapped back.

He low rumble emitted from his chest, which stated otherwise.

"Edward, where are we?"

"On our way back now, love, to my house. Esme's there," he said, sighing.

I bit my lip.

"Are you in trouble?" I whispered.

He looked at me sadly, nodding.

"I hurt her so much Bella, by doing what I tried to do. I hurt her so much by putting my family in a position in which they had to keep her in the dark for her own protection. I hurt everyone," he said, closing his eyes and exhaling sharply from his nose.

I kissed his lips gently, hoping this would make him look at me again. Nope.

This time I pressed my lips to his more eagerly, more harshly. I knew this is what he needed. My thoughts were confirmed when his lips started to move with mine, moaning against my lips. My hands clutched and tangled into his hair, pulling him closer. My mouth coaxed open his, our tongues meeting, fireworks exploding in my head, my breaths becoming struggled.

His lips left mine, trailing down my jaw, down my neck, his cold lips brushing my collarbone, going slowly lower and lower, until they were at the top hem of my top.

His hands inched under my top, tracing over my stomach, goose bumps erupting wherever is magical touch came into contact with my skin. But he stopped before he reached my chest. I groaned when his hands didn't go any higher, or his lips any lower.

"Please, Edward, please," I begged, not daring to open my eyes to gauge his reaction.

"Bella," he murmured against the skin of my neck.

"Let's not push both of us now, love."

"But...you're in so much control," I said, this time opening my eyes to meet with his lust filled gaze.

"Am I?" He asked, raising and eyebrow.

I could see that he hadn't fed in a while. Maybe this was a bit too far.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I said, biting my lip and looking down.

He shot me his gorgeous crooked smile.

"We'll talk about this later Bella. Don't be sorry, love," he said winking.

I climbed back into the front passenger seat, Edward leaping over gracefully.

I rolled my eyes.

"You're annoying."

He smirked.

"Jealous?"

I scoffed.

Then something caught my eye by my foot. My duffel bag that I packed, the one I forgot in the car.

I leant down to pick it up.

"My stuff?" I asked myself, opening the bag Yep.

"Shame, now you won't get to wear my clothes," he said mischievously.

I tried to hold back my disappointment. Unsuccessfully.

"I like wearing your clothes," I said shrugging. No point lying now, the truth was as clear as day on my face.

"In that case, I love seeing you in my clothes," Edward said, taking my hand, kissing it softly, and put it on the gear stick, his hand over mine. He started up the car, and sped up again, his eyes never leaving me.

I smiled at him reassuringly, my heart kept missing beats, making breathing a little difficult.

"Edward watch the god damn road," I hissed suddenly, realizing that he wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention.

"Hmmm?" He said absent mindedly, still staring at me with a look of wonder in his eyes.

"Edward! THE ROAD, WATCH IT!" I said, panicking in earnest now.

He shrugged.

"Nah, I like my view thanks."

I blushed.

"Well…at least slow down."

His hand over mine changed gears, his foot pressed harder on the accelerator.

"Edward." I warned.

"Babe, I'm not the one changing the gears," he said, his eyes wide with mock innocence.

I groaned and leant back in the chair.

"You're impossible," I grumbled.

He shot me a winning smile again, his dark eyes twinkling.

"You're just beautiful."

I blushed and looked away, the sparks still flying and making my insides pound from where our skin was still in contact.

Ten minutes of pure forest scenery, I saw Edward's mansion. My relaxed feeling disappeared and was replaced with apprehension. Edward didn't seem in control either, I knew he was trying to hide it, but I knew him too well to know what he was feeling. His hand on mine tightened on the gears.

"It's going to be ok, you know. Everything," I said, smiling at him reassuringly.

He nodded, not looking totally convinced.

We stopped outside in the huge driveway and Edward took an unnecessary breath, and got out the car. In a flash was on my side of the car, opening the door for me and helping me out silently. Once I was out, he reached inside to grab my bag, which he slung over his shoulder. He opened his hand to mine and I entwined our finger, his posture relaxing at my touch.

"Thanks, love," he said softly.

"For what?"

He placed his lips gently on my forehead.

"Just, for being you, for coming into my world. For saving me."

"Anytime," I breathed shakily, his very presence fogging up my brain.

We walked up to the house together, Edwards grip tightening on me.

Before he could open the door, it flew open to reveal a beautiful woman with caramel brown hair and eyes, golden eyes and snow pale skin. Yet everything about her was motherly and gentle. You could tell she was in agonizing distress. Her eyes were wide and erratic, her posture unsteady, even for a vampire.

"Edward…" she breathed, her eyes wide, relief flooding over her stunning features.

Edward let go of my hand and pushed me slightly out the way gently, as if he knew what was coming. Esme ran up to her son, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't _ever_ do that to me again, Edward Cullen," she whispered, dry sobbing on her son's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry, Mum," he whispered.

She pulled away from him, her eyes red, yet no tears.

"I thought….Oh God…" her voice broke again.

"I'm so sorry, I promise you, that will never happen again," Edward reassured his mum, taking her hand.

Her face turned stern.

"It better not young man, without you…your father and i…what would we do?"

Edward broke out into a small chuckle.

"Love you Mum," he said, taking the beautiful women in his arms again.

I didn't realize that I was crying, until I tasted the salty liquid on my lips.

It was _my_ fault he went to Italy. It was me who was the selfish cruel bitch. And because of me, it wasn't just him who had to suffer. I broke his mother's heart as well.

Esme pulled away from her son and turned to look at me as if she was noticing me for the first time. I prepared for the scolding I should get for sending her son to his doom. It never came. Instead she flew at me, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Thank you…words can not describe… you saved his life."

I was shocked. She was _thanking _me?

"No, really, I was the reason he went there in the first place," I mumbled, not looking into her warm orbs.

I heard Edward's distant rumble from my left. Obviously he would contradict me.

She shook her head.

"No, you saved him. It was out of his own will he approached the Volturi, and no human would have the strength to overcome them. Except you. You have no idea how much I am in your debt for that," she said, smiling softly.

I shook my head.

"No I –"

She cut me off.

"Not another word Bella, you can't blame yourself, if anything you should be praising yourself. You saved his life."

I blushed and looked down, preparing to come shoot back another "no this is my fault" line. Instead Esme leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"I've heard a lot about you Bella. It's a shame we couldn't have met before. I already consider you one of my own. The fact that Edward has you, makes me so proud…your perfect," she said in my ear. I blushed again, feeling the tears in my eyes again, and smiled at her.

"Thank you Esme."

I think she understood I couldn't say anymore.

As she pulled away, my eyes caught Edwards. He was staring at me hard, with an emotion in his eyes, which I couldn't recognize. His dark eyes consumed me with their burning passion and for the billionth time that day, I had to remind myself to breathe.

I had to advert my eyes from this gorgeous creature before I fainted.

Only to discover that at the front door, every single member of the Cullen family were standing at the door, completely silently and smiling.

Carlisle stepped forward, smiling, and wrapped his arm around Esme.

"So... you both going to come in?"

I nodded, but Alice came leaping to the front.

"WAIT GROUP HUG FIRST!"

Everyone looked at Alice. Edward groaned.

"NOPE NO ONE IS GOING ANYWHERE! LETS GO PEOPLE, AND TRY NOT TO SQIUSH BELLA WHILE YOU'RE AT IT."

No one moved. Then I saw Emmett grin.

"JASPER GRAB THE PIXIE AND GET HER INSIDE!"

Suddenly Alice had disappeared and so had Jasper.

"Ha, she didn't see that coming," Emmett snickered, "What does she see coming nowadays?"

Rosalie slapped the back of his head.

"OW BABE, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"For disrespecting your sister. Now get inside," Rosalie said sternly, shooting me a smile and a wink, before escorting her husband inside.

"Like I said, come in," Carlisle said, taking his wife's hand and walking inside.

Instantly Edward was holding my waist bringing me closer to him.

"And that, my love, was the last bit of freedom you got. Don't expect me to ever let go again," he said, his velvet voice sending shivers of pleasure down my spine.

"And surprisingly, I'm ok with that," I said, moving further back into him so he let out a low moan. Oh crap not again, I need to learn to keep my body away from that part of his body.

"Sorry," I said apologetically, pulling myself away. But his vice like grip spun me around to face him.

"Hmm Miss Swan, what did I just say about never letting you go?" He murmured into my ear.

He stunned me again. Bloody hell, my life was so over. Say the word and I would do anything for this beautiful man. I was completely captivated.

"You said….I…erm…" I stuttered.

Edward grinned and placed his finger over my lips.

"I'm so glad I still have this effect on you," he said.

Caught, I blushed and looked away.

He hissed.

"Fuck Bella, that colour on you is driving me wild," he whispered. Then without another word he picked me up effortlessly bridal style, so I was cradled in his chest and walked at human speed inside. I closed my eyes and just concentrated on that fact that my love was holding me.

"Do you want to sleep some more love?"

I shook my head.

"Do you want to eat?"

The truth was that I didn't really want to eat, I still felt slightly sick, but by not doing so it was making me weaker, I had almost forgot I was still ill, so I nodded.

In a flash we were in the kitchen, Edward had placed me on one of the stools and was on the other side.

"Now what do you want to eat?"

"Anything."

"Anything it is."

Ten minutes later I had a steaming bowl of delicious smelling noodle soup in front of me. I didn't realize how hungry I was, until I swallowed it and it hit my stomach.

Within four minutes flat I had finished the huge bowl, sighing contentedly. I looked up to find Edward staring at me with the most amused expression on his face.

"What?"

He shook his head, his golden hair catching the light.

"Nothing."

I cocked my eyebrow.

"It must have been something."

Edward pressed his lips tightly together and once again shook his head vigorously.

"Edward Cullen, you will tell me," I said, leaning over the counter, so our noses were practically touching.

He seemed momentarily at a loss for words, then he snapped out of it.

"Fine, you asked for it. You eat in the funniest way," he said, not being able to contain his laughter.

Oh. I felt my cheeks grow warm as he continued to laugh at me. Fine! Two could play at that game. I slapped his arm, pretending to hit it really hard. Then I let out a cry of pain and cradled my hand to my chest, biting my lip.

In that millisecond Edward was by my side, gently pulling my hand away from my chest, his face filled with anxiety.

"Bella, are you ok?" he asked, gently rubbing my hand, scrutinizing my expression.

"It hurts," I whimpered, smiling inside.

"Fuck Bella, my angel, this is my fault, I shouldn't have-"

Then I let out a snort of laughter.

"You. Are. Too. EASY!" I said, giggling. Immediately his posture froze as he towered over me.

"You should _not_ have done that, Bella," he hissed. Before I knew what was happening , he had picked me up and sat down, flipping my around so I was sitting on his lap, his hands gripping me tightly.

"You're so dangerous," he breathed into my ear. My heart was thudding and my breathing escalated. God what was he doing to me. I decided not to let him take control. I sat up in his lap and wound my arms around his neck and pressed my forehead to his.

"Look who's talking," I whispered, breathing in his calming scent.

He bought something out of his pocket and opened his palm to show me. My promise ring.

"Put it on me?"

"With pleasure," he said, taking one arm that was around his neck and placing it in front of him, then slowly he slid the ring on my finger. Where it rightfully belonged.

I looked up at him, tears in my eyes, only to see the emotion I had detected before burning brightly in his black orbs.

"I love you," I whispered.

He smiled, his eyes burning as intensely as ever.

"As I love you."

He pressed his cold soft lips against mine. It was brief, but it was enough for my hormones to go wacko.

When Edward pulled away he smiled at my pained reaction.

"Bella, sweetheart, you're too young."

I'm sorry. Did he just call me young?

"And?"

"Your not ready for any sort of sexual stuff yet."

"I'm sixteen-"

"In two days," he cut off.

"Exactly, I'm legal."

"Maybe not mentally."

"How would you know if I was ready mentally or not," I said indignantly, standing up and taking a step back from him.

"I don't, but I need to be sure. Also you know I have no control over myself, I could kill you so easily, and I'm worse this time because I have to start training myself to drink the blood of animals all over again. I would die if I hurt you Bella," he whispered pleadingly, his hand reaching out and taking mine.

"But look at you now? You're fine and you haven't fed for ages." I pointed out.

He sighed.

"Bella, do you know how hard I'm trying not to rip your throat out at the moment? It won't help."

I looked down ashamed, I was making this difficult for him, but I just couldn't help myself.

"Where's your family?"

"They left, to give us some…privacy. They'll be back on your birthday." I groaned internally. What point is my birthday if I can't do anything about becoming sixteen.

"Can't we try?" I whispered, looking down blushing.

"Not for a long while, my love."

I knew I was being selfish towards Edward. But I couldn't help it, I needed him so much. God I'm a bitch.

"But you want to it too?" STOP BELLA STOP, the voice inside my head was screaming.

He nodded.

"God, you know I do. Bella, drop the subject now…just the thought of me making love to you is wavering my control. I need to hunt. Now," he whispered sharply. Before I could protest, he lifted me up and sped me out of the room at a speed I could not comprehend.

When we got to his room, the first thing I noticed was the giant hole in the wall had been patched up. God vampires were fucking efficient.

Then I took a look around the room, which to me was a shrine. Nothing had changed, the carpet was still thick and golden, the room light and airy with full length windows.

"If you want you can take a shower, get changed, whatever you want sweetheart, I'm going to hunt," Edward said, wrapping his hands around my waist from behind.

"You're leaving?" I whispered, biting my lip, my heart stuttering erratically.

He trailed his cold tongue over the back of my neck. I moaned, and put my hands over his on my waist.

"I have to. I don't want to. I'll only be a few hours."

I was scared. About him leaving me. And about what he was about to do.

"Animals Edward."

"I'll be different, Bella. It's like withdrawal symptoms. I won't have any control."

"You have to start somewhere," I said, turning around, cupping his face in my hands.

"For you, Isabella, I will. Promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"After today and now, I'll change. I want you to remind me who and what I am. I want you to make sure I don't try to make love to you. I won't be able to control myself and if I do, I'll hurt you. Promise me, baby."

"I prom-"

I was cut off when Edward tore himself from me, and sprung to the other side of the room, his teeth bared at me, a hunger present in his eyes that I had never seen before.

"You're bleeding," he hissed, his jaw clenched and his fists balled.

I was too shocked to speak, not to mention confused. I wasn't…? Oh shit. My period.

I ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking the door.

"Edward, go," I whispered. When there was no answer, I knew, he had already gone.

I never factored my "lady problems" into any of this. Did this mean for five days a month I couldn't be allowed near Edward? The thoughts made my heart freeze. Surely…no I knew he could barely be to be around me when I had no blood spilling from me.

I looked around the huge bathroom. How the fuck was I supposed to get myself cleaned up, Alice had gone so I couldn't ask her. My life sometimes…

One word popped into my head. Relax. I'd cross that bridge when I came to it. I took off all my clothes, wrapped them tightly into a ball and dumped them into a bucket of disinfectant I found in the cupboard.

Then I ran to the shower, switched it on and climbed inside. It was the most amazing feeling, to have the dirt being washed away, after what felt like days. But I couldn't enjoy it. I was resisting the urge to switch off the shower and go and find my Edward.

_Don't be stupid Bella; he won't be back for hours._

That was true, maybe longer, to give myself time to sort myself out. Half an hour later, I switched off the shower, wrapped a huge towel around me and tried to walk across the tiled floor towards the door without slipping. I had my own clothes now, so I didn't need Edwards. That disappointed me somehow. When I walked outside into his bedroom, I saw a carrier bag on his sofa. Trotting over to the sofa, I peeked at what was inside and sighed with relief. I loved Edward. There was three packets of pads for my…problem and a huge bar of chocolate. God, I really, really, really, loved him.

I quickly got dressed, pulling out a pair of jeans and a hoodie, my usual, out of my bag. I realized that I _really_ didn't want to wear them. Skipping over to Edward's closet, i gasped. He never told me he had a fricking _WALK IN WARDROBE!_

Alice's doing no doubt. I gasped at the piles and piles of sweatshirts, t-shirts, jeans, brands of designer that I didn't even recognize. I noticed something, none of these things had even been touched, the tags still on them. Walking towards the back was another cupboard, I opened that to reveal all his clothes, plain sweatshirts, stonewashed jeans, that I knew very well he _did_ wear. I took one of his hoodies out, inhaling the sweet, beautiful scent and smiled.

I pulled it over my head, it came mid-thigh to me. I went back out into his bedroom. I went over to my bag and grabbed some shorts and slipped them on. Then I got the chocolate from the bag and walked around his room idly, savoring the sweetness of it. I walked aimlessly to the open window, where his grand piano was. I ran my fingers over the smooth surface, and then did a double take. There was a thick layer of dust covered the whole of it, the lid wasn't even open. Then I turned to the huge book shelf. Every single book was untouched, the shelf has the same musty layer present on the piano. Then I ran over to his CD collection, and opened the stereo, there was nothing inside it. What happened to Edward Cullen?

_The same thing that happened to you stupid, he died inside._

I knew the voice in my head was right. I definitely wasn't the only one that suffered.

I wondered what he'd be like when he came back. More dangerous, for sure. Would he forget his love for me? No Bella, don't ever doubt him again, I scolded myself. I didn't realize, in the midst of this internal battle, I had managed to make my way over to his sofa and lay down, and before I knew it, I had drifted off to sleep.

I had thought that once I had found Edward, everything would be perfect. Looks like someone else had some other ideas for both of us.

**What did you think?**

**R&R**

**ANY IDEAS?**

**Let me know **

**x**


	21. Chapter 21 Branded

**IM SORRY AGAIN :S :S :S :S  
PLEASE DON'T KILL ME  
PLEASE  
IM SORRY!**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Branded**

**BPOV**

I awoke to the most amazing feeling. Edward's long soft fingers trailing from my forehead, over my cheek, down my neck, across my chest and stopping at my stomach.

"Edward," I breathed, opening my eyes to the most glorious sight. He was here and nothing else mattered. Without a second's thought I sat up and flung my arms around his neck. But I never felt it. Instead I fell forward onto my stomach, my grasping hands feeling nothing. Shocked, I got up and my eyes flew wildly around the room.

He was crouched in the corner, behind the shadow of the door, his blood red orbs glistening. I gasped and felt my own blood run cold.

"Edward…you promised…" I whispered.

He had fed on human blood.

I heard him growl.

"I know. And I kept it. For about ten minutes."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed and stood up, walking slowly towards me.

"I fed off some animals here. But my thirst wasn't quenched it wasn't enough. I couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry."

I felt the tears in my eyes and the coldness trickle down my spine. How could I love him? It was so _wrong. _But, it felt so damn right.

"It doesn't mean I won't try again though Bella. I will keep trying for you. I promise," Edward whispered, extending his arm out to me. I retreated for a second, then stopped. I was sick of playing this, love/hate game with him. Without another thought my hand was in his. Fire to ice.

"Edward?"

My eyes locked with his, he smiled softly.

"How can you be so near me? I'm on my…" I trailed off and blushed crimson.

He chuckled at my obvious embarrassment.

"Sweetheart, it's hard, its unbearable, but more so easier now that I have fed. Although I must say I made a mistake with the pads, the tampons might have been a better option." **(A/N: Thank you beloved reviewer for pointing that out ****) **

By this point I was totally mortified and looked away, inwardly cringing.

Edward once again saw my discomfort and laughed a low and throaty laugh again. That sexy laugh that made my whole body tingle with want.

"Bella, love, nothing should be awkward between us. I want you to tell me anything, I want to be that person that you can talk to freely without being judged or feeling embarrassed. Though, I must say, that beautiful colour on your cheeks only makes me want you more," he said, pulling me towards his rock hard chest by my waist, my hands entwining around his neck. The lower part of his body brushed against mine and I felt exactly how much he wanted me. He exhaled sharply and I couldn't help but giggle and blush again.

"I'm sorry you have to go through that, you know," I said, pulling away and resting my forehead against his.

"You don't help matters."

"Excuse me?"

He pressed his lips softly to mine, and I felt the smile on his against my own.

"One, you are so heart-stoppingly beautiful that my body can't help but react to that. Secondly, you smell so fucking good. Another thing I can't help but react to. Of course these things are sub-conscious. What you're doing now, wearing my clothes. God, that's driving me mad."

If I was blushing before, it was nothing compared to what I was doing now. I swear my whole body is going to turn beetroot permanently. My buried my head in the crook of his neck and held on even tighter, never letting go.

"It's your birthday tomorrow love," he murmured in my ear. I groaned, I had always hated the attention I got on my birthday, and I knew Edward wouldn't let this one past. He was going to dote on me weather I liked it or not.

"Please don't go out of your way for me," I begged.

He pulled me away from him and narrowed his eyes, looking directly into mine.

"That's a stupid thing to say. You're the one I would do anything for, how can I ignore the day your beauty was born into the world?"

I bit my lip and looked down.

"Try."

"Nope."

"Please."

"No."

"You said you'd do anything for me."

"Except this."

I hissed in irritation and without thinking slammed my hand against his chest.

"OW FUCK," I yelled, clutching my now bruised hand in the other.

Edward burst out laughing and I took a step back and narrowed my eyes at him.

"You anger me."

"You amaze me."

I turned around in frustration. I felt the air next to me whoosh, and he was suddenly standing in front of me, that crooked grin that I hated to love was plastered all over his beautiful face. He took my hand in his and kissed it gently, his lips like live wires, sending electricity racing through my veins.

"All better?"

I shook my head adamantly, even though I felt better than better.

"Love, do you want anger management classes, that can easily be arranged," he teased in that voice that was so damn _sexy_.

My frustration turned into want. I reached out, trailing my hand down his abs and hooked my fingers through the belt loops of his jeans, pulling him closer to me, and then slipping my other hand through the other one.

"Only if you're the one to help with my little anger problem…"

I gauged his expression at my words and actions. His eyes were wide, his lips parted and his breathing even more rapid than usual.

"With pleasure."

And with that I was on the floor. His arms protecting me from the impact, I was barely jostled. He lay on top of me, his mouth attacking mine in the most passionate of ways. My mind was reeling, no coherent thought even making it into my brain.

Edward's hands slipped down under the hoodie and pushed it up, exposing my stomach. His lips pulled away from mine, and I groaned at the loss of him. He hungrily placed kisses down my neck, down the middle of my chest until he reached my stomach. I arched my back as I felt something wet and ice cold trail around my bellybutton. Fuck was he using his _tongue?_

Once again I felt his hands trail even lower down to the rim of my shorts, but instead of pulling them down completely like I thought he would, he only pulled them down a little uncovering my hip bone. Like a flash his mouth pressed against my right hip bone and I cried out in pain and pleasure as I felt his teeth nip open my skin. It wasn't deep, I knew that, about one centimeter in. I froze. Surely if he tasted my blood I was as good as gone?

I knew I should have closed my eyes, but I was unable to rip my eyes away from Edward, my heart was beating so loudly, that even my insensitive human ears could pick up the heavy pounding. I hissed out in pain as I felt him suck, and then a prickling burn and suddenly it was gone. He looked up at me, his eyes black again, drowning in a sea of hunger and lust, never looking more desirable.

"You…you bit me," I whispered, after I had unglued my tongue from the roof of my mouth. His fingers silkily trailed over the love bite on my protruding bone. His fiery eyes locked to mine.

"No, my sweet angel, I branded you. I branded you as mine."

**Is this Edwards craziness, starting all over again! TUN TUN TUN :O **


	22. Chapter 22 Out of Control

**So basically I get it. You all want to kill me. My lack of updating kills me too. In fact I actually had this written a long time ago, but I had too many exams and stuff going on to upload. Plus I just wasn't inspired. But I shall now **** no worriessss**

**Chapter Twenty-Two-Out of Control **

**BPOV**

I just stared at Edward. I was a bit shocked, to say the least. No words were forming in my brain, let alone making it out my mouth. He had his signature crooked smile on his face, but it was different this time, possessive, scary, sexy…monstrous. The only thing I could think of however, was, he bit me? WHY didn't he lose control? It didn't make any sense. So he could bite me, despite all his former allegations that he would end up sucking me dry, but he can't have sex with me?

"My blood…? How did it taste?" I said, propping myself up on my elbows, pulling myself slightly from underneath him.

He closed his eyes and smiled a full smile this time, making him look like a fucking angel.

"No words…Bella, God it was so amazing. Better than I could have possibly imagined. I swear to you…no words."

"You…you didn't kill me?"

His eyes shot open then, and he looked panicked.

"I didn't. Did I?"

I shook my head.

In an instant he shot up, pulling me up with him.

"Fuck Bella, what did I just do to you? I could have…killed you."

True he could have, but I was so sick and tired of these, "I could have's".

"Edward, that just proves you love me," I said, taking his face in my hands and kissing his lips gently. I didn't want him to dwell on what he'd just done. Especially when it was me with the bite on my hip.

He looked at me pained and I just reassured him and smiled.

"I loved it, you need to tackle me more often," I said, winking and turning around. He chuckled and pulled me back to him.

"Back to bed, Bella?"

I nodded and in a flash he had placed me back in the warm covers, and lay beside me.

"You tasted my blood," I repeated groggily. I was in a weird sort of disbelief.

Apparently, so was he, for he said nothing.

"Edward?"

"Mhhhmmm, love?"

I opened my eyes and caught him staring at the ceiling.

"What happens the day after tomorrow? When I have to back to Charlie?"

Immediately his eyes blazed and he growled and sat up.

"You're not."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Bella, you're not going back to Charlie."

Something was very wrong.

"Edward…? What the fuck are you talking about?"

His red eyes locked with mine and his jaw clenched.

"You can't leave me. Not again."

I started to panic now, my fatigue being replaced with sheer and utter confusion and anger.

"Edward, I never said you can't still see me. Damn it, I'm not leaving you, I'm not ever leaving you, but I'll be living with my Dad. You can't…_keep_ me here."

I felt a sharp pain as Edward grabbed my arms and pulled me on top of him, so we were nose to nose. I hissed in pain, and tried to get him off, trying to defy the pressure he was placing on my arms.

"Bella, listen to me. I've branded you as mine. And that is exactly what you are. I've put the weakest amount of my venom into you, the tiniest amount. You walk with that in your veins. You're bonded to me."

"You can't do that Edward. You can't make decisions for me. It's selfish. I love you, more than anything or anyone, but you have to understand he's my _dad_. I'm not leaving you, I just won't be with you all the time. Now let the fuck go of me."

He immediately released his grip, and I breathed with relief as the feeling returned to my arms. I pulled myself off him and rolled over to the other side of the bed and turned my back on him.

He said nothing, he only tried to pull me back and hold my hand. I brushed him off as the tears formed in my eyes. I tried to sniff them away but I couldn't hide the fact I was containing my sobs.

He merely wrapped his arms around me and whispered,

"Bella, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I love you, please, don't ever forget that."

Then I turned around to face him and pressed my face into his chest, his scent calming me as he stroked my hair.

I didn't know what was happening to Edward, but if it didn't go away, it was going to destroy us.

But soon all was forgotten as I fell asleep in his embrace, soothed by the tune of his melodic voice singing in my ear…

Sixteen. Sixteen years. The big one six. My birthday today. That was the only thing spinning around my head as I woke up. Not because I was excited, but because I was dreading it. I knew Edward, I knew he was going to go all out, and I hated that sort of stuff. Maybe I could pretend to be sleeping for a little while longer, and avoid it, for a bit at least. And oh being in Edward's arms was so comfortable, so perfect, so safe. I would happily just spend the duration of the day here.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I know you're up, don't try and pretend otherwise."

The deathly beautiful velvet voice made me flinch. Damn I was caught. I could practically hear his smirk. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter and buried my nose deeper into his chest. _Please let him take pity on me, please let him take pity on me, please tell let him take pity on me…_

I felt soft kisses trail on my hair to my forehead.

"Happy Birthday, my sweet angel."

I groaned but reluctantly pulled myself away from him and opened my eyes to the beautiful, bronze haired creature lying next to me. His eyes burning into my mine. All I could see was pure love, adoration.

I smiled slightly and adverted my eyes from his intense gaze, looking down at our legs tangled together on top of the sheets. Edward followed where I was looking and chuckled.

"You're quite…what's the word… forceful in your sleep."

I looked at him mortified.

"What did I say this time?" I whispered.

"Mhhhhm, let's just say you were talking about me doing something to you, which we both know I can't do. My self-control almost wavered and I almost woke you up," he whispered seductively, trailing his hand down my leg and hitching it up around his waist.

I blushed and looked away, smiling slightly.

"Hey, Baby Bella, don't look away from me. Your eyes are too beautiful to be left unattended."

I met his red fiery orbs again.

"I'm not a baby! I'm sixteen!" I said, huffing like a spoilt six year old. Edward laughed loudly.

"Oh so now you acknowledge your birthday?" He said, cocking his eyebrow.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p' and shaking my head adamantly.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella. Don't think I'm going to let you forget what day it is today. Don't even think that for a second."

"I didn't expect you too."

"Good."

"I only hoped."

"Shhhh Bella."

"Ugh, fine. If we're going to do this, where is my birthday kiss?"

"Whatever you want Bella, this is your day."

His lips caught mine, and he gently sucked on my lower lip and opened my mouth with his. All I could hear was his words. _Whatever you want Bella. Whatever._

I decided to take my chance. Again. I was aware that my legs were still wrapped around his waist. I lowered them slightly and bucked my hips into his. His moaned and kissed my deeper and more frantically. So I did it again, and this time he responded by grinding against me. Fuck that felt so good.

Things got more and more heated by the second. Before I knew it, my shorts had been removed by Edward's deft fingers, and chucked off the bed. I wrapped my legs around him again and he pulled me up on top of him, gently this time, but with a hungry passion, that only came out at times like these, it was so passionate it was almost dangerous. But I didn't care.

I reached at the bottom of the hoodie that I was wearing and took it off. I was now almost fully exposed to him, apart from my undergarments. His eyes were transfixed my body, his gaze raking down my body.

"Fuck," he growled, pulling me back towards him and trapping my lips with his. He became less playful and more fierce by the second. His hands were moving everywhere over my body.

"No fair," I mumbled against his lips, "You have too many clothes on."

Edward sat up, taking me with him so I was straddling him, and took off his sweatshirt, to reveal the perfect marble toned contours of his chest, whilst I undid his zipper and pulled down his jeans. I climbed off him and he kicked them off, so he was just in his boxers now.

I couldn't help but eye fuck his beautiful body, no model could ever compare with what was right in front of me.

"Bella, get here _now._" He hissed seductively, and opened his arms to me again. As soon as I was back against his chest, his lips began to attack mine, and he began to grind against me again roughly, with nothing but a couple of pieces of material separating us, making us both cry out in pleasure.

There was no denying what was about to happen here, we were about to have sex. Just like I wanted.

But there was a nagging in the back of my head. Edward's words came rushing back to me.

_"After today and now, I'll change. I want you to remind me who and what I am. I want you to make sure I don't try to make love to you. I won't be able to control myself and if I do, I'll hurt you. Promise me, baby."_

Oh fuck. It all made sense now, his rough animalistic movements. He was going to _fuck_ me, not make love to me. He had changed, and even when he was still consuming human blood. I didn't understand, but I didn't have time to, because Edward's hands had been trailing up my legs, had finally reached my underwear. He slid his stone hand inside, his tongue still roughly dueling with mine.

I pulled away, breathless, not wanting to stop, but I promised him.

"Edward, stop."

He hesitated a second, looking into my eyes, and growled. His eyes were consumed with pure unadulterated lust.

Then his lips were on my neck, trailing down towards my chest, his fingers inching deeper into my pants. Oh wow, this felt too good to be real. Despite the voice in my head telling me to let it happen, I knew doing this now would be a mistake.

"No, _stop."_

I pushed him away with all my strength. And that's when I knew that Edward hadn't meant to do this, he wasn't in control of himself. I knew him that well, that if he was touching me so intimately and hadn't even moved away from me when I pushed because he knew I wanted to stop, there was something wrong.

He didn't stop. He continued the beautiful assault on my body. I tried pushing him away again.

"Edward, stop, please. Just for a second, listen to me."

He didn't even seem to hear me. In one second, my bra was snapped off, and my underwear torn off my body completely. That's when I lost it. I screamed. Fucking loudly.

In that second Edward had flung himself from the bed and backed himself up against the wall, his face a picture of horror that most likely mirrored mine. I grabbed the covers, pulling them over my exposed body, my whole body flaming red in anger. Mine and Edward's breathing was one, ragged and loud.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Wrong. With. You?" I whispered, my eyes locking with his. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Look away." I commanded him. He slowly, almost robotically, turned around, resting his head against the wall, his fists smashing into the hard concrete. I ignored the destruction and got off the bed and found some of _my_ clothes. I didn't feel like putting any of his on again.

I then walked towards him cautiously. He didn't turn when he heard me, but tensed when I wound my arms around his waist and stood on my tip toes and kissed the back of his icy neck softly.

"Don't forget who you are, Cullen. Don't forget that I love you."

No response.

Sighing, I unattached myself from him and walked towards the bathroom.

_Happy Birthday Bella,_ I thought bitterly.

As soon as I was out of the bathroom, dressed in denim shorts and a oversized jumper, he was there. Kneeling down in front of the door, with a tender, apologetic look in his eye. His took my hands and kissed them softly, his icy lips burning my skin, making me flush.

"Bella, my beautiful Bella. Forgive me?"

For a second I considered telling him to fuck off. But then I looked at him, and deep into those pools of smoldering love and devotion, and I couldn't bring myself to hurt my Edward. He was too precious to me.

I nodded slowly, entranced by his looks. He broke into the most mind-blowing smile and released my hands and picked me up from my waist and spun me around.

"I'm so sorry. Perhaps I over-estimated my self-control. I won't hurt you Bella. And thank you for stopping me _fucking_ you. I want to make _love_ to you, my angel. When we do, of course." He whispered in my ear.

I kissed his cheek, then his nose, then his other cheek, showing his apology was accepted.

He shot me another dazzling smile and held me tighter.

"I have something for you."

I groaned but Edward put his finger over my lips.

"No, Bella, please. If you love me, just let me."

Oh I hated emotional blackmail.

I grudgingly nodded, muttering to myself darkly. Edward chuckled but disappeared in a flash. Then just like he'd never gone, he was back, carrying a huge cardboard box.

He kneeled down on the floor and pulled my down gently with him.

"You're going to like this first bit."

I snorted and rolled my eyes but still took the box he had nudged towards me.

I opened it and gasped. Inside this huge box was everything I liked. I mean EVERYTHING. My favorite chocolate, my favorite cans of drink, my favorite music and movies, my favorite _everything_. I looked up at a beaming Edward.

"How did you know?" I asked.

He winked that all so sexy wink at me and said.

"I think you're forgetting who I am, Bella. I think I'd know the simple things about who you are," he stated, "And besides, I didn't want to make you angry by giving you something expensive as your first present!"

I narrowed my eyes.

"There's more…?"

Edward laughed and nodded.

"OH yes, Bella, there's plenty more."

I groaned hit his arm (stinging myself of course).

"Miss Swan, don't you dare complain. I want to do this. And I know you'd do anything for me, so let me have this day to treat you?" Edward looked at me seriously, his eyes blazing. Entranced, I nodded, not even aware of what I was promising.

"Good! Now we got all of that cleared up, breakfast my love?"

I nodded eagerly and Edward picked me up and walked at human pace out of his room and down the corridor, never breaking eye contact with me.

Once I was safely planted on a chair, he turned to me and said;

"What do you desire to eat madam?"

I pretended to think for a while and suddenly blurted out, "PANCAKES!"

Edward chuckled and nodded, heading for the fridge which seemed absolutely stocked with food. Catching my shocked expression, Edward said;

"Pffft, I can't let my lady starve now can I?"

I giggled. "Well get to it, my _man." _

As he got to work I couldn't keep my eyes off his beautiful graceful body, and his deft fingers stirring the mixture. I doubt anyone making pancakes had looked this sexy before.

I bit my lower lip and looked away before I got seriously tempted to kiss him again. I didn't want that. I was still shaken after what had happened earlier and didn't want a fricking replay.

Then I remembered…Charlie.

"Edward? Can I call my dad please?"

Edward hesitated for a moment, and perhaps it was a trick of the light, a darkness flashed across his eyes. But I blinked and it was gone and he was holding out his blackberry to me.

"Of course. Bella."

I dialed the number and picked at my jumper as I heard it ring. Time to lie more lies.

"Hello?"

"MORNING DAD!"

"BELLA! OH happy birthday sweetheart! I can't actually believe you're sixteen already! Ah growing up so fast!"

I laughed and felt a pang as I heard Charlie's voice. I hated lying to him.

"I know right, soon I'll be smashing your car learning how to drive."

"Yeah I'm sure the department wouldn't be pleased if you bashed up a cop cruiser! So anyway, what are your plans for today?"

"Ah well, Ed-Alice and I are just gonna…go shopping. Then go out for a meal."

"Ah sounds a good way to spend your last night there."

I paused a second. Edward froze. I knew he had heard.

"Oh yeah."

"What's the matter Bells, you don't seem very happy about coming home?"

"Ah no its just that its been so fun here. I don't want to leave."

"Bella," Charlie warned, "What did you promise? I'd really like to see you. After what happened, it makes me nervous to have you out of my sight for even a second."

"I understand Dad. So yeah, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow then?"

"Sounds good. Oh and can I call this number in case I need to contact you?"

I looked at Edward and he nodded slowly.

"Sure thing Dad. See you tomorrow. Love you"

"Same here, Bells. Take care."

I switched off the phone just in time for Edward almost bang the plate of pancakes down in front of me. I jumped. I could tell he was upset.

"Edward?"

He was leaning against the counter, facing away from me.

"Mmm?"

I sighed, got off my chair and walked around to him. I took his hand and slipped his phone into it.

"Thank you."

He still didn't look at me.

I gently trailed my hands down his face. He flinched.

"If you love me, look at me?"

He slowly faced me, though his eyes were evading my gaze.

I kissed his cheek softly.

"Edward, lets make the most of today? Its my birthday, remember?"

Edward's mood suddenly changed. He picked me up, sat me back on a stool and motioned that I ate my pancakes. I did and gosh they were beautiful. How could a person that never ate make such heavenly food?

**EPOV**

I watched her eating every mouthful of food, satisfied by the relish on her face as she ate all four pancakes I'd made for her. She was breath-taking. All I wanted to do was lie on the table and have my way with her.

See! What the hell was wrong with me? How I behaved earlier. It disgusted me to my very core. I was still shaken by my actions. Bella, true to her word, had stopped me from fucking her, but I just couldn't control myself. And that thought scared more than anything.

_Eddie! We're here! _

I groaned. Here came the family. I watched as my whole family burst into the room, showering Bella with hugs and presents and wishes. I inwardly chuckled as I saw the exasperation pass across Bella's face, which Alice, who was waving around the dress she had bought my Bella, pointedly ignored.

The day passed. I sat on the sidelines, only talking to Emmett or Jas or Carlisle when they talked to me. Alice and Rosalie were easy to ignored. My mother just looked at me with a curious but knowing face. She knew my distance was most probably due to the fact Bella was leaving tomorrow.

At that thought my insides began to burn again and I balled my hands into fists. I needed her with me always, she couldn't leave. It was going to break my heart.

During the party that Alice had thrown, I remained distance and enclosed. Bella was too preoccupied with my family's hazing to notice my change in demeanor.

But soon Rosalie and Jasper needed to hunt. Being around Bella all day seemed to have some minor effect on them too. So once they had all said goodbye to Bella, Emmett picked her up span her upside until she was squealing and begging for him to let her go. And then they were all gone.

Bella looked at me with those warm chocolate eyes and brushed her silky mane of hair out of her eyes, recovering from Emmett's play attack.

"I love your family Edward."

I grinned.

"They're your family now too Bella."

She blushed but mirrored my grin. She reached out to me and in a thousandth of a millisecond I had her in my arms and kissed her cheeks, nose and lips gently. She sighed contentedly against me, closing her eyes and leaning against my chest. It was pretty late, she was bound to be tired.

"Hey Bella! You didn't let me give you your other present!"

She closed her eyes tighter.

"No more presents Edward," she groaned.

"Too late."

And with that I lifted her to her feet, took her hand and winked at her, leading her out of the den, past the kitchen, down four my flights of stairs into the garage.

"So…you're gonna murder me down here or something?" Bella asked skeptically, cocking her eyebrow, one her hip. I snorted.

"Yes Bella, I'm definitely the basement killer."

"I wouldn't be surprised!"

I could tell she was trying to prolong me giving her, her present, but I was wasn't buying it.

"Hush Bella."

And with that I walked over to something at the side of the huge garage, which had about seven cars in it already.

I pulled the sheet off one and turned to Bella.

"Happy birthday my angel."

**BPOV**

A Ferrari. He got me a FRICKING MOTHERFUCKING FERRARI. Midnight blue and fucking expensive looking. I just stared at the car, my jaw dropping and my eyes as wide as saucers.

"You…you…" I accused. But no coherent thoughts were forming.

"Breathe Bella," Edward said, and he put his hands around my waist from behind and kissed my neck softly.

"You. Got. Me. One. Of. The. Most. Expensive. Cars. In. The. World." I said through my teeth.

"Bella, its nothing. I wanted to get you this. Please be okay with it. I want to make you happy. And I want you to have this. It's damn sexy, like its beautiful owner."

I couldn't say anything. I was in shock.

"I can't accept this."

"If you love me you will"

"If you love me, you won't make me."

"I asked first Bella."

"You're fucking annoying Edward."

"Bella," he said spinning me around, looking deep into my eyes with his piercing red orbs. I lost the ability to speak once again. Fuck speaking, I couldn't even breathe!

"Please. For me. I want to give you everything. Please take this from me."

Lost in his sea of blood red eyes, I found myself nodding, completely entranced by his velvet voice and stunning face.

He let out the most beautiful grin and kissed my cheek softly. He took my hand and I felt something cool that wasn't his skin, but the cold metallic keys. Fuck the keys probably cost more than everything I owned.

"How would you like me to teach you how to drive in this thing?"

**Soooo what did you guys think of Bella's birthday so far? Any ideas on the other halfff? Let moi know **


	23. Chapter 23 Never Not Love You

**So. It's definitely been a while. Okay so almost a year. To be totally honest I couldn't be bothered anymore. I just had too much to deal with, with exams and everything. But recently things in my life have definitely changed and writing seemed to be my only outlet. I forgot how much I enjoyed it! Funny how when it comes to creativity I can do it, but apparently my Quality of Written Communication in my exams is so shit. Anyway this chapter is long, I hope you'll consider this chapter a peace offering, beloved readers and reviewers. I will try my best to keep up to date. **

**I've read all my reviews and actually was so happy that even when I was absent my story made a difference. Ohhhh yeah. Also one review in particular made me laugh. About Bella being so English. That's probably me coming through a bit there. **

**I'm kind of nervous for this chapter, so please support me by letting me know what you think. Love you all. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 23- Never Not Love You**

**BPOV**

You know those times when everything seems totally unbelievable? This was one of those times. Your incredibly hot vampire boyfriend buys you a Ferrari for your sixteenth birthday. Totally casual? I think not.

I stared at the keys in my hand and nodded numbly. Before I could blink Edward had opened the driver seat door and motioned for me to get in. As soon as I got into the blue monster, I inhaled that new car smell. _This car is mine. I, Bella Middleclass Swan, owned a Ferrari._

It seemed too much, I was still hesitant to accept it, but I knew I didn't have a choice. Edward stroked my cheek, already placed in the passenger seat, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Bella, what you thinking about?" He whispered.

"Car…mine…wow…"

He chuckled softly.

"Bella, I know its hard enough for you as it is, but if I'm going to teach you to drive it, you need full coherency, if that's okay?"

I quickly snapped out of and nodded.

"Let's do this."

"Okay, so this car is automatic which basically means you don't have to do jackshit…"

Edward went on explaining for what seemed like an hour, but I remembered almost every word of his silken voice as I just stared at the steering wheel. Then we got to the good stuff. I placed my feet on the pedals as he instructed me to do and after several failed attempts of me almost shooting backwards , almost shooting forwards in the garage wall, and almost reversing on the spot, Edward decided I had had enough for one day.

"Don't worry Bella, you'll get it after a few more days, you'll be cruising down the road at two hundred miles per hour," he said, his eyes twinkling and his lips twitching as if he was hiding a smirk.

I narrowed my eyes and wacked his chest (internally wincing at hurting myself).

"We both know that I'll just about make it to five miles an hour. Edward, I know how to drive! Charlie taught me last year. But this _thing_ is fucking difficult. Especially compared to a standard stick shift. And i'm scared of breaking it."

Edward leaned over and licked below my ear.

"Bella, this is _easier_ than a stick shift," he said, blowing cold air over the place he had just placed his tongue on.

I shuddered, trying to push down the feeling of want. He was teasing me. Bastard. I had a feeling my lack of ability to drive at the moment was down to his presence. Stupid soul mate.

I looked at him, trying to divert his attention.

"Edward, how fast does this thing actually go?"

His eyes lit up.

"Do you want me to show you?"

I nodded eagerly. I had recently got this thing for speed. When I felt like it of course.

After we had swapped places (Edward rewarding me with an arse slap as we passed each other, making me turn all kinds of red), he put the keys back in the ignition and the car purred to life. He then got a remote control device out of his pocket and opened the garage door, reveling the dark abyss of the night.

"Ready Bella?"

"Edward, just go!"

And with that we were out. Whizzing down the road, surrounded by nothing but dense trees belonging to the thick forest in which Edward lived. I turned around and saw the light of his mansion get smaller and small until it was nothing but a speckle. I closed my eyes as the speed picked up, and my stomach was doing triple flips. The rush. I felt us getting faster and faster over the smooth road. This car was the actual shit! I loved it.

Opening my eyes I looked at Edward, who was looking at me with wonder.

"I thought going fast made you anxious?"

I smiled.

"Only when you're not looking at the…EDWARD WATCH THE ROAD DAMN IT!"

"Don't you trust me Bella?" He asked, tilting his head, widening his red eyes.

Now I started to panic.

"Of course I do! But I'd feel a lot better if you were watching the road instead of me."

Edward's glistening eyes continued to look at me, his eyes raking down my body.

"Edward…" I warned, blushing at the same time.

Suddenly, we braked. I expected myself to go flying, at the speed from which we stopped. But it was surprisingly gentle. I took a deep breath and looked outside. We had hit a dead end, in a cul-de-sac of thick trees.

Before I knew it, Edward had reclined his chair, ripped off my belt and had me on his lap.

"FUCK, what are you…!" I hissed, but stopped midway when I saw the sadness in his eyes. I thought he was going to start kissing me, but no. He was only holding me in his arms, against his chest, his beautiful lips parted.

"Edward…?" I asked, trailing my finger down his cheek. He closed his eyes.

"I love you, my Bella."

He said it with such a sadness, my heart almost broke.

"I love you too. Look at me Edward?"

His eyes opened again and he looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry. When I think of you away from me. I can't. I don't. I just need." His voice was confused and frantic.

I took out the promise ring that was around his neck on the chain and matched it to mine.

"This means something Edward. This means everything. We're soul mates. It's going to hurt me when we're apart too, but we'll be together again. And I'll always be thinking about you."

Edward smiled.

"Is it not possible for you to…see me?"

He sighed.

"Bella if I go anywhere near other humans, I could hurt them. I could hurt the people you care about."

"Oh."

There was a long silence during which I stared down at the buttons on his shirt.

"I can come and see you?" I had a feeling this is what this car was about. Edward didn't want an excuse for me _not _to be here.

"Anytime, Bella. Any-fucking-time," he whispered, pressing his forehead against mine.

"One condition?"

Edward looked at me, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Please, tell me where this fucking place is!"

His face relaxed and he even let out a small laugh.

"Don't worry Bella, if necessary, I'll give you the address and the postcode."

I changed position, to straddle him on the seat. He looked at me questioningly.

"I like it better like this," I admitted shly, "Gives me…more control."

"Oh? My girl likes to take control?" He said hoarsely, his eyes becoming darker. I nodded, biting my lip and looking away.

Once again, expecting Edward to pounce at me in lust, but again, no. He looked as if he was about to cry. No. No tears of blood. They would kill me. I began to realize that after tomorrow, I didn't know when I'd next see him. I'd try my best, but there was no certainty. Fuck. Suddenly it all came crashing down on me. Tears were pouring down my face.

I put my arm around him and buried my face in his neck, so he couldn't see the silent tears cascading from my eyes.

"Bella. Oh my beautiful Bella. Don't cry. You're the strong one out of both of us. If you break, so will I," he said, stroking my back with a soothing motion but holding me so tight against him.

"Thank you, so much for today. I mean it, today was the best birthday I have ever have. Thank you. For the party…the car...for you…" I said, choking on my tears.

"Shhh Bella. Don't ever thank me. I'd give you much more than this and not even think twice about it."

"I love you, Edward."

"Same here, so fucking much Bella. It almost kills me."

I looked at him, wiping my eyes. He looked devastated. I needed him. Without thinking, I hungrily pressed my lips against him. He responded immediately, trailing his tongue against my lower lip, asking for entrance. I, being the weak dickhead I am, complied. I know I shouldn't have after this morning but I couldn't even help it. Our tongues battled, heavy moans escaping me. I should have been embarrassed at the sounds I was making, but I wasn't. I wanted Edward to know what he did to me.

My arms slid from his neck to the bottom of my top and began to tug it upwards. Simultaneously Edward began to unbutton his. I locked eyes with him as soon as our shirts were discarded. I challenged him, daring him to look down. He glared back, daring me to do the same.

I smirked and reached my hands behind me to undo my bra. I don't know where this courage had come from. It was all the pain of leaving and want for him that had been building up getting its release. Removing it slowly I gauged Edward's reaction. His eyes began to darken once again, he exhaled sharply and closed his eyes. His jaw taut and his hands around my waist tightening.

"Bella, what are you doing to me?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I breathed. I was practically stripping myself down for Edward. I could feel his hardness pressed against me. We were so close.

"Bella, I don't want to lose control. Please put your clothes back on." He said, trying to make his voice as cordial and polite as possible, but I could hear the shake in his throaty tone.

"No," I said firmly. I was sick of this. I needed him.

His eyes flew open in shock to my defiance. Then he saw me. His eyes focused of my chest. And for the first time he was properly seeing me, up close. My sanity and decency started to come back to me as I felt myself blush.

"Fuck Bella, your blush spreads down your whole body." Edward snarled, his eyes still fixated, his hardness even more prominent against me, if that was even possible. Without thinking, my body's natural reaction to what he just said made me rub against him. Then that was all it took. His hands roughly grabbed my breasts, hip lips were on mine, and we were moving in synchronization against each other. Hard and fast. I was crying out by this point, the pleasure too unbearable. He squeezed my breasts, a primitive growl leaving his mouth, causing our kiss to vibrate. I felt too good. I couldn't think. I couldn't even breathe. He was everywhere. I could smell him. I could taste him. I could feel _everything._

His hands left my breasts and replaced them with his mouth. I groaned from the loss of contact from my mouth and bit my lip instead as Edward licked and sucked, making me grind harder against him. His hips began to move faster now, his hands gripping my arse and pushing me against him. I needed some release.

"Edward…" I moaned, closing my eyes, rocking back and forth, back and forth.

"Fuck Isabella, I can smell you. I can smell how much you want me. I smell it all the time. I know how badly you want this," he hissed against my skin, sucking even harder.

I couldn't even formulate a reply. I was too far gone. I couldn't even deny it. I wanted him so badly. I pushed my elbows backwards on the steering wheel, arching my body into to his mouth. He was going to leave marks all over my breasts. I knew it. I could feel it. I didn't give a shit. I was his.

His lips moved lower, kissing down my stomach to my bellybutton, his tongue flicking out. Then he went lower and lower and lower. He had stopped moving against my at this point and he pulled me and pressed his nose against my center over my jeans and inhaled. I held my breath, shaking with excitement. He was so close to where I wanted him. Even through my denim I felt his tongue against my jeans. He then growled in satisfaction. Like an animal. He was an animal. I was his prey. If anything that turned me on even more. I bucked myself into his mouth.

"Oh fuckkkkkk," I gasped.

"Bella, you're drenched."

Wow you don't say.

I just moaned in reply.

He gently set me down onto his lap again. My eyes flew open, meeting his.

His eyes were as I had never seen them before. Yes I'd seen the lust and the hunger. This was something different. This was…possession.

"Listen to me Isabella Swan. You are _mine._ I am going to fuck you. Now," he hissed into my ear. I shuddered in pleasure.

I froze. Then groaned. But it was too late, his lips were on mine, roughly, his hands pulling down my trousers. I heard rips of my clothing.

I'm the worlds biggest idiot. No not even idiot. I was just a fucking moron.

"STOP! Edward stop!"

Obviously I didn't work. My breast was at his mouth again, his hand sliding down my underwear, meeting with my skin. Theres only one thing I could do.

"FUCK EDWARD, you're hurting me!" I yelled, pushing against his chest. I was really scared now. For a few seconds he carried on, oblivious. Then what I was saying clicked. He growled and pushed me away. As I grabbed his face I looked into his eyes.

"Edward, its happening again. Stop. You don't want to fuck me. You want to make love to me. You love me, remember? You love me," I whispered soothingly.

I knew how to calm Edward down, but this was taking longer than I thought. He was still hard. I was still wet. And basically naked.

He was shaking looking at me, as if he didn't know what he was doing, like he didn't know who I was. Then it was gone. He was back. And before I knew it I was chucked back into my seat. The door of the driver side was open, and Edward was gone. I struggled to sit upright, grabbed Edwards shirt and threw it over me, hastily doing up the buttons. I then got out the car, the freezing air whipping my face.

"Edward," I called into the dark night. There was a whoosh of air past me and I turned around. Narrowing my eyes I made out a figure over by the trees. Edward.

I took a step towards him.

"NO!" He roared, "STAY WHERE YOU ARE."

I was scared. He wouldn't let me not approach him unless something was really wrong.

I held my breath, shaking with the cold.

"Please Edward," I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. Though I suspected it was more from the icy air. For June it was fucking freezing out here.

"Bella," he said softly, "I'm so ashamed."

I couldn't even see his face when he said that.

I knew he couldn't control himself but it wasn't his fault. It was mine. I did it without thinking. I seduced him. Well I wouldn't call it seducing, seeing as I was pretty much the most awkward person. But all in all, this one was on me. He tried to tell me to stop and I completely ignored it. Selfish Bella.

"It's not your fault. This was me, I carried on. Edward listen. I didn't mean for it go that far. We both can't help it. We are as bad as each other."

"The way I was talking to you," he hissed, "I was talking to you as if you were my…my _slut." _The last word was spat out with menace.

He was worried he was disrespecting me?

I sighed. He was more sensitive on my behalf than I was.

"Edward. I'm leaving tomorrow. I don't want to waste time debating and fighting and…"

"Bella," he interrupted, "Are you not getting it? I did it again. I _hurt _you."

Oh shit yeah, I forgot I used that one.

That's why he didn't want me close to him, he was scared he might do it again.

"Edward, you didn't really. I just said that because I knew that would make you stop. I didn't mean to make you feel guilty."

I walked towards him now, he stepped back. I was five foot away from him.

I took another step. He hissed.

I was hurt.

"I need you please don't move away from you, you didn't hurt me. I swear. I've never felt so good in my life."

"Bella. No. It doesn't matter if I didn't. I _could _have."

I was angry now.

"So this is how its going to be is it? Everytime we get intimate you're going to get all moody? Its my _birthday_ Edward. And my last day. _Please."_

I was using all my leverage now, trying to get him to talk to me. He didn't say anything. I folder my arms across my chest.

"Well fuck you then."

I turned around on my heel and marched away from him in the opposite direction. Thank god I still had my shoes on. I felt tears of frustration pricking from my eyes.

I kept walking down the road we had come, conscious of him watching me. I was going to find that fucking house by myself. I wasn't going to wait around for him to forgive himself.

As I walked away from him I felt my heart hurt. A force inside me telling me to run to Edward. This soul mate thing was so bloody annoying.

And then he was there in front of me, his arms folded, eyebrows raised.

"Bella."

"Edward." I said nonchalantly.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Getting away from you."

"Do you know what that is doing to me," he hissed, walking towards me. He pressed his hand against my heart, looking at me with his smoldering eyes. I couldn't even breathe.

"I know you do. You feel it too, right here," he whispered, pushing gently against my left breast.

That was it; I jumped on him, wrapping my arms around him, shocking him.

"Take me back to yours. I want to just hold you," I whispered into his ear. He walked me towards my car, and sat on the drivers seat with me in his lap. I didn't even question him. He revved up the car and it came to life again.

I just stared at him. His jaw was set in a tight line as he drove. I then gazed at his marble chest. God he was so fucking hot. Then I remembered what he said about being able to smell my arousal. I blushed.

"Bella." He warned through clenched teeth.

I huffed and just leaned against his body, closing my eyes.

"I'm scared you didn't like what happened." I admitted.

All that could be heard was the roaring of the engine as Edward drove us back at a normal speed. Then he said.

"Bella. That was the most amazing thing. It felt so good. So right. So perfect. I'm addicted to you. Which is why I'm so scared right now. I could have accidently taken it too far again. I just…" He trailed off.

I opened my eyes and smiled at him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that…because… I really did." I whispered. I disregarded the last part. He needed to not be so worried and I knew he would only see in time.

He sighed. But a content sigh.

"I could tell." A smile was playing at his lips as he said that.

"Hmmm." I said smiling, exhausted. I knew I should be scared about Edward driving with me on him. But my safety was the last thing on my mind right now.

"Oh and Bella?"

I looked up at him again, suddenly a tender look came into his eyes.

"I don't think I told you. But your body is so beautiful. Yours eyes. Your stomach. Your lips. Your legs. Your breasts are …exquisite," he sighed, a smile playing at his lips. I turned bright red.

"Shut up." I muttered.

"Never."

I must have fallen asleep after that because when I opened my eyes I was lying in Edwards room on his sofa with a blanket around me in pitch black darkness. I heard the shower running from Edwards bathroom. Edward. Naked. Mmmm.

_No Bella, when will you learn?_ I sighed. Maybe not then. My stomach rumbled loudly. I was so hungry! I got up, plodded along Edward's thick carpet and out of the room managing to find my way down the rows of corridors to the kitchen. I looked in the fridge but nothing tempted me. Then I looked in the freezer. A massive tub of Belgian chocolate ice cream. Perfect.

I took out the tub and a massive spoon from one of the drawers and walked to Edwards office. It was a huge spacious room, not modern like the rest of the house, with a wooden desk and paintings on the walls that I couldn't exactly make out in the dark. I sat on his big comfy chair and began to eat. It was amazing. I hadn't eaten junk food in so long.

I was so absorbed that I jumped when I heard his velvet voice.

"Enjoying yourself?"

I looked up and my Adonis himself was standing there, in skinny jeans and navy sweater with an amused smirk on his face. So beautiful.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I said, narrowing my eyebrows at him, flipping my hair over my shoulder.

He chuckled quietly and walked towards the desk, planting himself in the seat opposite.

"My girl's got some attitude."

I shrugged and carried on attending to my ice cream.

"Aren't you jealous of me and my ice cream right now?"

Edward wrinkled his nose. I'll take that as a no then.

"Bella, are you aware who's chair you're sitting on?"

I looked around sarcastically and shrugged.

"Do tell."

"_The _Edward Cullen's chair. The boss. The bigman."

I looked at him with big innocent eyes.

"Oh. Am I not allowed to sit here?"

Edward smiled that crooked smile and placed his hand on the desk and tilted his head.

"I'm afraid not."

I shrugged.

"Deal with it. Im _the_ Bella Swan. I'm the boss' boss."

He chuckled and leaned in, kissing my lips softly for a moment. Then leant back.

"Bella, you're so different."

"How so?"

"When you were here last time, you were running from me. Now you're giving me orders? Not that I don't approve. Your confidence is fascinating. When did this happen? "

I debated even telling him. In the end I decided honesty is the best policy.

"I had to become this," I whispered, looking at the tub, not very hungry anymore.

"Why?"

"Because now no one can push me around." I said, staring at the table.

There was a second of silence and I could practically hear Edward's brain click in relation to what I was talking about.

"Bella," he said, learning back in his chair, "This is my fault. I can't express how-"

"_Don't_, " I hissed, my eyes snapping up, "Don' t you _dare_ apologise to me. You were worse. Edward I saw your piano. You don't play your piano. You love your music and because of me that got taken away from you. And because of me you went crazy. So please."

Edward looked at me like he wanted to fight back but I raised my eyebrows in a "don't you even go there" kind of way. I say back and tucked my knees up to my chest. I was still wearing Edwards shirt. I liked that.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked Edward softly.

He had been staring at me, but at the same time in deep thought.

"I'm thinking how I don't know how I'm going to deal being without you every second after tomorrow."

"Go about your life as normal."

"I don't know what normal is anymore."

"Neither. I have to go back to school…"

Edwards head snapped up.

"You dropped out of school?"

I nodded. I didn't want him to feel bad about it. Fuck me and my big mouth for spilling that one out.

"Oh Bella…"

"Can we not talk about this anymore? Its fine now. I have you. I don't want to think about that."

Edward sighed.

I could tell he wanted to find out what other crazy things I'd done because of him but no can do.

There was only one thing I knew which could take his mind off hurting me. Maybe…

"Edward, when can I have sex with you?"

Straight out to the point. He snorted.

"You don't waste time do you Bella?"

"How was your shower?" I retorted. Our gazes locked, Edward's eyes were suddenly guarded. We both knew what he'd been doing in that shower. I smirked.

Edward narrowed his eyes and muttered something that sounded like "Too clever for her own fucking good."

I giggle at my tiny victory.

"I'm being serious though Edward. When can we?"

"Not for a while…till you're…changed." He said that last word with disgust.

I gasped.

"That's _years."_

"One," he corrected grimly.

"That's so fucking long! It's alright for you to say that, you just had you're release. I'm sitting here and…" I blushed at what I was getting at.

No, fuck blushing, I turned beetroot. I basically just told Edward I was completely turned on for him right now. Instead of laughing as I thought he would, his eyes turned dark and he growled.

"I can help you with that…"

I blushed. I wanted him to. Right now. But I wasn't the type to make the same mistake three times. He would definitely lose control.

"No thanks."

My selfish side was screaming, _let him! Go on!_

But I already felt guilty enough from earlier. I promised Edward when he was strong enough, back on a full animal diet and was able to be gentle, I would let me make love to me.

Edward hissed in frustration.

"Or you could help yourself?"

My breath got caught in my throat. My cheeks flaming.

I needed to control the situation, fast.

"Edward," I said in a small voice, "I'm so tired. I want to sleep."

The second I said that, primal Edward was gone and his caring side broke through.

"Of course, angel."

He walked over, and picked me up in his arms effortlessly. My legs wrapped around his waist and my head rested in the crook of his neck.

In the next second he had placed me on his bed and climbed in, pulling the covers over both of us and holding me to his chest.

"My birthdays over," I said, smiling and looking up at him.

He groaned.

"Bella, you're not normal, anyone else would be depressed."

I laughed.

"You can stop treating me like a princess now."

"Are you joking? Bella. This is how you're going to live from now on. You don't have to even step a foot on the ground when I'm around. I'm going to worship you." He breathed, kissing my forehead.

My heart stammered audibly.

"You never let me do anything for you," I complained.

"Bella, you don't need to. Just the fact that you're around. Its more than anything I could dream of. I've experienced losing you once, and I understand how blessed I am for you to be here right now."

"I feel the same way," I whispered, "So please, anything you want. I will give you."

"Bella, I don't want anything."

"Edward, I know you to well. You want so much. You 're just too much of a gentleman to ask. Tell me, please," I said, pushing my lips against his softly.

He looked hesitant but I smiled urging him to go on.

"I don't…I guess. What I want from you is just for you to take care of yourself. And keep your promise to me, don't let me have sex with you until I can be completely in control. And see me when you can. And just love me," his voice cracked on the last one. He was so selfless. Everything he wanted from me, he wanted _for_ me.

I pulled him closer to me, resting his head on my chest and stroking his hair while he inhaled deeply at my scent, it seemed to calm him. I've never seen him this weak before. He was always the one in control. The one reassuring me that everything would be okay. I knew its because tomorrow I'd be gone.

"I will never not love you. Never ever," I whispered defiantly. It was true. There was no way. That seemed to keep him happy. Then I whispered and said, "But you better learn to control yourself Cullen, I'm not waiting a year to get into your pants."

He chuckled at my stern tone. I rubbed his soft bronze hair again and felt myself slipping to the dark abyss.

The last thing I heard was Edward murmuring, "I only want you to love me."

**So? What did you think? Too much? Keep in mind I'm a little rusty. All my AS subjects are science and math. Haven't read a book in about a year.**

**This chapter is how I wanted it to be. I want Edward and Bella to explore, get to know each other, make mistakes, hurt each other but in the end be with each other. **

**Also I read my old story just now and actually cringed to myself. I feel like writing the whole of Kidnapped By an Angel again. If I had an unlimited amount of free time, maybe. As it is I'm supposed to be revising for my exams. When I don't get into Uni, I'll definitely regret this. But oh well who cares right now?**

**Till the next chapter my beloved readers, adios. **


	24. Chapter 24 Running Away

**So here's what's going on. My reviews have been poor. I got seven. Oh yes. Seven. Instead of de-motivating me, it's motivated me more. I've got a word document of 100 pages and have done up to chapter twenty nine. And it's so much better than this. You give me my reviews and I will give you all the chapters. Also give me your idea's opinions and views. This is just a short little fill in chapter, the next chapter is the one to look out for, a plot starts to come through.**

**Thanks for the support! Read on…**

**Chapter 24-Running Away**

**BPOV**

I woke up with that sick Monday morning feeling in my stomach, except one hundred times worse. Sure I missed my dad, but the feelings I had for Edward amplified the pain I was going to endure from being away from him.

When I opened my eyes Edward wasn't there. I groaned, rolled out of bed and to the bathroom with some of my clothes. I mechanically showered, dressed, and packed all my stuff in one bag and chucked it to one side of Edward's room.

I then flopped down onto Edwards sofa. Where was he?

In that second he materialized through the open window.

"Fuck!" I gasped, "Edward you can't do that to me!"

He grinned and winked.

"Sorry beautiful."

It was then I noticed the colour of his eyes. Ruby. I felt my blood run cold like it always did whenever Edward hunted.

"Humans," I choked out. I put my hand to my forehead, feeling really sick.

Edward sighed. "Bella, I can't help it. I always go out thinking I'm going to keep my promise to you, but animals don't satisfy. I don't think I just do."

"You said no innocent humans," I whispered.

He shook his head.

"I didn't think Bella I'm-"

That did it. I stood up.

"You fucking monster," I spat, "Whoever they were probably had a family, kids, a partner. They could have been in love," I said, tears forming in my eyes as I imagined Edward being killed. I don't know why it was upsetting as much as it was right now, I _knew _who he was and what he did.

Edward looked at me in agony and took a step towards me.

I put my arms out to stop him.

"I can't have you touching me right now. Just stay away from me."

He was stunned. I felt guilt wash over my as I saw the look on his face. He was looking at me as if I'd slapped him.

Then it was gone, he growled and strode towards me, grabbing my waist.

"Don't fucking talk to me like that. I told you I'm sorry. I can't fucking help it, Isabella. If that's not good enough for you, then I'm so very _sorry,"_ He snarled. He then pushed me onto the bed and walked to the door. Instead of opening it, he smashed straight through it with his fist. Then he was gone.

I couldn't breathe. I was shocked. The tears fell out of my eyes thick and fast. I reached for Edward's blackberry that he had left on the bedside table. I scrolled through it and found Alice. I hit the dial button and chewed my lip. Alice picked up two seconds later.

"Bella!"

"Alice, its time for you to take me home," I said.

"Already? Edward didn't want me to get you for another four hours." I could hear the confusion and immediate concern. Clearly she hadn't seen what just happened with her little visions.

"We had a fight, I just want to get out of here," I said. I was lying. I wanted to find him.

"Bella…are you sure you want to leave it like that?"

"I'm sure. He needs to cool off right now. I said something I shouldn't have." Tears welled in my eyes. I wanted to tell him I was sorry.

"What…?"

Nosy little pixie.

"I called him a monster. Then told him not to touch me." I wanted him to touch me.

"Oh is that all? That's Edward for you. Constant man period, I tell you Bella, hes going to keep you on your toes."

How could Alice pretend this was okay?

"Alice, I'm not joking he got so mad! Please just come and get me. I need to keep some distance." I wanted tie myself to him and never let him go.

She sighed like she was about to argue some more. Then she went silent and then went, "Okay, be there in 20."

After I hung up I crossed my arm over my chest and began to pace. Owch! As I did that I felt something hurt. I ran over the mirror in the bathroom and pulled my top up and bra down. Yep, sure as hell, his love bites all over my breasts. That should have pissed me off. But I loved having his marks on me. I wasn't going to lie.

I walked down to the kitchen. Edward had left me a freshly cooked breakfast with a rose on the table. Now I felt really bad. He made me such a nice breakfast and what did I do? Go shooting off my big mouth, that's what.

I sat down and began to eat, not really hungry but I knew I had to. I needed to gain at least some weight.

After I was done I washed up. After I realized there was a perfectly good dishwasher for use. For fucks sake. Today was clearly not my day.

"Ohhhh Bellllllaaaaaaaa," I heard Alice sing in her all too happy voice.

"In the kitchen" I called back. Within a second she was there and enveloping me in a hug.

I had only seen her yesterday but if felt so much longer. And in truth I had missed her.

"Where's my brother dearest?"

I shrugged. "Being a dick somewhere," I muttered. Alice laughed.

"You two are more touchy than the pregnant population of the world combined."

I chuckled with her. I couldn't deny that. Edward and I were sometimes so chilled and then sometimes so intense and passionate. Changing all the time.

"Where would all the fun be without it though?" I said sarcastically.

"Wanna go say bye to him Bella?"

I shook my head.

"I don't think he's here."

"He's not, I can't smell him" Alice said, wrinkling her tiny nose.

I shrugged.

"Let's go."

Alice looked hesitant but I wasn't having any of it.

I just walked past her and out to the front and sat in her car. Or Edward's Volvo should I say.

A second later Alice was in the drivers seat.

"How was the rest of your birthday Bella?"

"Amazing. Alice, Edward got me a _Ferrari_."

Alice smiled triumphantly.

"Who do you think helped him pick it out? Moi, of course."

I rolled my eyes. Obviously. Anything to do with shopping and Alice was in.

"I had a little vision of you getting hot and heavy in it," she said winking. I gasped and buried my face in my hands.

"Ohhhhh, so you did! You two didn't have-?"

I shook my head quickly, still mortified. She had _seen_ me and Edward doing those things.

She patted my knee as if it didn't matter.

"You'll get used to it Bella. There are no secrets in our family."

I snorted. Apparently not.

Suddenly I wanted Edward so badly. I could practically taste him. Even being away from him for less than an hour was making my chest ache.

"Alice, can I get Edward's number? Oh and directions to this place?"

"Sure Bella," she said, scribbling everything down on a piece of paper. Then she took off. I watched Edward's mansion disappear into the distance. I lump came into my throat. I was doing the right thing wasn't I?

No. Of course I wasn't. I couldn't just run away from him every time we had a fight. He'll be so hurt when he finds out I've left. Then my heart froze. He's going to think I've left him again.

"Doubts?" Alice chirped. I narrowed my eyes.

"How did you know?"

"Bella, don't be stupid. You can't just _leave _him. I know you. I know you won't be able to go through with it."

I scowled at her perceptiveness. She knew from the start I wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye to my love. She was just here to help me realize it.

"Alice let me ring him-"

I was broken off by a roar from behind us. From the house. It was Edward. My heart broke. I was the biggest bitch.

"He knows you're gone," Alice whispered. I saw her about to switch gears and pull over when something landed on the roof of the car and then onto the hood. It was him, crouched on the car like a predator, his teeth baring, his skin shimmering in the light. I was petrified, but he still took my breath away.

I could tell Alice was expecting this, she didn't even flinch.

"Edward." She acknowledged.

Edward didn't take his eyes off me and he nodded his head, clearly listening to her thoughts. I was transfixed, staring at him through the window. He licked his lower lip and growled at me. Was it wrong that this was turning me on and paralyzing me with fear at the same time?

I saw Edward nodding. Then Alice turned to me, placing her hand on my arm to break me out of my reverie.

"I'm going to take you home in a bit Bella, but you and Edward need to talk first. I'll be around, Edward will get a hold of me when you're ready," she whispered, taking her phone, kissing me on the cheek and then disappearing. I wasn't getting used to this vampire speed thing. I don't think I ever would.

I turned my attention back to Edward, who hadn't shifted position. He let out a low throat rumble. I gulped. I was in trouble.

He jumped back off the car and took a few steps back, his eyes narrowing.

I took a deep breath and opened the car door. My legs were shaking so much I was barely able to stand.

I then walked around to the front, my head dropped in shame.

"I don't want to fight with you," I said, looking at him through my hair. He didn't say anything. I guess he wanted me to explain.

"I wasn't running from you," I said. This earned me a mirthless laugh from his heavenly lips.

"The hell you weren't."

"I'm not scared of you," I retorted, "I won't run away in fear from you."

"Then please, Isabella, please explain to me what you were doing?"

"I-"

I took a deep breath. I didn't realize tears were falling from my eyes until I tasted the salty tears.

I hastily wiped them away.

"Is it because you can't love a monster Bella?" That was when the pain in his voice broke through, his arrogant demeanor gone.

I shook my head.

"I swear to you Edward. It's got nothing to do with that either. I love you. For who and what you are. It's hard for me…when you hunt my kind. I think I'm sensitive to those who have lost, because I know their pain," I said quietly, looking anywhere but him.

And it was true. I knew that was the reason I got angry. Edward had caused heartbreak to a family by hunting that human today.

Edward nodded slowly. I knew he understood. He could relate as well. He was no stranger to the empty pit of loss that I had experienced.

"And…and I know that doesn't justify me leaving. I wasn't leaving you Edward. I just. It was too much," I said simply.

"I was going to give us both time to calm down. Even now I couldn't do it, I had to come back to you. I was about to tell Alice that I needed to talk to you a second before you turned up."

"I know," he said softly, "She showed me in her mind."

I breathed a sigh of relief. At least he believed me.

"So…you're going?" Edward asked, putting his hands in his pockets and looking down.

"Yes," I said. But without another word I marched up to him and leapt onto him. He caught me and smiled, the mask of tension on his face cracking.

"I'm so sorry, forgive me?" I breathed.

He nodded, closing his eyes, holding me tight.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"Same." I replied, my heart aching.

"Want me to call Alice now?"

No I didn't want him to. I wanted to stay here forever. But I still nodded.

"Bella, your car-"

"I can't take it with me, Charlie will freak,"

"I know."

"Keep it here for me. I'll be coming here as much as I can anyway, it'll be like a second home."

"This is your home, beautiful girl."

I held my breath to stop me from crying again.

Edward walked me towards the car, whilst texting Alice.

He pushed me against the side of the door gently and pressed his lips softly to mine. It was a tender kiss, one I hadn't experienced from him in so long. It was long, lingering and beautiful. His tongue gently stroked mine, his scent whirling into my mouth making me dizzy. He then pulled away and kissed my hand, his thumb rubbing over my promise ring.

Edwards eyes then locked to mine and he smiled sadly.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward."

"Ewww, guys. Please. Be aware of company."

I rolled my eyes. Alice was back. Edward opened the door and I sat inside next to the pixie. He knelt down on the road and took my hand again, looking all over me. I did the same, mesmerizing every perfectly defined contour of his face.

Then he stepped back, and whispered, "Soon Bella."

Then the door was slammed shut and the car was moving away from Edward.

I wasn't even aware of Alice. I was just looking in the wing mirror. Edward watching the car for five seconds. Then he shot off. Disappeared.

"You okay Bella?"

I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Alice. For getting him to talk to me."

"No problem Bella, see I know you better than you know yourself."

"Don't push it," I grumbled. She laughed a tinkling laugh.

I closed my eyes and remembered what Edward had said. _Soon Bella. _

**REVIEW AND YOU GET MORE. Thank you.**


	25. Chapter 25 Tomorrow

**Okay gonna do a chapter everyday or every other day. I can't just keep them on my laptop without posting it, I feel like I'm cheating you. **

**One review asked why it's important to me to get reviews. Its because sometimes I get nervous that what I write might not please my readers so I need to constantly make sure no one is strongly opposed. A stupid reason but yeah that's it. Also I like new ideas. **

**Here's another fill in chapter, but I need Bella and Edward to get to know each other more and more. And also for them to connect with you guys. SO here goes…**

**Chapter Twenty Five-Tomorrow**

**BPOV **

_Edward was everywhere. All over me. Touching me. Teasing me. Holding me- _

"Bella you're going to be late. Come on! Up," Charlie called from downstairs.

"Nooo," I mumbled.

I heard Charlie's boots stomp on the stairs. He opened my door.

"Come on Bells, you're going to be late for school."

"Wouldn't want that," I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster at seven in the morning, chucking the bed cover over my face.

"You have two minutes Bella, then the guns are coming out," Charlie warned, walking back down the stairs.

It was too late, he had disturbed me now, my perfect dream had slipped away. There was no way I could go back to sleep.

I was going back to boarding school today. Okay, so Charlie didn't want me to board yet, so I guess it was just school. I got home just two days ago and he was ecstatic I was basically back to normal. I felt so guilty about lying to him, spinning story after story about days out with Alice, that I decided to just spend some time with him. Yesterday we watched the game on T.V, joked around, and then I made him dinner. After I had of course cleaned out the mountains of leftover pizza boxes and Chinese take out tubs.

Getting out of bed I stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the shower. As I let the water run down me, I began to let myself get a bit excited. I hadn't seen my friends in so long. I hadn't written anything in so long. I kind of missed the teenage stress of school. I even missed gym!

Actually no. That was taking it way too far. There is nothing on this earth that could make me miss the horror that I was submitted to three times a week for two hours. I was a walking talking twat when it came to any type of sport than involved hand-eye co-ordination.

_I love you Bella. I adore you. I want you…_

Oh fuck. I was dreaming about him even when I was _awake?_!

I hadn't talked to him since I got back. Alice dropped me home, talked to Charlie for a bit for pretence's sake, then left. At first I was so scared. There was always a hole in my chest. But I tried to move past it. I couldn't be like this whenever I was away from him; I'd end up in depression again.

I got slightly panicked when he didn't call yesterday, and debated whether to call him. Had he forgotten me? What was he doing? Where was he? Who was he with? Was it Isabella Swan, out of sight out of mind?

Following those dark thoughts, I told myself to get a grip. I've seen what he's done without me, what he was like, and I knew he still loved me no matter what.

According to Alice, who was _constantly_ texting me, he was back working with the Volturi. He was trying to re-earn the prior connections and respect he had with him. I knew he could do it. His charm was overwhelming.

I switched off the shower, got ready, grabbed my books and headed downstairs where I hastily ate breakfast whilst emailing my mum on my laptop. Charlie had obviously been talking to her about my improved state, and Renee's messages were less concerned and careful, and more like the hap-hazard mother she used to be. I wouldn't have it any other way.

By the time I got to my old classroom, word had gotten round about my return. I could hear the whispers and the hidden stares I was getting from behind. I just ignored it. As I walked into homeroom, I was engulfed by Angela, Jessica, Mike, Eric, Lauren and Ben. They didn't mention anything. Me dropping out of school, me getting kidnapped, none of it. They treated me like they did six months ago, when everything was normal and we were all best friends. I appreciated that more than they could understand.

So school carried on as normal. By the end of third period, everyone had pretty much got used to having me back and the whispers had subsided. I was so three hours ago.

Before we all went to lunch after Chemistry, Jessica pulled me back.

"Bella," she said, looking down, slightly pink, "Can I talk to you a second?"

I was genuinely concerned. Out of all my girl friends, Jessica was definitely the most outspoken and confident. To see her humbled like this was like seeing a dog walk on its hind legs, or whatever that saying was.

"Sure Jess, what's up?"

"I-I know it was my fault you went missing. It was my choice to go that club for my birthday. You don't know how sorry I am. You went through so much because of me," she said quietly, her face bowed so her hair covered her face slightly.

I didn't know what to say. I was not expecting that. Especially out of Jess. How could I tell her that taking me to that club was the best thing she's ever done for me? How could I tell her that she had united me with my soul mate? Who, for all intents and purposes, just happened to be a vampire.

"Jess. Listen. It wasn't your fault. I have never even thought about blaming you. You didn't kidnap me did you? No. I don't want you to feel guilty over something you had no control over."

"But you dropped out of-"

"Yeah," I cut across her, "But it wasn't because of _you_ Jess. It was my own problem. You're one of my best friends, please don't feel like this is your fault."

Jess looked at me and smiled weakly. I hugged her tightly. I was so grateful to her, she didn't even know. Without her. No Edward. As soon as Edward's name crossed my mind my whole body began to tingle and my chest began to throb. I needed to distract myself.

"Let's go to lunch Jess, I'm starving."

"Same. Today's pizza," she said, winking at me. I gasped. How could I forget Pizza day? Every other day at this place was filled with so called healthy/disgusting food. Jess knew how much I looked forward to this.

"Then _please_ tell me why we're still here for?"

And with that we took off to the canteen.

"So Miss Swan, I expect you to catch up to _everyone_ else. You will not have exams this summer. But you will be expected to work over summer vacation and take them as soon as you come back to school. That is, unless you want to be leaving here a year later than your friends?"

My stomach was sinking lower and lower. I didn't fully think out the consequences of shacking up in my room for five months mourning over my loss. I had been piled with books all day. I had twenty two essays to write, three books to read, forty poems to annotate, two math modules to do and my physics and chemistry practical's to catch up on. And that was just the beginning. Not to mention the actual substance of the work that I had to learn in the first place. Kill me now.

"No, I'll catch up, Mrs Briggs," I said. _Mrs Bitch. Bitch. Bitch whore motherfucking know-nothing education ruiner._

Education ruiner? Ruiner definitely wasn't a word. God I was so out of it. Only this woman could look a girl who had been in a state of depression for the last half year and still have an evil gleam in her eyes. My other teachers pretended as if nothing had happened, which is what I needed. But not my head of year Mrs Briggs. As soon as I had walked in her office she started on me as if I was my fault I had been absent. Like I'd planned it. What an idiot.

By the time I left her office, practically crawling on the floor from the weight of learning material I was carrying, I was thoroughly pissed off. All I could think about was Edward. I needed to talk to him. Screw this.

I got home, catching my usual bus, and ran upstairs. Charlie wasn't home yet thank God. I pulled out my cell and opened a message, dialling his number. I knew off by heart. That's what I spent doing on my first night back. Lying in bed learning his number.

_Bella you have it so bad. _

Then I realised I didn't want to text him. Immediately I clicked the green button and pressed the phone to my ear, biting my lip.

It didn't even manage two rings before Edward picked up.

"Bella," a velvet voice breathed down the phone. His beautiful amazing silky, soft, rough, _beautiful _voice.

My breath got stuck in my throat for a second. I swallowed.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Bella," he repeated. He sounded stunned.

"Ed-ward." My voice broke. I sob escaped my lips. I hadn't realised how much I had missed him. No that was a lie. I was stopping myself from feeling anything. Now it was hitting me hard.

"What's wrong angel?"

I couldn't even reply. I sunk onto my bed, covering my mouth with my hand.

"Bella please," he begged, his voice urgent and stressed," I'm going out of my mind. Please tell me what's wrong?"

"I need you Edward. Please. I can't even breathe properly right now. I just need you."

I knew I was being pathetic. It had been two days. But I couldn't help it. The stress from school, from jumping back into my old life, it was overbearing. There was only one person that would understand and help me.

"I'm coming," he growled, "I'm coming now."

"Edward! You can't. You know you won't be able to control yourself around more than one human. Don't please."

I was panicking now. He was so weak, still consuming human blood, no matter how hard he tried not to. He could hurt anyone around here. My mind was working fast.

Edward snarled in frustration.

"Bella, how can you expect me to stay here when the girl I fucking love more than _anything _needs me?"

"No. Edward you can't. You know you can't. Tomorrow. Can I come see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Edward was still on edge.

"Gives me time to fabricate a story for Charlie."

"Tomorrow." He said, calm now.

"Tomorrow." I promised.

"If not I'm coming to find you Isabella Swan. I can't even function without you."

That was fine by me.

"Edward. I can't live like this," I said quietly, picking at my bed covers.

"Neither. It's too much."

"You didn't call me?" I accused lightly.

Edward sighed.

"Bella. I was petrified that I'd scared you off. I wanted to talk to you as soon as you'd gone. But I didn't want to push you. You were really upset with me before you left. I got Alice to keep talking to you, to make sure everything was okay." he said quietly. Guilt washed over me.

"Didn't mean I didn't want to talk to you?" I muttered.

"Phones work both ways Bella."

Now was my turn to sigh.

"I thought you'd have forgotten about me. I didn't want to push _you._"

"You're an idiot Bella. I'm dying here."

My heart stuttered. He still needed me.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Me too. So much. Tell me about your day? You're back at school I heard from Alice?"

"Spying on me much?"

"Hey, someone's got to keep you out of trouble. Look at you. You practically scream 'come at me, I'm too clumsy to run away," he shot back.

I scowled.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"I'm not coming tomorrow."

"Liar."

"I'm not."

"Fine."

"Cool."

"Good."

"Great."

"I don't need you."

"Neither."

"Bella."

"Yes, Edward."

"I miss you."

I smiled to myself.

"I win. But yeah, I'm back. It was so stressful. At first when I walked in I almost ran out. Everyone was just staring. But my friends made it all better."

Edward gasped. He sounded horrified.

"What?"

"You have…_friends?" _He said, in fake awe.

"Oh my God. Fuck you Cullen."

I hung up and chucked my phone on the bed, instantly wishing I hadn't done that. It rang immediately. I chuckled to myself, pressing the reject button. It rang again. This time I picked up. The hole in my heart immediately lessened when I heard his voice.

"Who do you think you are? Don't you _dare _hang up on me again," he said in a low voice. Oh my god. I wasn't expecting that. When his voice went deadly and rough.

I accidently moaned. Then froze. And turned pink. Fuck.

"Isabella Swan," Edward said, apparently amused, "You did not just get turned on by that." I could hear the smile in his voice, image the crooked smile on his lips.

"No." I said defensively.

"Right…" Edward sounded smug.

"I didn't," I insisted. Instead of continuing to taunt me he replied by making matters worse.

"Just wait till I see you tomorrow Bella." Oh fuck that low rough sexy voice was back. I bit my lip to stifle my second sound of pleasure and decided to play dumb.

"Why?"

"I'm going to have some fun with you…" he whispered. I shuddered at the thought. I was so frustrated right now. He was purposely making me want him. Fine. Let's see how well he dealt with my cock block.

"Oh you would, except I have a fucking mountain of work to do, which you're going to help me with…"

And with that I launched into a full rant of my day. Edward listened intently. The conversation turned serious. He reassured me. He tried to calm me. I loved him.

We talked for hours. About everything and nothing. When my dad came home I ran down, choked down dinner and ran back up, leaving behind a totally bemused Charlie. Then we carried on talking into the night. He was telling me about his work with the Volturi. Telling me about what he was doing, without actually telling me. Hmm, that was something I reminded myself to get out of him at some point. Seven o'clock. Eight o'clock. Nine, ten, eleven.

"No but okay listen to this, you're on a boat, it over turns and sinks to the bottom on the sea, you're locked in and you can't get out. Would you drown then?"

"No Bella," Edward sounded exasperated, "I would be able to pick up the ship."

I had been trying to think of ways to kill vampires for ten minutes now. Unsuccessfully. Edward pissed himself when I asked if chopping up his body parts would make them move and reassemble himself back to normal.

"Ok ok, what if…" I cut off as I yawned. Edward chuckled.

"Bella, it's way past your bedtime."

"No." I said stubbornly.

"Don't argue with me Bella. You know I'm right."

"Fine," I said. I was exhausted, but at the same time I didn't want to get off the phone to Edward.

"Goodnight sweetheart," he whispered.

"Love you," I mumbled incoherently.

"I love you beautiful girl."

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I your girlfriend?"

He chuckled.

"You're more than that Bella."

I smiled.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow."

**TOMORROW GUYS. WOWOWOWOWOWOOOO TOMORRROWWWWWWWW, they meet again. After one chapter of separation. YEAHHH**


	26. Chapter 26 Chained

**Here's the next chapter guys, secrets are going to be revealed in the next one.**

**Keep reading… **

**Chapter Twenty Six -Chained**

BPOV

I could hardly get through the day. There were butterflies in my stomach and my head was light just at the prospect of seeing Edward later.

School was almost as unbearable as yesterday. The work piled on, though the teachers did shoot me looks of sympathy as is dragged my books around. I didn't have a choice. I would have to work tonight.

"Angela, can you do me a favour?" I muttered, during English last period. We were reading The Picture of Dorian Gray. Mr Luft's voice was so enthusiastic; it practically boomed across the classroom, there was no chance of him hearing me.

"What?"

"I told my dad I was studying in your dorm tonight till late. If he calls cover for me?"

I doubted he would, but just a precaution.

"Sure Bella," she said, smiling. However, she didn't press me like Jessica would have. That was the great thing about Angela. She wasn't nosy, she wasn't bitter, she just simply sweet and genuine.

"I owe you Ang."

When the bell rang I hugged Angela and sprinted out the door. When I got home I packed all the books I would need in my bag. I then made Charlie a quick pasta and then put it in the fridge, with a note taped to it specifying cooking instructions.

_Edward. Edward. Edward._ That's all that was running through my head as I showered, washed my hair, dried it, got into my black skinny jeans, plimsolls and oversized burgundy jumper.

I then grabbed all my stuff and walked out the door. Seeing as he had my car, and I was travelling around by bus currently, I called a taxi to drop me off two miles off to a tiny local restaurant. Then I would walk for ten minutes to where he was meeting me. I mean, obviously he couldn't pick me up where there was too many humans, no matter how much he insisted.

I was shocked to how close he lived to me. His mansion was only forty minutes out of Forks. I imagined it being so much further away for some reason.

As I sat in the taxi, I carried on reading good old Dorian Gray and by the time I got the restaurant I had only read three pages. My mind kept slipping towards Edward. God I missed him

I waited for the taxi to disappear before I called him.

"Bella?"

"Edward. I can't walk all the way up there. My book bag weighs more than I do!"

Edward chuckled and my stomach flipped. Truth be told, of course I could manage. But I wanted to see him quicker.

"Fine," I'm coming to get you, walk up for five minutes, I'll be there."

I grinned as I hung up. Score.

I walked up the road, replying to my texts that I'd ignored all day, trying to play it cool.

How could I forget I was Bella Trip-Me-Up Swan? I stumbled on nothing. I braced myself for the impact of falling, but it never came. Instead strong iron arms caught me round my waist. My breath got stuck in my throat. I smelt him first. His beautiful musky, warm scent. Heaven.

"Bella Swan, you are the biggest wreck I've ever laid eyes on," his velvet voice whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him. His eyes were coal black and smouldering, jaw set and cheekbones high. A smile played on those divine lips of his. I turned red.

He immediately moaned and dipped his nose to my neck and inhaled deeply, before exhaling slowly.

"My memory of your scent did no justice to the real thing," he murmured. I shook my head.

"Get here now," I commanded. He leaned down and I trapped him an open mouth kissed.

It wasn't even a kiss. My tongue slid into his mouth and licked against his. I was tasting him. A rumble vibrated from the back of his throat. He didn't move yet though, he knew I wasn't done. My tongue traced his soft, cold lips and my teeth gently bit down, before I began to suck them slowly, moaning at the salty, sweet, minty flavour.

I then pulled away, my eyes opening to Edward staring at me with lust and wonder.

"Fuck angel. Fuck fuck fuck," he hissed. The profanity's leaving his mouth caused me to gasp. So hot.

Not here and now in the middle of the road.

"Back to yours?" I said shyly, tracing my finger down his face. He nodded and we began to move at that inhuman pace that left me breathless. All the while his eyes never left mine. He set me down at his door when we arrived and opened it, taking my hand and pulling me in. As soon as the door was closed, I got ready to pounce him again, but he was too fast. He pushed me against the wall of his massive hallway, grabbed my arms and placed them above my head with one hand and used the over to cover my mouth when I opened it in protest.

"Listen to me carefully, Bella. There are going to be certain rules today. I've missed you like hell and we're not going to spend this time teasing each other until the other one snaps. It's not happening. I'm going to cherish you. Because you have no idea of the agony I've been in for the past few days. I'm not taking having you for granted. Are we clear?" His eyes were narrowed, showing me he was set on his decision.

He uncovered my mouth and I released a breath that I didn't even know I was holding.

"But-"

"No Bella."

"Edward-"

"I said no."

I huffed and narrowed my eyes to match him.

"Fine. But one kiss?"

My Adonis shook his head.

"No, because if we even do that, I will strip you down and take you here right now. So no."

He wasn't helping matters by talking like that. My breathing got heavier and I groaned in frustration.

"You're your own cock blocker," I muttered, as he released my arms.

I crossed my arms over his chest and smirked.

"Fine. But if that's the case, you can't touch me _at all."_

Edward raised his eyebrows.

"You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious Cullen."

"You can't stop me from touching what is _mine _Bella."

"Oh I think I can. Excuse me."

And with that I picked up my bag and walked straight past him up the stairs and into his room. I sat myself on the floor and began to pull out my books, cringing at the amount I had to do. I could begin to feel panic taking over again.

Moments later Edward appeared with a tray of pizza and a can of coke for me, looking confused at all my paper and books spread apart.

"Bella what the fuck?"

"Remember that work load I told you about last night? It's doubled."

Edward snorted and sat the tray down next to me. I immediately began to eat, trying to eat away the sinking feeling in my stomach. So. Much. To. Do.

"Do you not want my desk?"

I shook my head, vigorously flicking through pages of notes whilst devouring my pizza.

"Do you not want to wait till you've finished eating?"

Again I shook my head. I realised he was trying to agitate me on purpose. Fucker.

Then I froze.

"Fuck I forgot my laptop."

Then Edward was setting his down next to me. I looked up at him gratefully.

"You're an actual life saver."

Then I noticed the black bruises under his eyes.

I stood up and reached my arm out to his face, tracing under his eyes.

"You're hungry?"

He nodded.

"How long haven't you fed in?" I asked sternly.

He shrugged.

"Edward!"

"I'm fine Bella."

"No you're not!"

Now I realised why he didn't want us to start kissing again. He was hungry and he didn't want to lose control.

"Bella just carry on with your work!"

I placed my hands on my hips.

"Why haven't you hunted?"

Edwards eyes quickly flashed to my face, then away again. Realisation hit me.

"Because of _me_," I breathed in shock.

He didn't say anything.

"That's it isn't it?"

"Bella, just drop it."

"If you love me, tell me."

I loved emotional blackmail. Edward looked at me helplessly.

"I didn't want to upset you again."

A wave of remorse hit me. Because of my little tantrum, he'd been sitting here in pain.

"Go hunt. Now. If you want to make me happy. Please don't even put yourself through that again."

"But what if I hunt humans? I don't want to hurt you again."

I closed my eyes a lump forming in my throat.

"Please don't. If you do. Make sure they're not innocent."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, cupping his face in my hands and kissing his cheek.

He then smirked.

"What happened to the no touching rule?"

I hit his arm then (it felt like punching a brick wall).

"Seeing as you're so keen on it, I'll continue with it when you're back."

"In that case," Edward breathed, "I'll take what I can get now."

He grabbed my waist held me close to him and placed tiny kisses over my forehead and cheeks. Then in less than a second I was back on the ground and he disappeared out the open window.

I giggled but then stopped, feeling bad again. Edward truly would do anything to keep me happy, and that meant defying his own nature. He must have been in pain all day.

I sat back down again and got back to work but my mind kept wandering to my love.

After an hour of math homework, I looked at the clock. Six fifteen. Come on Edward. I promised Charlie I'd be home from Angela's dorm by 10:30 latest.

I continued for a bit. I couldn't do any of the questions and it was all due for tomorrow.

"No, no, no, no, no," I complained to myself, checking my calculator again. This was what dropping out of school did you folks.

I felt tears of helpless leak out of my eyes. I brushed them away angrily but they just kept coming. I picked up my phone and texted Edward. Not even sure if he had his mobile on him.

_Need you. _

Two minutes later Edward leapt through the window and before I knew he had picked me up, sat on the bed and held me against his chest.

"Tell me what's wrong?" His eyes scanned my face with worry.

I felt pathetic now for panicking over maths.

"I can't do my homework," I muttered, my cheeks flushing.

Edward breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is that all?"

I nodded.

"Bella, let me help you?"

"How?"

"You have to do everything without being taught it. Well I'll teach you."

"Oh my god, I love you!" I said, flinging my arms against his neck. He chuckled.

"You're so easily pleased."

"Shut up," I glared at him. Then I noticed…

"Edward your eyes!"

Edward smiled. They were a deep rich golden tone.

"You fed on animals?"

"Yes."

"Just animals?"

Edward nodded.

I looked at him in awe.

"You're amazing. I'm so proud of you."

"I did it for you, Bella."

"I know. And I love you for it. But wait?"

"What?"

"Does that mean I get to kiss you now?"

Edward shook his head and plunked me on the bed, gently.

"Nope."

Ugh.

"Why?"

"You have work to do Bella. Come on."

He grabbed my math book and flicked through it, nodding to himself.

"Okay, you see how you've worked out x by stretching the graph? Use a quadrant instead…so basically…"

After fifty five minutes of Edward teaching me maths I was actually starting to understand. I had covered almost half the topics in the time I would have taken me to do a page by myself.

"…You have to remember to not confuse them, raise the power, drop it down. That's for area. And what's the gradient to a curve found out by?"

"By differentiating. Multiplying the co-efficient of the x with the power and then decreasing the power by one."

Edward grinned.

"You got it Bella."

I did a little happy dance to which Edward rolled his eyes.

"Sorry about this, I mean I wish I could spend all this time just being with you, I know this isn't exactly what you had in mind for today."

"Don't be stupid Bella. You just being with me is enough."

I smiled and him and moved closer to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and began to kiss my neck to my chin.

"I have a surprise for you."

I groaned. With Edward, surprises meant present. He feigned hurt.

"You don't even know what it is yet!"

"I can just tell its going to be annoyingly expensive and come with insurance more than my house is worth."

"No it isn't. But because of that you aren't even going to get to know now," Edward said, winking.

Now I was just curious.

"No tell me!"

"No can do, beautiful."

I pouted and crossed my arms.

"You're mean."

"Deal with it."

I got up off the bed and sat on the floor again.

"Fuck you, stupid vampire."

"Well that wasn't nice was it Bella?"

I jumped as Edward was immediately behind me, wrapping his arms around my neck.

I let out a little scream of fright.

"Shhh, Bella. You're safe with me."

My heart started pounding again. Surely I should be used to his hypnotic effect by now?

"My my, Miss Swan, listen to your heart go," he whispered in my ear, sending a tingling down my spine. I turned my neck to look up at him and widened my eyes.

"Please tell me what the surprise was?" I touched his face gently with my fingertips, never breaking eye contact with him. Edward looked like he'd been hit by a bolt of lightening.

Ha I stunned Edward Cullen. Take that vampire.

He then narrowed his eyes.

"So dangerous."

But he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a key ring with three keys in it. One of them I recognised as the Ferrari keys.

"Here," he said, opening my palm and placing it in my hand.

"What are the other two for?"

Edward let go of me and knelt down opposite me and took a deep breath.

"One of them is a key to a garage in Forks. It's where you're Ferrari is right now. It's totally private, under a fake name, no one will know its yours. You can drive up here whenever you want. The other is a key to this house."

My heart missed a beat. He was giving me his house key. I always pictured myself being at least twenty two before someone gave me their house keys. Here I was. Sixteen year old Bella Swan. With the key to Edward Cullen's mansion.

Edward misunderstood my silence.

"You don't have to take the house key. I just thought that…" he trailed off.

I shook my head.

"It's not that Edward."

"Then what is it?"

"It means so much to me that you're giving this to me. Really it does."

His angelic face broke out into the crooked smile that made my stomach flutter.

"It's just. Edward. I'm simple. So simple. I'm not used to these grand gestures. You keep handing me everything I want and need. It just takes me time to get used to, that's all."

"I'm not going to stop Bella. You should have everything you desire and more. I'm going to give it to you."

"I think you should kiss me now," I said quietly, looking up at him through my lashes.

Edward didn't deny me this time. He leaned over, his breathing become heavy.

As soon as our lips met I pulled him on top of me, so I was lying underneath him, my hands moving up and down his back, feeling the hard muscle under his shirt. Our kiss deepened and Edward's courage came back. His hand reached under my jumper, tracing circles around my bellybutton before cupping his hand over my bra. What we were doing wasn't in desperation for each other, or out of hurt, or anger. It was just exploring. A different kind of need than what we had previously experienced. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, as his hand slipped underneath me and unhooked my bra. He then closed his eyes before saying,

"Bella, take off your jumper before I rip it apart please." He was pleading with me, trying to stay in control.

I wiggled my hands between us and pulled it up and over my head, my bra discarded with it.

I was pinned under Edward topless now. And I knew what would come at this point, so I held his face between my hands and forced him to look at me.

"Gently, " I whispered softly. Edward nodded.

"Always."

Instead of taking my breast in his hands, he lay his head on my bare chest and gently stroked one of them. My breast tingled and I moaned. Then he stopped and one of his hands went up and wrapped around my hair, the other moving down between us and resting in between my thighs. I didn't move. I didn't even breathe. I stayed dead still and it took all my might not to rub against him. After a minute of us both frozen in this position, I relaxed and placed my hands in his bronze locks and gently rubbed his scalp.

"Mmmm, that feels so good." He whispered.

I hummed in reply.

"I'm not hurting you am I? You're comfortable Bella?"

"I'm perfect," I whispered.

"I couldn't agree more."

I could feel the heat in my cheeks.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are today?"

I shook my head. Edward always made me feel beautiful, without even saying anything. I knew I was just plain Bella, but when I was with him, it was different.

"You are. So very. Your body. Your voice. Your dimples. Your lips. Your eyes. Your eyes captivate me Bella."

He always listed what he loved. I moaned.

"Don't say stuff like that when we're in this position."

"Why?"

"Because, it makes me want you to lose control."

"Why is it so bad if I lose control?"

As if I had to remind him.

"It's very bad. You'll regret our first time if I let you."

Edward was silent for a second.

"Bella," he said softly, he lifted his head from my chest to look at me tenderly.

"I think I'm in control right now."

With that he bent his head back down and licked over my breast, and blew his cold breath over it, at the same time rubbed his other hand in between my legs. I gasped.

"Fuck…so good," I said, panting.

Edward paused for a moment, considering whether he was still under his own power.

"Edward, let me touch you please?" I begged.

His head snapped up to me.

"What?"

I blushed at his intense gaze.

"I never touch you. I want to. Please."

"Bella… I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Please," I whispered, closing my eyes. I wanted it so bad.

"Bella," he pleaded, " Be reasonable."

I started to get angry.

Edward could see that. He let go of me and sat her both up, taking me onto his lap. He put his hand under my chin and tilted it up so our eyes were locked on each other. He looked at me with a serious expression.

"You want to touch me?"

"Yes."

"Where."

My cheeks flamed and I couldn't look away.

"Everywhere," I mumbled. His eyes flashed with lust for a second. Then it was gone.

"No, no, no." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, gripping my waist tightly with one hand. I could see his control was wavering.

"Edward, am I being selfish?"

I knew the answer to that question as soon as I said it. Of course I was. I didn't think of him, and how he felt.

He looked outraged I would even suggest such a thing.

"Bella! Of course not! It is me being selfish. I feel like I'm not fulfilling your needs."

Edward took a deep breath and looked so guilty I wanted to punch myself. If I had tried to stab him in his sleep, he would say it was all his fault.

"Okay. No listen. I'm being guided by my hormones, but you're being guided by your heart. You're my soul mate Edward. We're supposed to do this. Our souls are supposed to _mate_. It's going to be hard. But I think if we pre-prepare it, we can do it. I'll help you. And then it'll be done. Then we can fuck till our hearts content."

"I don't want to rush you Bella. I don't want to hurt you."

"Edward, I'm ready. I'm sure this is right. Tell me doesn't feel right? And as for you hurting me, you can't. You've never ever physically hurt me."

"Bella, I've almost raped you twice."

"It's not rape if I'm all in," I said firmly.

Edward ran his fingers through his hair roughly. He was obviously conflicted.

"Bella, don't make me give in to you."

I shook my head. Edward, I don't care if you never give me anything ever again. I just want you."

Edward groaned, looking at me pleadingly.

I was about to continue my argument when my phone began to vibrate in the back pocket of my jeans. I took it out. Jacob's number.

I know now definitely wasn't the time to be talking to Jake, but I missed so much. When I got back a few days back I immediately called Jacob but Billy said he was out of town with the rest of his pack. What could wolves possibly have to do?

"It's Jake," I said, biting my lip.

"Answer it?"

"Do you mind?"

Edward shook his head and smiled weakly at me. I could tell he was lying.

"Jacob Black!"

"Well, well. If it isn't the girl who runs with the vamps."

"That's not funny Jake."

"I am funny!"

"Yeah, hilarious."

"Wow, you're cranky Bells. See I told you, this is what you get from hanging out with them for too long. They start to melt your brain."

"Jake shut up! How you doing? Where you been?"

Edward began to run his hands up and down my bare back softly, and place little kisses down my jaw line. I tried to ignore it and bit my lip hard to stop me from making any sounds.

"Sam took us out of town for a while. Just a wolf thing."

"Yep, cos I'd definitely know all about that."

Edward began to undo the buttons of my jeans.

"Don't hate Bells. So I hear you're back with Cullen."

I was in the middle of slapping Edward's hand away when both of us froze. Edward could definitely hear everything that was being said.

"I-Er- Jake I can't talk about this right now, Charlie's about."

"Really, that's really funny. Because I called your house ten minutes ago and your old man said you were out."

Fuck.

"You're with him right now aren't you Bella?"

"Jake I can explain?"

"Please do." I could hear the hurt in Jacob's voice.

"Not right now. Tomorrow."

"Fine. Charlie's coming down to see Billy tomorrow. There's a game on. Come too."

I sighed.

"I'll be there."

"Good. I'll see you then."

"Wait!"

"What Bella?"

"I really have missed you Jake."

"Yeah."

That was the response I got before he hung up. I looked at Edward.

Big mistake. His eyes were thunder. A look of pure disgust was plastered all over his face.

"So you miss him do you Bella?"

I blinked. Was he being serious right now?

"You're seeing him tomorrow are you Bella?"

What the-

I felt his hands tighten at my waist, as they always did when he was on the edge of control.

"Edward, you know its not like that-"

"Do I? He sounds like he's not happy we're back together."

"He's just looking out for me. He's my best friend. He doesn't want to see me get hurt. Once I explain everything to him-"

Edward cut my off again, by pressing our faces together, other noses touching.

"You won't be explaining anything to him. Do you understand?"

I was scared now. Edward wasn't out of control. This wasn't to do with thirst. Or lust. He was genuinely angry.

"Edward. Calm down." I said, dropping my phone in my lap and cupping his face in my hands, something I knew calmed him.

He snarled at me as soon as my hand came in control with his face. I jumped and put my hands up to show I was backing off.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!"

I didn't know what the fuck was going on. I was sitting half naked on my vampire boyfriends lap while he was having a hissy fit.

"You're _mine_. Do you understand Bella? _Mine_. I've branded you." He hissed in my ear, his finger running over my hipbone where the mark was.

I'd had enough.

"Let go."

His grip on me tightened.

"Edward, I said let go!"

"No," he snarled. Then his lips were on mine and he was roughly shoving his tongue in my mouth. I couldn't fight. He was too strong. At first I tried shoving him. But it was no use. I didn't kiss him back however.

A minute later he broke off the kiss and I took a deep breath, thinking it was over. But no.

"Why aren't you responding to me Bella," his eyes were narrowed and his jaw was clenched. His previously golden eyes jet black, his teeth bared. I'd never seen him look more terrifying.

"Are you thinking about him? About Jacob? Wishing it was him instead?"

I slapped him. I slapped him so hard that my hand started to burn and throb. I could tell he obviously couldn't feel it, but the action itself was very clear. His grip loosened on my waist, his eyes wide. I pushed myself away from him, grabbed my jumper from the floor and ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I couldn't even look at him right now.

I quickly put my top on and splashed my face with cold water, calming myself down and trying to control my racing heart. My breathing began to become less shallow.

I had to leave. Taking one fleeting look at myself in the mirror I stormed out. Edward was standing right outside, his arms crossed. He didn't look remorseful. No he had definitely meant it this time.

I ignored him and walked straight past him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him, our noses almost touching.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home. I can't be here right now."

Edwards nostrils flared and I recoiled. I was genuinely getting scared of him now.

"No."

"Edward, if you don't let me go now, I promise I won't ever come back."

I knew that wasn't true, I knew no matter what I would never be able to stay away. But at that moment in time, I meant every word.

He looked at him as if I'd slapped him again. His face crumbled his arms released my waist, and pushed me away from him slightly.

He looked into my eyes, suddenly soft, and massaged his hand in my hair.

Then he growled and his lips turned into a malicious smile.

Just then Edward's phone rang. Not breaking eye contact with me, he pulled his phone up to his ear.

"What?" he snarled.

I heard Alice, loud and clear.

"Edward, whatever you're about to do, don't do it." Alice sounded terrified.

Edward saw my face and hung up. I gulped.

He pulled apart and trailed his ice cold finger down my face.

"Let me get this straight," he whispered. I began to calm under his touch. Alice had helped.

"If I don't let you go, you'll never come back to me."

I nodded without emotion, but inside my heart was screaming.

In the blink of an eye Edward had lifted me up and we left his room at vampire speed. The next thing I knew we were in a lowly lit room, with thick carpet and a chair. With a chain.

"Then you will _never_ leave," he whispered.

**Darkward is back?**


	27. Chapter 27 Stalkers and Secrets

**Next chapter GO, GO, GO**

**Chapter 27- Stalkers and Secrets**

**BPOV**

My heart genuinely stopped beating. Edward was going to chain me up? I was petrified. But worse, I was hurt. This had to be a sick joke.

"Edward," I whispered, "please don't do this. Please. Don't do this to me," I begged looking up at him.

He looked down at me, his face emotionless.

"I can't lose you."

"NO!" I began to struggle in his grip, thrashing against his arms and chest. Why did I even bother? It was no use.

He sat us both down on the chair and with one arm holding me to him, the other brought the chain around and opened it against my wrist.

"Edward, please. Edward, stop. I love you! You prick, I love you so much. Don't ruin this. Let me go."

Edward hesitated for a moment and something flashed across his eyes and I thought I had him then.

But then I heard the metallic clunk as he closed one of the chains around my wrist.

How the fuck could this have happened? What was wrong with him?

All because I was seeing _Jake? _ The same Jake that let me go and see and save Edward in the first place. That same Jake I've known since I was a baby.

"Please, Edward, I have to go, Charlie will come looking for me, I can't put him through that again, he'll think I'm gone, please Edward," I said, clinging onto his shirt, my voice shaking.

Edward looked tortured.

"Don't leave me Bella. I can't live without you."

I was angry at Edward. And scared. Not of him. Just for him. He had come so far and now he was just going straight back into being a demon. However, as angry as I was, I couldn't shout at him now, I had to try and use tact to get away from this.

"Edward, listen. I want you. I love you and I'm yours. How many times do I need to say it? You don't _need_ to tie me up. Our hearts are tied, and that bond is stronger than any chain," I whispered, holding up my arm that was bound in the heavy metal.

Our gazes were locked, I could see the possession dissolving and his eyes becoming softer and softer.

"You're going to go to Jacob?"

"Yes! I'm not going to lie to you, I am. Because he's basically my brother and I love him as such. He's the one that told me that you still loved me, he gave me hope, he _let _me go to you. Do you think if he was going to steal me away, he would do that?"

Edward let out a slow breath.

"Bella, I still want you here with me."

"You want to tie me up? You want to keep me here against my will? You want to hurt me? You want to hurt my dad? Okay. Keep me chained. Fine." I said, letting go of his shirts and turning my head away from him sharply.

"Bella…"

"No. Don't Bella me. We're supposed to have equal levels of respect in this relationship Edward. You think I would ever tie you up and make you do something you didn't want to? Do you think I would keep you away from your family?"

"It hurts so bad without you," he whispered. I gulped and closed my eyes. I know it did, I felt it too. But this wasn't the way.

"It'll hurt more if you hold me here and I start to resent you for what you're doing. It's selfish Edward."

There was a moment of silence. Edward took my hand gently and pulled the chains off. My head snapped round to look at him. His eyes were cast downwards, not looking at me.

He then, picked me up and placed me on the floor, but still holding my hand. I prised my hand away from his grasp. He inhaled sharply but didn't say a thing. He pulled open the door for me, and motioned for me to go through. We walked silently up the stairs and back to his room.

As soon as I got there I started packing away my stuff, not even paying attention to Edward.

"Isabella, I-"

"WE'RE COMING BELLA," a voice boomed. Emmett?

A second later I fucking jumped as the massive glass window in Edward's room was smashed down and Alice Jasper Emmett and Rosalie were standing there, ready to pounce.

In an instant, Edward had grabbed me and pulled me into his arms.

"Let her go Bro, and we will let you go." Emmett said gravely, holding his arms up as if to say "we come in peace." I internally snorted.

Edward snarled and held me tighter. The next thing I knew Rosalie had me at the other side of the room and Jasper and Emmett were holding Edward back. Jasper, by his arms, Emmett by the scruff of his neck.

Alice was pacing in front of him, her tiny figure striding around the room as if she owned the place.

"Edward you stupid ass, I told you not to tie her up!"

Edward hissed and struggled against his brothers. He elbowed Emmett and I saw the pain in Emmett's eyes as Edward winded him.

"Edward, don't you dare hurt him." I warned. Edward stood still immediately, but his eyes fuming at Alice. Rosalie whispered a quick thank you in my ear.

"As you can see, annoying sister of mine, Bella is _not _tied up."

"But she _was_. I saw you didn't change your decision, don't even try it." Alice squeaked angrily. I had never seen this tiny pixie like this. God she was feisty.

"So? She's mine. I will do what I want. It's not your fucking concern," Edwards eyes were practically sparkling with malice. I knew he had let me go and was just trying to defend himself against his siblings but enough is enough.

"Rose, let me go." She released me.

I walked over to my bag, swung it round my shoulder and turned to Alice.

"Alice I need to go home."

Alice's eyes softened at me.

"Of course, we'll take you."

I nodded gratefully at all of them.

Then I looked at Edward. He looked hurt. Betrayed.

It killed me to do this, but Renee always taught me that sometimes you had to be cruel just to be kind. I had done that when I was telling her I wanted to live with Charlie instead of her, just so she could be with Phil. I had done that when I didn't talk to Jess for two weeks when she was hooking up with another girl's boyfriend. Edward had done it to me to save me from the Volturi. Now I was going to do it to him.

"You're gonna let me leave. Then you're going to stay away from me for a while until you sort yourself out. I can't be with you when you're like this."

Edward looked at me devastated and my chest began hurt as he let out a dry sob. I wanted to take him into my arms and kiss him and massage his scalp and love him. No Bella, be strong.

"Bella, it wasn't me, it was my monster. Bella please-"

I cut him off.

"Edward I know the difference between you and the out of control side of you. You could control this, I knew you could. You still did this in your right mind."

Edwards eyes turned black again with fury and he tried to push Jasper and Emmett away again.

"NO!" I ordered.

"Edward Cullen, when I leave, you will _not _hurt your siblings. You love them. You will not follow me. You will not find me. Until you know you can handle me being away from you."

Edward didn't know what to say, he shook his head, agonized.

I softened and took a step towards him and put my hands around his neck. He shuddered.

"Please, do this for us. I love you. Do it for us."

"I can't live-" he choked.

"You can," I whispered, "Be my man. Learn to control for us. Otherwise, what chance do we have?" The pain still didn't leave his eyes.

I picked up the discarded keys.

"I'll take this. To prove I'm not leaving you. I have to go Edward." I said. I wanted to kiss him but it'd be too hard to leave if I did. I needed to do this for Edward, to make him strong.

I looked down at my red wrist and added.

"Tell me that room, that chair wasn't made for me. Tell me that was made for your work, anything. Please," I was the one begging now. I didn't want to believe he had deliberately made that room in order to keep me hostage there. I didn't want to believe he had premeditated this.

His beautiful eyes didn't even look at me. He had planned on keeping me there.

I turned numb.

"Come on Alice."

And without another word, Rosalie had grabbed me again and jumped out of the shattered window. Alice, Jasper and Emmett followed. They led to, what I assumed Alice's yellow Ferrari. Guess lavish cars ran in the family. I could feel Edward's piercing gaze up at me from his window but I refused to look back up at him. I sat in the back wedged inbetween Emmett and Alice. Rose was up front with our designated driver, Jasper. We sped along in the darkness. My curfew was up in 45 minutes. I prayed we'd make it.

"You okay Bella?" Alice said, squeezing my hand. I nodded a lump in my throat.

"I just don't get… I don't know," I whispered.

Emmett put his arm around my shoulder and grinned.

"Edward's just a dickhead sometimes. Gotta learn to handle him. He's a wild stallion. Stallions need to be broken. Look at me. My woman properly turned me around. Used to be such player-" Emmett cut himself off as Rosalie shot him a beautifully terrifying look.

"I've never felt so much anger coming from him," Jasper muttered.

Rosalie caught my distressed look in the wing mirror.

"Jasper! Shut up!"

She then looked at me.

"Bella, I think you did the right thing. I honestly do. He needs to learn. Edward was always babied. Everyone treated him like a precious invalid. To him, behaving is just a game. He likes to see how long he can do it for, because he knows if and when he snaps, he will be forgiven." I detected a bit of bitterness in Rosalie's tone.

"Rose…" Alice warned. No I was intrigued now.

"What do you mean?"

I felt the atmosphere in the car change. Even Emmett's arm around me tensed slightly. Jasper sent out a wave of calm and I exhaled slowly, smiling at him gratefully.

"Rose, she doesn't need to know-" Jasper said, shooting her a look that clearly said shut up.

Rosalie frowned her perfect eyebrows.

"Alice?"

Alice hesitated and exchanged a glance with her sister.

"I think she does need to know."

"Tell me!"

My heart was thumping now. What was this little secret about Edward? What was he hiding from me?

No one said anything, they all stared ahead.

All except Emmett.

"Oh just tell her before I do! It's not as worse as what Edward does now anyway…"

I panicked.

"What? What does he do now?"

Everyone froze, Alice looked at me, a look of absolute incredulity on her perfect porcelain face.

"He hasn't told you what he does for the Volturi?"

I shook my head.

I'm pretty sure everyone here was uncomfortable now. No one was meeting my gaze.

"I think he should tell her," Rosalie said finally, biting on her lip.

I shook my head adamantly. But this time even Emmett looked serious.

"Bella, it's something you're going to want to hear from him."

"Have you never asked Edward what he does?" Jasper cut in, clearly agitated.

"No. I know he works for the Volturi but I thought it was just a regular office job. I didn't think that… I didn't ask… I meant to…But I never…"

I felt like an idiot. What vampire had a normal office job? I was so stupid and naïve. I always thought about what I was doing, rather than what Edward was doing.

"I'll ask him," I gulped.

"Keep in mind Bella, you won't like it." Alice said, biting her lip. I was scared now. I wanted to turn back and ask him right now. But I knew that was a bad idea.

"What-What about what you were talking about Rose? Before Edward's job? Please, at least tell me that."

Jasper caught eyes with Emmett in the mirror and nodded.

"Basically Bella, your boyfriends a whore," Emmett snorted chuckling with glee. I thought I was going to be sick. Surely…

"FUCK YOU EMMETT YOU'RE SCARING HER! That's not it. Emmett's just being a-"

"Rose, excuse me, but it was just my opinion. Edward was being a bit of a whore."

"Em, shut the fuck up!"

That was Jasper now, I had never seen his eyes this fierce before. He sounded furious.

"I'll tell her."

I nodded gratefully at Jasper.

"Basically Bella, our closest friends are our friends in Denali. They've been friends with Carlisle for almost a century. They live the same lifestyle as us, thanks to Carlisle. They admire his resistance to human blood so much. There's Irina, Kate and Tanya. Three sisters."

Uh-oh. I could already see where this was going.

"About thirty years ago we all went to stay with the Denali clan. And Edward…he got a bit bored. He was the weakest link of the family, always tired of us looking at him in pity for his lack of control for human blood. He decided to...he made Tanya fall in love with him. She always found him indescribably attractive" (Emmett scowled at that while Alice shushed him), "and it was only too easy. Within months he had proposed to her and both our families were elated with their union. Carlisle was so proud and Kate and Irina were both so happy Tanya had finally found love."

My mind went dead, the blood rushed to my face in anger. I couldn't even think straight. Edward had never told me he had been _engaged?_

All of the Cullens were watching my expression.

"Go on," I croaked to Jasper.

"Well, on the day of the wedding. Tanya walked down the aisle and Edward played his part, up until the I do's. When he was asked whether he took this woman to have and to hold in sickness and in health and all that he took one look at her and went "as if"."

I gasped, my mouth dropped open. This couldn't be my Edward. My Edward was a good man. He was a vampire, but he couldn't be so _cruel. _Could he?

I looked at Alice and she nodded, with a pained look in her eyes. I let the information sink in. I couldn't believe Edward had played this sick _game_.

"Then what Jasper?" I said. I didn't want to know anymore. But I had to.

"That was it. Everyone was shocked. Carlisle was more hurt than anyone. His own son deceived him. His own son had dishonoured his friends. His own son had fucked up." Jasper's voice was hollow now, staring at the dark road he drove.

"That wasn't even the worst past though," Rosalie interjected with disgust.

"What?"

"Tanya tried to kill herself after," she hissed, "Irina found her, covered in gasoline, trying to cut her own body up before she burnt herself."

I felt as if my heart stopped. I didn't want to love him. I wanted to hate him. Then my biggest fear came out of my mouth.

"What if he's doing that to me," I said in a small voice. Emmett pulled me against his shoulder while Alice held my hand tighter.

"Bella," Alice said softly, "He _is _your soul mate. The Volturi have said so themselves. He has found the person he's supposed to be with. He's not playing here. You see the way he went to kill himself as soon as you told him to. You see the way you calm him down. He gave you the promise ring me and Jazz gave him. He never gave it to Tanya because he obviously was fucking around with her."

It didn't reassure me at all. I had to take deep slow breaths. I think if Jasper wasn't trying to control my emotions I would have had a panic attack right there and then.

"Then what," I asked through clenched teeth.

"Well Izzi, things were tense for a while after that. For a year Carlisle and Edward barely spoke. Edward realised he fucked up, but was too proud to admit it to any of us. Later we found that Edward went back to Denali. He apologised to Irina, Kate and most of all, Tanya. She didn't forgive him, but he had at least done that much," Emmett said, shrugging.

"Okay." That was all I said. I wasn't upset about what Edward had done. Well I was. I was beyond upset. But the fact that he hadn't even told me had fucking hurt more than anything.

I bit my lip as we pulled up on the road next to mine. Couldn't have Charlie seeing me.

"You'll be okay Bella," Alice said, hugging me for a second. Emmett opened the door and pulled me over him and out of the door, ruffling my hair as he did it.

"Call us if you need us, Izzi," he said. I smiled at them gratefully. I think they understood my silence. I couldn't say anything right now. I walked home slowly. Barely even paying attention to what I was doing I walked through the door, said a flat hi to Charlie and walked straight into my room. I wanted to cry, needed to cry. But I wasn't going to. I couldn't keep crying every time something went wrong. No one said loving a vampire was going to be easy.

I went into the bathroom, took a shower and put on some boyshorts and an oversized jumper. I finished my math and wrote out the draft to my essay, not even allowing my mind to linger on him. Then I felt my phone vibrate from my bag.

_Love you Bells. _ _From Alice Emmett Rose and Jasper._ I smiled. They were practically my siblings now too.

I didn't get much sleep that night. I felt hollow. I was also scared. I didn't want him to become so enraged that he came over here to find me. I wouldn't be able to handle that. And neither could he.

The next day I was an even bigger wreck. I walked all the way too school, wanting to be alone rather than even sit on a bus full of strangers.

I barely paid any attention in class, just staring at the window and doodling in my notepad. Angela noticed something was wrong and asked me, concerned, I just shook my head.

At lunch I barely touched my food, I just sat there stabbing my fork into my burger. I tried to involve myself in the conversation to avoid them asking me what was wrong. Jess was talking about some club.

"It's going to be amazing! It was so worth getting our ID's for this. We all in right?"

Everyone else cheered. I didn't say a thing. I couldn't care less.

"Bella?" Jess asked carefully.

"This club is one hundred percent classy. I promise. It's not like that skank we went to for my birthday."

I immediately felt bad. Jess was still blaming herself for my kidnap. I thought about it. Maybe going out with my friends will get my mind off him. I nodded.

"I might have to get around Charlie, but I'm in."

Jess' face lit up and Ben slapped my back enthusiastically.

After school I walked out the back to see Charlie waiting for me in his cruiser. I sighed and walked towards it. I totally forgot that today I was seeing Jacob. That actually cheered me up so much. He was my sunshine.

I got into the car.

"How was your day Bells?"

I shrugged.

"Average. Yours?"

"Same old same old," he said gruffly, pulling out of the parking lot and hitting the road. I didn't feel like making pointless conversation so I just cut straight to it.

"Hey dad, this Friday Jess and Angela asked me to sleep over in their dorm. They're gonna go to the movies and then pig out at their place. They wanted me to come. Is that okay?"

I wasn't going to tell my Dad that I was going to another club. He'd flip out and lock me in my room. Even now Charlie was hesitant.

"If you call me when you're back in their room safe and sound," he said.

I nodded.

"Sure thing, Charlie."

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and flipped it open. My heart practically stopped.

_Bella._

It was Edward. I didn't know if he knew that I was aware of his previous…engagement. Ugh just thinking the word made me feel sick.

I stared at that one word for a second. Then slammed my phone shut, taking a deep breath.

"You okay Bella?" Charlie said, noticing agitation.

"Yeah. Just tired Dad."

He knew I was lying but being the terrified of tears dad he was, he didn't press me.

One second later my phone vibrated again.

_I need you. Please come to me._

If I hadn't heard that story last night, I probably would have faked being sick right there, so Charlie would leave me home where I could then go to him. But no. I needed to get over this first.

Another text.

_Please sweetheart. My beautiful girl. Don't see him._

I was shaking with anger now. He was still fixated on me seeing Jacob? Was he joking? What a fucking insensitive prick.

My phone started ringing…incoming call, Edward Cullen.

I pressed the red button. Furious now.

_Please angel. Pick up. Bella please._

_Fuck you Edward. _

I pressed the send button with satisfaction and put my phone on silent and chucked it into my bag. Charlie's eyes demanded an explanation now.

"Got into a fight with a friend. Need to cool off before I talk to her."

Charlie grunted. That seemed to satisfy him. Since when did lying come so easily to me?

Oh yeah, since I fell in love with a vampire.

When we got to Jake's I practically flew out the car, into his house. I said a quick hi to Billy and ran up the stairs.

"JACOB!" I called. I needed my best friend. Just as I was about to bang on the door when he opened it and all six foot something of Jake was towering over me. He stepped aside and pointed to his bed.

"Sit."

I gulped feeling like a child as I obeyed him.

I watched him pace around the room, biting my lip. He had recut its hair so it was shorter still and a tattoo peaked out of the top of his arm, standing out against his rustic skin. Woah I wasn't gone for that long was I?

"Jake-"

"Bella-"

We had both said each others name at the same time.

I motioned for him to go first.

"How are you back with him? I thought you were going back to help Alice help him. I don't get it Bella."

He didn't sound angry, just confused.

"Jake I love him."

Jacob pulled at his dark brown hair and groaned.

"Let me explain…"

And with that I told him everything. Every detail. Meeting him again. The fights we had. The way we tried to deny each other. The way he gave in but I still rejected him. The Volturi, (I left out the part of the deal I had made with Aro about me being changed.) My birthday. The day after that. And about yesterday…

The whole time Jacob's face was unchanging, as hard as rock and looking pointedly out the window.

He slowly turned around.

"He wanted to tie you up because you were seeing _me?_"

I nodded. Jacob let out a laugh that sounded more like a bark.

"Can't say I'm surprised Bella, once a dickhead always a dickhead."

I shot Jacob a look that clearly said shut up. I still felt protective over Edward. I couldn't help it.

"There's more…"

"Yeah?"

I took a deep breath and the words got stuck in my throat.

I couldn't even say it. For the first time since I heard the news, I felt tears prick in my eyes. No. Don't cry Bella.

Jake sat on the bed and took my hands in his.

"Tell me Bella?"

"I can't-"

"Yes you can."

"It's too horrible. I can't even think it without…"

"Did he hurt you Bella?" Jacob asked. I shrugged. Not physically.

"Edward…he was engaged."

Jacob looked at me curiously for a moment.

"I know."

I freaked out then.

"YOU KNOW! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW. HOW DOES EVERYONE BUT ME KNOW?"

Jake wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap where I cried into his chest. This just made me cry harder, because this is what he'd used to do for me when we were best friends and I was upset.

"It was my job to know Bella, I worked for him and the Volturi," Jacob soothed, rubbing my back gently.

"He didn't tell me…"

"I thought he would have. I didn't know you didn't know. It's something you share with your partner. If I knew you didn't know…I would have told you…"

"And his fucking job," I said, pulling back and slamming my hands in Jacobs chest, "He's never told me what he does. But I can tell from the way Alice and the rest of them were talking about it as if…"

Jacob looked away almost ashamed. He knew the answer to this one too.

"Tell me?"

"No Bella. Hear it from him, please. I know you have a right to know, but I don't have a right to tell you."

I glared at him. Why was everyone saying that?

"Jacob, you told me that he did nothing bad for the Volturi, just headed up some offices."

Jacob looked down.

"He told me that he hadn't told you what he did. So I assumed, after you'd gone back…he would have…it's not my place to say…"

More tears leaked from my eyes.

"Bella. Listen to me, here's what you're going to do. You're gonna calm down take a break from him. Then when you're ready you're going to find him and talk to him. Then work it out. What's done is done now. I know you can never leave him, if he truly is your soul mate, I understand. So just make sure it never happens again. Make sure he never hurts you again."

I looked at him in amazement.

"Wow, someone's got well clever?" I teased.

"Hey! Lay off!"

"Love you Jacob," I told him sincerely, "Thank you."

He smiled that smile I loved so much and said, "Any time Bells."

I sighed contentedly against him, calming down. Without doing much, Jacob always did a lot.

"Bella I have to tell you something."

Jake's voice was suddenly serious. He was smiling though. I nodded for him to continue.

"You know I've been away doing work for Sam? Well…while I was out of town…I met this girl…and I imprinted."

He imprinted. My mind flashed back to Sam and Emily totally absorbed and in love with one another. That's what imprinting was.

Wow.

I looked at Jake and smiled then threw my arms around him.

"Who's the lucky lady?"

Jacob Black almost fucking blushed?

"She's called Serena. She lives about a half hour from me. She's fifteen. And she's beautiful…"

I've never heard Jake like this. Even when he liked me. I suspected that was more hormones than anything. The way he made her sound…was so pure.

I thought this imprinting this was ridiculous. But it wasn't as different as me and Edward. And I was going to support Jacob like he'd always protected me.

"That's amazing Jake! I'm so happy for you. You're going to have to meet her…I need to make sure she's good enough for my best friend."

"Oh she's better than good enough Bells. She's kind and funny and has so much attitude. I love her."

I remembered one day at the beach a few weeks ago when Jake had explained to me what imprinting was. Apparently it was so rare and a special beautiful thing. It was the equivalent of finding your soul mate. It means Jake would do anything for her. He would never leave her and always be around to be what she wanted him to be.

Jacob told me everything about her. I sat there listening intently in his arms, watching as his eyes crinkled as he smiled. He was totally on her!

Then Charlie and Billy sent us up some pizza and we then went for a walk, still talking and joking and mucking about like old times.

At some point I started crying again about Edward. But Jacob just held me close to him, stroking my hair and telling me everything was going to be fine, or he'd kill the "wanker" as he so eloquently put it.

At around nine thirty we left, me and Charlie saying our goodbyes to Billy and Jacob.

"Nice kid," Charlie said, as he pulled out of their drive way.

"Agreed," I said, staring out of the window, absent mindedly.

I grabbed my bag and checked my phone. I sighed in relief when I only had three missed calls from Angela and one text from Mike. Jacob was right. I just needed time. Why mope around mean while?

Then something caught my eye in the wing mirror. A Volvo. A silver one. Following us. I started to panic. I knew the roads were deserted and no one was around now, but how could Edward be so stupid as to come out here. Was that even Edward? I couldn't see. I could make out one male driver in the car. That's it.

I texted Jasper.

_What's Edward's registration plate?_

He replied instantly.

_AG59ERT. Why Bella?_

I craned my neck slightly to get a look and sure enough, it was Edward's car. Charlie wasn't paying any attention, bopping along to the radio.

I watched it carefully the whole way home. I didn't want to text him to make him angry. I just wanted to see what he did. He turned off a road before mine and I breathed a sigh of relief.

_He's in Forks._ I replied to Jasper.

Edward was stalking me.

**So Darkward can't stay away from his Bella? And he was engaged! Bet you didn't see that one coming. Let me know what you thought!**


	28. Chapter 28 We So Explicit

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I've had nothing but positive feed back. I definitely think this is going to be your guy's favourite chapter yet, but, just a warning, it's a tiny bit sexual. Let me know how I did for my first time. Enjoy**

**Chapter 28-We So Explicit **

**BPOV**

"Come on, quick! The guys will be here any second!"

It was Friday night and we were all getting ready in Jess and Ang's room, to go to Spark. Jess was wearing a short strapless pink dress, and Angela a burgundy one which came in at the middle and flowed outwards.

I quickly put the finishing touches to my hair and looked in the mirror. I was wearing a short sequined dress which had diamond cuts on either side of the waist, revealing my skin. My hair was straight and pinned back in a few places. And I had a deep red lipstick on. I didn't really fancy the dress, but Jess is practically Alice and had insisted on it.

"Woah Bella, you look smokin' " Jess exclaimed at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up Jess. Let's go."

I grabbed my bags and we all crept out quietly. Everyone was allowed out till 2 on a Friday night, but certainly not to clubs, so we had to be careful. We snuck into the main hall where we met Ben, Eric and Mike.

Eric wolf whistled at us. I smacked him over the head lightly.

"Ouch Bella!"

"Eric if that hurt you're more of a pansy than I thought man," Ben said, reaching out and taking Angela in his arms. They had kind of been having an unofficial thing and it was so cute. They were both so down to earth and funny, it was perfect.

I kind of felt a pang and wished that Edward was here. I couldn't help it. God knows if it were for him I wouldn't even be in a club. I hadn't got anymore texts or calls from him since that night I went to Jacob's. It had been three days and I was dying inside, no matter how much I tried to resist and tell myself that I was okay. I spoke to Alice a lot, just to make sure Edward was alright and hadn't done anything stupid. She also promised to keep an eye on him so he wouldn't follow me again.

We got into the cab outside the school gates, checking no one saw us and then we were on our way, singing and chatting in the car.

When we arrived the queue was massive, and I immediately lost hope of ever getting in. But as always Jess had this covered. She walked up to the front and said, "Jess Stanley and friends."

Without another word the bouncers let us through, ignoring the protests of the people behind.

It was amazing! I'd never been to a club like this. There was different levels and stands with people dancing, strobe lighting going on and off and loud music. The place was packed.

The first thing we hit was the bar. I'd never been a big drinker but with everything that had happened had made me not even care.

An hour and seven shots later, me Jess and Angela were dancing away to the music. Angela and Ben were grinding with each other and Mike and Eric had snagged themselves a few girls. Any guy that came up to me, I swiftly moved away. I knew that getting with another guy was wrong. I was with someone. Was I? I began to get confused in my drunk state, and soon enough all the pent up emotion was starting to leak through.

I excused myself and went to the toilet, locking myself in a cubicle. Everything swayed and I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. _Don't ruin this night Bella. Have some fun._

After a quick mirror check I found myself at the bar again.

"What can I get you?"

I shrugged.

"Anything you got and keep it coming."

"Well, well, looks like someone wants to lose control tonight," a gruff voice to my left said. I turned. A guy in his mid-twenties, with sandy blond hair and piercing blue eyes was looking straight at me.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"James," he said, extending his hand to me.

"Bella," I said, taking his hand then downing another one of my drinks. It burnt the back of my throat and I shuddered.

"You're beautiful. How about a dance Bella?"

I shook my head, not remembering why I shouldn't.

"Oh come on, just one."

"I'm good thanks," I said, my voice slurring slightly.

It didn't deter him. He kept talking to me, his arm sliding around my shoulder, whispering in my ear. I didn't even realise what was happening. Then I looked up and I saw him. I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing. Edward Cullen. My beautiful, terrifying Edward.

He was sitting on the other side of the square bar, his eyes never leaving mine, licking his bottom lip. I moaned involuntarily. I could feel the electricity pulsing between us. He was only ten feet away. James thought my sound was because of him. He slid closer and I felt his tongue on my ear. Edward bared his teeth. Then I got angry. How dare he follow me here? He had no right.

"Let's dance," I said abruptly to Josh. John? James? What was his name again?

I felt him purr in my ear and I grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the dance floor. His hand wound around my waist as some Usher song was playing.

_Hey girl, I'm debating, _

_If I should take you home,_

_Should I take you home?_

_I don't mean to keep you waiting, _

_But I just gotta know,_

_If you're ready_

My back was to him and I was grinding against him, the whole time maintaining eye contact with Edward. He hadn't moved, his expression was frozen with disgust and fury. Good. I felt a glint of satisfaction.

_She says she wants to take her skirt off,_

_Be my guest,_

I was dancing harder against him now, bringing my arms up and over my head, locking my hands behind his neck, pulling me closer as he hummed in my ear.

_I decided to take my shirt off,_

_And show my chest, _

_We be sipping on that merlot, _

_So you know what's next,_

_Working intermissions, _

_Switching positions, _

_We so explicit oh-_

I looked up and Edward was gone. I smiled to myself. Now I just had to get away from this creep. There's no way he'd let me go, especially with his hardness pressed up against me.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom," I whispered in his ear.

"Want me to come with?"

I shook my head.

"Na, let me pee, then we'll find somewhere more private. Stay here."

And with that I let go. It was too hot and I couldn't breath. I dodged the crowd and went to the side where I saw a quiet corridor. I walked down it and leant against the wall, trying to catch my breath. The alcohol making my brain all fuzzy, and I was starting to feel sick. Edward was here. I fumbled around for my phone before I realised I didn't have any pockets and I left it in my bag on our table.

I saw a figure walking down the corridor from where I had come from, coming closer to me.

It was him. I knew it. I could feel it. I didn't even have to see it. I turned to my left, there was a fire exit one foot away from me. I tried to push against it. It wouldn't work. Damn it. Aren't fire doors meant to open? That deserves a complaint to the manager…

"Where you going Bella?"

I heard his voice, it was low, rough. He was angry. Oh fuck what have I done?

I couldn't even reply, my words got stuck in my throat.

He was two feet away now, and I could see his glowing golden eyes.

"Don't- don't come near me," I stuttered. He stopped a second.

"Or what?"

I didn't have an answer to that either. He grinned, not my usual crooked smile, but a cruel smirk. He knew I couldn't do anything.

Within a second he had my pressed up against the wall, my hands above my head and his nose skimmed down my cheek and he inhaled deeply.

My heart was racing and I closed my eyes hoping against hope that'd he would go away. I wasn't ready to deal with this just yet.

"Edward, please let me go," I whispered. I knew over the loud music, he could hear me loud and clear.

"So you could go back to that _fuck? _No chance Isabella."

"I know we need to talk, but not now, please Edward. I need time."

"Look at me," he demanded. I opened my eyes, transfixed by this golden orbs. He smelled so good. He smelt like mint. He smelled like wood. He smelt like sex.

"What did you think? By wearing _this," _he hissed, releasing my hands and moving his all over my dress, "And practically dry humping a stranger in front of me, you think I wouldn't make sure he knew you were mine? That you were free to do what you want?"

Rage boiled inside me.

"I'm _not _your possession."

Edward growled and looked down over me, his hands slipping round my arse, moving my crotch closer to him. His eyes disappeared in that familiar pool of lust. I moaned, feeling my wetness. I knew he could smell it.

"Your body tells me something different. Your body sings to my tune, _love."_

Slowly he parted his legs, letting one of mine slip between them. I was practically crouched on his thigh by now.

I looked up, trying to remember my anger. I couldn't give in. Why did I drink so much?

"So tell me, would you have had sex with him?" Edward whispered, grinding me against him. Oh fuck.

I shook my head. I would never do that. He should know. I only wanted him.

"You're lying to me Bella, I could smell how wet you were when you were dancing with him."

His tone was dead and flat. It terrified me.

"It was for you," I whispered truthfully. Just watching him there, angry and jealous and ready to bounce was enough to undo me.

"Why should I believe you?"

I was furious. He hadn't told _me _the truth. And for some reason, I was the liar?

"Because…" I moaned, my hands around his neck, moving against him, feeling his hardness through his jeans. I didn't have a reason. It was obvious.

"Because…" he coaxed.

"Because…"

All of my slightly coherent thoughts disappeared. I pulled him towards me, locking my lips with him. He didn't deny me. Our tongues met, battling with each other. We were moving fast now, his hands making their way towards the zipper at the back. In one sharp tug he had pulled it down. I pulled the material down and brought my arms out, so the dress pooled against my waist.

"No bra," Edward growled. His hands grabbed my breasts and teased my nipples as I cried out. It was painful, but beyond any pleasure. Indescribable.

I grabbed his colour roughly, as our lips met again, our mouths open and licking. I tugged his jacket off and with all my strength I pulled the shirt apart, the buttons popping and falling to the floor. We were taking our anger out on one another, in a way that both of us could relate to. It was a battle of power, jealousy and lust.

Once his shirt was off, my hands travelled down wards. I moved my hips back for a second and placed my hand in between us, so I could feel the bulge in his pants. I palmed his jeans roughly, feeling my hand against my own crotch as well.

"OH SHIT," he growled, bucking his hips into my hand again and again.

My lips left his and I licked his stone cold chest. He tasted so good. So salty, so sweet, so hot, so cold. My mouth closed over his nipples and I sucked as hard as I could.

I heard a crumble in the wall against me and his fist collided with the wall behind me.

"Bella, oh BELLA," he hissed, repeating my name again and again. I removed my hand from between us, and pulled down my underwear, letting it fall to the floor, my dress followed. I was standing there, naked, in heels, in the middle of the corridor, totally hooking up with this lying, hot, beautiful man. He pulled away from me, letting his eyes travel straight down between us.

"You're so fucking perfect," he said, moaning, his eyes never leaving my body. Then he licked from the valley between my breasts down, over my bellybutton. Goosebumps erupted all over my skin. Too good. I couldn't handle this.

"Edward, oh god, oh."

He kneeled down, so he was faced at my crotch. He was so close to where I wanted him. His nose pressed against my centre and I felt him inhale deeply.

"Please, please, I'm begging you," I whimpered. I wanted to feel him there.

"Please _what?"_

"You know what," I breathed, squeezing my eyes shut.

He growled.

"No. Look at me and tell me."

I looked down at him, seeing the look of wild hunger on his face.

"I want you to…I want you to lick me," I whispered, my face turning red, but it was my body's default. The alcohol in my system didn't make me feel embarrassed.

I felt his cool tongue against me. I grabbed onto his hair.

He pulled back, looking at me with wonder.

"You taste, so incredible, the best thing, oh my…"

Without another words, he was licking my centre over and over again, holding my arse as I thrashed and bucked into his mouth. I widened my legs and pushed his head further down, wanting more.

"Ohhhhhhh, _fuck," _I cursed loudly.

Then I felt his tongue enter me and move in and out at vampire speed. I had never felt anything so intense in my life. I thought I was going to die from feeling so consumed. Just then his tongue reached that special spot inside me and I screamed. He did it again and again, I was shaking and screaming, not even caring who saw or heard. I was so close, I could already feel the build up of pleasure, ready to rupture.

"Oh Edward, yessss Edward!"

He was amazing. He was my heaven. He was my hell.

Then just as I was about to let go, he pulled his head up and locked my gaze, the corner of his mouth wet with my juice. He licked it, placing a cool long finger inside me and pumping slowly. Painfully slowly. Not hard enough. Not fast enough. His eyes were dark, his expression intense.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T STOP! PLEASE!" I cried, tears actually coming out of my eyes. I wanted this so bad.

He didn't react, simply looking up at me from underneath his thick lashes.

"Tell me you're mine, Isabella," he murmured roughly.

I struggled with this. My anger towards him had not dissipated. But I couldn't deny it. I was his.

His fingers stop moving all together and I gasped.

"Say it."

"Oh please, no Edward. Please. I'm yours, I'm yours!"

"Tell me no one will ever touch you like this."

No one ever would. I didn't want anyone else to. But I didn't want to tell him. I didn't want to give him the upper hand.

He pinched my clit and I screamed again. It was torture. A sensual torture.

"No one…fuck…no one but you….only you…"

"Tell me you love this. Tell me you love me."

I was too far gone to even consider stopping myself.

"I love what you're doing. I've wanted it for so long. You're so…I love you…I love you so much."

He was satisfied. His head dove down, his tongue inside me again, one hand squeezing my breast, the other my arse. It only took about thirty seconds for my vision to turn white, and experience the most intense, earth shattering pleasure I've ever felt.

My throat was hoarse as I shouted his name again and again and again. It lasted about twenty seconds. His tongue never stopped. I thought I was going to pass out from the heat. I heard myself breathing heavily and he lapped up all my juice, moaning at the flavour, causing my body to vibrate. When he was done he kissed my sensitive clit softly.

"So good," I whispered. My legs turned to jelly, my fingers gripped against Edward, as he pulled my underwear up, with my dressed, and turned me around to face the wall so he could zip it up. When I turned back round to face him, his expression was thunder, his eyes not meeting mine, his erection looking as if it was going to tear through his jeans.

I felt more wetness escape me, as I looked at his hair in a messy array on the top of his head, his lips slightly swollen and my red lipstick all over his chest. God, I couldn't get enough. I was sick.

Then it hit me. I let him assault my body when I was angry at him. After he lied to me. After he wanted to chain me up. I told him to stay away from me. Why didn't he just stay away? Why were we so drawn to each other?

I pushed him away and he let go easily. My breath was laboured and my mouth was dry. How could he manage to do this to me? I slid against the wall down to the floor, he did the same on the opposite side, his eyes never meeting mine.

"I could never cheat on you," he said flatly.

"Me neither-"

"Bella, you _were_ cheating on me."

"No I wasn't. I was pissing you off," I muttered.

"It worked."

"Good."

"Good? Bella what did I do to deserve that?"

Anger pulsed through me again.

"_What did you do?_" I mimicked, "Don't even get me started."

I could feel the alcohol in my bloodstream, but I was adamant not to lose this opportunity to confront him.

"No please, explain to me, what drove you to this? Drinking? I didn't know you drank this hard."

He sounded not disgusted, but cold and disappointed.

"Fine," I took a deep breath. I couldn't shout, my throat was too sore for that.

"Firstly, Jacob Black is my best friend. Always has been always will be. For you to not understand that is beyond my comprehension. Secondly, to threaten to chain me to a chair? Are you _crazy? _I'm not your fucking dog. Thirdly, when I told you to _stay away, _it means, don't follow me, here or home or wherever. Next, thank you for keeping a big part of your present and future a secret from me. You were _engaged?_ And it's not even that. You _played _a poor girl, regardless of her feelings. It made me feel sick to my stomach. And last, you're going to tell me what you do for the Volturi. Are we clear?"

There was a deadly silence, all that could be heard was the muffled beat of another song playing from the main club area.

Edward then looked at me for the first time, pain in his eyes.

"Jacob loves you-"

"He imprinted."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"You were going to leave me and never come back-"

"No I wasn't. I will always come back to you. You were hurting me and scaring me. I just needed space."

"I was worried about you," he whispered.

"You still didn't need to follow me."

"I needed to make sure you were safe."

"I am safe at Jacob's."

"And here?"

"I was safe here too."

"You got abducted from a club once."

"Yeah by _you."_

"I was here to make sure it wouldn't happen again."

"Oh."

"And Tanya…that was something…I was going to tell you…"

"Were you?"

My tone was cynical. He inhaled sharply.

"I swear I was. It's not something I'm proud of. It's one of my biggest regrets. I hurt everyone, I always hurt everyone."

His voice broke at that last part.

"Did you have sex with her?"

Edward didn't hesitate.

"Of course I didn't. I didn't want her in that way."

"So you're a virgin?"

I had to be clear. If some girl had already had Edward, it would break my heart. He had never mentioned that he was a virgin, I had just assumed.

"Yes."

I sighed with relief.

"Did you kiss her?"

Edward froze and nodded. I felt jealousy burn inside me. Even though I had no right.

"Did you…touch her?"

Edward closed his eyes and gulped.

"Please…" I whispered, "You didn't know me…you're not betraying me, tell me…"

"Yes, Bella, I touched her."

"Did you do with her what you just did to me?"

He nodded slowly. Tears pricked at my eyes, which I blinked back.

"Bella I'm so-"

I shook my head and put my hand up.

"Did she touch you?"

I would be more than upset if she had got to touch my Edward. Purely because he didn't let me touch him at all.

"No. I told you, I didn't want her like that. I couldn't even get it up. I only licked her out to stop her having sex with me, it was the only way to shut her up," he whispered.

His words were crude and cruel alike. I've never heard him speak like this before.

"She was the only woman?"

Edward nodded.

We sat there in silence.

"Bella…if you knew my job. You'd leave me."

My heart froze.

"I couldn't leave you if I wanted to."

"You'd hate me."

"I couldn't do that either."

He took a deep breath.

"I will tell you. I promise I will tell you. But not tonight."

I nodded. I didn't want to hear anything else tonight anyway. The alcohol was getting to me and the tears were freely falling down my face.

"Bella, I am truly sorry for everything I have done. I can't help my reactions to things. I don't want to make you unhappy, I will try my very best to control myself."

"Edward you know you weren't out of control when we fought about Jacob."

"Bella! Please understand. You're mine. But it doesn't feel like I deserve you. Anything that threatens to take you away from me, I just have to stop it happening. Including Jacob, though that doesn't seem to be the issue anymore…"

I could understand that, I knew I didn't deserve someone as incredible as Edward.

"How did you come here tonight? All these people…"

"All I could think about was you. No one's scent is appealing when you're in vicinity. You've captivated me, Miss Swan."

I smiled a small smile.

"You're glowing," he whispered.

Then Edward looked ashamed.

"You taste…I've never tasted anything so good. It's second only to your blood. I want more…"

I pulled my dress up slightly at the bottom and winked. He laughed in relief at my reaction.

"Don't tempt me. Though, I must say…that dress…it's destroying me…" He groaned again and closed his eyes. I noticed the bulge still in his jeans.

"Do you want me to…"

He shook his head, almost reluctantly.

"No Bella. Please. I don't let you touch me because of my lack of control. You can soon, just let me build up to it. It'll take time."

"Okay."

I then shivered.

"Are you cold Bella?"

I nodded. He stood up and then pulled me to my feet and wrapped his jacket around me. He held me close to his body and for the first time in days I felt at peace.

Then I heard Edward dry sob against my shoulder. I held him tight as he let it all out.

"So sorry. Love you so much…need you so much…don't leave me…please…I'll die Bella…I swear."

I cupped his face in my hands, making him look at me.

"I'm. Not. Leaving. You." I said firmly, raising my eyebrows at him. He didn't look convinced.

"Edward you know this pain you feel in your chest when we're apart? I feel it too. I can't even concentrate without you. I would never leave you, I swear."

He calmed down after that, still not letting me go.

"You okay?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair.

He nodded and smiled weakly at me.

"I know I've been a jackass. But can I kiss you?"

I laughed. Did he even have to ask?

"How is it you're so hungry for me one minute, and the next a gentleman."

He looked worried.

"I love it so much," I reassured him and leaned up to capture my lips in his.

But he stopped me but gently placing his hand over my mouth.

"Let me say something."

My eyes widened.

"Bella, I want to be worthy of you. I want to be your best friend, your protector and your lover. I'm not going to pretend I won't be jealous of other guys, I will be. But I'm improving. I even let that James cunt go alive. Give me time. I promise you, you will never cry or feel like this again."

Then his lips were on mine and I responded enthusiastically by jumping up. He caught me and my legs wound around his waist. Our tongued gently moved over each other and we took our time. There was nothing sexual about this kiss. It felt pure and beautiful. Edward pulled away and started planting little kisses on my jaw and my cheeks and my nose.

I giggled and hugged him tightly. I then traced my finger over his high cheekbones and over his soft red lips. He gently kissed my finger and I giggled again.

"Bella, you are _so _drunk," he said, smirking.

"No I'm not," I pouted.

He started to laugh.

"_Yes_, you are."

"Shut up." I whined, and buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"What time do you have to be home?"

"We were planning on leaving at one thirty…I think. What's the time now?"

"Twelve fifteen."

I frowned at him.

"How did you know that? You're like magic!"

Edward chuckled again, clearly amused and put his watch in front of my face. It was thick and silver with a circular face. Wow.

"Can I wear that?"

Edward looked confused.

"Please?"

"I will buy you one hundred watches like this Bella…"

"_No, _you don't understand. It has to be yours."

I couldn't explain my need for wearing what Edward had. It was just something I liked.

I could tell Edward still didn't get it, nevertheless he set me down and took it off him and put it on my wrist then kissed my hand. His eyes lingering on my promise ring and blazing with something I couldn't recognise.

"Hey I look like you!" I exclaimed, I was wearing his jacket and watch. Edward rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to tease you about this night for the rest of your life," he snickered.

I didn't care. I was so happy I was practically giddy.

"Edward, erm, I ripped your shirt, you might wanna…"

Edward looked down and snorted.

"God Bella. You so want me."

"Shut _up," _I said, smacking him. I took off his jacket and handed it to him. He zipped it up half way, so the top of his defined chest was still visible.

"Can you stay?" I asked.

His eyes softened.

"Do you want me to?"

I nodded biting my lip. I didn't want to ever be apart from him.

"Then I'll stay."

"Do you think you can handle it?"

"I'll try my best, Bella," he promised.

"And…do you want me meet my friends?"

Edward now looked shocked.

"You want me to meet your friends?"

"Of course I do. Don't look so surprised!"

Edward smiled at me.

"Okay let's go," he whispered, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and kissing my forehead as we walked down the corridor back to the main club. I located my lot and walked towards them. Angel was sitting on Ben's lap and Jess was sitting on Mike's. Eric was…just sitting. They looked surprised when I approached them.

"Thank god Bella, I got so worried," Jess exclaimed. I internally laughed. She thought I'd been kidnapped again. Then everyone's eyes landed on Edward, who's arm was tightly around my waist and gasped.

Jess and Angela were staring transfixed.

"This is Edward, he's my…"

I stopped after that. I didn't know what to say. Did Edward want my friends to know?

"Boyfriend," he finished, a smile playing on his lips. I felt a sense of pride swell in me.

"WHAT!" Angela and Jess screeched at the same time.

"Since _when?_" Mike put in.

"Since…"

"Tonight." Edward finished for me again, trying to make my life easier.

"Bella, explain."

"I, uh. Me and Edward have been friends for…a while. And I saw him here tonight and he…asked me out?"

I said it like a question because I had no clue what to say. They seemed to buy it anyway. I knew Angela and Jess were going to give me hell for this later.

Thankfully, all my friends looked past this and introduced themselves to Edward, sincerely. We sat down and started talking. He seemed to fit in really well, the conversation flowed easily and he made the guys laugh a good few times. I suppose he had an advantage seeing as he could read their minds. He skilfully avoided the question of what school he went to and where he came from. I hadn't seen his personality around anyone else except his family. He was actually really charming to_ anyone, _not just me.

"Another shot Bells?" Eric offered me. I took it without thinking. Edward quickly snatched it from me it and swallowed it in one. I looked at him shocked.

He grimaced at the taste.

"No more for you Bella."

I huffed.

"Fine."

Then a slow song came on.

"Dance with me?" I breathed in Edward's ear.

"I thought you couldn't do this kind of dance?"

"It doesn't matter. With you, I'll be able to."

I was too drunk to even feel any embarrassment. Might as well make the most of it.

Edward stood up and took me up with him. He grabbed me by my waist and started swaying me in time with the music. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek softly.

"I don't think I've been this happy in so long," I sighed against him.

"I'm glad Bella. I'll make sure nothing makes you cry. It breaks my heart when you cry," he whispered in my ear, his cool breathing tickling me.

"My friends love you."

Edward snickered.

"They're very genuine. All of them. Though Mike seems to have a thing for you. But every boy in this room has been staring at you at one point or another. Their thoughts make me want to rip their throats out."

I shook my head.

"You're being ridiculous."

"Bella, you have no idea how desirable you are, do you?"

I blushed.

"Jess is jealous of you. She can't believe you have me." He continued.

"I'm not surprised, sometimes I can't believe I have you."

His hands tightened around me.

"I'm all yours, Bella Swan."

"Edward?"

An idea had occurred to me, but I was almost too scared to ask.

"Do you think…now you can be around humans…that you could see me more often?"

Edward sighed.

"I thought that too, Bella. I don't know. Maybe. For short periods of time. I would have to hunt straight after and straight before thought. I have to see if I feel strong enough. This kind of hunger is like depression. You have your good days and you have your bad."

I nodded.

"Try. I want us to be like a couple. Like not normal, we could never be normal but…you know what I mean. But I don't want to push you." I was blabbing like an idiot now. Edward shot me my favourite crooked smile.

"I get you, baby Bella."

"I'm sixteen?"

"Then how the fuck did you get in here?"

"Fake ID," I said triumphantly.

"Tut tut, Miss Swan…That's illegal."

"Yeah because you're totally law abiding yourself, aren't you?" I shot back.

"Technically, I don't even exist. So if I don't exist. Nothing I do exists. So therefore, I'm in the right."

"You're making me dizzy," I groaned, laying my head on his chest. I was exhausted.

"Is it time to get you back to Charlie?"

I shook my head.

"I'm staying over at my old dorm. My dad thinks it was a girls movie night."

"Lying to a cop? You're definitely asking for it," Edward murmured silkily. I giggled again.

"Stay with me tonight Bella?"

I considered it. Angela and Jess won't be mad. If anything Mike, Eric and Ben would end up in our room as well. They'd appreciate the extra space.

"I'm in! Wooooo!" I cheered.

"Will I have to deal with this for the rest of the night?" Edward groaned. I pulled back.

"No, I'll stay with my friends…" I said dismissively, about to walk away. He grabbed me and pulled me into his arms again.

"No, mine," he said childishly. I snorted. What a baby.

"Fine." I walked up to my friends, hugged them all bye and grabbed my bag.

"We're coming over tomorrow Bella," Jess shouted over us. I knew she wanted a word for word account. I rolled my eyes.

Edward guided me out of the still packed club and out into the cool air. I took a deep breath. I moaned at the smell of smoke hitting my nose. There were some guys outside smoking.

"Bella?"

He was looking at me questioningly. I shrugged and shook my head, motioning for him to keep walking, but he didn't move.

"Tell me?"

Oh no.

"Tell you what?'

"What was that sound for?"

My face turned red.

"Nothing."

"I can tell when you're lying to me Bella," Edward said, his eyes smouldering into mine, almost hypnotising me.

"Well no you can't, because I'm not lying," I lied.

He looked at me sceptically.

"Fine. I used to smoke. A lot. Are you happy now?" I said, bringing my hands up and slapping them against his chest. My cheeks were flaming now. Edward just stood there, his jaw set, staring at me. I knew telling him would be a shit idea. I tried to walk straight past him, but his hand shot out and grabbed mine. I turned to him, and saw his over hand pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed. He then turned to look at me. I couldn't make out his expression in the dark.

"Let's go Bella."

He tugged me lightly down the street and down a side road where his Volvo was parked. In my haze, I could still tell he was furious. He silently opened the passenger for me and slammed it a little too hard when I was finally seated. He then came in his side, put the keys in the ignition and gripped the steering wheel tightly, staring straight ahead, completely motionless.

"For how long Bella?"

I decided to be honest. If I wanted Edward to tell me the truth, I had to do the same back, right? Wow, I was really insightful when fucked off my head.

I opened my bag and took out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter, showing him. He blinked, his facial expression remaining unchanged.

"You still are? Okay. When did you start?"

"Five months ago."

He connected the dots.

"This is because of me."

I didn't want him to feel guilty at all, but what can I say, smoking took a minute edge of the pain away. It calmed me enough to stop me going hysterical a lot of the time. I stayed silent.

"Are you addicted Bella? How come I've never seen this?"

"I used to be I guess…but for some reason, I don't need it around you."

"So why do you have these?"

I was getting tired.

"Habit? Social reasons? I don't know Edward, no more questions," I said, throwing my head back and closing my eyes.

"I'm not done talking about this Bella." He said, but at least he gave up for now. I felt the car moving suddenly, the smooth buzzing making me drift into a slumber.

"Edward?" My words were almost impossible to understand, even to me.

"Yes Bella?"

"Do you hate me?" I breathed, only semi-conscious now.

He didn't answer, but I felt his cold, soft finger stroke my cheek in a soothing motion, and that was enough for me to be lost completely to sleep, and everything around me just shut down.

**It's not only Edward's past coming out now. A bit of Bella's being exposed. Till the next chapter readers, adios. **


	29. Chapter 29 Torturatore

**Next chapter guyssssss**

**Thank you for all those who reviewed!**

**But really guys seven? I need your opinion or I might accidently make Bella leave Edward for Jacob…or get her pregnant.**

**Chapter 29- Torturatore **

**BPOV**

It felt like cotton wool was being forced down my throat. That's how dry my mouth was when I came to the next morning. It I'm pretty sure someone had picked up a hammer and slammed it repeatedly against the back of my head. Ow.

After about ten minutes of lying in agony, I opened my eyes, the sun causing me to groan, my eyes started to water. Never drinking again.

I was in Edward's room.

"Edward," I croaked, my voice just a hoarse whisper. A second later he was kneeling on the bedside, looking fresh and perfect as usual. The sun was soaking into his skin and the diamonds that reflected on him almost made my heart ache. So stunning.

He placed a cool hand to my head.

"Mmmmm," I sighed contentedly, that felt good.

He then picked up a glass of water and two tablets.

"Bella, this will help," he whispered, helping me up. I put the tablets in my mouth and he helped me swallow the water, then I lay back down again.

"I feel like shit," I muttered. Edward broke out in a dazzling smile.

"What do you expect? You drank half the bar last night."

Then in flashes, everything came back to me, James, the grinding, seeing Edward, his mouth all over me, us talking, dancing. Oh. I remembered everything. I didn't know why, but I was never one to blank out. Also, memories of Edward are not likely ones I'll ever forget, no matter what state I'm in.

"You…you gave me the best orgasm, in the whole fucking world," I said, closing my eyes, trying to replay it over and over.

Edward chuckled.

"I aim to please you, sweetheart."

"Oh you did," I told him seriously, taking his hand in mine and kissing it softly. I knew he could have lost control and hurt me, and he didn't.

"Bella, you asked me last night, about my…sex life. Can I ask about yours?"

My eyes flew open.

"Go on," I choked.

"You're a virgin. I know that. But what else have you…?"

I sighed. I can't believe this has never come up before.

"Edward, I used to go to lots of parties in my school. There was always a lot of alcohol. No one ever put their mouth on me like you did…but it wasn't my first orgasm." I blushed heavily. His expression did not change.

"What about what you've done to other guys…?"

"I've- grinded… kissed…I've touched…" I muttered, positively burning with humiliation at this conversation.

"But never put my mouth on a guy either."

Edward nodded and leant down to inhale his nose against my cheek. A growl escaped him, that caused his chest to rumble.

"Bella, would you like to take a bath? Or go back to sleep…"

"A bath please," I said, sitting up, my head started to spin. I was in my underwear and huge grey t-shirt. I looked at Edward questioningly.

"That dress didn't look like the most comfortable thing to sleep in. I didn't look I promise," he said, looking down. I would have laughed if my throat didn't hurt like a bitch. I loved him so much.

He helped me up and then lifted me, my legs winding around his waist as he walked me to the bathroom. Once I was there he set me down, and walked out and closed the door. He set out everything I would need on the counter, and the Jacuzzi tub was filled to the brim with bubbles.

I quickly brushed my teeth, glad to get the taste of vodka out of my mouth. I looked in the mirror, I was such a wreck. My hair was strewn in different directions, my mascara all smudged, and heavy bags under my eyes. Attractive. I decided to take a quick shower first, then relax. I shaved my legs, washed my hair and cleaned the smudges off my face. I then walked out and slid into the giant hot tub. Ah. It was just the right temperature. So good. I still felt like shit, but this definitely helped. I knew what I needed.

"Edward?" I called out.

His voice came to the door.

"Yes love?"

"Can you come in?"

I bent my knees to make sure the only thing that could be seen were my shoulders and above.

He opened the door and gave in, sitting at the side. I took my wet hand in his and looked up at him angelically.

"Stay with me?"

He nodded.

"Always."

"Edward? I want you to meet my dad."

Edward looked at me, again with that shocked expression that I'm sure he gave me last night.

"Your dad?"

"Yeah…if you can stand being so close to him…"

He broke out in my favourite crooked smile.

"You want me to meet your dad."

"Yep. You're the two most important people to me. I want you too. Though I can't guarantee he'll like you very much, he's too overprotective," I warned.

He leant his head closer to me and whispered in my ear,

"I think I can charm him."

I didn't doubt it. Edward could charm an angel out of its wings.

"Come in?"

The words were out my mouth before I could stop them.

Edward looked at me helplessly.

"Please," I said, "You could keep your boxers on. I just want you to hold me."

He nodded, stripping off his shirt, revealing the hard muscles on his back. Then he took off his jeans. When he turned around I was just staring at his toned abs, my mouth hanging open.

"See something you like?" He teased, climbing in. I blushed and looked down. Once he was in, he pulled me towards him. My naked body against his semi-naked one.

"I love you," he whispered, staring into my eyes, "I love everything about you. Your shyness, your boldness, your wit, your kindness."

I pressed my lips against his and we both sighed out at how good it felt. It always felt so new, so exciting, so passionate. Like every kiss was our first and last. Our lips were moving in sync, his hands moving up and down my back, whilst I trailed my nails lightly down his stomach.

"Yes," he hissed into my mouth, pulling me closer. I could feel his erection through the material. I rubbed against him, the fabric against skin sending shocks of electricity to my core.

Then he held me still, unattatched his lips from mine, looking at me seriously.

"You're not going to ever let another man dance with you are you Bella?"

"No," I gasped, trying to move me hips against him again, desperately seeking that friction. No other man. Only him.

"You're not going to smoke anymore are you Bella?"

Fuck. I didn't remember him finding out about that.

"Edward-"

"Bella, you're _not,"_ he whispered.

I took a deep breath and moved back from him, so we were on opposite sides of the bath. If I was close to him, I wouldn't be able to think.

"Does it really matter? I don't even do it that often."

His eyes narrowed into dark slits.

"It's not good for you."

"I'm going to be one of you soon Edward, so it doesn't even make a difference."

Edward closed his eyes and tensed his jaw, taking a deep breath.

"It hurts me that you smoke."

"It hurts me that you suck the life out of humans," I shot back. That was a low blow and I knew it. Suddenly, Edward's expression was neutral.

"I'll make a deal with you."

I was suddenly suspicious.

"What deal?"

"If you stop smoking, I will _never_ touch another human again, no matter how much I want it. I will not give in, not even to the convicted. If I break it, keep smoking all you want. Do we have a deal?"

I didn't even have to consider it. Anything that would stop Edward preying on humans, I would do.

"Deal."

Edward sighed with relief.

"Good, because I already chucked them away. And your godforsaken lighter," he said bluntly.

"Easily replaced," I dismissed. Looking at Edward's face, I held up my hands quickly.

"I'm joking!"

"Bella…" he warned.

I moved to him again and wrapped my arms around him.

"You're so protective," I noted.

"You're worth protecting."

I smiled at him, then rested my head on his shoulder. I shivered. The water had grown cold.

"Time to get out Bella," Edward whispered in my ear.

He got out, wrapped a towel round himself, then helped me, not making eye contact with my body as he wrapped a towel around me.

I took one step and stumbled. Of course, Edward caught me within a millisecond.

"Jesus Bella."

Edward picked me up and carried me out of the bathroom bridal style.

"I like bathing with you," I said.

He chuckled.

"Do you know how hard that was for me?"

"Well I know how _hard _you were for me."

He snorted at my innuendo.

"Real mature. I was fighting to keep control every second of that."

Oh. I felt bad.

"Sorry," I muttered, as he set me down on the bed.

He leaned down and skimmed his nose across my jaw.

"Don't be, your blood and body combined…it has no equal in this world."

"Edward, you've bitten me before," I pointed out, referring to his branding of me on my hip bone.

He shook his head.

"Bella, that wasn't your _neck_. I have to consume a certain amount to lose control. I only broke the skin that time, and even then…I could have killed you…"

I gulped.

"I don't understand, how were you branding me?"

Edward sighed and moved back, as if afraid to touch me.

"You have the smallest amount of venom in you Bella. A minute amount. It won't cause any harm, I promise. It just means that if any other vampire smells you, they smell my venom and know you're taken. Not that'd stop some sick fucks out there…"

I tried to ignore how hot Edward sounded whilst swearing. I finally understood why he did what he did a few weeks ago. I should be angry… but like he said, no harm, no foul.

"I like that you did that," I said, looking down at the duvet. I didn't know why, but I liked being something that was his alone that was untouchable by anyone else. Except when he was being all arrogant and possessive about it.

"You shouldn't, you should be angry."

I didn't want Edward to keep hating himself for things he did. Especially when we kept fighting, I probably made him feel like he did nothing right.

"Are you in control now?"

Edward considered this for a moment and nodded.

I stood up, letting my towel drop to the floor. I put my underwear on and turned to Edward, who once again was pointedly looking away. Such a gent.

"Come here," I wound my arms around his waist, our bare chests touching. One hand of his pressed against the small of my back and the other tangled in my wet hair.

I looked up at him.

"Can I tell you something?"

He nodded.

"I know we fight Edward. Well not really fight…just…I don't know what to call it…"

He looked at me seriously now, wondering where I was going with this.

"But I wanna tell you, that I don't regret a single disagreement or anything… I know last night, I made you feel like shit when I just kept accusing you. You're perfect for me and I wouldn't have you any other way," I whispered. Edward looked as if he was about to cry, if he could.

He captured my lips with his and slowly sucked my bottom lip. I understood he couldn't say anything else, and kissed him back. His hand moved downwards and cupped my arse, pushing me closer to him. I moaned in his mouth as another hand came between us and gently squeezed my breasts. More, I wanted more.

"Edward," I mumbled against his lips, pulling back slightly.

"Mmmm?" He replied.

"I want you to make love to me, _please,"_ I was so desperate I was almost crying. Edward froze and pulled away, letting go of my body. No.

"Bella, please, god, no."

I felt tears well up inside me, threatening to break free. I was so pathetic.

"Bella, if I hurt you, I will die," he said, running his fingers through his hair.

"No you won't. I know you won't hurt me, I trust you." I was adamant.

"Intentionally Bella! I would never intentionally hurt you! But if I lost control, oh…" he said, closing his eyes, his face devastated.

"So what? I don't get to make love to you, until I'm changed?"

Edward growled. I knew the answer to that one.

"Edward, please. I know I'm being selfish… I just. I don't know. I want you so badly," a sob broke out on the last word, and I sank to the floor. Edward looked horrified and knelt down next to me.

"Bella, I just can't, please understand-"

"Do you not want me?" I looked up at him accusingly through my tears. Edward clenched his fist, his eyes darkening.

"Bella," his voice was angry, "I want you more than you want me. You know that. I constantly have to jack off after I've been around you. One touch and you have me wanting to rip your clothes off and be inside you."

I didn't know what to say after that. I sniffed and wiped away my tears. Why can't I control myself? Edward has to control his lust, so why the fuck can't I?

"Sorry," I whispered, feeling so ashamed and desperate. I couldn't wait a year, we both knew it. He stroked my hair and gently pulled me to my feet.

"Get dressed Bella."

He was still pissed at me. I turned my back to him and put some clothes that Edward had left out for me, shorts and a loosely fitted t-shirt that hung off my left shoulder.

I turned around to face him again, his arms folded across his chest.

He held out his hand to me and I took it, picking up my bag on the way out. He walked me silently to the kitchen, where I sat down on a bar stool, still a silence between us.

He began to fry some bacon in a pan, and poured me a glass of water.

"Keep drinking water, it'll help your headache," he said, not even meeting my gaze. I obeyed, gulping down the water in one go. My throat was so dry.

Ten minutes later, I had a bacon sandwich in front of me. It smelt amazing and my stomach growled as soon as the scent hit my nostrils.

I then looked up and smirked at Edward.

"You made me a sandwich."

Edward narrowed his eyes.

"So?"

"Whipped?"

I was trying to break the ice, trying to make Edward laugh. It didn't work, he didn't even blink. Oh for fuck sake.

In a space of seventy seconds, I had eaten the whole thing. Edward had his back to me the whole time, texting on his blackberry.

Finally, he turned around, took my plate and practically chucked it in the sink. I'm surprised it didn't even smash.

"Why is it, every time we start touching each other, we end pissed?" I asked in a small voice. Edward looked at me startled, as if he had only just realised I was sitting there. Huh?

"Bella. I'm not angry at you."

Was he joking?

I raised my eyebrows at him sceptically.

"I'm thinking."

He was thinking? Yeah right.

"Great. Keep thinking in the car ride home. I promised my dad I'd be home in time for lunch," I said, getting up and making my way towards the door.

"Let's try Bella."

I froze in my tracks and slowly turned around in disbelief.

"What did you just say?"

"Let's try and have sex."

I just stared at him, my mouth hanging open, searching his face for any indication this was a joke. I found none, he was dead serious.

"What? Suddenly you…huh?"

Edward took a deep breath and motioned for me to come over. As soon as I reached him he picked me up and sat me on the breakfast bar, and positioned himself between my legs, smiling nervously at me.

"Bella. I once told you, anything you wanted was yours. Yesterday I promised you another tear would come out of your eyes. And so, I will make love to you. Well, actually, I will _try._ But if it doesn't work, you wait till after the change. Promise?"

"You seem up for making a lot of deals today," I muttered. Edward smirked.

"Compromise, my love," he cooed, taking my ear lobe in his mouth and gently sucking on it. He was making it hard for me to think straight.

"I…uh…okay, I promise," I managed to get out breathlessly.

He then pulled away, his face serious.

"I was texting Carlisle about it, and he said that if I truly wanted to try, he would get Emmett and Jasper here too…to be around if something goes wrong."

I nodded.

"Nothing's going to go wrong, I trust you."

I couldn't believe he was just _giving _this to me.

Apparently, neither could he.

"God, you're right," he groaned, resting his head against my chest, "I _am _whipped."

I held him tighter against me and kissed his beautiful unruly hair.

"The way it should be, Cullen."

"This is conditional Bella, the second I start to lose control, we stop. Are we clear?"

"As crystal," I murmured.

"Good."

"So when are we going to…" I trailed off, blushing.

"Within a few weeks. Is that okay?" He said, pulling back biting his lips.

"Perfect," I said, pressing my lips against his. I could tell Edward was on edge about this whole thing. I wanted to calm him a bit. He responded to me, his mouth coaxing open mine, our tongues tangling with each other.

"Can't wait to make love to you," I said into his mouth. He moaned in response and tangled his hands into my hair, deepening our kiss.

Then something occurred to me. I gently drew myself away from him, my tongue still tingling.

"Edward. I don't have to go on anything…like the pill? I mean condoms do work don't they?"

Edward looked at me then, like he'd never looked at me before, with fear mixed with protectiveness. He pinched the bridge of his nose like he always did when he was stressed.

"Bella, I don't need to wear a condom," he said, shoving his hands through his hair. It took me a few seconds to understand. How could I be so stupid?

"You can't get me pregnant," I stated. I don't know why but I felt a hollow feeling in the pit of my stomach. He shot me a pained look and stroked my cheek.

"We're dead remember? Totally sterile."

"Oh."

That's all I could say.

"Does that disappoint you Bella?" He asked quietly, looking down, as if ashamed.

"No," I said too quickly. Edward looked up at me, his eyebrows raised.

"Don't lie to me, you're a terrible liar."

"I...i never thought about having kids before…." That part was true. I was way too young to be looking towards the future. But now I thought about it, having kids with Edward. That would have been a dream come true for me. He'd have made such an amazing father.

"But…?"

"But…I want babies with you, that look like you…"

As soon as I said it, I regretted it. Edward closed his eyes and exhaled sharply. I felt so guilty bringing this up. I need to learn to just keep my big mouth closed.

"I'm truly sorry. That's the one thing I could never give you."

I grabbed his face between my hands and made him look at me.

"Listen. _Stop_ feeling guilty about everything. I don't want kids. I only wanted kids with _you. _I'm going to be a vampire soon anyway, Aro has given me no choice, so I would never be able to. And to have a baby…that I couldn't touch for fear of killing, that would be torture. We'll adopt one day?"

Edward nodded, still looking defeated. I hated how much he hated himself because of my selfishness. I needed to try and make everything okay.

"I love you so much, I wouldn't have anyone else. You're so perfect to me, its unreal."

He rubbed his hands up and down my back, making me relax under his touch.

"I love you. Thank you," he whispered, almost sounding relieved. Our lips met again and I leaned back onto the breakfast bar, lying down. He jumped onto the table, breaking our kissing, crouched like a predator. So fucking sexy. He crawled on top of me and sucked at the exposed skin on my shoulder, causing me to cry out scratch his back frantically.

"We're going to have the best sex…" My Edward was primal now, his gentlemanly side gone.

I groaned at his words against my skin.

"Tell me, tell me why it's going to be so good," I gasped, as his lips continued its assault on my body.

"Because its going to be slow and torturous. I'm going to have you begging for me by the time I'm done with you."

As soon as his velvet words trickled into my ears, I lost it.

"Touch me _now," _I demanded breathlessly. He stopped and looked up at me, his eyes black.

"Where?"

"You _know_ where," I cried, throwing my head back in frustration.

"No, look at me, and tell me," he hissed.

I brought my head up so my eyes met his, I licked my lower lip.

"I can't say it," I whispered, blush rushing to my cheeks.

Edward growled and moved as if to get up.

"NO!" I whimpered, grabbing his shirt and pulling him back down.

He smirked triumphantly.

"Sorry what was that?"

"Touch my…pussy," I said, closing my eyes, humiliated.

"My pleasure," he snarled.

I felt his cold hands at the waist band of my shorts, and suddenly they were inside, his fingers roughly pushing the material of my underwear out the way. I felt a finger enter my slowly. It felt amazing. I bucked my hips, trying to get more of him inside me.

"Bella, look at me when I'm doing this to you." The dominating voice made me even more wet if even possible. I opened my eyes and locked eyes with him. His eyes were hungry, but I detected a softness inside them. Our gazes never left each other and he continued to pump his long fingers in and out of me.

"Fuck Edward, more, faster, please," I begged him. And just like that another finger entered me and he was moving at vampire speed. He was stretching me and it felt uncomfortable but within seconds that was forgotten and I was screaming, my body thrashing violently against the table beneath me. I tried to close my eyes and look away from Edward, it was too much to handle. But every time I tried he snarled and stopped moving those blessed fingers of his, so I just stayed there, and it was a blissful torture to say the least.

I wound my arms around his neck and he kissed me hungrily, his tongue tasting every part of my mouth, as I moaned.

"Edward…I need to…oh," I breathed.

"You need to…?"

That bastard was thoroughly enjoying this.

"I need to come," I shouted, all sense of pride gone out the window. He had won, but I just didn't care. I wanted this too much. He moved his fingers painfully fast now, hitting that special spot inside me, and within a couple of seconds my orgasm hit me hard and fast, causing me to scream Edward's name as I clenched around his fingers. It seemed to last forever. How did he do that to me?

"Edward…amazing…so hot…" I groaned, pulling him towards me and my breathing slowing down.

He looked at me in awe.

"You're so stunning," he said, his voice still low.

I hissed at the loss when he pulled his finger out of me and brought it up to his lips. He put his fingers in his mouth and closed his eyes as he sucks. Jesus motherfucking Christ. I almost came again right there watching him.

He growled and opened his eyes.

"Bella, you are my fucking drug. Your taste is the closest I'm going to get to heaven."

"Don't talk like that unless you want me to rape you right now."

He smirked.

"It wouldn't be rape, sweetheart. I'm far too willing."

"Kiss me," I ordered him. I tasted myself as his lips were on mine, his tongue stroking my tongue.

"Bella, I think it's time you get you home," he whispered against my lips, pulling me up with him. It was then I noticed his erection straining against the fabric of his jeans.

"Edward-" I said, biting my lip.

"No Bella, I'm fine," he cut me off and held my waist tightly as we walked to the door. It was a good thing as well, my legs were practically jelly.

"No-"

"Bella, stop," he commanded softly, leading me outside. I narrowed my eyes.

"Angel, I need to hunt right now. I can't handle it. Next time, I promise."

He wasn't lying, his eyes were pitch black. He opened the door for me and I sat inside his car. Within one second he was in the other side. I opened my bag and quickly texted Charlie that I was on my way home. When I was with Edward, I almost kept forgetting about him.

"Ready?" He asked, putting the keys in the ignition. I nodded. I realised he was trying to get me home on time to prove to me he could be responsible.

Edward was driving slowly, slower than usual anyway.

"Bella," he said slowly, staring straight ahead.

"Yeah?"

The way he was talking was making me nervous.

"When I first starting working for the Volturi. I had simple jobs, to track people, to sit sometimes as a member of his court, just things like that. I never used my gift for him, no matter how many times he asked."

My heart rate sped, I could see where this was going. True to his word, Edward was going to explain his…profession.

"Obviously, you know I couldn't control my bloodlust, they thought they'd give me a more gratifying job."

I bit my lip, trying to imagine what sadistic vampires would deem _gratifying._

Edward's eyes were still on the road, his expression stone cold.

"I'm what they call _torturatore._" He spat the last word in a perfect Italian accent.

Torturatore? It didn't take a genius to work that one out…

I gasped as realisation hit me, Edward's expression was still unchanged.

"Torturer?" I breathed, my pulse drumming loudly in my ears.

A natural reaction would be to get him to stop the car, and run out screaming. But I was intrigued.

"Carry on."

"The Volturi is a very complex world. Vampires try and take it down all the time, but they are of course never successful. Information is needed all the time, in order to find out who is behind a lot of the mutinies. And that's where I come in. I search, I get information, I destroy. It's what I was good at."

I rubbed my forehead numbly, feeling sick.

"How do you torture a vampire?"

That was when Edward's mask of composure broke and his gaze finally locked with mine.

"I bite them."

"You what?" I was taken aback by this answer. I was expecting it to be more gruesome.

"Bella, there's a reason I was chosen for that job. When my venom penetrates a vampire. It slowly burns them from the inside. Fire is a vampire's worst fear. Even Jane's mind power doesn't minutely compare."

I shuddered remembering the beautiful terror that was Jane.

"Okay," I said simply.

Edward cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay?"

"Okay." I confirmed.

"How are you so calm about this Bella? I was half expecting you to kill me."

"No. I'm freaking the fuck out on the inside Edward, have no doubt about that. But what am I going to do? Tell you I hate you? Tell you I want to leave you? We both have learnt that I could never do that."

Edward and I remained silent for a few minutes. He concentrated on the road, where I stared outside the window, knotting my fingers nervously.

"Bella. What can I do?"

"Don't do it anymore," I said simply. Vampires were none of my business. If it was humans I think I'd be even more disgusted, but vampires…they were different. No who was I kidding? It was wrong. The Volturi could do what ever fucked up shit they want, but I certainly wasn't going to let the Volturi drag Edward into this.

Edward looked at me hesitantly.

"I don't think it'll be that easy Bella. The Volturi-"

"Can go to hell," I finished, crossing my arms.

Edward sighed as if he knew this was coming.

"It's immoral Edward. What you're doing. Fair enough you have to kill us to sustain your way of life, but turning on your own kind is just fucked up."

"I wish I could quit. I've wanted to for a very long time. But the Volturi have done a lot for me, and they've spared _you._ I owe my life of servitude-"

"How often do they make you do it?" I interrupted again.

"Not very. Only when necessary."

"When was the last time you did it?"

"Two weeks after they made me leave you," he said quietly, "I didn't stop them that time though, I was too destroyed inside to even care."

That was a while ago.

"And aside from that what do you do?"

"Nothing, I run about seven offices for them but I have people working for me that basically do everything. There's two in the states. One in India. One in China. Two in the UK and one in Kenya. That's it I swear."

All of a sudden I felt very insignificant. He was a bigshot. And I was a teenager, trying to make my way into college.

"What would they do if you said you didn't want them to do it anymore?"

Edward shrugged.

"They've practically pampered me Bella. They think of me as their secret weapon. They _need _me. If I back out, they can only make sure I don't work for anyone else. They will still keep watch on me. But they can't do that. Aro is especially close to Carlisle, he would do nothing to upset our family."

"It's your choice Edward. This doesn't concern me. But thank you for telling me."

I was beginning to understand, this wasn't my call to make. If I made Edward do this, I knew he would, and that might have adverse consequences. I could understand why he felt like he owed the Volturi.

"Can I just ask a favour?" I added quickly. I noticed we were entering Forks and I didn't have much time.

"Anything."

"Don't hide anything from me anymore, that's all I want."

Edward touched my face gently, his eyes softening.

"Of course," he said, leaning over the kiss me. I pulled back.

"HOW MANY TIMES CULLEN! WATCH THE GODDAMN ROAD."

He chuckled, rolling his eyes, but obeying me. Finally we pulled up two blocks away from my road. Edward's grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"You think I'd be used to telling you goodbye by now," he murmured.

I shook my head.

"It's only a matter of a few days," I said, but inside I had that sinking feeling too.

He smiled at me weakly, taking my hand, and kissed it gently.

"Oh your watch, here-" I started to take it off but his hand stopped me.

"Keep it. You know how you like wearing my stuff? I like you wearing mine."

I blushed and he growled. He was so hungry by now. Our sexual activity had definitely made it harder for him. Being around humans in this town couldn't help.

"Go hunt," I said softly, kissing his cheek.

"You sure you don't need time? After what I told you?"

"No. Edward, don't push me away. I'm fine."

He nodded, his perfectly chiselled jaw tensing. God he was so hot.

He groaned out loud.

"Oh Jesus, don't get turned on _now, _Isabella. Of all the times…"

I snorted to cover my embarrassment. It was going to get really annoying that he could smell when I was aroused.

"Sorry, I'm going." I unstrapped and got out of the car. Before I slammed the door shut I blew a kiss to him.

"I love you angel," he murmuered.

And with that he reversed and shot off at what looked like rocket speed. I guess he needed to hunt more than I thought.

**So Edward's the Volturi's assassin? Leave me some love**


	30. Chapter 30 Dominate You

**Me again. PLEASE read this, it will answer some of your questions. I know it's annoying and long but oh well.**

**Addressing reviewers concerns and questions;**

**I was _kidding _about making a pregnant Bella or having her go anywhere near Jacob. One reviewer did dare me to make Bella have a baby, but I don't have a death wish. I'm sure the rest of you would kill me.**

**Torturatore is a real word. Well that's what Google Translate tells me anyway.**

**Some asked about Tanya, and truth is I'm not sure, I don't really think that far ahead, I may use her. But I literally write everything spontaneously, sometimes I think one chapter ahead vaguely but that's it. I have no plan. Sometimes I accidently write something in one chapter that I have to keep remembering to mention in the next chapters, even though I didn't mean to put it there. But Tanya may just meet Edward.**

**As for Edward being an assassin, took you all by storm by the looks of it. I do actually have an idea for that, that will come up in the next chapter.**

**Also about the swearing that some of you dislike. Swearing is something I personally do a lot, so its probably some of me coming through there but also I need to show the difference between Bella before Edward left her and the Bella after, the more fierce one. I have gone through and deleted some unnecessary swearing from this chapter, but I think a lot is still needed for the effect of the moment. Not to mention this is an M rated story so yeah.**

**Also what's this boycott that you lot are talking about?**

**I think I covered it, sorry if I missed any out. If you have anymore questions, holla at me guys. Here's your chapter…**

**Chapter 30- Dominate You**

**BPOV**

As Edward walked away it started to rain, heavily. By the time I got home (soaked), Charlie had made lunch. When I said made, I meant microwaved. He asked me a few questions about last night. I shrugged, feigning it to be alright and uneventful. It was more than uneventful it was…unexpected.

"Oh Bella, I got a call from Jess ten minutes before you got home. She asked if it was alright to come by later?"

I almost choked the glass of water.

"Why? She just saw me?" I tried to act confused. If acting confused included scrunching your nose and frowning at the same time.

Charlie shrugged.

"You'll have to ask her."

Jesus. If Jess had called while I was supposed to be with her this morning, Charlie would have freaked the fuck out. I waited for my pounding heart to subside and decided to push my luck a little further.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to talk to you about something really important, try and be open minded," I said, clearing my throat. Charlie dropped his fork noisily and stared at me.

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"No! No, that's _not_ what I was going to say."

As if this wasn't uncomfortable enough, Charlie thought I was having sex.

"Then what Bells?"

"I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine. Well he's more than a friend, he's sort of my boyfriend," I said. I held my breath, gauging Charlie's reaction. It wasn't good.

"Your _what?"_

"Boyfriend."

"Yeah I heard Bella."

"Well _sorry,"_ I muttered.

"Who is he?"

"He's called Edward Cullen."

"Edward Cullen…Cullen," Charlie murmured to himself, rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't know a Cullen, Bella. Where's he from?"

Oh fuck why didn't I think this though? In a town like Forks everyone knew the chief of police.

"Uh he, just outside Forks."

"What school?"

"He's left school. He's applying to college." This was be the safest thing to say.

"How old?"

"Nearly eighteen."

"How long have you been with him?"

I stopped right there. I had to be careful about this. Charlie was giving me a professional cop grilling, I could practically feel the beads of perspiration down my back.

"I was seeing him before I was…taken. For about four months. And recently we've started it again, since I came back from my vacation with Alice."

"You were seeing him when you were fifteen? Bella you're underage!" Charlie's fist began to clench and his face turned red. Family trait.

"Dad! Cut it out! I'm not having sex with him. I haven't had sex with anyone. So can you _please _calm down."

At least I was telling the truth about that part.

Charlie recoiled and breathed heavily as he calmed down. There was an uncomfortable silence. Finally he spoke up.

"Fine. I'll meet him. But make sure you're careful. And make sure it doesn't interrupt your school life," he said gruffly, picking up his plate and my half eaten one and started washing up. I would have protested about having not even finished eating yet, but this conversation could have gone worse and I just wanted to get out of Charlie's way.

I walked up to my room and called Jess back, telling her I was too tired to meet up and had a load of work to do. She sounded disappointed but I promised her on Monday she'd get all the details.

Ha yeah right, Jess my boyfriend is a vampire and craves my blood. Enough detail for you?

I got into my work, my hang over almost completely gone. After finishing my English and History essays by five, I decided to take a break. I heard voices from downstairs. Charlie was on the phone.

"Renee what do I do?"

Oh my God, he was talking to mum? I ran to the phone in my room and picked up the extension, switching it on and muffling the speaker so they couldn't hear me breathing.

"Charlie. Give her a break, she's sixteen. This was bound to happen sooner or later, she's a smart kid, she knows what she's doing."

I felt a pang in my chest as I heard her voice. It's been a while since I'd seen Renee.

"But, what if he hurts her? Or tries to make the moves on her? I was a boy Renee, I know what they're like only too well."

I snickered and then immediately felt guilty. Poor Charlie was panicking.

"It's what every girl has to go through until she finds the right one. I'll talk to her about this, don't worry."

I quickly hung up, feeling bad. I'd put a lot of pressure on Charlie recently. I was going to keep out of trouble for a while. I'm sure after he met Edward, he'd feel differently.

I got back to my homework; almost halfway through the amount of Chemistry I had to catch up on. I was proud of myself. After about eleven that night, my eyes were sore and my neck was stiff. I decided this was enough for today.

Charlie knocked on my door and poked his head around.

"I'm heading to Billy's. You alright staying here ? It's raining quite heavily Bells."

I nodded, relieved he seemed to have calmed down from our talk earlier.

"Tell Jake I said hey."

"Will do."

Charlie always did things like this with Billy. They'd spend all night watching shit on TV and then wake up the next morning and make breakfast. When I was younger I'd always go too and spend time with Jacob.

After he left I went downstairs and called the twenty-four Chinese take out place. The rain was heavier now, rolls of thunder echoing round me. I was always scared of thunder ever since I was a kid. I couldn't help it. Tonight was definitely a night not to be home alone.

A bolt of lightening lit up the sky and I shuddered. Walking round the house, I closed all the curtains and made sure the windows were shut. The phone rang. It was the Chinese take out. Apparently they couldn't deliver because of the pending storm. Pending storm?

I was terrified now. I knew I was being irrational. Vampires didn't scare me, but somehow a bit of bad weather did. Why did Charlie have to go out tonight?

A shadow flew across the living room and I almost screamed, my heart stopped beating and I froze. I turned my head slowly and breathed a sigh of relief. I had left a crack of a curtain open and it was just the shadow of a vigorously shaking tree outside.

"Calm Bella, calm," I muttered to myself, tying my hair up. I was brave enough to survive one night right? Wrong. I walked upstairs and into Charlie's room, grabbing his baseball bat just in case.

I walked back out into the upstairs hall and stopped as a flash of lightening hit and cold wind whipped my face. Blood was pounding around my head, and my mouth turned dry, a lump forming in my throat. The hall window was wide open.

I knew I closed it. I fucking knew I did. Without thinking, adrenaline pumping through me, I ran as fast as I could down the stairs and grabbed the door handle. It was locked. I quickly turned the key but it got jammed. No, no, no. I realised through my panicked haze I was turning it in the wrong direction. Flicking the key to the other side and tugging hard at the handle, the door flew open and I ran out into the pouring rain, with no shoes. But I didn't care, my legs kept moving at a speed I didn't even know was possible, my left hand clutching the bat.

I made it into the woods that was next to my house, about fifty yards away. I didn't think about where I was going, I just knew someone was in my house. I carried on running, pushing my feet as hard as I could against the mud on the ground. I slipped a few times but breathing heavily, managed to get back on my feet again.

Suddenly, I heard a crunch of leaves behind me, too close to me. Then an arm wrapped itself around my waist. They'd caught me.

"No!" I screamed. I couldn't see who it was, I just swung the bat around me and felt my arm jerk as the wood came in contact with something hard.

"Fuck Bella, what was that for?"

I dropped the bat in shock. I turned my head and sure enough. Edward.

I felt a mixture of relief and anger all at once.

"Let me go," I screamed. Suddenly I was on the ground. I turned to him and pushed him square on his chest with all my might. He didn't even move, but that didn't stop me. I pushed into him again and again, tears falling down my face freely.

"You-" push, "Fucking-" push, "Jackass-" push.

I collapsed in his arms then, sobbing into his shirt, clinging to him like my life depended on it. He rubbed my back silently as he picked me up and within seconds we were back in the house. He sat my down on the sofa, prising my fingers from his sweater gently. He took the now broken bat out of my hand, disappeared upstairs and was back down kneeling in front of me in a millisecond. I looked down at him, still shaking from fear and from the cold. His eyes were golden, looking up at me with fear, beads of rain were trapped on his eyelashes and his hair was sodden, leaving a golden mess.

He held out his hand to me, looking at me cautiously.

"Bella," he said softly, "Will you come with me please?"

Numbly I reached out and took his hand. As soon as our skin came into contact, a wave of calm spread over me. He stood up from the floor, pulling me up with him, and walking us at human speed up the stairs and into the bathroom. Once we were inside, he switched on the light and turned to me.

"Bella take a shower. You're drenched. Get out of those clothes before you get yourself sick. Okay?"

I nodded, almost unaware of what he was saying. He let go of my hand and turned to walk out the door. And leave me. Here. Alone. No.

I let out a sob and grabbed his arm. Edward turned around, looking shocked.

"Don't- don't leave me alone." I felt pathetic, almost childlike.

Edward walked back in carefully, shut the door and locked it. He slowly walked towards me and reached out. He pulled my top off.

"You're safe." He whispered, leaning down to kiss my exposure shoulder. His hands went down and undid my jeans.

"I'm here."

Then he turned around towards the sink and looked down respectfully.

I pulled down my jeans, removed my undergarments and got into the shower, letting the hot water pour over me. I took a deep breath. I was safe.

"Edward?" I called quietly, knowing he could hear my voice over the harsh rush of boiling water.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I hit you with my bat."

I could almost hear the smile in Edward's voice as he replied.

"If I wasn't dead, that could have killed me."

I sighed with relief at Edward's ease. Charlie was going to murder me for breaking his bat on Edward's skull though.

When I was done I turned off the shower, the steam clearing as I opened the shower curtain and reached for my towel. Wrapping it around me, I saw Edward still by the sink, his eyes downcast.

Once he realised I was covered, he held my waist and walked me into my room. I noticed the hall window was now closed. That's what he must have been doing when he came up earlier, locking everything down for me. Once we were in my room, he closed the door and rested his forehead against it, along with is clenched fists.

"Get dressed before I ravish you," he whispered urgently. He wasn't trying to turn me on, he was trying to warn me. I quickly got dressed into an oversized jumper and sweatpants. I then tipped my head down and wrapped a towel around my wet hair, turban style.

When I was done, he turned around and motioned for me to sit on the bed whilst he paced in front of me, his hands tugging at his wet hair.

"Do you want a change of clothing or a towel or something?" I asked timidly.

"What the _fuck_ happened Bella?" He asked, exasperated, completely ignoring me.

"I thought someone was in my house," I muttered, staring at my bed covers.

"That was _me."_

"I have a door you know," I shot back.

He continued pacing, his broad shoulders were tensed.

"Once the storm hit, I decided to come see you. Then Alice had a vision of you running in the forest and someone grabbing you. I didn't try the door because I thought someone else was in your house. Turns out what Alice saw was just me."

Oh. There was a moment of silence as I absorbed everything he was saying. This was just a misunderstanding. I'd have to slap Alice for this later.

"I didn't hurt you did I? I mean the bat-"

Edward shook his head and smiled weakly.

"Bella. You think a chunk of woods going to hurt me?"

"I'm still sorry," I muttered, crossing my arms.

He knelt in front of me again, but this time a crooked smile was playing on his lips.

"At least we know you can defend yourself."

I rolled my eyes.

"The funny thing is, I'd probably end up having to do that to someone at some point because I'm the biggest trouble magnet to have walked the streets of Forks."

"The world," Edward corrected, taking my hands.

"Fuck you," I spat, glaring at him. Edward let out a loud throaty laugh.

"My feisty Bella's back."

Just then another thrum of thunder crashed around us and I jumped, my heart thudding in my ears. Edward looked at questioningly.

"I'm terrified of storms," I admitted, meeting his gaze.

"Really? I didn't notice?"

He was teasing me sarcastically and my automatic response was to glare at him.

"Honestly Bella, you've got your priorities all wrong. You're petrified of the _weather _but you're fine to let a vampire get you off?"

"Shut up!" I groaned. I had thought basically the same thing earlier, there was definitely something wrong with me. I tried to pull away but he wasn't having it. He tugged me towards him, so I was leaning off the edge of my bed, nose to nose with him.

"Nothing will touch you when I'm here. I promise," he whispered, brushing my lips softly with his. Bolts of electricity shot through me. He did the same thing again and again, until I was moaning into his mouth.

"You taste so good, all the damn time," I whispered against his lips. My mouth moved to his skin and tasted the beats of rain that were still trickling down his face from his sodden hair.

I moved back and took my towel off my head, with the dry side I began to slowly massage Edward's hair. I moved further backwards on the bed.

"Come here," I said, beckoning him onto the bed. He lay down on it, his head in my lap as I continued drying his hair.

"That feels so good," he sighed contentedly. I didn't know why, but I felt so good I was doing something for Edward, like a novelty.

"Did you feed well?" I asked.

"A mountain lion. Not enough, but with the prospect of a storm, all the animals make themselves scarce."

"Oh no, your life must be _so _hard," I teased, looking down on this angel in my lap. He opened his eyes, looking up at me and smiled a crooked smile.

"You have no idea."

"Edward, stay tonight, please?"

"Isn't your dad meant to be coming back soon? Its almost midnight Bella."

I shook my head.

"He's staying with Jacob's dad tonight."

"So we have the house all to ourselves?"

I nodded, leaning down and kissing him deeply. He leaned upwards, his hand tangling in my wet hair. I moved my hands down his body, my hands trailing over his jeans and rubbing the bulge in his pants roughly. He bucked himself into my hand, and hissed into my mouth.

"Fuck Bella."

I felt a wetness between my thighs just from the sounds he was making. His lips were attacking mine now at vampire speed, there was no way I could keep up, his hands pulling my hair roughly. I moved my hand slowly up and clumsily undid the top button on his jeans. His cold hand stopped me, trying to distract me by placing the other hand that was in my hair under my shirt and trailing his fingers over my bare nipples, causing them to harden and me to bite down on his lip.

I continued trying to pull down his zipper and again Edward took my hand and this time didn't let go.

I retreated, frowning. He looked back at me innocently.

"What?"

He wanted to play this don't touch me game? I'd be more than happy to reciprocate.

"Nothing," I said sweetly, smiling back, "I'm just hungry. Can we go down?"

He looked surprised but nodded. We made our way down into the kitchen, Edward in front of me the whole time down, just in case someone was downstairs. Oh fuck how was I still paranoid?

Once we were in the kitchen, I went to the freezer and pulled out some southern fried chicken and heated it in the oven.

"That smells disgusting," Edward said wrinkling his nose.

"I thought you were into meat?"

"Yeah, the bloody kind."

I laughed, pulling myself up onto the kitchen counter, swinging my legs whilst the chicken cooked.

Edward immediately shifted so he was closer than it. It was so weird. When I moved, he moved in sync.

"Can I see you hunt one day?" I asked.

"Absolutely not," he said without blinking.

"Why?"

Truthfully, I was disappointed.

"Bella. Do you even need to ask. That's when I'm least in control, for you to be there when that happens…"

He didn't need to finish.

"Oh."

"Also I'm scared it'll make you afraid of me, if you watch."

I once thought that I'd never be scared of Edward. But sometimes I did. When he lost control, grabbed me, or at the club when he cornered me. But it turned me on just as much. I decided to put my plan in action.

"How hot would it be, if I was your prey," I said in, what I hoped, a seductive tone,

I could tell Edward liked that. His eyes darkened and he licked his lips slowly.

"Maybe we could do that one day, you could hunt me and then fuck me senseless," I continued, running my hands through my hair. I had no idea what I was doing, but Jess always seemed to do this when she was trying to get lucky. Edward responded like a dream. Within a second he was in front of me, gutturally snarling, ready to grab me. I held my hands up and he stopped short straight in front of me.

"I don't really feel like it right now," I said, trying to appear casual, but really my cheeks were flaming and my heart was pounding just at the mere sight of Edward turned on. His eyes widened for a second.

"You _what?"_

He knew I was playing a game now. I'm pretty sure he could smell my arousal.

The buzzer on the over went off and I slid away from Edward and jumped down off the counter and pulled the chicken out of the oven and onto a plate.

Completely ignoring him, I sat down at the table and started to eat, moaning loudly at the taste. I looked up at Edward's mouth gaping wide. Got him.

Then he closed his mouth, smirked, and pulled his sweater up over his head, letting it fall to the floor. No I didn't.

He walked towards me, a gleam of mischief in his eye. My eyes raked down from his broad shoulders, down his toned abs, to his narrow hips. I almost drooled. Oh he was good.

He picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist as I tried to balance myself. I wasn't expecting that.

"Let me go," I said, trying to talk calmly but my voice was shaking.

Edward raised his eyebrows and began to kiss down my jaw to my neck.

"Stop," I breathed, struggling against his iron grip, "You can't touch me like this if I can't touch you!'

Edward's eyes darkened. Uh oh.

"Isabella, I can do what I want with you."

He pushed me up against the door of the kitchen, my legs still around his waist as his hands were holding me from my arse.

"No, please, Edward stop."

"You really want me to stop?"

His voice went soft for a moment. No I knew I didn't but for once I needed to win, I needed to feel like by touching my body, he could use it as cohesion to get me to do whatever he wanted.

"Yes."

He leant his beautiful head back and let out a low rumble of laughter.

"That's too damn bad then isn't it?"

My eyes widened with fear and lust.

Slowly and very deliberately, Edward bucked his hips into mine. It wasn't like our usual fast grinding, Edward was pushing his erection into my core through my clothes as if we were having sex.

"Let me tell you-"

Another push, and I screamed, grabbing his hair.

"Why you can't touch me-"

Again his length at my core through our material, creating friction.

"Because-" He growled, his teeth clenched and his eyes looking directly into mine.

"I want to dominate you-"

I screamed again with pleasure as I felt his rock hardness pushing against me again. His words were soaking me straight through and I knew I was drenched.

"I need to dominate you-"

I was so close. So fucking close. If he kept talking like that, I'd be dead with pleasure.

Suddenly he picked up the pace and thrust against me again and again and against. It was hard and it was fast and raw. And I went over the edge as he growled with every thrust,

"_Mine-"_

"_Mine-"_

"_Mine-"_

I felt bursts of pleasure, they wouldn't stop. I kept coming and he kept thrusting, chanting my name. After I had come about four times, my head started to spin, my breathing slowed and then I blacked out.

When I awoke I felt more relaxed than I ever had been. I was in my room, the duvet wrapped around me, in total darkness.

I stretched contentedly.

"Mmmmhhhh," I hummed, smiling. I felt so good. Edward made me feel so good.

"Edward?"

No reply. I sat up in my bed and allowed my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I saw his figure standing by the window looking outside.

"Edward?" I repeated.

He slowly turned around, his head down.

"Come here?"

Something was wrong. Slowly he walked towards me a flash of lightening revealing he was still topless, and knelt beside my bed.

I reached out to take his hand, but he pulled back sharply.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Bella," he whispered, his amber orbs still down cast.

"For?"

"For hurting you like that. For making you pass out."

What was he talking about? I moved my legs experimentally. They were deliciously sore at the groin. It wasn't unpleasant, just a dull throbbing, a reminder of how amazing Edward could make me feel.

"Edward I enjoyed that," I said softly, cupping his face in my hands and forcing him to look up at me. His eyes met mine, he looked so guilty and torn.

"You told me to stop and I just I didn't. I was hurting you. You didn't want me to touch you," his velvet voice was desperate.

"I only told you to stop because you were winning," I huffed.

"Winning?"

"Yeah. You didn't let me touch you but you could touch me. I wanted to prove a point, that's why I wound you up."

"I could tell-"

"So what's the problem?"

"I made you pass out," he said slowly, as if I was a stupid five year old who was incapable at comprehending what he was trying to tell me.

"Because you made me come a million times. Anyone would pass out from pleasure," I said rolling my eyes.

"You weren't hurt?"

"No," I said firmly, "And besides, I'm happy you got your release, you never let yourself-"

"I didn't," he interrupted looking away.

"What? Why?"

"I didn't let myself?"

"_Why?_"

"Because I want the first time I do, to be inside you," he said quietly.

My heart missed a beat. He was _saving himself? _For _me?_

"So is that what this is all about? Is that why you don't let me touch you?"

He shrugged.

"Well, mainly I'm scared I'll lose control. But yes, that is another reason."

I felt my face flush.

"But you- you do it yourself?"

He nodded.

"Yes. But I won't use your body to get myself off. Not until we make love for the first time."

I looked at him shocked.

"You're the most…_are you sure you have a penis?"_

Edward stared at me for a moment and pressed his lips together. He started shaking and then let out a roar of laughter. I just stared at him, I didn't understand what he found so funny.

"Bella, let's be clear about one thing. I'm not a horny teenager. Yes I haven't had sex before, but it's by choice. I was waiting for you," he said bowing his head and skimming his nose down my cheek.

"Come lie with me?"

I moved up and Edward got in the bed, wrapping his arm around my waist. I slipped one of my legs in between his. His other hand landed on my boob. I snorted.

"Not a horny teenager my arse," I laughed. He shrugged.

"Didn't say I wasn't a man."

I sighed contentedly and snuggled up to him as thunder continued to roll overhead and the rain hit against the glass window.

"Every time I touch you, I feel so…I don't even know, perfect," he whispered.

"Mmmmh same."

"Bella. Are you sure you're okay about earlier? I should have stayed away today."

I was quiet for a moment when I remembered what had transpired earlier. My stomach felt tight.

"I haven't thought about it, I don't want to. You do what you've got to do. I can't cry and scream and get my way. I don't own you. And, I know it doesn't change the way I feel about you."

"Doesn't it scare you? Or disgust you? Be honest."

I took a deep breath.

"Disgust me? It did at first. But not at you, just the Volturi."

Edward looked relieved somewhat. I continued.

"Scare me? Edward when I first met you. You didn't scare me. I was scared by some of the things you could do, but not of you. Since I came back to you, yes I'm afraid of you. You can't expect me not to be when you push me up against the wall of a club and have your way with me, when you threaten to chain me to a chair, when you punch the wall and the whole thing crumbles."

Edward was silent for a moment, his hand leaving my chest and waist.

"I don't want you to be frightened of the man who worships you," he said quietly.

"I hadn't finished. When you scare me, it's also the hottest thing. I feel terrified and at the same time I want it so bad. I know you won't hurt me, even when you lose control, do I ever end up hurt? I want your anger and your passion and your lack of control. I must be sick," I finished.

"You…like it?"

I nodded.

"Mostly. I mean yes with the exception of chaining me up and all that… I love it. Your soft side…your dominating side."

I blushed as flashes of what he had said came rushing back.

_I want to dominate you._

_I need to dominate you. _

"One question though?"

"Go on," he said.

"You're not one of those weird dominatrix people are you? That get off from whipping their submissive or whatever," I mumbled the last part, the heat rushing to my cheeks again.

Edward chuckled.

"No Bella. I'm not. But I could do that if you wish," he said. I looked up and he winked at me.

"I think I can live without that for now, maybe when I'm less…breakable," I said suggestively. Edward threw his head back and exhaled sharply as if in pain, and then moaned.

"Change the subject Bella. Change it now," he said harshly, tensing himself around me.

"I told Charlie about you."

Prime cock blocker, mentioning the dad.

"What did he say?"

"He wants to meet you, but he didn't seem thrilled."

Edward shrugged, relaxing now.

"Oh well. Once he see's how much I adore you, he'll have to change his mind," he said, grinning.

"Aren't you nervous?"

"Bella. I'm meeting the man that created this angel in my arms. _Of course_ I'm nervous. It's important to me I get this right."

He kissed my lips softly and pulled away.

"Tell me the truth Bella. Are you hurt?"

I sighed. My safety, that might just be an even bigger cock blocker than my dad.

"My legs are stiff, but it doesn't hurt, I swear."

He moved his hands down and moved his hands with pressure around my hips. It hurt at first but then it felt so good.

"I'm good at this," he breathed, increasing the pressure of his hand slightly.

"I can tell," I replied breathlessly, my eyes closing in bliss.

"Go to sleep sweetheart?"

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"No, I need to meet Carlisle early morning. I might be gone be the time you awake."

I wrapped my arms around his bare cold waist.

"Don't go," I mumbled.

"I have to my angel. I called Alice, the storm will be gone before I leave. There's nothing to be scared of. But there's another thing."

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He stroked my hair and smiled.

"My family has invited you to dinner on Friday night."

I looked at him, my expression incredulous. He took one look at me and laughed.

"Esme's going to cook for you. We'll sit there…"

"And watch," I finished.

"If you don't want to-"

"No. That sounds really good. I want to get to know your family better."

His finger trailed over my lips and he smirked.

"Bella, this is going to be so much fun."

**We'd all love to be invited to a Cullen dinner. In the next chapter a proper plot will actually be formed. It might be painful, but that's the way it's got to be. Let me know your thoughts. Thanks for your support everyone! Your reviews keep me motivated! Till next time. **


	31. Chapter 31 Ruined

**Okay I hope you all notice that Bella doesn't actually swear in this chapter. I think anyway. So BE HAPPY. **

**And no way am I going to make Bella pregnant. The fact that SM actually did that in eclipse just ruined everything in my opinion.**

**A reviewer asked where I got my inspiration from. I think the truth kind of has to come out now. I'm not a twilight fan. Well I was for about a year after it came out, like every kid was, but I was never crazy. I don't think I have my books anymore. I've long grown out of it, I just carry on with this story because do you have any idea how therapeutic writing is? You came basically make up everything and anything.**

**A lot of this story reflects my life, like the way Edward was, all controlling and stuff, was kind of my own personal experience with a guy. I don't remember how exactly I started this story, but currently I'm inspired by things going on around me. I don't mean literally, because obviously if vampires do exist, I have no knowledge of that but yeah. But if you're looking for a straight answer, I think the idea of being in a love so strong you don't think you can ever live without it is an inspiration to this story. Corny but true. **

**I hope this doesn't make me lose the support of you all, I'm just being honest.**

**Anyway I know I promised a plot. So here we go. **

**Welcome to the first chapter to the rest of my story.**

**Chapter 31-Ruined**

**BPOV**

5:58 pm

That's what my watch read.

It was Friday night and I was ready to go to the Cullen's for dinner. But of course, this was also the night Edward was going to meet Charlie.

I glanced at myself nervously in the mirror for the thirtieth time, biting my lip nervously. I was wearing a mid thigh black strapless dress and had my hair straightened and in a high pony tail. The dress, being Alice's idea of course.

I was anxious to say the least. Maybe telling Charlie wasn't such a good idea.

Renee had called me last night, as vowed to my dad, and probed, prodded and interrogated me in every way virtually possible. I repeated the same story I told Charlie word for word. The less lies spun, the harder to entangle yourself in your own web. Of course, she was more excitable about the whole thing and by the conversation I overheard between her and Charlie later that evening, thrilled that I had moved on from my period of depression. Hopefully Charlie saw it the same way…

The doorbell rang and my stomach dropped. Show time.

I grabbed my little maroon clutch bag and ran down the stairs. Well as much as you can run in heels (Obviously Alice, making it her priority to make my life hell.)

Charlie had already opened the door by the time I had managed to trip myself down the stairs and I gasped. Edward got more stunning every day. His bronze hair pushed back, making it neater than the usual bronze stack. His face flawless, as usual, but the black suit he was wearing, enhanced his golden eyes and blood red lips more. That suit had me almost drooling.

"Chief Swan," Edward said, extending his hand out to Charlie, smiling easily. Charlie stared at Edward for a long moment then at me and then back to him before he hesitantly reached out and shook Edward's cold hand. Edward's eyes flickered towards me and immediately back my dad.

"Call me Charlie," my dad replied, moving aside and motioned for Edward to come in and into the living room. I followed them both, sitting on the same side as Edward, showing Charlie silently, that him and me were a unit. Edward took my hand and rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand, but his gaze never met mine. Charlie saw this, he froze but then took a deep breath.

"So, son, I hear you're looking to start college? What you planning on studying?"

The fact that he had called Edward "son" and didn't even start threatening him yet definitely meant he was making an effort to be nice. I felt a rush of affection towards my dad and sat back on the sofa, calming slightly.

"Medicine, it's something I've wanted to do since- a very long time."

Charlie looked taken aback.

"That's a hard one to get into, Edward."

Edward smirked. We both knew he had gotten into medicine, decades ago. He could perform open heart surgery right now if he wished. Well, if he wouldn't end up eating the human he was supposed to be saving.

"I know, but I've definitely worked hard for it."

"I'm sure, I'm sure. So…you're with my Bella?

Looked like Charlie's moment of niceties were over.

"Yes sir," Edward nodded. _Sir? _The Edward Cullen called my dad _sir?_

"And what are your intentions with her."

"I want to make her the happiest girl in the world," he said quietly, holding my hand tighter.

"You think you can do that?"

"I can try my best."

They were talking as if I wasn't even in the room.

"You're both young Edward, don't go rushing into any big future plans that may get you both hurt, take it slow okay?"

"Sir, I know it seems early and you probably think I'm out of my mind, but I think Bella's the one."

Charlie let out a strangled sound which clearly indicated he thought Edward was barking mad.

"We'll see," he muttered.

"I'll take care of her sir, I promise."

"You better. I have a shotgun."

Charlie looked at Edward straight in the eye, not one inch of humour on his face. I tensed but Edward didn't even flinch.

"I won't stop you if it comes to it."

Charlie nodded, obviously satisfied at Edward's theoretical sacrifice.

"Well I better let you guys go. Don't keep her out too late Edward, she has a curfew."

Edward nodded, standing up and pulling me to my feet with him. With his other hand he shook Charlie's.

"It was nice to meet you, Sir."

"You as well Edward."

Charlie then turned to look at me for the first time.

"Have fun Bella," he said, giving me a look that clearly said _be careful._

Once we were outside, I closed the door and pulled my arms away from Edward. I was annoyed, I hadn't seen him since Saturday and he didn't even acknowledge me.

I purposely walked towards Edward's car when I felt his arms wrap around my waist and kiss my exposed shoulder.

"Oh, I'm so lucky. His royal highness Edward Cullen is finally sparing me a glance," I muttered sarcastically.

Edward laughed turning me to face him.

"Awww, does someone want all my attention?" He said sympathetically.

"No. But a hi might have been nice," I said, crossing my arms over narrowing my eyes.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he said, towering over me, "You looked so exquisite tonight, if I looked at you, I would have forgotten I was there. I needed to stay in control. You understand don't you sweetheart?"

He was hypnotizing me with his eyes and I melted like jelly in his arms.

"I missed you." I mumbled like a child.

He took my face tenderly in his hands.

"I'm here now baby," he murmured. I stood on my tiptoes, attempting to press my lips against his but he pulled back.

"Charlie's watching out the window," he said, taking my hand and walking me to the car. He opened my door for me and once I was in walked over to his side and slammed the door of his Volvo shut.

"Well?"

"What?"

"What does he think of you?" I asked, genuinely curious.

Edward sighed and started the car. The car hummed to life as he reversed, staring almost to intently at the road.

"He doesn't like me."

"Really?"

Charlie had made it look like anything but.

"Yes. He thinks there's something peculiar about me. A smart man your father," he said, a small smile escaping his lips.

"So, what's he going to do about it?"

"Nothing. He hopes that this 'fling' will be over quicker than it came to his attention."

Edward's voice was sour. He was definitely upset that he hadn't managed to win over Charlie. It confused me to why it mattered to him so much.

"Also another thing Bella. His memory kept jogging, something about my name irritated him, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it."

He looked at me through his long eyelashes, so intently that I didn't even bother yelling at him for not looking at the road.

"What are you trying to say?" I wasn't following.

"How does he know who I am Bella? Have you ever mentioned my name?"

I thought back.

"Yes," I whispered closing my eyes and banging my head on the headrest behind me in frustration.

"Why?"

"I didn't mean to…"

But I didn't continue.

Edward looked at me again pleadingly.

"You know I talk in my sleep," I mumbled, fiddling with my clutch bag, taking my phone out and randomly pressing buttons nervously. Edward's perfect eyebrows knitted together in a deep frown.

"Bella, you mutter words incoherently, a lot of the time its barely audible."

I shook my head.

"I used to have nightmares."

"When?"

I didn't answer, my eyes still fixed on my phone.

"When Bella?" His voice was firm now, demanding my attention. Yet, I remained silent. He gently prised the phone out of my hand and putting it in his pocket, his eyes smouldering into mine.

"Need I ask again?"

"When we were apart. I would scream. Every night, for months," I said, resigned. He'd get it out of me one way or another.

Edward froze, his golden eyes wide. Well done Bella, make Edward feel bad for the hundredth time. His beautiful marble face crumbled in anguish.

"I don't want another apology. It's behind us."

"Bella. I made you smoke. I made you drop out of school. I made you have nightmares-" he whispered, staring straight ahead now, his jaw tensed and his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"No," I interjected absolutely, "We're not doing this now. I haven't seen you in almost a week. Please don't get upset. _Please." _I begged, trailing his face lightly with my fingers, smoothing out the lines on his forehead gently and kissing his cheek. His posture relaxed at my touch but I could tell this wasn't going to be over.

Besides, Edward was worried for no reason. I had told Charlie I had met Edward before I was taken, so he has no reason to believe that Edward was the one that kidnapped me at all.

"Tell me about your week?"

I was trying to distract him. It felt weird not knowing where Edward was or what he was doing. I talked to him every day on the phone, apart from the last two days. I managed to get him out of his bad mood and had him animatedly talking about how he went to London on Wednesday and the trick he pulled on some German business men during one of his meetings. Apparently Edward's control over his thirst had improved so much, the Volturi were insisting he worked with humans.

"How is it you can just drop everything and casually stroll out of the country."

Edward smiled his crooked smile.

"It's not as enjoyable as it sounds, angel."

"Yeah right? London? Kenya? India? It's _amazing."_

"Next time, come with me?"

I laughed at this.

"You're funny."

He took my hand for a moment and kissed it softly, his eyes not leaving the road this time, so not to panic me.

"I'm dead serious. Anywhere with you would be heaven."

I would love to go abroad, to travel with Edward, that would be…incredible. But I also knew it would be unrealistic.

"I can't leave Charlie again."

Edward shook his head his eyes narrowing.

"Fine. But there _will _be a day in which you never leave my side, do you understand Miss Swan?" His voice was harsh.

"Perfectly," I practically purred, rubbing my legs together to get friction. How did I manage to get turned on at it his voice?

"Bella," Edward warned, clenching his teeth together and opening the window next to him. He inhaled and exhaled heavily, his face turned away.

"Stop the car," I ordered.

Edward's head snapped towards mine, his eyes black with lust.

"Bella, I can't do this. I'll be out of control for the entire night."

I shook my head, biting my lip, I didn't care by this point.

"Trust me."

With a screech we halted to the side of the deserted road. I unstrapped myself and crawled over the gear stick onto his lap. I managed to straddle him, even with this short tight dress on. He was just staring at me, his eyes never leaving my body.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"I don't believe we finished that kiss earlier," I whispered against his neck. I gently placed a kiss there and continued up the path along his jaw line, to his mouth. As soon as the soft skin of our lips came into contact, he took control. His hands pressed into my back, pulling me closer. His mouth opened mine and his tongue ventured inside my mouth as our kiss deepened. A warm tingly feeling was buzzing through my entire body, making me moan into his mouth as he licked and sucked. A soft humming left his throat and vibrated around me.

Then he pulled back, suddenly controlled and kissed my lips tenderly for a second before pulling back completely, his eyes filled with love.

"My Bella," he whispered, smiling and stroking my cheek. I blushed and looked down, unable to meet his gaze, for the level of his intensity shot straight through me and almost frightened me.

He seated me down on my chair and reached over to strap me in, pulling my dress down to cover my exposed thigh. I struggled to regulate my heavy breaths. He took my hand and placed it on the gear stick, and put his on top.

"You okay?" He asked, staring at me concerned.

"You controlled yourself!" I was so surprised that I realised that my words almost sounded like an accusation. With the level of passion in that kiss, I thought it was escalate to a lot more. I had _wanted _a lot more.

Edward smiled, starting the car again and shifting the gear, my hand with it.

"I did. For you."

"But how can you do that?"

"Because there's no way in hell I would hurt you again."

I felt a lump form in my throat, but I swallowed my tears. A rush of love filled me as I looked at this man sitting across for me. How is it that I was so young, so inexperienced, but I felt so much for him?

He stroked my hand and brought it up to his lips every so often, only the powerful thrumming of the car audible as Edward drove through what looked like acres of forest.

"So, have you seen Jacob this week at all?" His tone was casual.

I nodded carefully, gauging his reaction.

"I saw him yesterday."

Edward's hand contracted around mine sharply.

"I met his imprint, Serena," I clarified, feeling the need to reinforce Edward with the fact that Jacob had long moved on. I didn't understand this sudden protectiveness towards me, even from my best friend. Edward had been fine with my friendship with him before.

His grip loosened and his eyes flickered meeting mine, a small smile appearing on his pink lips.

"How is she?"

Edward was asking about her, to prove to me he wouldn't lose his cool about Jake.

"Every bit as beautiful as Jacob described"

"She knows of him being a wolf?"

"No, she has no clue. Which is the one thing Jacob is terrified about. I kept telling him she'll accept him for what he is. It's so weird being around them. They react to every action the other takes. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, and she him."

"Are we so different?"

I shook my head. Edward's gaze once again locked with mine, but this time he held it, gold on brown. The expression in his eyes was one which I could not interpret nor read. Suddenly he snapped out of it and motioned out of the window.

"We're here."

I sat up straight in my seat, my mouth dropping wide open when his family house came into view. It was entirely wooden, fitting into the forest scenery perfectly. It was massive, spreading out across the clearing, two staircases running up either side of the four stories. Outside in the front were ten wooden chairs, in a circular arrangement around a massive campfire. It was breathtaking.

Edward stopped in the spiralling drive, and got out, opening my door and pulling me to my feet. I was still in shock.

"This is your other house?" I just about squeaked.

"This is Carlisle's house. Where I was raised, so to speak," he grinned, flashing me a row of perfect teeth.

"Wow….just wow," I breathed, paralysed to the spot, just staring up.

Edward chuckled and wound his arm around my waist.

"I definitely got lucky with you," I teased, finally snapping out of my awestruck daze. His chest rumbled.

"Is that it? You're only with me for my money?"

I nodded seriously.

"That's about the extent of it," I dead-panned.

Slowly Edward pushed me up against the car, his eyes black.

"So you don't love me?"

"Nope."

He smirked and trailed a finger up the inside of my leg, under my dress and towards my centre. I shuddered, trying to control the want stirring inside me. His finger pressed against the silk material of my underwear and rubbed. I hissed and wrapped my arms around his neck, closing my eyes and chucking my head back.

As if massaging me, he began to work his fingers against the scrap of material separating him from my bare skin. He was working magic, every stroke causing me to moan and bite my lip. I looked up at him and he was staring down at me, his eyes satisfied with my reaction, and a wicked smile on his lips.

I was soaked and worked up, ready to lose it just by a few mere strokes. I had it so bad for him, I just couldn't help it. Then without warning he pulled his hand away. I almost cried at the lost.

"No," I whimpered, pulling him closer again. However, he resisted, stepping away.

"It's too bad you don't love me. I would have given you anything," he said casually, I could see the twinkle in his eye.

Every time I played dirty, he got me filthy.

"Not fair," I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP RAPING EACH OTHER AND GET INSIDE? WE CAN ALL HEAR YOU!"

I jumped as Emmett's voice boomed from the house.

Edward chuckled but my face turned red, I was mortified.

"No secrets in my family Bella. Let's go?"

I followed him up the stairs of the porch to the door. Edward took out a key and unlocked it. As soon as I had stepped in I was engulfed by both Alice and Emmett, both hugging me from either end.

"Guys," I struggled, "Suffocating here."

Alice retreated and eyed my dress critically. After about ten seconds of giving me the once over, she bounced happily.

"You look perfect, I told you that dress was a good choice."

Emmett looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, sometimes Alice forgets that some of us don't give a shit about what we wear."

Alice thumped him angrily.

"JASPER, get here and control your wife."

I smiled, it felt like I hadn't seen them in too long, I was almost nostalgic for them.

Edward guided me by the small of my back to the living room. I was kind of nervous. It's not like I hadn't met his whole family before, like on my birthday, but…I wanted them to like me. Suddenly, I could see why Edward had gotten so temperamental earlier about Charlie.

Carlisle and Jasper were in there. They both pulled me into hugs and sat me down. Conversation flowed easily as they asked me about my week. The entire time Edward was silent, holding my hand and placing soft, distracting kisses down my neck, and purring into my ear.

After about half an hour I realised I hadn't even seen the rest of the family, so I excused myself to the kitchen where I found Esme and Rosalie. Esme engulfed me as if I was her own and I felt at peace in a mother's arms, something I hadn't experienced in such a long time. I nodded at Rosalie and she smiled back. After the whole thing with Edward, we were mutually friendly, however I knew I couldn't ever be as close with her as I was with the other Cullen's. I'm certain she felt the same about me.

"Esme, that smells delicious," I inhaled a pot of what looked like some form of spaghetti with sauce, "How can you cook like this? I mean it must be hard to cook when you can't taste it or anything."

"It's a gift."

"So… the food channel?" I grinned.

"Yeah basically," Esme laughed in return.

I eyes Esme's blouse and long skirt and Rosalie's striking red evening gown. Everyone, aswell as me, was dressed formal in the Cullen household tonight, it seemed to be a special occasion.

"What's everyone celebrating?"

"You don't know?" Rosalie asked.

I shook my head.

"You Bella, we're welcoming _you."_

I didn't know what to say. This wasn't just a family gathering. This was in _my _honour. I don't think I'd been so touched in my entire life, my throat started to close as I blinked back the tears.

"Esme, how- why- thank you," I just about managed to get out, turning slightly pink.

"Bella you're going to be our daughter as well," Carlisle's voice almost made me jump. Everyone had walked into the kitchen without me even realising. Damn vampires.

Edward was next to me in an instant, holding my waist protectively.

"Not unless Edward manages to change my mind," I said, elbowing him jokingly.

Everyone's expression was suddenly serious. Edward hissed. I looked at him, and his eyes were narrowed and his jaw set.

"Dinner's ready Bella," Esme said quickly, attempting to ease the apparent tension.

"I need to take a walk," Edward muttered. He let go of me and the next second had stalked off out of the back door of the kitchen, slamming it behind me so hard I'm surprised the glass didn't shatter. I attempted to follow him but Alice held me back.

"What?" I asked, irritated as I tried to pull away. Unsuccessfully of course. Why did I even bother?

"Leave him Bella. He's trying to control his temper."

I was bewildered.

"Why is he even angry?"

Carlisle sighed.

"Edward doesn't want to damn you Bella. Or put you through that pain. Between just us here, he's terrified for you."

"Carlisle, you _know _this is the only way."

"I know that. He knows that. We all know that. He just has a hard time accepting that this is going to happen."

"He hasn't said anything to me," I said, almost defensively. I thought we were supposed to share our feelings. Edward had made it obvious that he didn't want to damn my soul. He had gotten beyond upset with me after we were at the Volturi and I told Aro that in one year I would be one of them. But after we had talked about it, everything seemed fine, and Edward had barely mentioned it again in the last month.

"Sweetie, he doesn't want to fight with you. Just let him calm down, I'm sure he'll join us," Esme said, rubbing my back gently. I bit my lip guiltily. I scared Edward so much by pushing him away and highlighting his mistakes that he was afraid to even tell me when something was hurting him.

The whole family ushered me into the dining room, served me food and watched as I took the first mouthful. I moaned at the spicy tingly flavour.

"This is delicious, Esme," I told her honestly, digging into another forkful. I then realised that all eyes were still on me curiously.

"Erm, guys, do you mind?" I joked.

Suddenly they all realised what they were doing and the laughter broke out. I joined it, but the sound was hollow, Edward still at the back of my mind.

But soon enough the Cullens had somehow managed to ease the ache I was experiencing without him and in a matter of forty minutes I was on my third course and engaged in a heated debate with the Cullens on whether their abilities could further be used to benefit the human race.

"It's ridiculous. I'm sure you could stop wars or find terrorists or something like that. Alice you can see the future! You could make a difference."

Jasper snorted.

"There are rules in our world against that you know."

"Break them!" I said, almost standing up in anger.

"We're not superheroes you twat," Emmett said from next to me, flicking my ear painfully.

"Language!" Carlisle and Esme chided simultaneously. They had simply been watching this argument with amused smirks on their faces.

"Ow! Emmett, that hurt." I rubbed my ear and narrowed my eyes at him.

I couldn't understand how these vampires were over five times my age and yet their maturity reached no level higher than mine.

I gathered a lot about Edward's family from that meal. Esme and Carlisle devoted their lives to their adopted children, I could see the adoration in her eyes, and the pride in his.

Jasper was so absorbed by Alice that sometimes he'd get lost watching her jump around and give people orders. He'd always be touching her in some way and she seemed less hyper under his influence, and I suspected it to be more their love than his power.

Rosalie and Emmett were a 'what you see is what you get' couple. Emmett was _whipped _on Rose. He seemed totally entranced by her. He was always trying to get a sneaky kiss or touch under the table and she swatted him away, but I couldn't deny the smile of adoration she held on her face for him.

"So I didn't even know what to tell her when she asked for my Biology assignment so I just pretended I was going to be sick and legged it out the door. I'm not complaining, I got the rest of the day off," I shrugged, after I finished recounting something that had happened at school earlier today.

Everyone chuckled but Emmett rolled his eyes childishly.

"Bella thinks she's gangster."

Before I could retort, I felt an electrical tingle crawling all over my skin. Edward.

Sure enough when I looked up he was in the room, striding towards me, his expression neutral. I gazed down his body as he approached me, my heart racing at the mere sight of this fine specimen of a man.

The entire family started talking to each other animatedly, as if giving us some form of privacy. He gently lifted me up and sat down, placing me across his lap. I felt my cheeks burn red. Surely this was not acceptable at either the dinner table or in front of his family. However, they didn't seem at all fazed by me inappropriately sitting on Edward.

I turned towards him, touching his lips gently with my finger.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

Edward nodded warily. I noticed his eyes were a deeper shade of golden.

"You fed?"

"I needed to be in control," he murmured, pushing my hair in a soft sweep to one side and kissing the back of my neck, letting shivers travel down my spine. I twisted myself and tangled my hands in his hair, pulling his face down to me.

"We need to talk. Later."

Edward nodded again nuzzling his face on my bare shoulder. I giggled.

"Edward that tickles!"

He grinned and did it again, I almost fell out of his lap.

"Let her eat Edward!" Esme said reprovingly to her son. He bowed his head. She seemed to be the only one in his family that he was weak against. Edward adored his mother, as much as he respected Carlisle. I suspected she held a softer spot for him than the rest of her sons.

"Sorry Mum."

Dinner soon led in dessert. A slice of chocolate cake was put in front of me and Edward insisted on feeding it to me.

"I'm not a child!" I protested, after about three spoonfuls.

"No," he breathed, "You're my angel. I'm going to treat you as such."

My breath momentarily caught in my throat.

"Edward," Jasper groaned. Edward smirked.

"Sorry Jasper, it's not in my control"

"Stop touching her man!"

I gasped as I realised Jasper could feel all my emotions. And yes, at the moment I was hot and bothered. My cheeks flamed, but the others seemed to find it highly amusing.

Esme and Carlisle stood up.

"We'll leave you to it," Carlisle said, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank you Esme. Dinner was perfect," I said sincerely.

"Don't mention it, sweetie."

All the Cullens filtered out of the room. Jasper seemed to be holding Alice round the waist very tightly and Emmett slapped Rosalie's arse. I gasped and looked at Edward questioningly.

"If the emotion is strong, Jasper projects what he's feeling."

Realisation dawned on me.

"They're _all _turned on?"

Edward grinned his crooked smile.

"And it's all your fault."

"You kept touching me," I retorted defensively.

His eyes sparkled, his hands trailing up and down my bare legs.

"Hmmm, I did didn't I?"

"Are you going to tell me what that was about earlier?" I asked softly. His hands froze on my legs and he gazed up at me, the look of exhaustion appearing again.

"You know how I feel about you changing Bella," he said, a sharp edge to his voice.

"Okay. Let's put it like this. So I don't change, and then I die one day."

Edwards beautiful face twisted into a tormented expression.

"What will happen to you?"

He looked at me carefully for a moment.

"I will follow soon after that," he said firmly.

I felt my insides constrict and my heart started to ache.

"Now, if the roles were reversed. If you were the human and I said I was going to get myself killed after you die-"

I didn't get a chance to finish what I was saying, Edward silenced me with his lips, urgently, his tongue pushing into my mouth, his hands running up and down the curve of my waist to my hip. I moaned into his mouth gripping his hair, momentarily forgetting my point. Soon he pulled away, his eyes burning with lust and love into mine.

"I would change for you Bella. If it meant you were going to destroy yourself after I had died, I _would _change."

I felt triumphant.

"You see. I've told you this before. I'm doing this to save you," I whispered, still breathless from his beautiful attack.

Edward sighed, resigned and nodded.

"I know."

"Besides, the Volturi wouldn't let me live a human life. You know that Edward."

He hissed at the sound of the Volturi. I sat up on his lap and kissed his cheek.

"Will you accept that I'm going to change?" I asked.

He shook his head slowly. I opened my mouth to protest but he beat me to it.

"I will still try and stop you. But I will not break my promise to you. If anyone is to change you, it will be me." His voice got louder and held a firm resolve. I understood how torn he was inside, and I felt so guilty that this was a decision he had little say in.

"Only you." I smiled and took his face in my hands.

"I love you," he breathed, "So much Bella. I can't. Fuck, I can't think about what would happen to me without you."

"Nothing. Because you're never going to be without me."

He smiled, lighting up his entire face. He then grinned at the half eaten cake on the table, his eyes mischievous. Within a second he had swiped the icing off and placed it to my mouth.

"Eat," he whispered huskily, trailing his chocolate cover finger over my lips. I opened my mouth, allowing his finger into enter, and ran my tongue over it. I sighed so happily at the taste, it sounded like a moan. My eyes never left his as I sucked and swirled my tongue around his finger. He removed his finger, catching some more cake on his finger and once again I was licking it all off him happily. Despite having fed only moments ago, his eyes had drowned in sea of black. I bit down on the tip of his finger and moaned. We both know his finger was simply a metaphor. This act had innuendo written all over it.

It happened at once. He had knocked the plate of cake out of the way and sat me on the table, nestling himself between my legs. I gasped as I felt how much he wanted me. His lips were everywhere, as well as his hands. I was panting in short breaths as his hands squeezed my breasts over my dress and sucked my neck.

"Ed-ward, you're- oh- you're family-" I gasped, as he licked my ear and blew cold air over it.

"Don't give a fuck," he growled, making me even wetter if possible.

"But they're all-"

"Fucking each other in their own rooms." He finished for me, pushing up my dress. He grabbed the back of my neck as he slowly pressed his want for me into my covered core.

"I want you Bella. I've never wanted anything so much as I've wanted your body. You've been sent to destroy me," he gasped, as he bucked his hips into me again, making me scream his name wantonly. He then slipped a finger through the thin material and entered me so fast that I cried out. He began to pump his fingers deliciously slowly, causing me to desperately cry out and beg him to move harder.

"My undoing," he hissed against my cheek, taking no notice of my pleas.

"My minx."

I bit my lip.

"Please Edward, _please."_

Again no notice, he simply slipped another finger in, still at a slow pace.

"You've ruined me," he growled. Tears were leaking out of my eyes. He moved his eyes down to where his fingers were disappearing inside me, lust all over his face. I looked down too and caught my breath. It was so erotic watching Edward do this to me. Suddenly, he grabbed one of my legs hitched it over his shoulder and entered another finger, moving at a terrific speed. Within a matter of seconds I felt myself clamp around him and cry out as the feeling of euphoria filled me. I threw my head back and moaned until the feeling began to dissipate and I came down from my high.

Edward, removed his fingers, gently placed my leg down, pulled down my dress and kissed my thigh softly. My ragged breathing slowed. I met his gaze, his eyes still primal, his jaw set, but he was in control. He leaned onto the table and wound his arms around my waist and placed his forehead against mine. I could feel the heat in my cheeks and the blood pounding in my head.

"You've ruined me," he repeated, softer this time.

"I-" The words got stuck in my throat.

"Shhh," he silenced me, closing his eyes. He was so close to me that his eyelash stroked my skin. I could feel his erection against my still, painfully hard, but he did not act upon his urges. How much control was this taking him?

"How can this be right? You and me. How can we love each other so much?"

I felt a stab of hurt. He was questioning us?

"I don't know," I whispered, closing my eyes as well, a lump forming in my throat, "Does it matter?"

He held me tighter for a moment then pulled back, his eyes searching my face with concern.

"I've upset you," he stated.

I shook my head and looked away. He placed his hand under my chin and pulled it up, forcing me to look into his mesmerising eyes.

"Tell me," he ordered. I sighed.

"How can you even say stuff like that? The last time you thought it wasn't right, you left me. Chucked me out like I was trash."

His expression didn't flicker, but the look of dominance in his eyes disappeared.

"Bella. I wasn't questioning how right we are together. I was _marvelling_. Trust me when I say, you will never be subjected to such heartbreak again. Such an exquisite creature. It would be the blackest of blasphemy to ever hurt you again. You are _mine._"

"My biggest fear is losing you." I said simply.

Edward narrowed his eyes. Then he swiftly pulled away from me and knelt down on the floor.

"What are you-"

He held his hand out to silence me and took a deep breath and looked straight into my eyes, his gaze penetrating into my soul.

"Bella Swan. Beautiful Bella. I promise there is no way I would ever hurt or leave you again. I will give you the world. Anything you want, will be yours. I would happily lay down my own worthless life for yours. I will cherish you and love you forever. Would you do me the honour of becoming mine?"

My mind went numb, my eyes wide, my breathing stopped. Surely he wasn't-

"Marry me Bella."

Silence.

More Silence.

My heart was beat so fast I thought it was going to explode out of my chest.

His expression held a resolve, our eyes never broke contact. I'm sure my expression was incredulous. My mind was completely blank. I looked for any signs he was winding me up. No. None.

Before I could even muster if something to say, the dining room door swung open.

"Alice-" Edward hissed, breaking our gazes, "Get the fuck-"

He gasped. I looked at Alice. She was pale. Paler than usual, her eyes wide in panic.

"No!"

In a millisecond Edward swept me up in his arms, crushing me close to his chest.

I was dazed. What was going on?

At vampire speed Edward took me to the living room, where the rest of the family was sitting, just as tense as Edward and Alice were.

"How long?" Rosalie said, biting her lip, Emmett holding her hand tightly. Even his cheerful demeanour was long gone. If I was scared before I was positively terrified now.

"Not very," Alice said grimly.

I looked at Carlisle, he was sitting down his finger and thumb pinching the bridge of his nose. Like father like son. Esme looked upset. Jasper seemed to be concentrating on the wall. I felt him trying to calm us all down. It gave my courage to unglue my tongue from the roof of my mouth.

"What's going on?"

Edward looked down at me as if he had just realised I was there, his face sweeping mine in a frenzy.

"The Volturi are coming."

"What-"

"NOW!" Alice shouted.

It was all a blur as every single member of the Cullen family stood around Edward and me, crouched in a protective stance. With a rush of dread I understood. I gripped onto Edward tighter.

It was me they wanted.

**I know it took me a while to get to the plot. But it was too long so I had to cut it off somewhere. Basically the Volturi are coming for Bella. They don't want to kill her or anything, they want her for something. And what they want her for might destroy Edward and Bella. You'll find out in the next chapter for sure. **

**Leave me some love. The more love I got, the stronger the motivation to write becomes.**


	32. Chapter 32 I Want Her

**Hey there. I forgot to thank the reviewer that explained the boycott to me, for that I'm really grateful, so cheers for that one : ) **

**Only nine reviews for this chapter, thanks for those who constantly show your support.**

**Also let me know if you want an EPOV, because we haven't heard from him in a while. **

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 32-I Want Her**

**BPOV**

_Bodies. Bloody, mangled and meshed. _

_That's all I could see._

_Charlie, Renee. Jacob. Carlisle. Esme. Alice. Jasper. Emmett. Rosalie. _

_Everything was spinning, the aftermath of their treacherous screams and desperate pleas ringing in my ears. _

_I turned towards Edward, he was looking at me fearfully._

"_Your fault Bella," he whispered. _

_I shook my head trying to walk towards him, not understanding. The second I moved, a hooded figure jumped on him, twisting his head around until I heard a sickening snap. I screamed. _

With a jolt I awoke, a thick layer of sweating covering my forehead, tangled in the blood red sheets. I felt the bile rise to my throat as I flew out of the bed, over the cold marble floor into the en suit bathroom. I heaved for a few seconds into the toilet, gripping the edge of it tightly. After I was sure that whatever was making me feel sick wasn't going to come out, I got up, closed the lid of the toilet and sat on it my head in my hands. I took slow deep breaths to stop the pounding of blood in my head.

Finally, I managed to stand up and make my way over the sink. I stared at my gaunt face in the mirror, the bags under my eyes. Ugh. My eyes were dead and distant. I felt like I didn't know the frail girl looking back at me. Because how I looked, wasn't how I felt. Inside a fire was burning inside me, and I was going to be damned if my dream came true. I hated this place. And I hated the people in this place. I thought back to yesterday.

"_The Volturi are coming."_

"_What-"_

"_NOW!" Alice shouted._

_All of the Cullens sprung around Edward and me._

_I looked up at him, his eyes were black and blazing, his arms locked around me tightly._

"_Bella, I _will _die before they hurt you," he growled. My heart stopped, for that is only what I feared._

_And in a second, they were there, hooded figures, terrifyingly beautiful pale faces, two of them._

_Do they have no common courtesy? Surely you knock on the door, I thought bitterly to myself. _

_The two monsters pulled their hood down. I realised with a swooping stomach, that the first was Jane. She had a smirk playing on her lips, her almost translucent blond hair tied up in a perfect bun, her red eyes narrowed slightly as they met mine and I cringed into Edward's arms._

_My eyes moved to the second, I didn't recognise him, but he shared the same features as Jane, and looked upon me curiously._

"_Alec. Jane. You are well I trust?"_

_Carlisle had stepped forward, opening his arms and smiling. God he was a good actor. _

_Jane stepped forward and tilted her head._

"_A little impatient after such a long journey."_

"_Ah," Carlisle said, smiling pleasantly, "But why such a long journey? What could have possibly been so important that you were drawn out of Volterra?"_

"_We had some important business to see to," Jane's sweet sugar tone matched Carlisle's._

"_But what business to do with us?" _

_There was a pause, and Jane lifted her head, her eyes finding me and Edward._

"_Aro wants Bella."_

_Every member of the Cullen family hissed, and my heart stopped in my chest. I was right. Edward knew this, Edward could read their minds and still a growl rumbled through his chest at her words._

"_Why?" Edward snarled._

_Wait? Was he unable to read their thoughts?_

"_How do you not already know, with that wonderful gift of yours, torturatore?" _

_I shuddered at what she called him._

"_Perhaps if you and your brother weren't reciting the national anthem backwards in your heads, I would," he snapped harshly. Jane smirked again._

"_Why could he want Bella? We made a deal with him, Bella will be changed, you don't have to hurt her."_

_Alice had spoken up now, standing up and crossing her arms over her chest._

"_Of course, Aro is aware of your accord. But he believes she could be great. One of the greatest weapons the Volturi could use-"_

"_SHE WILL NOT BE IN YOUR GUARD JANE-" Edward shouted, pushing me behind his back and out of their view, as he faced them. I hid behind him, holding on tightly to his waist, shaking._

"_I believe after everything Aro has done for you, you should not even consider arguing," Alec sneered. Well I assume it was Alec, as I couldn't even see right now. _

"_Bullshit," Emmett interjected. _

"_Don't fucking give us that," Jasper snapped. No. Not this family. They were going to get hurt because of me._

"_I believe this conversation would go better in…private."_

_Emmett let out a booming laugh._

"_Not likely-"_

"_Wait," I found myself saying. I didn't even realise the words were leaving my mouth. Everyone froze. I untangled myself from Edward and came to stand next to him, all eyes on me._

"_I agree."_

_Alice gasped._

"_Bella-"_

"_I will not have all of you hurt because of me. Please. Don't be here," I pleaded desperately._

"_But-" Emmett started. I shook my head._

"_Please. For me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt. Please." Tears were pooling my in eyes. Jasper nodded reluctantly and took Alice by the hand. Rosalie did the same to Emmett. Their eyes never left me as they walked out of the room. I felt so guilty, but it was the right thing to do._

"_Edward you go too-"_

_The look he gave me was enough to shut me up and leave it. I knew there was no way he was going to leave my side._

_Esme and Carlisle stood side by side. She looked at me proudly and I smiled weakly in return._

"_A smart girl you've got there," Alec smirked. His voice sounded almost exactly like Jane's. Then it struck me. They were just little kids. About fourteen. They got turned at fourteen. _

"_Cut to it now," Edward urged, "Explain why."_

_Jane shrugged. _

"_We are not entirely sure. It was sudden. But we will not question his orders."_

"_We were just told to bring her, at any cost," Alec said, stressing on the word any, almost threatening us. Any cost._

"_But know no harm will come to her and Bella will be treated with reverence." Jane said, as if reciting something she had previously been told, almost sounding bored._

_Edward's stepped forward towards Jane, looked her square in the eye and said, _

"_Tell Aro, he can fuck himself."_

_Then Edward fell to the floor, his back arched, no sound escaping his lips, anguish twisted all over his beautiful face. _

"_No," I whispered, staring at Jane. I knew what she was doing. Her eyes bored into Edward, as he writhed on the floor. _

_I looked at Carlisle, who was restraining Esme with all his might as she dry sobbed and tried to pull against him. Carlisle's expression was torn and pained. There was nothing he could do._

_Without thinking I leapt onto Edward's stone body, shielding him, cradling his body in my arms. He went limp, his eyes flying open in shock. I pulled him upright gently, so I was sitting next to him and glared at Jane._

"_Don't think by covering him you can protect him," she laughed mirthlessly. She set her eyes on Edward again and this time, nothing. I wasn't even covering his body this time. Edward had his eyes closed as if expecting the pain. _

"_Don't ever do that to him again," I hissed. Jane looked dumb-founded. Take that stupid bitch._

"_Bella you shouldn't have done that," Edward whispered, locking his gaze with mine. I shook my head._

"_So you would sit there and watch if it were me?"_

_That shut him up, we both knew he'd never let anyone do that to me._

_Edward sprung up and pulled me up with him. He turned to Carlisle._

"_Carlisle?"_

_Carlisle shook his head sadly._

"_Please Carlisle, there has to be a way?" _

"_There is no way out of this, son."_

_Edward inhaled sharply and pulled me to his side._

"_You're not taking her. I'll fucking fight the lot of you before I allow you to-"_

"_I'll come."_

_Everyone froze again at my words. Jane looked almost pissed off at my compliance. Alec was staring at me with open curiosity. I didn't dare look at Edward._

_Jane turned towards Carlisle._

"_There is to be no argument. Carlisle, Aro hopes that this will not effect your friendship."_

_For the first time, I saw Carlisle almost lose composure._

"_Bella is one of mine now, therefore this is an insult to my family. He will not be easily forgiven. Tell him, if any harm comes to Bella, to damn with our friendship."_

_I looked at Carlisle and tilted my head towards the door and gave him a tiny nod. I prayed he'd understand what I meant without Edward catching on. _

"_Can I speak to Edward alone?"_

_Carlisle nodded and took Esme by the hand. She hesitated than ran up to me and engulfed me in her arms._

"_Please Bella, I don't know what kind of a decision you've made and why, but I beg of you, for your sake and my sons, be careful," she whispered. I nodded. There was no way I could talk. Her and Carlisle quickly left. I turned to Jane._

"_That includes you" I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I knew she was a vampire and technically I should be terrified her, but at this moment I didn't give a shit. She was about as terrifying to me as a toddler._

_She hissed._

"_We will be outside. Don't bother trying anything, I will slaughter this family-" _

"_I said I was coming didn't I?" I interjected. With a scathing look from Jane and a tiny look of amusement from her brother, they both also disappeared._

_I took a deep breath and turned towards Edward. He was looking at me like he's never looked at me before, still frozen to the spot. I walked up to him and threw my arms around him, soon he melted into me, and we both fell to the ground, softly, our legs tangled together._

"_Why did you jump in front of me Bella?"_

"_What a stupid question," I whispered softly, touching his face, my eyes never leaving his._

"_You shouldn't have. I could take it."_

"_Edward, I can't. I can't see you in pain, if anything hurt you, I just-" I was talking so fast I was almost hyperventilating._

"_NO! Bella listen to me. You were only touching me and you managed to stop Jane from using her power on me. She will tell Aro. This is what they want Bella. They're going to use you as a guinea pig in an experiment. See how far they can push you. You're extraordinary, there never has been a human like you."_

_I didn't know what to say, I looked down and bit my lip, the tears threatening to explode._

"_I have to go."_

_Edward's eyes darkened._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Edward you were just here, I told them I'd-"_

_Edward stared at me, his eyes widening._

"_You were being serious? You weren't buying us time?"_

_I shook my head._

_In a second Edward had rolled me onto my back and pinned me down to the floor._

"_Bella, you're not going anywhere with them. I will die before that happens."_

"_Edward please. If this is the only way they wouldn't hurt your family, this is what I'm going to do."_

"_Please Bella. I have another way, just-"_

"_Edward _no."

_His eyes were panicked, his nose touching mine, his mouth wide open. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to feel him before I left. I pushed my lips against his harshly, he reciprocated by forcing his tongue in my mouth._

"_Please Bella," he moaned in my mouth. "Please don't do this, don't go."_

_I couldn't reply, it would hurt him too much. Instead I kissed him deeply, the tears leaking from my eyes into our mouths. He growled at the salty taste._

_Then I knew enough was enough. With all my restrain and willpower, I pulled away from him. He tried to latch onto my lips tighter._

"_Stop baby," I mumbled softly, using the nickname he sometimes used for me. He stiffened against me for a moment then pulled away abruptly._

"_Why are you doing this to me Bella?"_

"_I need to save you and your family. They'll take me anyway. You know they will."_

"_I need you Bella, I'm not letting you go with those cunts," he whispered. I looked at him sadly and stroked his cheek. My beautiful angel._

"_You're right. I've ruined you."_

_Before he could retort I called out, "Carlisle now!"_

_Edward's eyes widened in realisation at what I had just done, but it was too late. Emmett and Jasper were on Edward, pulled him away from me, Carlisle pulled me up to my feet. Edward snarled against his brothers, pulling against their restraints. I could see the struggle on Jasper and Emmett's face. Edward was putting up a fight._

"_CARLISLE NO," Edward roared. _

"_Bella, what do you want me to tell Charlie?" Carlisle muttered to me, ignoring his son._

"_Find Jacob. Jacob will figure something out," I said frantically, feeling a stab of guilt. _

_Carlisle nodded. _

"_Bella, what you're doing for us-"_

"_Carlisle please. You're my family now. Tell me you wouldn't do this for your loved ones?"_

_Carlisle understood._

"_Thank you Bella," he said quietly, as Edward howled with rage and anger. I didn't dare look at him yet. I'd lose my nerve. I'd forget my selfless act and never leave him._

"_We'll get you out of this. No harm will come to you," he vowed. I smiled weakly in thanks at him and turned on my heel. _

"_ISABELLA SWAN. LOOK AT ME," Edward cried desperately. I stopped, took a deep breath, still staring at the door. I couldn't._

"_I love you Edward," I whispered, before running out. As soon as I was outside, I saw the black car that awaited me. I ran to it. The door opened for me and I sat inside, leaning out to close the door, but didn't manage to _

_before I heard the terrifying roar coming from the house. _

The recount of the anguished cry Edward had let out made me snap out of my reverie. I had to do this. I couldn't deny the Volturi at the expense of Edward and his family. I _loved _him. Surely, he would hate me now. I left him, almost ran away from him, without a second glance. It had killed me to do it and it ripped me apart each side. Our soul mate connection made my chest constantly yearn for him and my night was laced in nightmares about him, as well as beautiful dreams.

I remembered the journey here to Italy by private jet. Jane and Alec pretended I wasn't there the whole time. I didn't show any emotion, I was too numb with pain to even register our whereabouts. I didn't even cry. That would give them satisfaction. No way would I show the Volturi any weakness. They could go to hell.

I tore my eyes away from my gaunt face and removed my clothes quickly, stepping inside the shower and letting the water run down me. I had got here last night. A human had silently shown me to my bed quarters and bought me food, which in the end remained untouched. I should have been at least slightly comforted by the non-vampire presence so far, but if anything, it irked me more, as if they were waiting for something.

When I was done, I grabbed a towel off the rack and stepped out, letting the steam clear. The Volturi building was ancient on the outside, but luxurious on the inside. Everything was marble, and the ceilings and walls were painted blood red everywhere. Stepping into my room I noticed a robe set out on my bed, I gasped and tightened my towel around me. A vampire had been in here without me noticing. I inhaled deeply through my nose, trying to counteract the panic stirring within me.

_Control, Bella._

I assumed the robes were for me to wear now, so I slipped it on and looked in the mirror. This was nothing like the dark, hooded robes Jane and Alec wore. This was maroon, patterned with gold and fitted tightly at the waist.

I dried my hair and left it loose around my face, appearances not bothering me right now. I already knew I looked like a wreck.

I took deep breath, preparing to leave the locked confines of this room. But there was a knock on my door, making me jump slightly.

"Come in," I said, trying to stop my voice from quivering. With a creek the massive wooden door was opened slowly and a woman in a hood stepped inside and closed the door behind her with a dull thud. She turned to me and let the hood fall. I gasped. A vampire, beautiful (no surprises), with brown hair, a heart shaped face and a slender figure. If it weren't for her blood red eyes, I would have imagined her to be kind. She had that motherly air about her that Renee and Esme did.

"Isabella Swan?" She sang in an Italian accent, smiling comfortingly.

"Bella," I corrected robotically, out of habit. I tried to relax. It could have been worse, it could have been Jane in here right now. I fucking hated Jane.

In a millisecond she flew towards me, arms outstretched. I tensed and closed my eyes, until I felt the whoosh on either side of my face. That's when I realised she was simply air kissing my cheeks. I looked at her apologetically as she let out a tinkling laugh.

"Sorry, it's er, whenever one of you coming flying at me like that, I end up on the floor," I babbled stupidly.

"It's no problem, Bella." She then pointed to herself and said, "Mi chiamo Camilla Volturi."

I blinked.

"Your name is Camilla Volturi?"

"Si. You know Italian?"

I almost snorted and shook my head.

"No, it's me trying to assert my common sense."

She let out another laugh and smiled warmly. God, five seconds with her and I was already starting to like her.

"You are funny. And most beautiful. You are, 'Bella Bella, no?"

I blushed at the compliment and noticed whoever this woman was, tensed her jaw, and her eyes darkened.

"La tua cantante indeed," she muttered almost to herself. Then she looked at me.

"There has been much speculation amongst us about you Bella."

"Why?" I said, biting my lip. That can't be a good thing. If there is one thing I understood, it's that you avoided getting the Volturi's attention at all cost.

"You are La Torturatore's mate, that's enough to make us wonder."

"Wonder what?"

"How the one that most struggled to reign his control, spends all his time with a human so intimately without killing her."

"_Edward _is a lot stronger than you all think."

"And you possess a very rare gift. You are able to resist my husbands power-"

I blanched.

"Aro is your husband?" I said, trying to keep the tone of disgust out of my voice.

She nodded. My eyes widened. She was so young looking, kind and…basically everything Aro was not. She seemed to read my expression of confusion.

"You wonder how?" Camilla said softly.

"Kind of…"

Camilla smiled.

"No one knows him like I know him, Bella. He is a fair man. He appears to be ruthless and cruel, because that's what he needs to be in order to rule over our kind, but although he doesn't show it, there is a heart there."

I looked at her as if she was an idiot, I'm sure of it. She's either seriously deluded or…nope there definitely couldn't be another explanation. I decided to not even say anything on the matter, for I'm sure whatever words about Aro that would leave my mouth, would not be kind ones.

"What am I doing here?" I asked quietly, looking down at my robe, picking at a loose thread. She stared at me for a split second as if considering something.

"Aro wishes to speak to you."

I gulped, this was the bit I was dreading.

She led me out of my room, down endless marble corridors, lit by torches. God this place didn't forget about the medieval castle element.

She stopped me in front of a room with a huge door similar to mine. She swung it open easily and walked me inside. It appeared I was in some kind of study, books covering every inch of the wall, with different coloured bindings. Aro was at the far end on a desk talking to a vampire with jet black hair and a strong jawline. I could have called him extremely good looking, but he was nothing compared to Edward.

Aro's ancient face spread into a wide smile, flashing the row of dagger teeth. My made sure my face appeared passive, no weakness. He stood up.

"Ahh if it isn't the enchanting Bella."

He held his hand at to me and I walked forward and took it. He gently pressed his cold lips to my hand and I suppressed a shudder. He paused for a moment then looked up at me, his red eyes shining.

"Always a mystery. I trust you are well?"

"About as well as someone could be under the circumstances."

"Ah of course, I understand this cannot be easy for you," he looked upon me the most ungenuine look of sympathy I have ever seen. My eyes landed on the dark haired stranger at Aro's side, who was staring at me in curiosity and malice alike.

"This is Demetri, a member of my guard."

I gave him a small smile of acknowledgement but he hissed and stepped back. What a dickhead. Aro merely chuckled.

"And I see you have also met my lovely wife, Camilla."

At that instant Camilla flew to Aro's side, and he wrapped his pale white hand adorned in rings around his waist. It was disgusting to watch, even as a vampire, Aro looked old enough to be her granddad.

"You got lucky," I muttered sarcastically. I wanted to irritate Aro in some way, but this however only seemed to amuse him.

"My my, someone's not in the best mood are they? Please, sit," he motioned towards a sofa in the centre of the room. I obeyed.

Aro whispered something in his wife's ear and she smiled at him and left the room in a flash. I tried to regulate my breathing as I realised the only vampire I actually had some form of liking towards in this was nowhere near me anymore. Aro sat in a chair opposite me, Demetri sunk into the shadows of the room, his red eyes never leaving me. Creep.

"So tell me Bella, Edward is treating you well?" He asked pleasantly. Anger seethed through my and I gritted my teeth and smiled.

"He proposed to me, actually."

Aro looked taken a back.

"So soon?"

"If you had a soul mate, it wouldn't be difficult to understand."

"You wish to marry him?"

I pursed my lips. I had only told Aro that Edward wished to marry me to make it very clear where my loyalties lay. I had replayed the way he looked at me, kneeling, whilst asking me to be his again and again, and honestly, it panicked me. But Aro needn't know this.

"I wish for anything he wants."

Aro picked up on my avoidance.

"But _you _Bella, what does your heart desire?"

This fucker was really starting to get at me now.

"Edward forever." I said firmly, crossing my arms over my chest.

Aro chuckled and rocked back and forth, pressing the palms of his hands together.

"He has marked you, has he not?"

I stopped short. How did he know…?

Aro seemed to read my expression.

"We can all smell it Bella. A part of him flowing through you. How he managed to do that without draining you is beyond me. Especially seeing how his blood calls to you."

I shrugged. I didn't know either and secretly it terrified me, but I was going to remain indifferent.

"You know of his profession, am I correct?"

My blood ran cold at his words.

"If you mean I know of the sick things you make him do, then yes, I am aware."

"Not sick Bella. It's for our kind's sake."

"To torture your own?" I retorted. Aro's eyes flashed.

"Do your kind not do the same? Your government tortures those that have information that could threaten their security. We aren't any different."

"Do it yourself then!" I hissed angrily, "Do not make Edward do it."

"He is the only one of our kind who poses that ability."

"Oh sorry, how could I forget! You collect vampires. You would know," I said scathingly.

Aro still remained calm. None of my digs seemed to be having the desired effect. I knew messing with a vampire could have dire consequences but I'm pretty sure if Aro had gone to the trouble of keeping me here, he wouldn't want to discard me so soon, or so I hoped.

"Bella. I'm not ashamed of having the most powerful vampires at my disposal. A family like the Cullen's is a treasure trove. Each member incredibly special in their own way. Alice, Jasper, Edward. Of course they have talents. But have you noticed Emmett? His strength surpasses that of a normal immortal. Rosalie? Do her looks not allow many men to bow to her will? Carlisle, his brains and control combined makes him almost as valuable as the rest put together."

"Esme?"

Aro seemed to smirk at this.

"Perhaps you could enlighten me to whether or not she has a gift. If she does, Carlisle would guard it with his life."

I shrugged.

"Not that I know of."

"You could be lying."

"Funnily enough, even if I was, you wouldn't find out."

Demetri let out a low chuckle. My eyes flickered towards him, narrowed.

"Which brings us back to why you're here."

"Do enlighten me."

"Surely you have noticed that you are no normal girl, Miss Swan. You defy the powers of Edward, Jane and even me. However you are susceptible to Jasper, Alice and Marcus."

"The powers that can not cause me harm," I said, understanding what he was getting at.

"Exactly. You could be the perfect weapon Bella. An extraordinary vampire."

"The fact that I can do this now, doesn't mean I will be able to when I'm one of you. I'm sure Edward couldn't read minds when he was human. This could work the same way."

"There is a chance that could happen. But even if you're defensive ability does not work anymore, it will still give us some insight. Jane told me what you did, you protected Edward merely by touching him. Astounding. It's like you were created to defeat us."

I knew I should think myself an idiot for defending Edward, but I couldn't stand there watching him writhe in pain.

"Or I could be created to _help _you," I countered.

"Exactly. This is what we want to find out."

Edward was right, they wanted to test me. But I could tell it would be like a fifth grade science experiment, where they poked and prodded me until something happened.

"So you just want to see if I can withstand some Vampire's abilities?"

"Yes."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"And after that…"

"You will be free to leave."

"Really?" I asked sceptically.

"Bella. I wouldn't hurt you."

"What's stopping you? I'm a vulnerable human who could put your entire race at stake."

"You're Edward's soul mate."

"What's Edward to you? Jane walked straight into Carlisle's house, and within seconds Edward was on the floor in _agony._ Shows how much you care."

"Edward needs to be kept in check Bella. And Edward is the son of my dear friend Carlisle."

"You actually value your friendships? I got you all wrong, Aro. You're a saint," I mocked. I was seething now. How dare he do this? Fuck him. Fuck all of them. I stood up and walked to the door. I swung it open and before I left I turned to where Aro hadn't moved an inch.

"When I get turned, and if I possess any sort of power, I'll be damned if I go anywhere near your guard. And one more thing, keep Jane the fuck away from me."

**APOV**

"When I get turned, and if I possess any sort of power, I'll be damned if I go anywhere near your guard. And one more thing, keep Jane the fuck away from me."

I chuckled. Edward Cullen had got himself some woman. The door slammed and I heard Isabella's fast paced footsteps echo down the corridor. There was something about her, a fire within her. I knew she was going to be great, that much was apparent.

Demetri let out a growl of frustration and was bowing by my side, looking up at me in fury.

"You let her speak to you like that?"

"She's young Demetri, she know's little of respect. Give her time, she'll soon understand the extent of my power, and will bow to me."

"Let me teach her," he hissed. I looked up at him. There was something in his eyes that I had never seen before. He was staring at the door where Isabella had just been standing. I knew something was wrong. Demetri never involved himself unless he was asked.

"Demetri," I warned, standing up, "What's gotten into you? If it's her scent making you weak, I suggest you go and feed."

His eyes flashed towards me a hunger apparent there.

"It's not just her blood. It's her body. Her soul. Her voice."

I felt myself turn cold, surely not…

"I want her, Aro."

**Getting in there with Demetri. Let me know you're thoughts and what you think is going to happen. Leave me some love.**


	33. Chapter 33 No News is Good News

**I owe you all an explanation. The chapter I put up last week isn't the chapter I meant to put up. In the other one there was no mention of the C word and also Edward and Bella didn't get to have their little talk before she left. I cut that all out, because that's what I originally wrote when I was on a roll. I didn't check what I uploaded, and by the time I looked at the reviews and realised what I'd done, it was too late to replace the chapter. And actually, I realised I liked that chapter more. But I definitely apologise for the use of the C word. It will NOT happen again.**

**This chapter is shorter and it took me a little longer to write. After I put up the wrong chapter, I just got angry with myself and lost motivation for a bit, but I'm back! SO here it is, enjoy. **

**Chapter 33- No News is Good News**

**BPOV**

Nothing happened for the first two days. I was left in my room, Camilla occasionally coming to visit me, but I was less enthusiastic about it now. I barely ate and barely slept. I showered twice a day, for something to do but mostly to mask the sound of the sobs that threatened to spill at any moment. I refused to let them see how this was affecting me.

Every time I thought of Edward, my heart would hurt. I thought I was going crazy with pain. It felt like he'd left me. But I had abandoned him and it had killed me. I didn't expect them to try and help me, but was a little disappointed when I hadn't heard from the Cullen's.

"Bella, are you listening?"

I snapped out of my daze. Camilla was in my room again, smiling and looking at me with curiosity.

"Oh sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said, if you're bored here, we have a library, you're more than welcome to use."

I sat up a little straighter.

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind."

She let out her tinkling laugh.

"It's not trouble."

When I saw the library I was in awe. It was the size of a football field and there were shelves of books reaching up to the ceiling. It was a vast sea of literature. In the centre back was a fireplace and a few sofas and lamps. Camilla had left me, amused by my gawping expression.

"Wow," I breathed to myself, skimming my fingers over the patterned bindings.

After about half an hour of searching, I finally found something in English and sat down by the fireplace to read it. I don't know how long went by. I read and I read, escaping from this prison until my eyes started to grow tired and, exhausted, I blanked out on the plush sofas.

I was drawn from my slumber by something cool touching my cheek. It was a hand. I hummed and pushed my face into it. Edward. Except when I inhaled it wasn't his sweet scent that filled my senses. My eyes flew open. Instead of being met with soft golden eyes, I was met with harsh red ones. I sat up quickly, gasping. Demetri.

"Fuck, what are you-"

His shook his head, silencing me. His eyes were piercing into mine, it sent a shudder down my spine.

"Isabella. Are you aware what time it is?"

I shook my head, dazed by my sudden disturbance. Demetri's lips turned into a cruel smirk.

"Three in the morning."

"Oh," I said, agitated.

_Why not just let me sleep then you idiot?_

"I can escort you back to your room," he said, stepping back and offering me his hand. I looked up at him, my eyes narrowed. There was something about him that made every instinct in my body scream not to trust him.

"Why would you do that?"

Demetri shrugged, his eyes darkening.

"Can't let a creature such as you get lost can we?"

"Look," I said, standing up, ignoring his hand, "Just leave me alone. I don't need Aro to send a childminder to look after me."

Demetri hissed.

"You think Aro sent me?"

I blinked.

"Camilla?"

"I'm here of my own initiative, Bella," he spat.

"Don't talk to me like that," I seethed, crossing my arms over my chest, almost nose to nose with him. I was trying to ignore the disturbing fact that he had come to see me of his own accord.

"I may talk to you however I damn well please."

"And why's that?"

"Because you're merely a pawn, a helpless disposable _human_," he said darkly, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I'm no more human as you are a lifeless, soulless _fuck."_

I knew he understood my dig. It happened in a split second. His hand was raised, his lips pulled back revealing his dagger teeth, his eyes black. I opened my mouth and let out a scream, closing my eyes as I imagined the terrific impact that would hit me. He would kill me.

"DEMETRI!"

It was Aro. I whipped my head round to see his figure at the far end of the library, his red eyes blazing. I exhaled in relief. Feeling a sense of security around Aro was surely a curious thing.

Demetri had his arm down so fast I didn't even see it. Straightening up he stepped back from me, his head bowed.

"Yes Aro," he said in a low voice, gritting his teeth together.

"Leave us," Aro said calmly now, his voice no longer loud, but dangerously soft.

Demetri's eyes met mine once more again, where my heart leapt again in fear, until he fled out of the room.

"Bella," Aro said, next to me. I jumped, not expecting it.

"Aro," I acknowledged, still shaken.

"I apologise on Demetri's behalf."

I was slightly taken aback at this, Aro didn't seem like the type to hand out his sorry's to anyone.

"I-what have I done to him?" I stuttered confused.

Aro completely disregarded what I said and drew himself up to full height and circled me. I stiffened under his scrutiny and let my eyes drop as a trickle of fear inched down my spine.

"Isabella."

I nodded shakily, I could feel it was time, I knew.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?"

So it began that night. He led me to a circular stone hall, three thrones at the far side, where Caius and Marcus sat. One by one hooded vampires came into the room and exerted whatever power they had on me. It went so fast, and I was so numb with fear that I barely registered what was going on. I closed my eyes and pictured Edward's face in my head, taking deep slow breathes.

They got the result that pleased them. Nothing happened, sometimes I could feel a cold wind hitting my face, fought back a mist that crept up on me, feel a slight warmth as I was set a light, but nothing was able to cause me damage, because whatever the power was, didn't seem to reach me. I counted nineteen vampires all in on that had their way with me, and each time I defied their power, I heard the murmurs that circulated amongst the three beholders.

I was exhausted, I could barely keep my eyes open and I was starving.

"Bella?"

I looked up at Cauis.

"One more?"

I sighed and nodded.

"Demetri-"

"No!" I found myself exclaiming. Demetri. I had no clue what this power was he had, but I was positive I didn't want to know.

"I don't think you get to be picky, Miss Swan," Cauis drawled, obviously bored.

I looked at Aro in panick. To my absolute astonishment Aro narrowed his eyes at me then broke out into a rare smile and stood up.

"Go to sleep Bella. Tomorrow, 12 o'clock sharp, I must insist you eat lunch with us, I have something I must show you."

Marcus and Cauis looked momentarily outraged, but I had a feeling they remained quiet either from lack of caring or because they had a minute amount of power compared to Aro.

I gratefully nodded and made my way too the door, my knees wobbling as I walked. I would only have a few hours of sleep, but by this point, even that was welcomed.

I opened the door and almost ran out, not failing to notice Demetri outside, watching in the shadows, his figure never moving.

"Too damn bad you didn't get your turn with me," I said casually, walking straight past him. He said nothing, his eyes never leaving me. It was only when I was at the end of the corridor, I heard his cold, emotionless words that sent a chill trickling down my spine.

"Not yet, at least."

**EPOV**

"Edward? EDWARD?" Alice screeched. I turned around to face her, agitated.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"NO," I snapped back, pushing my hair back with my fingers. It had been four days since Bella had gone and I was a wreck. I hadn't fed and to be honest hadn't moved. My family hadn't bothered me, apart from Esme, which was to be expected.

"Well, I asked if you wanted to come hunting with me and Jas?"

I took a deep breath and stood up, walking up to my sister calmly,

"Get the fuck out of my room," I murmured, my tone deathly quiet.

Instead of even flinching, Alice sighed in exasperation and flitted out. I hissed in frustration. I was terrified for Bella, they were hurting her, I knew they must be. She must be so scared, my angel.

I got that familiar pain shooting through my chest. I was going crazy without her smell, her body, her love. I needed her. And I, Edward Cullen, have never needed _anyone, _let alone felt this emotion acute to the point of pain.

"Edward-"

"I said fuck-" I span round, ready to bounce, when I paused seeing Esme's face anxiously peering through the door.

"This language of yours, it's a problem," she said, a hint of mischief in her eyes.

I shrugged. I could never be spiteful towards Esme, she was my mum. She walked in and motioned towards my sofa. I followed numbly.

"You're not going to hunt?"

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Sweetie, your eyes are black."

"I can handle it," I snapped. Seeing Esme's eyes widen I internally kicked my own ass.

"I know you miss her Edward. But everything will be okay-"

I laughed mirthlessly.

"You don't know what they could be doing to her. She could be _dead_."

And when the overwhelming truth hit me, my chest burst open and I let out a dry sob on Esme's shoulder. She pulled me close to her and kissed the top of my head, like I was a heartbroken teenager. Heck, I _was_ a heart broken teenager.

"We haven't heard anything as of yet, but no news is good news, Edward. Carlisle's doing all he can."

I growled at the mention of Carlisle's name. He had betrayed my by letting Bella go. To top that all off, he confined me to my room, Jasper and Emmett always on guard. The only reason Alice had even offered to take me hunting is because the whole of my personal security detail would be there to watch me no doubt.

"He should have let me go after her," I whispered, closing my eyes.

_He did what he thought was best for the family, Edward._

I stood up and stormed to the window.

"Oh okay. As long as you're all happy, it's fine. Let's just chuck away my reason for living."

"None of us are happy, Edward. We hate seeing you like this. You were just coming back to us, after so long of being so…angry."

I shrugged again, the anger seething inside me. I contemplated smashing the window and jumping out for the hundredth time, but then I realised Emmett and Rosalie were both standing on the ground outside. Emmett waved up at me enthusiastically. What a dick.

"I asked her to marry me, Esme," I said softly, looking down.

Esme gasped. I couldn't even turn my cowardly ass around to face her. In this situation, her opinion mattered to me the most.

"You didn't?" she asked in disbelief.

"I did," I retorted, lifting my chin.

"She's _sixteen_, Edward."

"I know. I thought, well I wasn't thinking. Esme, as soon as those words came out my mouth, I realised it's what I wanted. _All _I wanted.

"You can't expect her to say yes right now, sweetie," Esme said gently.

"I want her to," I admitted, ashamed.

"Did she answer you?"

I shook my head.

"When you see her, she'll give you her answer, just be patient."

When I see her…

I felt a warmth spread inside me. I could see her beautiful face, hear her strong heartbeat, smell her intoxicating scent…

Then I snapped out of it in realisation. I was angry at Bella too. I was more angry at her than I was at my whole family combined. She left me, simply just ran away. She made me _watch her leave._

If I saw her, I knew, I wouldn't be able to say one word to her. It's not as if it was in my control, I simply knew I wouldn't be able to bring myself to even look at her. My stomach plummeted and I clenched my fist. She hurt me.

"EDWARD!"

I hissed at Carlisle's voice entering my room. I turned, prepared to pounce him, but stopped dead at his thoughts.

"Edward, the Volturi requests your presence."

**Why do they want Edward? What's Demetri's power? Will Bella accept Edward's proposal? Will Edward ever forgive Bella? STAY TUNED. **

**Don't forget, reviews = motivation for next chapter ; ) **


	34. Chapter 34 Invoked Obsession

**Okay so I read the Fifty Shades Trilogy the other day. I literally thought to myself oh my god this is a twilight fan fiction. And I googled it and sure enough that's what it started off as. That's ridiculous because to be honest the story line was not original at all. I mean I didn't think it was bad, it was just a bit repetitive. But that's my opinion. Still worth reading.**

**_Anyway._ Here's your chapter. And thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 34-Invoked Obsession**

**BPOV**

The irony of Aro inviting me to _lunch _was not lost on me. I shuddered as I walked down the corridor into the main throne room, realizing I'd be the only one eating. I had no idea what Aro wanted to show me, and after the minute amount of sleep that I had, I lacked the ability to even feel either apprehension or bewilderment.

As I pushed open the door, I stopped abruptly. There were about forty robed vampires sitting in the throne room, all in seats, muttering amongst themselves, their hands holding some form of goblet that I assumed to be for wine. Do vampires drink wine? A small chill swept over me. Somehow, I doubted they did.

"Ahhh Bella, just the girl we were all waiting for."

My head snapped towards Aro, my eyes falling on the spare seat next to him. I nodded mechanically and walked towards him as the room hushed and all eyes were suddenly on me.

I took my place next to him, noticing that Cauis and Marcus were on Aro's other side. I felt slightly relived that Demetri was nowhere to be seen, he made my skin crawl.

"Would you like some?" Aro said, handing me a cup. I looked at him in horror, so different to those twinkling red eyes of amusement. Oh I see. It was _their _lunch. Not mine.

"You've got to be kidding me," I muttered. Aro smirked and shook his head.

"Might as well get into the habit Bella."

"Where's Demetri?" I said suddenly, not even aware what words were escaping me. Why did I care?

Aro tilted his head and a few chuckles from the other vampires echoed across the stone room.

"He is not needed at the moment. Shall we proceed?"

I shrugged.

"Like I have a choice."

Another round of murmuring from the spectators. All of a sudden cold harsh words were being whispered in my ear.

"None of that now, Isabella. I think I've tolerated enough. Respect is mandatory. The sooner you learn that, the better. Are we clear?"

I recoiled in my seat at Aro's command, my cheeks burning from embarrassment. I had been reprimanded in a room of people that could hear everything. I nodded quickly and looked down. Aro wasn't playful anymore.

"What do you want me to see. Sir." I muttered, adding the extra word in at the end this time.

"We wanted you to just observe, you know, get a better look at what we did here in our court."

_Court?_

Oh so Aro was the judge, the rest his jury?

I shrugged. I didn't really care, I wanted out. However, Aro continued to explain.

"One of our own has been divulging information to a Russian Coven, a known enemy. We wish to extract what has been exposed by the traitor, before we dispose of him."

"You can't read his mind?" My tone was incredulous.

"Indeed I can Bella, but vampires like him have been trained in the most artful of ways how to hide wrap their true intentions around thoughts. They have learnt to think everything in their head different so if _anyone _was to read them, it would be meaningless."

"So…a code?"

"Something like that."

My mouth dried. They were going torture this vampire.

"You're going to use Jane?"

Aro's red eyes seemed to glow with glee.

"Not exactly. Edward."

The doors opened once again. And my breath stopped as my eyes fell open this Adonis. He walked with purpose, his eyes jet black. His jaw and fists were clenched and he was topless under the robes he wore open and exposing his deliciously hard stomach. Edward. My Edward was here. He was here to save me.

Before I could stop myself I stood up, preparing to leap on him.

"Edward-"

Aro's hand grabbed mine and pulled me swiftly back to my seat. Edward's eyes flickered towards me momentarily, and without even acknowledging me his eyes swept around the entire room as he continued walking to the center. My heart stopped and tears sprung into my eyes. Something was wrong. What was wrong?

I looked at Aro, who was paying me no attention, everyone seemed to have forgotten I was here.

"Edward, I trust your journey was pleasant."

"I'm sure you could care less," Edward muttered dryily. God that voice. _Edward look at me please, look at me._

A few of the onlookers laughed. Were they allowed to laugh? It must be illegal here, surely.

Aro tutted.

"So much like your other half."

I caught my breath, expecting Edward to at least spare me a glance now that my presence had practically been announced. I was disappointed.

"Yes," he murmured, unclenching his fists momentarily. He was so beautiful, it hurt my heart. I blinked and noticed his hair was unkempt and dark circles adorned the skin around his eyes. I could feel the energy pulsing between us, I knew he could feel it. This is why we were together, because it felt so right.

"I require your services," Aro said, pressing his palms together.

"Of course."

I gasped. How was he so willing to comply? _These people had taken me from him._

Cauis' voice rang out, as bored and as dismissive as ever.

"Good. We expect this to be quick, if you don't mind."

Edward was silent for a moment, his face lacking emotion, his stance rigid.

"Get her out," he said quietly. I felt as though the wind had been knocked out of me. He wanted me gone.

Aro sat back on his chair, a smile still playing on his lips.

"Oh why ever would we kick our dearest Bella out? We want her to witness this. You share all your secrets, do you not? It's only fair she gets to see what her _fiancée_ can really do."

The silence was thick with tension. Edward 's mask momentarily lost its composure. No, no, no. I felt fresh tears leak from my eyes. This cannot be happening. I didn't give Edward an answer. He was going to be so hurt if he thinks I told Aro. He's going to be _betrayed._ I wanted to say something, I should have, but I just couldn't. I knew Aro was trying to wind us both up, and like Edward I would take the high road and deny him the satisfaction.

"She can't be in here right now," Edward hissed through gritted teeth. _She? _Who's _she? _Anger flared up inside me. _Look at me. _

"She's not going anywhere. Might as well just get it over with."

Edward narrowed his eyes at Aro.

"Fine."

"I thought you might see it our way," Aro said pleasantly, "The prisoner will be with us shortly."

I froze, I knew what they were going to make him do.

"Aro. Please don't make him do this. Please."

"Isabella, this doesn't concern you." I looked up, it was Edward that had spoken. For the first time his eyes were on me, gazing at me murderously. I recoiled at that look, my heart thumping. Did he hate me?

"You concern me," I whispered, meeting his glare. He blinked and looked away. Yes, he hated me.

The door open then, diverting everyone's attention. Two Volturi guards. There seemed to be no struggle coming from the dirty blond vampire in between them, his eyes were black, his face impassive. I feared for him, though what he should be afraid from even I didn't yet know.

"Ah, I see they brought out the big guns," the stranger said, cocking his head towards Edward. I smirked but I'm sure no one else was amused.

"Humor isn't going to help you now. You know how this works."

"Come on Aro, you aren't _seriously _going to do this to me, are you?"

"Like I said, you know how this works."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aro give a swift nod and before I even had time to blink, Edward had floored the blond stranger and had put sunk his teeth into the vampire's wrist. I gasped in horror as Edward's eyes changed from black to red. Then I heard it, the most tortured screams I've ever heard.

Edward's words came back to me.

_When my venom penetrates a vampire. It slowly burns them from the inside._

"Fire is a vampire's worst fear," I recited the next part out loud, horrified, my eyes fixated.

"Brilliant, isn't it?" Aro's delighted voice whispered into my ear.

Edward drew back and held the vampire on the floor by his throat.

"Had enough?" He muttered.

"I could-ugh- keep going all night," the blond stranger gasped, his face contorted in agony. Edward's face changed, it lit up with a horrific air of glory and enjoyment. This time he latched onto the neck of the vampire.

I immediately knew that Edward had been holding out on him. There were no screams this time as the vampires body jerked violently, his eyes wide open, staring but not seeing. Bile rose to my throat as I watched _my _Edward do this. It's inhumane and he was relishing it. It was then I realized that this is what Edward was, what he was meant to be. He was in his element.

Then, in an instant the vampire crumbled into millions of shards of stone. I swallowed as the room spun around me. _Don't faint or throw up Bella, do not._

Edward stood up swiftly, his muscles flexing as he did, his face weary.

"He hasn't sent any of the latest information on to the Russian Coven as of yet. If you act fast, you can send a decoy, feed them fake information. Not only will they fail their goal, they'll look stupid doing it," he said fast, his jaw straight, his eyes fixed on Aro.

Immediately the vampires around the room were talking amongst each other.

"Genius as always, Edward." Aro said finally, when the surrounding excitement had settled down. I was unable to move, simply staring straight into my lap trying to breath normally. I was in shock. This had to be shock. I didn't know what I feel, and I certainly didn't know what to say. I felt like this massive room was suddenly far too small.

"I need some air, please," I turned to Aro, struggling to get the words out. Without waiting for an answer, I got up and stumbled past Edward to the door, my head spinning. I pulled open the door and ran into the corridor, then I felt a swooping sensation in my stomach and then nothing. Blackness.

I felt groggy, so tired I was almost fighting sleep. I couldn't give into the darkness again. I opened my eyes and moaned. I was in my room in the Volturi tower. It had to be the middle of the night. The room was illuminated by a single candle. I tried to sit up, disorientated, and everything came back to me. Edward. The vampire. The biting.

"For heavens sake," I muttered to myself, my throat dry. I ran my hands through my hair and took a deep slow breath. I felt weak. I also really needed to use the bathroom. I pushed the covers away and tried to climb out of the bed, but I fell back against the pillows, the room spinning.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I gasped, my eyes flickering towards the corner of the room, where Edward was sitting. My glorious, beautiful, boyfriend. I gulped as I read his expression. He looked furious.

"Edward," I exhaled, drinking in the sight of him. His lips were set in a hard line and his eyes were cold and distant. But he was really here.

"Bella, when was the last time you ate?" His voice was deathly soft, his head tilting.

I didn't know how much time had passed since I fainted, so how was I meant to answer that? I shrugged. Edward hissed, causing me to jump and shift backwards away from him. A fresh wave of hurt washed through me.

"Here," he said, leaning over and placing a plate in front of me. It was a sandwich.

"Not hungry," I whispered, staring at the offensive piece of bread. I was starving, but I needed Edward and I to be okay.

"Jesus Bella, do you _ever _fucking do what you're told."

The words cut through me and I bit my lip and looked down, trying to disguise my pooling tears.

"Just _stop. _Please," I whispered. Edward's eyes darkened and stared straight into mine.

"Are you angry at me?"

Edward let out a tiny chuckle.

"Angry? No, no Bella," he leaned over so his breath was tickling my ear, "For what I'm feeling right now, angry is an understatement."

I gasped, my head snapping towards him, my eyes wide. He reclined away from me.

"If you want to help matters, that sandwich better be gone by the time I come back.'

Within a second he was gone and the door slammed shut. I stared after him for a moment, just shocked. He was hurt. I had hurt him.

_Bella, you're so stupid._

Not wanting to test his patience further I picked up the sandwich and began to eat it. My stomach hurt as I swallowed. Jesus, how long has it been since I've eaten a proper meal. I finished it and got out of the bed, making my way towards the bathroom. I quickly used it and then splashed water on my face. I then just gave up and got in the shower. I mechanically washed myself but all I could think about was Edward. I had to talk to him.

Once I was dressed I walked out to find him pacing my room on the phone, talking too fast for my human ears to pick up, but his tone was low and harsh. He heard me come up, looked up, muttered a few words into the phone and hung up, his eyes never leaving me.

"I'm glad you're here," I said quietly, knotting my fingers together. The look he was giving me right now was enough to quell my urge to shout at him for a response.

"Can't say the same for you."

I sighed. Not a great start. Turning around I sat down at the dressing table and brushed my hair. I glanced at him in the mirror, his face still passive, staring at me. The darkness covered half his face, making him look terrifying.

"Please don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't be like this," I said softly, looking at his reflection directly.

"What were you expecting," he spat, and his face suddenly contorted with rage.

This was getting us nowhere. Quickly scraped my hair back in a tight pony tail and stood up to face him.

"I'm really sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to leave you like that."

I took a step towards him and uncrossed my arms. I wanted to show I was open, not defensive.

"Then what did you mean to do?"

"They were going to hurt your family, Edward. I didn't have a choice."

"You had a choice Bella. My family can take care of themselves."

"I won't have them hurt because of me. Why won't you understand?"

"You gave yourself to them Bella. How could you be so _wreckless? _They could have killed you."

"But they didn't." I pointed out, taking another step towards him, his figure grew more rigid as I approached. I could feel that familiar tingling sensation spread itself across my skin. Being near to him felt like home.

"I was _shouting _for you. You didn't even look back. You ran from me," he whispered, closing his eyes.

That was it. I closed the gap between us, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"If they hurt you Edward. I might as well be dead. I was protecting my soul mate. I had no time to _think_," I whispered into his chest, tears leaking from my eyes. His arms were immediately around me, holding me tight.

"Don't be angry at me, please." I begged, sniffing.

"Oh Bella. Bella. My Bella," he breathed, nuzzling his nose in my hair.

Then in a swift movement his tilted my head up and kissed me roughly, his tongue was in my mouth and I don't think I've ever felt so amazing in my life. My whole body had come to life. Before I knew it we were on the bed, our keeping becoming impossibly deeper and passionate. My arms were running up and down his muscular back and his hands moved over my arse.

"I knew this was going to happen," he moaned into my mouth. My lips stopped moving, but he continued his assault.

"This is why I left you in the first place. I was right," he whispered, ghosting his nose across my cheek.

"Edward," I said, gritting my teeth

"Hmmmm?" he whispered, licking from the base of my neck downwards. I pushed him away as hard as I could. His eyes flew open, black and smoldering

"What did you just say to me?" I was breathless, my head was buzzing from the glory of our reunion kiss.

A frown marred his perfect face.

"Bella-"

"You were right to leave me?"

"That's not what I was-"

"Get out," I whispered, closing my eyes.

"No Bella."

"I SAID GET OUT," I screamed, sitting up. I've never been so angry in my life. I wanted him gone.

"NO," he replied firmly, his eyes blazing.

"How could you even say that to me? You've just been livid at me for running from you, yet you think doing that was the right thing to do? After _everything."_

I was breathing heavily now. The fact that it sounded like he regretted taking me back, that stung the most. No, not stung. Burned. My insides clenched in pain. Edward didn't look remorseful. His facial expression matched mine.

"You fucking won't listen to me. I was _right _that something like this was going to happen. I NEED YOU. I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU AGAIN. I was _never_ right to do that in the first place. But if you have the audacity to even be angry at me, you did the same. You _left _me."

"Not forever," I retorted, crossing my arms.

"You're a hypocrite Bella. Fucking face it," he snapped.

I gasped. Taking my chance I got off the bed and ran to the door, pulling it open. The next thing I knew, Edward had shut it with a bang. I spun around to find him towering over me, his expression murderous.

"Trust me, Bella. I don't want to be in here with you either right now."

"Then let me _go?"_

"Are you crazy? I let you go out there and Demetri will pounce on you," he growled.

Demetri?

"What?"

"You _know _what Bella."

"Edward stop messing me around, just tell me."

"Jesus Bella. You don't know?"

I shook my head, my stomach sinking. I knew I wasn't going to want to hear his next words.

"Why do you think we're not out of here yet."

"Because…Demetri still needs to test his power on me?"

Edward nodded. He pushed me against the door and trailed his finger over my lips.

"What's his power Bella?"

I shrugged helplessly.

"He invokes an obsession."

"I don't understand."

"He can make you fall in love with him."

**Edward ain't taking no shit from Bella anymore mwahaha. Is Bella going to be made to fall in love with Demetri? What are your thoughts? Let me know. **


	35. Chapter 35 It Gives Us Time

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I was on holiday. Thank you so much for the dozens of reviews I got for this chapter. They made me smile so much.**

**This next ones a little short but I can't just squish everything into one chapter, and I need to do this right.**

**Here's our fave couple, enjoy. **

**Chapter 35-It Gives Us Time**

**BPOV**

My eyes searched Edward's face, looking for any tell-tale hint that this was a joke. I didn't find one.

"Edward-" I breathed, staring at him, tears forming in my eyes.

Edward shook his head and turned away.

"Don't cry."

I would have been hurt if his own voice hadn't broken. I blinked away the tears, a numbness possessing me.

"Why are they doing this to us?"

Edward shrugged.

"Boredom. Intrigue. A combination of the two."

"I-" I had nothing to say. A sense of disbelief overpowered me.

I slid slowly to the floor and crossed my arms over my legs. Minutes past.

"They can't make me do this," I said quietly, staring at the stone floor, "They can't make me stand there and let him do this to me."

"It might not work, Bella."

"And it might."

Another silence hung between us. I could take all the physical pain in the world, but not this, and we both knew it.

Then something crossed my mind. I looked up at Edward, he was sitting on the bed, his head buried in his hands.

"There's something I don't understand. Why are _you _here?"

Edward slowly lifted his head.

"Aro doesn't want this to happen. It's Cauis and the rest of the guard. They think the…assessment of you should be nothing but thorough."

"So…killing that vampire…was unnecessary?"

Edward nodded grimly.

"I didn't realize at first. Aro's thoughts were very controlled. But I extracted the information from that vampire with my mind. And if I could have done it, Aro could have. He just used it as a ploy to get me here. So I played along."

"He's on our side?"

"Yes and no. As much as he wants to test you Bella, he doesn't want you to end up with Demetri. We're a stronger power couple to him. A mind reader and…whatever your power could be."

_He is a fair man. He appears to be ruthless and cruel, because that's what he needs to be in order to rule over our kind, but although he doesn't show it, there is a heart there." _Was it possible that what Camilla had said was true?

But then something Edward said clicked into place.

"What do you mean end up with Demetri?" I asked suspiciously.

At this Edward snarled unexpectedly and I jumped.

"It means, that Demetri is pretty damn attracted to you Bella."

I inhaled sharply. This day could not get any worse.

"He wants you so badly," Edward continued softly, "Aro's had to restrain him some of the time."

Nope, the day definitely just got worse.

"Don't let him take me."

Edward's eyes darkened, if that was even possible.

"I would rather die than see you with him."

It felt so good to hear him say that. He wouldn't let it happen. He would stop it.

"So why isn't this little experiment with Demetri already taking place?"

Edward smirked for the first time.

"It just so happens the members of the Volturi guard can't congregate due to a certain event…"

"What event."

"It's kind of a formal, if you will."

"A dance?"

"In a twisted way, yes. It happens once every year. It's the most extravagant party. And it's happening tonight."

"How convenient."

"It gives us _time, _Bella."

I blinked. He didn't say he had a plan. But he said we had time. And that's the most I could ask for at this point.

I nodded.

"Although, we're also invited."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh great. A vampire party. Can't wait," I muttered sarcastically, then, "I'm not going."

Edward sighed and shook his head.

"You don't have much of a choice."

I groaned and tilted my head to the ceiling, counting backwards from ten, trying to control my temper.

There was a silence that hung between me and Edward. The tension from our prior fight was still there.

"So…my fiancée, eh?" Edward broke the awkward silence.

I blanched. Edward was gazing at me steadily, his expression unreadable. My mouth went dry.

"Is that a yes, Bella?"

Everything started to go fuzzy around me as I tried to stop myself from panicking. I didn't want to hurt him. I couldn't.

He broke out in the first smile I'd seen since he got here. He looked so perfect.

"I know, sweetheart. You can't."

My heart skipped a beat and I swallowed, thinking I must have misheard. Shakily, I stood up.

"Understand, it will always be you. I'm yours. I'm just so young."

He tilted his head.

"Yes, Bella. You are so _very _young. Sometimes I forget. I shouldn't."

"You can forget with some stuff. Like it when it comes to sex," I stated matter-of-factly. He chuckled quietly, his whole face lighting up, despite the situation. Typical man.

The topic of sex was a welcome distraction which I could indulge in all day. However, my anger hadn't dissipated yet, and I'm sure his hadn't either. Then I noticed the darkness of his eyes. I sighed.

"Edward, _how _many times do I have to tell you not to starve yourself on _my _account?"

Edward's jaw flexed.

"Do you think I'm going to go and hunt now and leave you here with that _fuck _walking around?" He snapped.

"I just thought you'd be uncomfortable," I whispered, my eyes downcast.

"The thought of you in Demetri's arms makes me more uncomfortable." The edge had disappeared from his voice. I felt a lump in my throat and I quickly ran to the bathroom.

"Bella-" Edward said, having his metal grasp around my upper arm before I had even managed to get there. I turned my head, the tears silently cascading down my face.

"Please-I just need a-minute-"

Edward looked pained.

"I want to help you," he whispered.

I shook my head, forcing a fake smile.

"Just one minute," I repeated. He let me go and I stumbled into the bathroom where I slammed the heavy mahogany door, grabbed a towel, shoved it into my face and allowed my muffled screams to reverberate off the walls.

**Okay, so I'm not entirely sure how I'm going to do this whole Edward/ Demetri face off thing yet, so any ideas are welcome!**

**Thank you for reading, and leave me a little something. Cheers all. **


End file.
